A Toy For The Akatsuki
by HoneyWriter78
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is on a sole mission for the fifth Hokage on her way back she stumbles upon a massacre by four powerful S class rogue nins, namely the Akatsuki will she escape their clutches or become their toy... rated M for language and sexual situations and future lemons (onesided Hida/Hina) (onesided Dei/Hina)and Naru/Hina
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:- Hello guys I decided I wanted to rewrite this story from the original so this chapter will be longer than the original first chapter! The story itself will be relatively sane although I am still contemplating the plot I am hoping that it will integrate together. So I do apologise for the delay of updates I have been busy with other stories I am doing but I won't abandon this story so I gave been looking at other Akatsuki/Hinata stories for inspiration any recommendations please private message me so I can read as u find there isn't enough on this site sadly! **

**Anyhow this is a crack pairing HidaHinaDei it HidaHina/Deihina! So if you are a fan of crack pairings then this is for you if not don't read this story as it won't be for you! No flames please! I will either report or delete. This is what fan fiction is I believe? to write your stories How you want them? So please be respectful!**

**Warnings:- This Story will be rated M for Hidan's mouth and of course Adult situations that will happen in future chapters! Also may contain grammar and punctuation mistakes this is not my strong point! I do not have a beta reader for this story so please take this into consideration when you are reading hope you enjoy :-)**

_('thoughts')_

**_(Zetsu talking)_**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto and not myself! **

**A Toy For The Akatsuki **

**Chapter 1 **

The Rain was coming down heavy falling hard upon the ground. A flicker of a shadowed silhouette dashing from tree to tree being chased deeper into the forest trying to escape and preventing herself from falling into their hands.

Landing briefly on a branch the female ninja tried to catch her breath. Fear was the only feeling she could feel she had to escape and find safety then try to get back home to her village hidden in the leaves.

With trembling hands she did some hand signs and whispered "Byakugan" her bloodline activated she took to checking her surroundings in all 360 degrees. She could not see or hear anything other than the heavy rainfall and rustling of the leaves. Not letting her gaurd down she continued her pace trying to get as far from her persuers as she physically could.

Silently she remembered the events of what she had just witnessed moments ago. The carnage she saw made her stomach turn even though she was a shinobi to her village and not deluded to the fact that death and killing other enemy shinobi was part of the job requirements with being a Ninja to her beloved village.

But what she had witnessed was a total slaughter the amount of blood she saw and carnage of body parts all around made her feel terrified. That one moment when she wished that she never had her bloodline trait watching from afar the entire slaughter of some village shinobi from what village she didn't know but she knew that there was no mercy given by their assailants.

Still in complete fear and shock to what her own pale lilac eyes had seen. She had sensed overwhelming chakra coming from each member of the group of four S Class nin and had witnessed the overwhelming power and destruction to the group of shinobi, that she could still hear their terrifying screams inside her head.

Controlling her chakra so that she wouldn't be detected she began to make a run for it in the opposite direction getting as far away from that area unnoticed. The unmistakable trait, consisting of black cloaks with red and white clouds the tell tale symbol of an organisation called 'The Akatsuki 'their plans she wasn't sure of but knew that every member was dangerous and ranked in the bingo book of notorious rogue nins throughout the shinobi villages and each Kage was well aware of the seriousness and reputation of the group.

She was on a solo mission given by the Gondaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. It was a simple mission to deliver a scroll to one of the religious monasteries located just on the outskirts of fire country and the beginning territories of wind country. The mission was important but only rated C class. Unfortunately Hinata was told by Tsunade that it was a solo mission due to the recent missions most of all the leaf Shinobi was out on missions leaving only herself available.

Hinata accepted the mission without question it was simple enough for herself to handle alone and hopefully bring some recognition of her efforts as a capable shinobi to her father and clan. It would be lonely due to the absence of her fellow team 8 members Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, along with Kiba's Ninja hound Akamaru. But this was a mission that the Hokage herself had every confidence in her to complete.

The 3 day journey was peaceful and quiet and she got there ahead of time she had delivered the scroll to one of the head monks who handed her important scrolls that Lady Tsunade was eager to obtain. Hinata wasn't sure what they contained but sealed them safely for her journey back home.

She had travelled a fair few hours and she had made great distance watching the sun turn a deep orange and slowly beginning to descend upon the earth that signalled her to think about making camp for the night. Using quick hand signals she activated her bloodline and scanned the area for an appropriate area to seek shelter or make camp the first sounded better she could sense the weather was going to get bad during the night she spotted an empty cave not to far in to the distance taking a deep breath she made her way towards it.

Within a few minutes she reached the cave again activating her Byakugan and scanning the inside noticing that no large animals or people was dwelling inside she ventured in to look more closely pleased at what she found. She then took off her backpack and stretched she had noticed when scanning the area there was also a river nearby so grabbing her canteen to fill up with water made her way there.

The river was calm and serene darkness was fast approaching again scanning her surroundings she sensed chakra and not just one. Deciding to check on the signatures of chakra she left her canteen by the waters edge stealthily making her way to the area in question. Landing on one of the tree branches she looked on with her byakugan in shock at what was taking place four Akatsuki members fighting a dozen shinobi.

Blissfully unaware that she wasn't alone but was being watched within the trees by a pair of eyes who was watching her every move was making some fast hand signals he began to correspond to his leader with his findings through a mind jutsu link.

"_**I have found a leaf Ninja, a female, on her own with whitish eyes? Shall I kill her?"**_the voice sounded blood thirsty

Hmm Interesting, she must use the Byakugan, she may be useful to us have you encountered the others yet Zetsu?" the other male asked him

_**"No but they are not far in fact they are killing off nuisances as we speak"**_ replied Zetsu

"Good give them the order they have a Ninja to capture!"

_**"Very well leader" **_

Communication was broken Zetsu's eyes narrowed as he watched the female stood looking at where his comrades were currently fighting his sharp teeth glistened amongst the darkness as his black and white self disappeared into the surroundings.

The sound of thunder rumbling in the distance brought her out of her thoughts as rain drops started to fall. Hinata was brought back to reality feeling herself wanting to bring up any contents she had inside her stomach at what she just saw. Feeling panicked she quickly made haste hoping against hope that her chakra was well hidden and undetected whilst she retreated.

oOoOoOo

Rain was falling around them as they took in the scene they had just created. Broken and and battered shinobi bodies lay all around them blood flowed like a river soaking parts of their cloaks.

They was travelling back from a mission that needed them to work together in a four man unit instead of just two. They noticed early on that they was being followed and was ready and waiting killing them all without any problems they was just waiting on Zetsu to take care of the evidence.

A sadistic cackle made them turn around to the one member of their group. A silver haired man had just completed his ritual to his god Jashin. His black skin with white Markings faded back to its natural skin colour as he pulled out a long sharp metal rod from his chest his sadistic smile captured his pleasure at the pain he was producing.

"Hidan...will you hurry up" A masked member wearing the same robes grumbled in annoyance.

"Fuck you bastard" Hidan shouted with venom.

The four members turned to the new presence that was coming up from the ground. Each member looked on as the plant like human stood before them looking at the carnage before him smelling the blood and strentch of death in the air.

_**"I have orders from leader"**_ stated Zetsu

"What now un, we are just on the way back to base" A long blonde haired man replied

"What is the order?" Kakuzu asked

_**"It seems your battle caught the attention of a leaf kunoichi, pocessing white eyes leader wants her captured and brought back to base unharmed" **_

"What are we fucking babysitters" Hidan moaned

"Hidan, Deidara... go catch up to her"

"What the Fuck?..."

"Do it!" Kakuzu hissed

Hidan grumbled as be followed Deidara who was searching with his scope he had concealed under his long side bang.

"I see a slight chakra signature she has quite a head start on us already yeah" Answered Deidara

"Fuck!...Come on asshole" Hidan shouted with venom at the blonde.

Both began to run in a certain direction disappearing into the forest leaving the three members behind to gather any useful things and clear their tracks.

oOoOoOo

Hinata dashed through trees her heart beating loudly in her chest deciding not to risk going back to the cave not when she knew the Akatski was near. Taking a deep breath and weaving fast hand signs activating her bloodline she noticed in the distance two ninjas approaching not only was their chakra powerful but the pattern on their robes caused her serious alarm.

_'Oh no they detected me'_ Hinata cursed to herself mentally taking in all her options that was available to her.

"I need to get away faster" she whispered to herself.

Two figures landed on the forest floor not to far behind from where their new target was they could feel her chakra signature not to far from them. Suddenly the spike in her chakra alerted both of them that their presence had been detected they knew this target was aparently the wielder of the Byakugan and quickened their pace in hot pursuit as soon as they got closer they saw a figure depart north through the trees

"Hidan, go on ahead and engage her un, I will go around remember the order you are not to kill her!"

"I won't you fucking blonde pyro...at least not fucking yet I won't" Hidan screeched

Deidara grumbled insults at the Jashinist under his breath as he watched him speed up to catch their target. Hidan vanished through the trees chasing after her while Deidara went off in another direction hoping to subdue her until the rest arrived to relay further orders regarding their prisoner once she was in their hands.

Focusing more chakra to her feet she forced herself faster through the trees to get away from her dangerous pursuers her heartbeat was racing so fast she could feel one of them gaining on her feeling the immense chakra coming from behind her direction. She swallowed hard and stopped she would have to stop and fight them it was her only option she was a ninja from a noble and proud clan she was the heiress who would be leading her clan in future. she also knew that this could be the end and silently thought to herself that she wished she could see her crush, her beloved Naruto-Kun one last time.

Suddenly she heard a tree branch creek and a sadistic cackle of a laugh from one of her pursuers that temporarily broke her from her thoughts. Hinata had heard a laugh and noticed movement that panicked her. She tried to muster more chakra into her feet and hoped it would quicken her pace but the figure behind her was catching up.

Landing on a branch she turned around already in her fighting stance her byakugan activated once again ready to fight to the death if need be. The tall figure appeared the easily recognisable red and white clouds on black robes confirmed her suspicions as the male landed not far from her on another branch

"Well look what we fucking got here? Now then bitch, you finally fucking stopped running huh?" the man said quite amused looking at her intensely.

"Hmmm so the plant fucker Zetsu was right a nosy little bitch aren't ya?" The man continued with a smirk. Hinata looked at him curuously he had part of his sleeve missing from his cloak exposing his well muscled arm and part of his toned chest his hair was slicked back and he had a pendant around his neck.

" W-Who a-are you?"

"Hidan is my name bitch, ready to fight?... Please say you fucking will I am so fucking bored!

The man stood staring at her, the rain still falling down hard around them her clothing was soaking wet and sticking to her body. Hinata could feel his chakra and it was immensely powerful making her swallow hard. She also noticed that the other member was no where to be seen she couldn't feel any other chakra signature and it worried her greatly. Hinata knew she had two choices she could either stay and fight or make a retreat. She knew either one of her choices would likely end up in failure so she chose to fight she was already knew she stood no match against him but refused to give up.

Suddenly something come at her so fast she wasn't sure if she could evade it in time, it was so fast, it caught her sodden jacket and tore through half way. Hinata automatically back flipped to another nearby tree branch shocked at what happened and looking more focused.

"Hmm, looks like you have some fucking reflexes after all, I am going to fucking enjoy this!" Hidan remarked with a sadistic grin.

Hinata saw that what had come at her was a 3 bladed scythe the chain was retractable and was currently back in its weilders hands using all the chakra she could muster she focused all of her strength and determination on the deadly shinobi. Thunder rumbled in the skies above them as flashes of lightning lit up the darkness that was their battlefield. Taking a deep breath and a silent prayer she began to make her move and take a stance against him.

Hinata tensed activating her byakugan she got in her fighting stance she then felt something crawl up her leg a spider? She thought to herself then noticing a few more surrounding the tree branch she was on looking confused she heard another man's voice this time behind her

"If I was you I would not move and surrender yeah" the other man said he had longer hair with part of it tied up and a long bang covering his one eye

"Diedara, you fucking asshole let me fucking take her" the other shouted

Hinata moved and one of the spiders exploded it was not a massive explosion as it was just a warning. Her sleeve to her oversized jacket caught on fire very quickly she took it off and threw it far away from her. She then felt the cold night air against her mesh shirt she felt too exposed to the two Akatski members that was watching her every move. She still had her bloodline activated she noticed the smirks from both men making her feel uncomfortable. She then lurched forward using all of her Chakra she decided to fight she hit the one man's chest with her gentle fist technique and he laughed

"Hey bitch that fucking tickles is that all you fucking got?" he looked quite amused at her and her feeble attack

Hinata charged towards the standing Hidan, he had been stood watching her every move feeling amused the closer she got to him he could make out her petite form the rain had soaked both of them to the bone. Smirking at her as she attempted to strike him but he dodged every single one of her attacks. looking at her closely he could see her pale lilac eyes full of determination, her long dark hair with a blueish purple tint was soaked from the rain partly clinging to her creamy skin he loved seeing her frustration as he easily averted her attacks.

Hinata felt disheartened she trained herself everyday and she couldn't land a single hit on this man, every hit she tried to give him was dodged so easily by him she started to panic as she could feel her chakra draining away as each second passed her.

"Come on, are you even fucking trying?" he taunted

Feeling that her pride was being stamped on she tried to focus more speed and chakra into her arms Not realising that, that was what he wanted her to do, again she moved quickly to land a hit on the tall akatsuki man his wet slicked back silver hair glistening in the darkness his deep amythest eyes staring into hers. Hidan was feeling bored now at being on defense be decided it was high time for him to have fun with her knowing he wasn't allowed to kill her even though she would be a perfect sacrifice to his god Jashin he had to admit though it would be an awful waste to scarifice her to his god maybe she could be useful in other ways too? He smirked at his own revalation and decided he should check out the goods in front of him.

Hinata could feel her stamina dwindling all of her Chakra was burning out before her eyes and she knew she was in trouble he was toying with her. Knowing she was losing this battle against him and the other member watching intently behind her she decided to catch them both off guard and try to escape using what she had left she pushed her remaining chakra to her legs and made her way to escape through the trees.

Hidan sensed her changing chakra and predicted what she was going to do so he jumped right in front of her and grabbed her arm so fast she didn't have time to dodge. He pushed her hard against the tree as they both landed and pinned his body against hers. Hinata's heart leapt to her throat staring wide eyed at the man his strong arms holding hers like a vice, his body right up against hers making escape impossible she tried to struggle against him but it was no use his eyes terrified her the look he gave her sent chills down her spine she was now in his grasp, she was now in the hands of the Akatski.

"You lose, It was fucking fun though so let's take a good fucking look at you"

Still gripping her with his arm, she felt his other hand touching around her chest feeling the heat radiate in her cheeks she turned her head away from him feeling embarrassed as he fully took a good up close look at her. Hidan had wondered what she was hiding in that grotesquely oversized jacket to say he was shocked what she had hidden was an under statement this girl had killer curves that she had hidden very well. The mesh shirt she was wearing didn't hide the large size of her breasts she pocessed as he brought his hand to one of her large mounds and squeezed it making Hinata yelp in surprise

"P-Please s-stop l-let m-me go" she whimpered.

Hidan just looked at her and smirked removing his hand from her breast he noticed the deep blush across her cheeks Still feeling her tremble against him

"No fucking way! You are coming with us"

Hinata grabbed his arm and hit him on his shoulder and hit him on other parts so quick it stunned him it didn't hurt him but he knew she did something

"What the fuck was that bitch?" Hidan growled

Hinata looked at him stunned and tried to hit him again but he moved so fast she could just barely counter his attack she noticed his weapon on his back which, he had now grabbed and swung at her at full force. She jumped back noticing more spiders appearing in different directions surrounding her routes for a possible escape she was trapped all possible options disappearing from her mind.

Their chakra immense as it was she knew they both wasn't at their fullest she felt useless and weak, yes weak a word she heard throughout her life namely from her clan from the elders and from her father himself. She had trained relentlessly not only for herself, but for her team mates and her family her own clan wanting their acceptance for her hard work and approval of her very existence as a ninja and as a future heir.

But now she felt her training was for nothing snapping out of her thoughts she cursed herself for being lax on her opponents making it more easy for them to attack her she backed herself away again noticing more chakra coming her way belonging to the other two members she knew she had to try something to escape but what?

"Come on Hinata think I can't give up like this" she whispered again to herself

Hinata pushed him off her causing him to fall to his knees he realised she had done something to his chakra watching her move away from him he stood back up and concentrated on his own chakra undoing what she did. Hidan was immortal he couldn't be killed his body always healed, he began moving his body he started to give chase to the lilac eyed kunichi the excitement in his blood spurring him on when he caught her she was going to be punished and he would enjoy that immensely.

Hinata moved quickly jumping from tree to tree feeling increasingly tired her chakra was low she was using all she had left to get to safety again. Suddenly she could feel both chakra signatures from behind her. Fear took over as she could feel them gaining on her and the one signiture was familiar but how? She hit his chakra points. Pushing herself she went faster flashing images of her crush Naruto giving her reassuring words "Don't give up" running through her mind a large sound broke her concentration as a massive object missed her by mere inches as it embedded itself in the tree she just landed on.

The rain had currently stopped falling thunder still could be heard again in the distance with slight flashes in the darkened clouds. Hinata looked at the same man she just encountered bewildered at how he could move after she closed off certain chakra points.

"H-How d-did..."

Hinata felt something crawl up her leg and looked down at what it was it was anothet white spider making her tense Hidan noticed and felt annoyed that Deidara was disturbing his fun. He watched as the girl shook it off hearing the usual command 'Katsu' being stated.

Hinata heard an unfamiliar word from not far behind as the spider exploded not to far from her sending her flying into the bark of the tree making her moan in pain as her back scraped against the bark. Hinata tried to get her bearings as she felt large hands grab her.

"Gotcha!" Hidan whispered Hinata was now trapped his one arm now held both her arms above her head, his other hand held a kunai pressing it against her slender long neck scraping slightly against her creamy skin a trickle of blood was trailing down her throat Hidan licked the blood on her neck and licked his lips as if wanting more.

Hinata hissed as the blade cut her skin focusing her eyes on the silver haired man while trying to struggle against him watching another male standing to the side with long blonde hair.

"S-Stop It p-please" Hinata whimpered, Hidan looked down upon her his Amythest coloured iris's looking into her pupiless lilac ones taking in the trembling girls features she was quite beautiful. Realising that Deidara was there also watching with amusement Hidan grabbed her throat he lowered his head to hers and whispered

"Playtime is over bitch, time for your punishment"

Hinata was scared as his hot breath fell upon her ear her body shuddered as she felt his hand grip her chin tightly, tilting her head towards his looking deeply into his eyes she saw the hunger he had and it terrified her.

"I fucking bet your a virgin?" Hinata blushed deeply confirming to Hidan he was right. Hinata turned her head in shame as Hidan looked up and down her body sporting a perverted grin. Deidara who was watching and hearing what was going on looked on in amazement.

"So I was fucking right?...Well it's time we fucking...Damn that kranky old Bastard spoiling my fucking fun" Hidan cursed. Hinata could sense more chakra coming towards them just as immense as the man holding her captive. Hinata trembled violently she was caught without a possible escape what will happen to her now? Filled with terrifying thoughts of what may be in store for her she began to struggle more fiercely intending to escape.

Feeling his hands loosen she took her chance to jump down from the branch she was on towards the forest floor beneath and dodged as many clay creatures as she possibly could and made a run for it still having her byakugan activated she ran and ran noticing they were chasing her she could feel chakra energy in different directions confusing her even more but she had to take the chance to carry on running forward she was tiring and her chakra was quickly depleting she was running on empty and she knew it and they knew it too.

Suddenly she felt something sting the back of her thigh causing her to moan out in discomfort. Focusing she noticed it was a dart her heart went to her throat tears had started to gather in both her eyes making her vision blurred. Her bloodline finally gave way her chakra was finally empty she was feeling more tired of course it has to be that dart of what was inside it and coursing through her body she wasn't sure but her breath hitched faster and her movement became sluggish. She began to stumble holding on to the trunk of the tree for dear life she tried to put one leg in front of the other but her body would not comply with her wishes hearing the many footsteps upon the forest floor heading towards her.

Hinata was screaming in her mind telling her body to move but her legs finally gave way and she fell on her knees in complete defeat her vision was blurry she could just make out dark figures getting closer to her.

"St-stay a-away f-from m-me" she said as loud as she could

The figure was very close she felt a rough pull to her hair pulling her head up to face him she couldn't focus anymore she had no idea who it was it could be anyone of them. The man spoke but Hinata could not make out his words as she was slowly drifting out of consciousness and her vision was losing itself to complete darkness.

Hidan watched the girl look confused her eyes opening and closing her body trembling not too far in front of him. He didn't notice that Kakazu came up beside her and lifted up the front of her bangs exposing a clear pale forehead.

"No caged bird seal...interesting leader will be pleased inform him Sasori"

Hidan saw the girl fall unconscious Deidara was stood not far from him as his own partner landed just behind him the puppet master Sasori who had shot the dart at the girls leg. The crouched over male nodded in agreement turning slightly towards the blonde who had been watching everything unfold.

" Deidara, you kept me waiting to long!" Sasori cussed

"Well sorry un..."

" We fucking got her didn't we " Hidan retorted. Kakuzu glared at his immortal partner resisting the urge not to rip his throat apart knowing it still wouldn't kill him and that was the only downside.

Sasori looked annoyed and hated waiting he had informed leader of their findings of the female prisoner that she was indeed an unsealed member.

"Come on were moving!" Kakazu ordered coldly as he walked past his partner who shrugged his shoulders placing his three bladed scyth on his back.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!" the other man spat

"Shut your damn mouth Hidan or I will kill you!" replied Kakuzu

"She is to be brought back with us" confirmed Sasori

"She's a very pretty Kunoichi yeah! " replied Diedara

"Prepare one of your Clay birds Diedara, we are not to far from the hideout"

"Sure Sasori Danna"

Kakuzu looked at the unconscious girl now lying on the floor beside him

"Hidan pick her up and follow Diedara"

"Why the fuck should I old man" Hidan replied

"Because I told you to now do it before I sever your head off again!"

"Fucking Asshole" Hidan mumbled

Hidan picked up the unconscious girl and carried her bridal style leaving Kakuzu and Sasori to converse with their leader telepathically while he was following Diedera out of the forest into an open clearing. Hidan looked at the girl more closely while she was in his arms he could see her face more clearly and noticed her subtle features she was indeed beautiful Diedara was right in that statement his eyes followed down to the rest of the unconscious girls body until he saw the blonde bomber of their group grinning insanely at him.

"What is it asshole?" Hidan hissed.

"Nothing Just thinking it's going to be a lot more fun from now on yeah" Deidara replied smirking.

Hidan smirked at Deidara as he caught on to what he was implying and had to admit he was liking the idea already with Deidara on his side he would make sure his plans would happen. Deep in thought to his seedy plans he failed to notice that Kakuzu was now stood slightly behind Hidan with Sasori reaching the group with word from leader

"Well what did he fucking say?" Hidan remarked in anticipation

"We are going to take her back with us towards the base." replied Sasori

Zetsu soon appeared holding what looked to be a back pack handing it over to Kakazu who grabbed it and looked through the bags contents.

_**"All The bodies have been now taken care of and that bag seems to belong to the girl it was found in a cave not far from where I spotted her**_"

"Leader has been informed of her capture I take it no more orders?" Kakuzu asked the the black and white plant human.

_**"No just to report back to base with the prisoner"**_ Zetzu replied.

" Very well, Sasori you and Deidara take the girl back to the hideout while Hidan and I finish of here I have things still to do"

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKUZU" Hidan shouted

"We have dead bounties I stored safely now shut up before I kill you" Kakuzu replied coldly

" Fuck"

Hidan was pissed he handed Hinata over to Diedara and followed Kakuzu back into the forest still cussing until they could not be seen or heard anymore.

"Fine... Deidara, use your clay so we can get back quicker" Sasori demanded

Deidara brought out his clay bird placing it on the ground. Each member watched as the bird expanded large enough for them all to get on board. Sasori was already on the clay bird as Diedara jumped up placing the girl at the tail end of the bird holding her in place so she would not fall off with a simple command of his chakra the clay bird began to flap its wings and took off into the night skies back to the Akatski hideout leaving Zetsu behind looking on with a sadistic smirk.

**I hope you enjoyed this re-written chapter :-) bye for now c.c.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:- Hope you are enjoying the rewrite so far this chapter is relatively the same just a few added sentences enjoy**

**Warnings:- Rated M due to language and sexual situations may contain errors in grammar and punctuation not my strong point please be aware if this when reading!I have no beta reader for this series **

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belongs to M. Kishimoto. **

**A Toy For The Akatsuki **

**Chapter 2**

Hinata opened her eyes slowly trying to take in her surroundings and to try to remember the events of what happened before the darkness took her. Her head was pounding her eyes was heavy she could remember being sent by Tsunade on a solo mission to handover and obtain old scrolls that contained jutsu's thought lost to the shinobi world what jutsu's they contained within she was unsure of.

Finally she realized with a start she was captured and looked around the room the stone walls her only comfort she was on her knees upon the cold floor. Her arms was held up in chains she tried to use her byakugan but she couldn't realising that the chains was draining her chakra she was still feeling very weak.

Hinata swallowed hard realising the danger of her predicament she was now a prisoner of the Akatsuki why hadn't they killed her? Unless they realised who she was? Her mind was going through many scenarios as panic filled her. She realised she was an unbranded Hyuga member from the main branch. No cage bird seal present on her forehead remembering faintly her fringe being lifted confirmed her panic.

Her eyes, she held one of the three powerful eyes holding a dojutsu her bloodline heritage 'The Byakugan' not only that but she was the next in line to lead her clan after her father. She was the heiress she held the secrets of the byakugan the endless possibilities was going through her head that she failed to realise she was in some sort of room with dim lighting all around how long had she been out? Fear gripped her as she felt another source of chakra very close by, she turned her head slightly to the left side of the room there sat on a chair was a man his face covered in an orange pumpkin looking mask looking in her direction.

"So your awake, I'm Tobi I am a good boy!" He excitedly exclaimed to a stunned Hinata, he got off the chair and came close to her staring at her eyes briefly Hinata felt a chill up her spine as he came even closer to her.

"Your very pretty! What is your name?" Hinata tried to calm herself she felt as if she would faint again but she wouldn't know what he would do to her so she decided she had to obey for now.

"M-My name i-is H-Hinata..H-Hinata...H-Hyuga" she quietly stuttered she bowed her head low afraid to meet his one eye that was staring intently at her.

"What a pretty name for a pretty girl, I like it I will call you Hinata chan" Tobi gleefully exclaimed while he jumped about in excitement. Hinata was completely and utterly confused at what was going on he didn't act like an S class ninja

"W-Where a-am...I?" Hinata quietly asked Tobi paused from his jumping around and turned to her this time he sounded completely different making her shiver in fear.

"Your at the Atkasuki stronghold Hi-na-ta...chan"

Hinata was stunned she was now held captive by the members of the Akatsuki now a prisoner at their hideout. Both her arms bound in chains making it difficult to move. Her legs were numb from the position she was in, her arms was also numb that she couldn't feel her fingers even if she moved them. The drug that was used in her capture was still in her system and still effecting her. She felt nauseas and fatigued the chains that bound her were not normal chains but chakra restraint ones that drained her chakra that was already in low reserve.

The door opened causing Hinata's stomach to clench in knots as another figure entered the room wearing the same patterned cloak. Hinata never looked up keeping her eyes to the floor to afraid to see. She heard some briefly whispered whispers then the sound of footsteps approached her seeing painted toes within shinobi sandels before her. Feeling slightly brave and curious she glanced her head up as she felt rough fingers grasp her chin lifting her head up slightly more. Her pale lilac eyes that was still under the effects of the drug used in her capture tried to focus in and then met deep black orbs looking at her intently.

At first Hinata felt confused and thought it was Sasuke, until she realised that it wasn't the ex member of team 7 but it was his notorious elder brother the traitor known as Itachi Uchiha. Hinata had heard a lot about him he was also once the future Heir to the Uchiha clan he excelled in everything he actually joined anbu at an early age His skills as a Ninja was revered throughout the ranks. He was called a prodigy until he murdered his entire clan including his parents leaving only one sole survivor to the clan apart from himself his younger brother Sasuke, who's sole purpose now is to avenge his clan by killing his elder brother which led him to turn his back on the village and people who cared for him and seek out Orochimaru for power leaving his team mates devastated.

Itachi looked down at the disheveled girl who was still fighting the after effects of the drug that was used by Sasori both her arms hung from chains on each side. She had her head down as he approached her with Tobi stood leaning against the wall looking on. Itachi grasped her chin tightly as he lifted up her head to look at her face more closely for confirmation on Sasori and Diedara's report.

Her pale lilac eyes tried to focus more acutely on him as he stared more closely he saw that she had recognised him and who he was and felt the slight tremble emanating from her body. Crouching down towards her he turned her face to each side then lifting her fringe as it was clear she was not branded but he knew deep down that would be the case for he knew exactly who she was as well. The eldest daughter to Hiashi Hyuga, she had grown a lot since the last time he saw her and from what he had seen so far she has grown into quite a beautiful and stunning young woman.

Hinata saw him stare right through her, turning her head from either side and lifting her fringe confirming that she was not carrying the seal of the caged bird. She felt him remove his grasp from her chin as her head fell down slightly as he stood up and walked over to the one called Tobi, another conversation in whispers took place that Hinata couldn't make out. She jumped slightly as both of them left the room the large door slammed shut with the sound of keys locking the door. Hinata glanced at the now empty room feeling fresh warm tears falling down her cheeks her silent sobs along with the rattling of chains the only sound within her domain.

Itachi watched as Tobi locked the door as Kisame was stood by the side leaning against the wall with his large arms folded his sharp teeth was shown as he smiled at his companion who was as expressionless as usual.

"Well?, Do you know her Itachi?, she is from your village is she not?" Kisame asked curiously

Itachi looked upon the tall shark nin and just nodded hearing a deep chuckle escape from him.

"Yes, I do know who she is Kisame, not that it's any of your business"

"Ouch, you wound me Itachi you really do"

"Let's go I have to report my findings to the leader"

Tobi who was excitedly waving the keys around was acting his normal self. All three of them started to walk away down the long corridor as they heard the sounds of sobbing from the other side of the door.

Pein was sat at a table going through the scrolls that was inside a storage seal of their newly caught prisoner, the scrolls were intriguing as they contained information on powerful jutsu's that was assumed forgotten as he read the letter from the leave villages Hokage he could see why these scrolls caused much excited interest in them, and was happy that they were now in their hands. A knock on the door broke Pein out of his thoughts.

"Enter" said Pein.

The door opened as Tobi, Itachi and Kisame entered inside all three stood before him.

"Well Itachi?...I trust you have checked her over?"

"I have checked the girl, she is indeed from the Hyuga main branch and she does not carry the caged bird seal upon her forehead, she is however a Ninja of noble blood the eldest daughter to Hiashi Hyuga."

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi asked her name! Her name is Hinata"

"That's good news for our organization we could use her for our objectives, the Byakugan she holds will be useful to our cause if she won't cooperate we will have to use our methods of persuasion to make her change her mind. I will send Konan to her later I wish to see the girl for myself.

All three nodded in agreement to their leader who now glanced at the scrolls that was in his hands with slight interest to what they was about.

"Itachi, Kisame...I have a mission for you two that I need you to go on"

"What's the mission?" Kisame asked

"The outskirts of Fire country and near the borders if wind country there is a monastery that has some very interesting scrolls that would be of use to us. Apparently our female prisoner was sent a mission by the Hokage to handover and retrieve these scrolls that hold vast jutsu's that I thought lost.

"Lost Jutsu's!?" Itachi asked

"Yes obviously this temple holds more I need you both to retrieve the scrolls, kill anyone who gets in your way, you may leave immediately also send Sasori and Diedara to me"

All three turned to leave but Pein told Tobi to stay behind. Itachi and Kisame left leaving Tobi with their leader whilst they got ready for their mission ahead. Both of then travelling down the corridors Itachi soon noticed Sasori that was fixing one of his beloved puppets and approached him

"Pein wants you and Diedara to report to him"

The red haired nin looked up from his work and stared at Itachi just nodding his confirmation with his expressionless face as Itachi turned around and disappeared following after Kisame.

Hinata again opened her eyes as she heard the lock to the door, she realised she must of fell asleep due to her crying. Focusing her eyes on the door as it opened she caught the figure entering wearing the recognisable patterned cloak as the person approached her she felt the tug of her chains as each of her arms fell abruptly to each side of blood flow rushing to move down her arms to her fingers the painful pins and needles began as some life came to them slowly making her move her arms, hands and fingers to let the blood circulate within hissing slightly due to the discomfort.

Hinata looked up at the person who stood before her as she felt an arm grasp hers and pull her to her feet. Hinata stumbled as her legs just like her arms was numb it felt like she had no legs as she swayed to keep up on her footing. Hinata noticed that the arms that steadied her was a woman her dark blue hair a shade lighter than her own a single white flower adorned the left side of her hair as the woman placed cuffs on each of her wrists. The woman was beautiful but looked cold and uncaring her amber coloured eyes held no emotion within them her voice sounded just as cold.

"My name is Konan, follow me" Her voice spoke in a demanding tone Hinata, obediently started to move in slow steps her energy was still low she felt as weak as a newborn kitten the chakra cuffs bound her wrists tightly she wanted to activate her byakugan but new it would drain all of her strength if she tried to activate it so withheld her urge to. To her relief she still had her clothes on even though they was still damp and clung to her body like a second skin she followed the woman out of the room. Hinata could sense powerful chakra signatures throughout the base causing her rising panic to reach new heights.

The hallways was narrow and dimly lit as she struggled to keep up with the woman known as Konan. Hinata was guided to a large set of double doors and opened it. Hinata then stood briefly paused waiting for her to enter inside the room which the elder woman did she could feel the immense powerful chakra inside she tried to calm her ever rising panic and swallowed hard as she followed the woman in front of her inside.

The room she walked into had more lighting within there she saw a figure sat down at a table full of scrolls piled and scattered around him she was pulled by Konan to stand in front before him. Her eyes locked on the man with orange spiked hair and his face full of piercings his eyes contained the rinnegan another powerful Kekkai genkai much like the Byakugan and the Sharingan but even more powerful. His eyes stared into hers as he looked at her entirely feeling his eyes scan over her entire body making her shiver uncontrollably.

"My name is Pein, I am the leader of the Akatsuki I know who you are" He spoke to her with an air of authority.

His words hit her like a punch to the stomach he knew of her? Her thoughts went to the other member who examined her briefly from earlier Itachi Uchiha.

"Your Byakugan will prove useful to us, You will obey to our will Hinata Hyuga Heiress of the Hyuga clan!"

Hinata flinched as he said her name feeling herself feeling insignificant.

"You will soon be moved to another part of the base into one of our members rooms that you will share" He exclaimed I will assign two members to keep tabs on you constantly. If you try to escape you will be punished thoroughly and if you don't obey are wishes you will regret disobeying us, you are now our prisoner Hyuga Hinata"

Hinata turned even paler at his words, she was careless she should never have stopped to camp that night, but now it hit her that she may never see her friends and family again then Naruto's image appeared in her mind knowing she will never see him again was breaking her heart into pieces.

"Konan please take her back to the room she was in for now until I decide who she will room with and send those two up here" Pein commanded

"Yes Pein" Konan answered with a bow of respect and beckoned Hinata to follow her.

Hinata followed Konan out of the room and down the long corridor in silence, Hinata had too many thoughts going through her mind of what was going to happen to her now, each members chakra was powerful some completely off the scale to say she was frightened of what was in store for her was an understatement. The mission she was sent on as simple as it was, was now a complete failure she noticed that her back pack was in the room she came out of so the scrolls her hokage had wanted that was stored in a simple storage seal was now in the hands of that man called Pein.

Konan noticed that the girl behind her was lost in thought as they came towards one of the rooms with members inside Konan stopped abruptly causing Hinata to bump into her and snap out of her daze.

"Wait here" Konan ordered

Hinata nodded and stood still as she watched the blue haired woman enter the room. Hinata could see that some other members in the same patterned cloaks was inside and had looked in her direction once Konan approached them. Hinata nervously turned away not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"Hey Bitch!.." A man shouted in a familiar voice

Hinata looked and her heart all but stopped. It was one of the men she fought named Hidan his penetrating stare sent a shiver down her spine it now brought home that she was now alone against these S class criminals she hoped against hope that the Hokage noticed that she was late back but knowing that it wasn't uncommon to be a day late it wouldn't arouse panic just yet.

Hidan noticed Konan coming towards them and went to talk to Kakuzu, he immediately noticed the girl he captured stood just outside her long midnight blue hair to her mid waist was slightly disheveled with her head down and eyes upon the floor. It prompted him to shout to her to get her attention which it did as her body jumped and she turned her gaze towards him. He could see the recognition in her pale lilac eyes and smirked deviously at her reaction prompting him to walk towards her he could feel her apprehension with each step he took closer.

Hinata noticed that the man was one of her perusers that led to her capture his silver coloured hair was slicked back his Akatsuki cloak had been torn off revealing his toned muscled arm and part of his well toned chest. Feeling extremely vulnerable and still feeling weak she backed herself up as he got real close to her.

Hidan stood towering over the petite girl looking at her more closely he could see the slight tremble of her body that her clothes was closely hugging against he had to admit to himself that he liked what he saw and wanted nothing more than to take her to his room and peel every ounce of clothing she had on and have fun. He reached his hand up grabbing her arm in the process, hearing a gasp escape from her mouth he smirked as she fell against him feeling her trembling body against his made him start to get an erection.

Smelling her midnight blue hair that looked like silk aroused him further he realise that now things won't be so boring around here and was determined that she would fall into his clutches not as a sacrifice to his lord Jashin as he has sacrificed well over the usual amount. He himself was drawn to her imagining all the things he could do knowing she was innocent fueled his desires even more and making his cock throb inside his pants.

"Hidan, leave the girl be Pein wants us" retorted Kakuzu making the Jashinist flinch.

"What the fuck for now!"

"Who knows how come on"

"Shit" Hidan cursed

Hidan looked back at the cowering girl in front of him smirking he bent his head down towards Hinata's ear as he gave a quick lick around her inner ear and earlobe making her jump and squeal in surprise he then whisperd his warning seductively that made the girl shudder.

"I will be coming to see you real fucking soon. You better be ready!"

He released his grip and walked away following Kakuzu down the corridor she had just come from. Hinata stared wide eyed at the disappearing figure feeling terrified as she was now truly alone against psychotic S class nin with no one to protect her. Konan appeared before her and started walking off Hinata quickly followed her knowing deep down she had to try to escape somehow and soon.

**Hope you enjoyed :-) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note :- This chapter I have added abit more too hope you enjoy :-) **

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:- Rated M due to language and Mature situations. Please note that this story may contain errors in grammar and punctuation not my strong point so I do apologise in advance **

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 3 **

The long walk back towards her prison cell was done in complete silence. Hinata was still shaking from her encounter with the silver haired member Hidan. The way he looked at her terrified her and she knew that none of the members would help her she would have to go it alone. The thought of having herself laid open to attack especially with her chakra limited was making her paranoid.

_"You will obey..." _

_"You belong to the Akatsuki" _

The man with purple silver eyes holding the Rinnegan his eyes looked through her as if he was searching her soul. His name was Pein the leader of this organisation she had heard they was after the tailed beasts for what purpose she wasn't sure. She followed behind the female member of the Akatsuki named Konan, Hinata didn't know if she could ask for anything she wanted so badly to go have a wash and change into some cleaner clothes.

She also wanted to know if she could have at least some of her items that was in her back pack especially her home made salve that she could apply to some of the injuries she had sustained when she was captured. Hinata noticed that Konan had stopped in front the door that was well away from the rest of the rooms in the hideout. Konan opened the door as she motioned for Hinata to go inside. Hinata calmly walked inside the room the fousty smell within made her feel sick she slowly turned to the female Akatsuki member wanting so badly to ask her something.

"Speak if you want to ask me anything" Konan said coldly causing Hinata to jump

"A-Ano I was wondering i-if I could h-have a wash a-and clean clothes?"

Konan looked upon her with eyes that was devoid of emotion Hinata couldn't tell what the blue haired S class nin was thinking and that made her extremely nervous.

"Someone will be down for you soon so be patient"

"c-could I have m-my backpack i-it has h-homemade ointment f-for my cuts"

"I will see what I can do"

Hinata watched as she left the room shutting the door behind her locking it securely leaving Hinata to take in her surroundings once more at least she wasn't chained back up but free to move around the room. The room was quite spacious with a bed up against one of the walls she noticed hooks on one of the other walls and shuddered at what they could be for.

oOoOoOo

Pein was sat on his chair at his desk listening to the mission report of the two Akatsuki members Kakuzu and Hidan when Konan had entered back into the room and walked up and stood beside him.

"She is now secured in her room Pein"

Pein nodded at Konan as his attention was placed back at the two members of the Akatsuki.

"I will be requiring both of your assistance in the upcoming weeks assessing and training the Hyuga girl I have already spoken before hand to the other members"

"When?" Kakuzu asked in more like a grumble

"In a few days depending on how well she behaves"

"Interrogation perhaps?"

"Yes the back pack she had it contained some interesting scrolls. I have already sent Kisame and Itachi to locate that Monastery and get anymore scrolls they have there for our benefit"

"Who's fucking interrogating her?"

"I have not decided as of yet Hidan why?"

"Let me fucking do it, it would be a fucking pleasure interrogating that little bitch!"

"I will decide later you are both dismissed"

Hidan and Kakuzu left the room leaving Pein and Konan alone. Konan noticed the green looking back pack upon the desk remembering the girl had asked for her ointment.

"The girl asked for her back pack is she permitted it?" Konan asked

"What is she after?" Pein replied

"Apparently some homemade salve to treat her injuries"

"I don't see why not, here give it to her caretakers. Did you give them their orders and the key?"

"Yes they will be watching her closely as to your instructions"

"Good, I have to decide on who will be interrogating her soon and also who she will be sharing a room with?.

"Will you choose Hidan?" Konan asked curiously remembering he apparent interest.

"I don't know those two like death to much I want her alive not dead"

"I think Hidan has an interest so I don't think he would kill her?"

"Possibly, the girl is beautiful I was going to instruct Itachi to do so"

"By using his Sharingan perhaps?"

"Yes that was the plan"

Pein carried on looking through the scrolls and noting all the jutsu's contained within. He was surprised that Hidan had quite the interest in the girl not the only one either Deidara was another asking questions about her also Itachi wanted to know what plans he had planned for the girl.

'Hmm interesting?'

oOoOoOo

Hinata was sat on the bed her knees hugging her chest she was feeling tired but was too frightened to sleep the silver haired Akatsuki member Hidan frightened her the most. She so badly wanted to go home to her village but had to find a means to escape somehow. Ssuddenly she could hear footsteps fast approaching the door to her prison causing her to hug her trembling body tightly hoping that whomever it was it wasn't Hidan following through on his words to her from earlier.

The keys could be heard unlocking her door as she stood up preparing to defend herself if necessary. The door opened and a figure entered the room it wasn't Hidan he had long blonde hair half up in a ponytail a bang covering his left eye his other eye was not hidden and was a deep blue colour she recognised him as one of her persuers the one with the exploding spiders.

"Follow me yeah" His voice commanded

Hinata looked at the man and saw his deep blue eye staring at her His lips turning into a smirk. Hinata felt scared but did what he said regardless and approached him as he went first out the door imprisoning her to follow. Hinata followed the blonde Akatsuki member closely as they travelled the long corridor to another door that he had opened. He stepped inside the room but Hinata was very apprehensive of going inside Deidara turned to look at her grabbing her arm firmly and pulling her inside.

"I said to follow so behave yeah!"

Hinata was pulled inside stumbling as he let go of her arm she looked around in the room and saw another member sat on a chair busily working on what looked to be puppets. His hair colour was a deep red similar to the Kazekage of Suna Gaara Hinata thought she kept watching him as he was still busily working away not even turning around when they had entered.

"Sasori no danna I brought the girl"

"Deidara how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!"

The red headed member had stopped what he was doing as he turned around looking at her intently. Hinata stood dumbstruck realising as soon as the blonde said his name that he was Sasori of the red sand. Her heart was beating g fast within her partly in shock and fear not knowing what to do when there was a knock at the door.

Deidara opened it showing it to be Konan with some items that she gave to him then turned around and left. Hinata stared at the floor nervously touching her fingers together a nervous habit that she had when extremely agitated. She felt the blonde member pass her holding some items that appeared to be her back pack and clothes.

"I got to take her to the shower room we will be back soon yeah"

Sasori nodded without a word spoken still watching Hinata intently as she quickly followed Deidara out of their room. The journey was in complete silence as they approached another door that was presumably the bathroom encountering Tobi much to the blondes annoyance.

"Deidara senpai what are you doing?"

"Shut up yeah"

"Why are you so mean to Tobi, oh wow Hinata chan"

Hinata jumped when Tobi pounced on her hugging her tightly in front of the one called Deidara.

"Oi Tobi, leave her the hell alone yeah"

Hinata felt extremely nervous as the one named Tobi held her tightly in a hug his body pressed against hers causing her to flush deeply in embarrassment. Deidara could see her cheeks turn crimson and was getting irritated at the idiotic member of their group. Hinata heard another menacing voice call over to them hoping against hope it wasn't Hidan.

_**"Tobi, come on we have work to do" **_

"Aww but Zetsu I want to play with Hinata chan"

_**"Come on before we eat you!" **_

Hinata watched as a member who looked plant like that was half black, half white grabbed Tobi by the collar pulling him away from her much to the relief of both her and the blonde member Deidara who stood in front of her. Hinata then watched as he opened the door and went inside.

"Come on yeah"

Hinata nervously entered inside seeing that it was the shower room as Deidara placed her items on the side.

"You got ten minutes no more un" Deidara stated with a grin

Hinata nodded as she watched him close the door behind him. The bathroom itself was quite adequate and spacious she quickly stripped herself of her clothing and walked to the shower turning on the water feeling the temperature with her hand. Hinata nervously kept glancing at the door each time not trusting them to not come in and watch her. Finding the right temperature she began to wash herself quickly with some soap she had found. She began hissing slightly as the water had gone on some of the cuts she had acquired upon capture making sure she was timing herself. She wanted to activate her byakugan so that she could notice anyone approaching and entering her mind was thinking through so many situations making her shiver.

Deidara was stood outside the door as he heard the water running from inside he was seriously tempted at sneaking a peek at the blue haired beauty inside she definitly had a nice figure that he wanted so badly to explore especially when Hidan had mentioned she was a virgin that peaked his interest even more. Being in the Akatsuki going on so many missions that can last days and weeks they didn't have time or lucidity to seek out any other activities they require or need. The girl was certainly a welcome site to the eyes although there was Konan but she be longer solely to Pein.

Deidara was too deep in his thoughts when he noticed that Hidan and Kakuzu was heading his way Kakazu walked passed immediately most likely to their room but Hidan was curious as to why Deidara was stood outside daydreaming making the blonde bomber curse under his breath knowing that Hidan can be a bastard most times.

"What the fuck are you doing Blondie?" Hidden asked curiously.

"Nothing why un?"

"How come I know your fucking lying huh, what is it babysitting that puppet bastard Sasori?"

"No i'm not yeah"

"Hmm you have got me fucking curious now"

Hidan approached closer hearing the water running wondering who was in there until the water had then stopped.

oOoOoOo

Hinata had just turned off the hot water feeling a lot more cleaner than before washing away the dried blood, dirt and sweat from her body still feeling achy and sore. Hinata glanced around for a towel finding a thin white towel that she quickly wrapped around herself managing to just cover her body with it. The towel came to her mid thighs and was paper thin it just about managed to cover her large breasts. Hinata was to busy covering herself that she never heard the door open slightly as she was about to go to where her clothing was placed.

"You fucker, you were hiding her" Hidan spat

"I'm under orders to watch her so don't do anything yeah" Deidara hissed back.

"Don't be such a fucking pussy! Fucking stay here if you want but I want to play with her abit longer"

"Hidan...wait don't!"

Deidara watched as Hidan entered inside ignoring him completely. Hinata had her back to him still with the towel wrapped around her. She suddenly felt that she wasn't alone and turned around noticing the one person she didn't want to see stood by the door smirking at her predicament.

"Y-You..." Hinata whispered in horror.

"Hmm have you been fucking thinking about me? I'm fucking feeling honoured"

Hinata backed up as he started to walk towards her his eyes looking her up and down noticing that the towel was wrapped around her curves deliciously. Hidan was loving the view he was taking in. Hinata was freaking out as she channeled her chakra to activate her Byakugan fighting her chakra bonded cuffs that was draining what chakra she had determined to save herself from him.

"D-Dont c-come any c-closer, s-stay back"

"Or what?"

Deidara had also come in watching what Hidan was going to do. He was just as curious noticing that she had activated her bloodline even with the cuffs on her wrists. Hidan still was approaching her much to her dismay she was feeling threatened she activated as much of her chakra as she could producing a purple colour in both fists much to the surprise of the two members that was in the room.

"I-Im warning you s-stay back!"

"Fucking make me" he smirked

Hinata manipulated her chakra as it formed into what appeared to be heads of a lion that flowed around her hands

"Gentle step twin lion fists!" She shouted

Hinata launched herself at Hidan hitting him with her move knocking him into the wall. Deidara, who was now wide eyed stood motionless as he watched her run pass Hidan and was fast approaching him. She retracted her chakra knowing she had to get out of the situation and fast. She used her Eight Trigrams Vacuum Technique upon Deidara that pushed him full blast into the wall as she panted heavily grabbing what clothing was there she hurriedly opened the door hearing footsteps behind her fast approaching. Hinata made a dash out into the corridor closing it behind her and locking it to buy her some time.

Hinata began to pant breathlessly as she once more activated her Byakugan to take in the layout and a possible way out without alerting the other members. Finding a possible way of escape much to her relief. She could hear loud banging from the door that she shut on the two members feeling a new resolve she made a dash in the opposite direction she came from.

Trying to mask what chakra she had to not give her position away she was in two minds to stop somewhere and change into the clothing she carried or to just run and risk her dignity for now to escape. Choosing the latter option as she didn't know what the ones called Hidan or Deidara would do if they caught her let alone any of the others remembering Peins words that she would be severely punished on any attempt to escape. She would rather die a proud shinobi of the hidden leaf than to be a plaything for those psychos.

Hidan had bashed the door down he was fuming inside he was amazed the girl managed to use her techniques with the chakra cuffs on and was cursing profusely at what just happened. Deidara followed closely behind him he wasn't happy but this was all because of Hidan and his lecherous ways.

"Now what do we do yeah, Leader is gonna be fucking pissed un!?"

"Fucking stop your moaning and let's find her before that fucking happens!"

Deidara began to use his scope looking for the girl finding her slight chakra signature and pointing then running to recapture her before leader finds out how it happened.

oOoOoOo

Hinata ran down the long corridors hoping that she doesn't encounter anyone following the path that her Byakugan had made to be a way out. She came to a dead end but could feel a draft still clutching her towel tightly she heard footsteps walking towards her panicking thinking it must be Hidan or Deidara she managed to hide herself behind a huge rock masking her chakra. She crouched down low looking through a gap as she saw Tobi and Zetsu appear. She watched with bated breath as Tobi did some hand signs as the boulder to the entrance lifted as they left the hideout it was raining hard outside and it was getting really dark.

To Hinata it was perfect for escaping her heart was pounding in her chest as she listened out for any more footsteps coming her way. Taking the chance that was at hand she repeated the hand signs she had seen to her absolute relief the boulder began to open as she made a dash outside hoping against hope that no one spots her.

Hidan along with Deidara had checked each room and couldn't see her. Deidara couldn't find her chakra signature and was cussing mentally at what they would do if she got out. Suddenly they both heard the entrance boulder move causing them to both look at each other in shock.

"There's no fucking way!" Shouted Hidan.

"Shit un, Tobi and Zetsu was going out on a mission!" Deidara hissed

They both ran to the entrance, the bolder had touched the floor Hidan who cussed profoundly repeated the hand signs as they waited for the entrance to open up to the outside. It was pouring with rain and was getting dark but to an Hyuga with her eyes she would be able to find a way.

"Shit, create one of your fucking birds!"

"I can't it's raining to fucking hard outside!" Deidara shouted with venom

"Fuck, come on we will have to get her somehow she can't of gotten to fucking far!"

Hinata had heard the large bolder begin to move startling her, the rain was pouring heavily. The towel she was wearing was soaking wet practically making it see through much to her horror. She quickly hid herself from view as she saw Deidara and Hidan in front frantically looking around.

"Split up yeah!"

"Fuck when I get my Fucking hands on her...Shit!"

Hidan went in the opposite direction as Deidara was coming towards her direction. Hinata was hiding behind a tree silently praying that she wouldn't be discovered. Not knowing that concealed underneath Deidara's bang his left eye contained a scope that managed to locate her easily enough. Deidara gave the impression that he was walking away when in reality he was trying to signal Hidan who at this moment was walking back towards him in anger and frustration.

"What the Fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan cursed.

"Shut up yeah, I found her un!" Deidara answered quietly hoping Hidan heard with the loud sound of rain hitting the ground.

"You fucking sure asshole?"

"Yes I am idiot un!"

Hinata felt something was wrong as she watched them appear to be talking but something didn't seem right she decided it was now or never and made a run for it.

Hidan saw her run into the distance grabbing his 3 bladed scythe off his back he gave chase. Deidara followed behind knowing that he would have to jump in to save her against Hidan if he caught her. Hinata ran still clutching the towel tightly with her hand. She mentally berated herself realising that she had left the back pack by the tree containing her ointment, and clothing she wished she had dressed herself now as she was completely naked underneath a thin soaked towel.

Hidan was giving chase from above in the trees he watched as her petite figure was running beneath him just out in front Diedara was closely following behind him.

"Hidan if you catch her you can't kill her yeah"

"I'm not fucking stupid asshole Kakazu is the one who you should say this too!"

Hinata was panting heavily she activated her Byakugan as she saw them above her in the trees she started panicking even more knowing they was nearly upon her if they caught her she would be in serious trouble. Hinata moved forward as Hidan jumped in front of her and Diedara landed behind her containing her between them.

"Have you fucking enjoyed your temporary escape bitch!" Hidan hissed

"I-I am n-not going b-back" Hinata replied defiantly

"Don't be stupid yeah" Deidara reasoned

"N-No i-i would rather d-die than go b-back with you!"

Hidan just looked at her then laughed hysterically Diedara stared wide eyed as he knew Hidan can be a loose canon and wasn't sure if he could control the situation if he got out of hand.

"P-Please let m-me go or j-just let me die!"

"No I don't think so bitch you belong to us now get fucking over it!"

Hinata looked at him as she could feel the chakra within her fading but not without a fight she would never give up, that was her nindo her ninja way so she got into the Hyuga fighting stance.

"Stubborn fucker aren't you!"

His scythe fell towards her as Diedara looked on in horror Hinata hit the blade as Hidan pulled it back. Hinata was feeling weaker but stood her ground as Deidara came up behind her.

"S-Stay back b-both of you" Hinata once again warned causing him to stop in his tracks.

"Deidara stand fucking back" Hidan shouted

Deidara nodded, looking on as the rain had stopped for now. Hidan had some of her blood from a little scratch from her hand as he licked the blood from the blade drawing a circle of blood with his foot. Hinata watched in horror as his body changed colour turning black before her eyes with white marking looking like a skeleton that made her body shiver in fear.

Hidan watched the girl intently the way her eyes looked upon him in surprise and fear made his blood boil and his cock throb in arousal grabbing a kunai he cut his arm Hinata felt the pain and a cut appeared on her on the same arm in the same place.

"Surrender now yeah" Deidara warned her in concern.

Hinata shook her head refusing to give up and stood her ground preceding to die than to be a prisoner of her enemy.

"Fucking want to get hurt bad huh" Hidan grinned maliciously

He cut his arm deeper with the kunai as Hinata clutched her same arm in pain dreaming in agony letting down her defences Diedara sneaked up and grabbed her from behind causing Hinata to panic and struggle against him.

"L-Let me go!"

"I wouldn't move around un, your towel will fall yeah" Deidara said smirking perversely.

Hinata blushed crimson as she gripped the soaking wet towel tightly in her hand hoping that it wouldn't fall down in front of them. Hidan who finally began to release his jutsu changed to normal as he placed his scythe back behind him and his kunai away.

He grinned madly laughing at the girls now predicament wondering what he should do to her salt her failed attempts at escape she was now so in going to be in his hands and the excitement flowing through his body was thrilling as walked up towards the now captured Hinata held within Deidara's arms.

Hinata still struggling against the blonde noticed that the silver haired member was fast approaching making her stop all her struggling and step back into Deidara trembling against his body. Hidan came up really close his Amythest eyes looking her over his smile made her blood turn ice cold as he looked deep into her eyes then moved his face forward up close that he was now breathing against st her flushed cheeks.

"I fucking look forward to giving you your fucking punishment!"

**Hope you enjoy this chapter please review :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note - Once again I have gone through this chapter and added and changed where needed hope you enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M for a reason will contain foul language and sexual situations May contain errors in grammar and punctuation.**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 4**

Hinata still struggling against the blonde noticed that the silver haired member was fast approaching making her stop all her struggling and step back into Deidara trembling against his body. Hidan came up really close his Amythest eyes looking her over his smile made her blood turn ice cold as he looked deep into her eyes then moved his face forward up close that he was now breathing against her flushed cheeks.

"I fucking look forward to giving you your fucking punishment!"

oOoOoOo

Hinata froze petrified at his words, still clutching the wet towel whilst still in the other members grasp as they had begun walking back to their base up ahead. Hidan was behind her and she could feel his penetrating stare upon her. Walking back towards the base they passed the familiar group of trees that had concealed Hinata, she tried to move towards it to collect her back pack but her arm was grabbed roughly in warning.

"Don't even fucking think about it" Hidan warned

"B-But my t-things"

Hidan tutted as Deidara released his grip on her arm Hinata rubbed the area of her arm vigorously she knew she would have a bruise appear soon. Deidara sighed heavily whilst walking towards the direction of her bag. Hinata had now began to shiver uncontrollably due to the chilly winds upon her soaking wet body. Her long midnight blue hair that was tied loosely had partly unraveled with parts of her hair falling to her mid waist. The slight kink in her hair made it look wavy. Hidan watched her intently taking in her delicious curves and the fact that the thin towel she held so tightly was see through letting his eyes hone in on her body within it.

Deidara appeared carrying her bag as he opened it the clothing was inside along with a jar of some sorts. Hidan looked on as an idea suddenly surfaced within him getting Deidara's attention he motioned for him to take her inside as he did the hand signs watching as the bolder lifted up allowing them to enter inside.

All three of them walked along the corridors Deidara still had a firm grip on the girl as Hidan stopped at a corner heading towards Pein's office.

"What are you going to do yeah?" Deidara asked

"Just wait and fucking see must take her to her room and wait there for me!"

Deidara watched as he stomped along the corridor towards Pein as he pushed Hinata forward causing her to move along feeling nervous at what will happen. Hidan arrived at the double doors and barged inside not giving a care to what or who was inside there.

"Hidan what have I told you about barging in!" Pein growled

"The fucking girl, give her to me"

Pein looked at him stunned at first but then was curious as to why he was so intent on the female Hyuga.

"Hidan, I want her alive she could be useful I don't want her killed you and your partner like death far too much"

"The bitch will be kept alive! If your so fucking worried about me killing her then the fucking pyro can also supervise me with her at all times"

"Hmm, why? What is it that has you so interested in the girl?"

"You will fucking find out soon enough"

Pein thought carefully on his decision he was intrigued by the silver haired member that was showing such an interest remembering Konan's words from earlier regarding it.

"Very well she is yours and Deidara's responsibility from now on until further notice you are dismissed"

Hidan smirked at Pein as he turned and left the room walking the short distance catching up to Deidara who still had a firm grip on Hinata's arm. Deidara stared at the silver haired Jashinist as he came up towards them wondering what the creepy smile from him was for.

"Well?...What the hells wrong with you yeah?" Deidara asked confused

"Just shut your fucking mouth and follow me asshole"

Deidara mumbled curses under his breath at the silver haired religious nin. Hinata who was watching this unfold before her was feeling extremely nervous her skin was freezing from the cold draft flowing through the corridors still in a soaked towel and her long blue hair was dripping wet as they turned a corner the red headed member Sasori was walking up towards them.

"Deidara where have you been you should of been back a while ago?

Deidara looked at his partner still tightly gripping Hinata's arm as she looked down at the floor her cheeks tinged deep red remembering her current state in front of these men.

"Well you see.."

"The fucking girl tried to escape we managed to recapture her. I have informed Pein the girl is now under my fucking care along with Deidara here to ensure I don't fucking kill the bitch, so now we are taking her back to her room for her to receive her fucking punishment"

The red haired member looked at Hidan with no emotion as he glanced at a very shocked Hinata who had become increasingly paler than normal at hearing the news

"What kind of punishment will you be delivering Hidan?" The redhead puppet master asked

"Wouldn't you like to fucking know!"

Sasori turned his eyes up as he shook his head at the foul mouthed nin before him

"Just don't go overboard she can be useful besides looking at her it looks like she's going to pass out very soon she looks petrified of you"

Hidan glanced at the blue haired girl as her body was paler than normal and her body was visibly trembling at each one of their gazes.

"Well she shouldn't of tried to fucking escape" Hidan answered back shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever I'm not interested I have my puppets to fix just don't kill her or Pein will be pissed"

Sasori took one last look at Hinata as he turned abruptly and walked back to his room. Hinata wanted so badly to go with him for some reason she felt safer, now knowing she was now in the hands of the silver haired shinobi filled her heart with terror.

"Come on let's get fucking going shall we"

Deidara pushed Hinata along the corridor as they followed Hidan he stopped briefly whispering something to the blonde behind her. Hinata felt her heart break as Deidara pushed her forward till they got to the same room she was in earlier as she heard a set of keys rattling behind her then being put into the lock that unlocked immediately. Hinata was then pushed inside the familiar damp room trembling from head to toe as it was just herself and Deidara now inside with Hidan no where to be seen.

"W-What's g-going t-to h-happen t-to m-me?" Hinata asked nervously.

The blonde looked straight at her with his one visable blue eye that pierced through hers sending a chill up her spine.

"Your going to be punished yeah" he smirked

"W-What k-kind o-of Punishment?"

"You'll have to wait, for Hidan un"

Hinata shook from the cold and from sheer terror of the other shinobi's name being mentioned his cold purple eyes scared her. There was something about him that made her whole body tremble in fear. Hinata sat down on the bed wanting to desperately wrap herself up in the appealing tatty blanket but with his eye never leaving her she never dared.

"C-Can I wrap t-this b-blanket around m-me p-please?"

Deidara nodded briefly allowing her as he leant his back up against the wall waiting for whatever his silver haired colleague had planned. Hinata wrapped the blanket around her trying to warm herself up and to stop her body from trembling still feeling a certain shinobi's eye gazing at her.

After half an hour the door suddenly opened Hinata was too petrified to look up Knowing it had to be the silver haired member who had entered, Deidara glanced over at the Jashinist who was still smirking as he walked over to the side table placing some items down upon it.

Deidara curiously glanced at the items there was some vials containing different coloured liquids , rope, chains, cuffs, and two needles amongst other things knowing he must of bothered Sasori further for the colored chemicals as he was the one who experimented with herbs and plants to develop different drugs and poisons as a weapon for his puppets. Deidara wondered what the hell was Hidan planning for the bluenette.

A part of him did feel sorry for the Hyuga for what had happened and what was about to happen to which even he wasn't sure but he knew Hidan can be a sick bastard even though she was wrong attempting to escape it was because of Hidan that it all started. It didn't take a genius to understand the girl was an innocent but it didn't help that she was beyond beautiful either most of the members had noticed even Sasori and Itachi which was a big deal to Diedara because they haven't been remotely interested before.

When they was killing a group of shinobi that made the mistake of following them, each one of them took notice of slight chakra of someone else. Thanks to Zetsu he informed them it was a female from the leaf village Deidara along with Hidan was ordered by Kakazu to give chase to capture her. So they began to make a move towards the chakra signiture.

He was surprised however to find that, it was a lone shinobi who they was gaining on. When he got closer the long dark hair flowing in the breeze showing an outline that had to be female intrigued him he knew Hidan had noticed her well too. Splitting up to sneak up behind her he sent his clay spiders as a distraction not intending to kill her but to shock her, that when he got a good look at her, he was speechless especially when the baggy jacket came off what a body.

Once she started to attack Hidan who was clearly enjoying himself, then seeing her facial expressions change from determination to confusion and then being completely petrified He had to admit even he felt entranced by her and didn't really want to hurt her. That was when his partner Sasori had arrived and had watched the scene unfold even he was shocked at the female shinobi.

Watching her jump to the ground and expertly maneuvered her way through his clay spiders that he had to control himself from commanding to explode around her as they all gave chase. He watched as his red headed partner shot something that hit her on her leg gathering it was a dart but not his usual poisonous ones he had seen in many of his attacks when they was in battle.

He saw her body give way due to the effects of the drug as she was on her knees facing them, when they was getting near to her she stuttered a loud sentence that amused him as it did the others warning them to stay back especially when she was slipping into unconsciousness. Kakuzu had caught up as he approached the girl pulling her hair as her head went back looking at him as he focused on her pale eyes knowing full well it was an Hyuga member and not just any member at that but one without a cursed seal.

Breaking from his thoughts he watched as Hidan removed his akatsuki cloak knowing whatever was now going to happen she was not going to enjoy.

Hinata watched as Hidan placed some items on a side table noticing the blonde haired nin was curious as to what they were. She saw the silver haired man remove his cloak seeing his broadened shirtless back made her feel very uncomfortable her heart literally stopped as he turned around facing her his deep amythest eyes staring into hers, his handsome face showing a cruel and sadistic smile whatever was going to happen to her he was certainly going to enjoy it.

"Remove that blanket!" He shouted in such a cold demand that made her body jump

Hinata tearfully did as she was told gripping on to the still wet towel as the blanket fell in a tangled heap around her.

"Get the Fuck over here now!"

Hinata looked at him holding in her unshed tears as she stood up and walked over towards him, noticing that the blonde beside him watched on.

Hidan smirked as he felt her eyes upon him. The fear that she held within them told him he was going to enjoy this immensely, his eyes roamed her clearly naked form that was concealed underneath the skimpy thin towel that her hand gripped onto for dear life amused him further.

Hinata stopped and stood before him keeping a slight distance between them as she lowered her head trying not to cry in front of them.

"Come closer"

Hinata winced at the words that came out of his mouth as she took a step forward towards him feeling her trembling body get even worse the more she neared him.

"Remove your fucking towel"

Hinata flinched still tightly gripping the soaked thin towel within her delicate hand as a protective shield from two pairs of eyes that watched her every move intently. Hidan saw her hand grip the towel tightly with her hand much to his amusement.

"I fucking told you to remove the towel! Do you want us to remove it for you?"

Hinata shook her head as tears she fought so hard to keep from falling escaped down her cheeks, she looked up at both men her lilac pupils filled with tears.

"P-Please d-don't d-do this" she sobbed

"I gave you a fucking order bitch! Remove the fucking towel now!"

Hinata sobbed as she lowered her head shutting her eyes tightly as tears kept falling and dropping to the floor taking a deep breath she removed the towel as it fell to the floor around her feet biting her lip hard in doing so, she bit down on it so hard it drew blood. Hidan watched the towel fall taking in the girls naked body that even made him hold his breath, Deidara took in the sight of her trembling body that was now fully bare to both of them she was beyond beautiful that was for sure.

Hidan grabbed her arm, with force he pulled her towards him causing her to fall towards his chest as he untied her hair and watched as her long wet tresses fell down against her bare body. Hinata pushed herself up from him but he had grabbed her around the waist holding her firmly against him.

"L-Let go of m-me"

Hidan started to laugh sadisticly much to her annoyance still feeling her body tremble against his he bent his head down towards her ear.

"Listen you fucking little bitch and listen good! You are now my prisoner. If I want to fucking touch you, kiss you, rape you, hurt you, then so be it! You will only listen to me and Deidara from now on got it?"

Hinata stared wide eyed as his words replayed in her mind Deidara came up behind her and grabbed her by the shoulders as Hidan loosened his grip on her arm turning towards the table behind him. Hinata kept her head down as she started crying wanting nothing more than to die right there knowing that there was no escape and she wouldn't see her village or family and friends again.

Hidan removed the chakra cuff from her wrist replacing it with another one doing the same action to her other arm to. Grabbing one of the vials he added it to a needle instructing Deidara to hold her tight. Hinata noticed that Deidara had held her tight and firm that her body couldn't move against him she looked up as she saw Hidan was holding a needle as arms held one of her arms down and the other was e as lifted up towards an approaching Hidan she couldn't moveor resist.

"W-What is t-that?!...W-What a-are you going t-to do?"

"Hmmm you'll see very fucking soon" Hidan teased

"N-no...p-please...n-no..." Hinata pleaded

Deidara held her firmly as she tried to struggle against him as Hidan approached with the needle, shaking her head from side to side begging them not to administer the drug hearing the man in front of her chuckle as he pierced her arm with the needle feeling a sting and a burning sensation enter her bloodstream causing her to cry out in agony.

"What have you fucking gave her un?"Deidara hissed

"Just fucking watch" Hidan hissed back.

Hinata was panicking not knowing what was in her system as she felt her body feel lighter and feeling strange just trying to focus on Hidan and watched as he became a blur. Hinata began to pant breathlessly trying to fight the effects of what was circulating inside her blood stream.

"Now the fun really fucking begins"

Hidan grabbed her arms from Deidara meeting no resistance from her, He began tying her arms with rope securing her to a large hook on one of the walls holding her in place as both men took in her nakedness before them. Her creamy skin on her petite frame that held perfect womanly curves, she had long slender legs that was in perfect shape, her waist was tiny but her stomach was flat and well toned then of course she pocessed perfect large breasts that moved with every breath she took her long dark blue hair past her shoulders that was still wet from the rain.

"What's your fucking name?" Hidan asked seductively.

Both members watched as her body flinched against the cold wall as her reddened lips parted she began to answer his question.

"H-Hyuga..Hinata"

"Who the fuck are you from the Hyuga clan?"

"H-Heiress of the Hyuga clan"

Hidan smirked as Deidara looked on wide eyed

"You have her a truth drug yeah?"

"Of course I fucking did i'm going to enjoy breaking this princess down"

Hidan walked towards her grasping her chin within his hand he lifted her face upwards as he pressed his lips against hers licking the dried blood with his tongue causing his loins to stir like crazy she was certainly addictive.

"Tell me was I your first ever fucking kiss?"

"Y-Yes..."

Hidan smirked triumphantly turning to the blonde explosion expert behind him

"Well now who's gonna go fucking first?"

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:- Hope you enjoy added and changed a few things in this chapter. **

**Warnings:- The chapters from here on out will be Mature will contain lime, lemons as they go on so if it isn't your thing don't read! May contain errors in grammar and punctuation.**

**Disclaimer :- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto but this story is mine...**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki **

**Chapter 5**

_"Well who is going to go fucking first?" Hidan smirked_

Deidara looked upon the bound Hyuga princess whose lilac eyes was glazed over due to the effects of the drug Hidan administered. Looking at her naked body was stirring his loins like crazy, her curvaceous body perfectly sculptured in every way. Deidara gazed at her body with his one visible blue eye loving what he was seeing and taking in as much as he could with his eye scope. He was tempted to just lift her up and take her against the wall but he wanted to take her when she was herself not dazed or confused by drugs.

Hidan licked his lips studying every part of the beauty before him fighting the urge to dominate her now but his restraints was slowly slipping away. He looked at his blonde companion who hadn't moved from his spot he was just staring at the girl his one visible eye showed he was just the same. Hell any man would be the same looking at her completely naked before them. Shaking his head he decided to ask more questions while he could standing right in front of her his amythest eyes looked upon her lilac ones never averting their gazes.

"Now then...what was your fucking mission about?"

"T-The Hokage sent me to retrieve some scrolls that were important"

" Fucking boring i say!...What fucking else?"

"That was my mission...I was on my way back from the mission going home, b-but...I am n-now a prisoner"

Hidan chuckled at those words lifting his hand stroking her cheek that was quite red. He looked down upon her lips that was bruised with dried blood from where she bit down on them earlier. Hidan lowered his head looking deeply into her lilac eyes feeling himself being drawn into her lilac depths within them.

"Aww...it is a fucking shame but you will have us now my little bitch" Hidan whispered.

Hidan trailed his tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance once again into her mouth seeking her lips that was slightly parted diving his tongue inside kissing her hard his tongue sought out hers finding it then dominating her tongue in a frenzied caress.

Deidara looked on knowing Hidan was feeling horny to be honest he was amazed he lasted that long from not jumping on the Hyuga. He had to admit he wanted her too. especially when he could hear soft moans escape from her lips due to the truth syrum Hidan administered she could only be truthful and obviously she was enjoying the kiss Hidan was giving her.

"Hey!...Hidan let me kiss her yeah" Deidara growled clearly frustrated.

Hidan broke the kiss grasping one of her large breasts squeezing it roughly with his hands enjoying the softness of her creamy skin feeling her erect strawberry nipple that was hard due to his touch. With a devious smirk he pinched her nipple hard causing Hinata to scram out a moan that was music to his ears. Looking over at Diedara who was giving Hidan a glare with his blue visible eye Hidan just stared bored at him.

"Well come on then pussy, what do you want a fucking invitation?"

Deidara mumbled under his breath cussing the religious freak slowly approaching the dazed Hinata, grabbing her head he turned her face towards him taking in her beauty up close made his heart beat faster lifting her face towards him he claimed her lips seeking her tongue.

Deidara kissed her passionately enjoying the soft moans she made into her mouth as his tongue dominated hers he could feel her slight reluctance not wanting to kiss but Deidara knew she was slipping. Trailing his hand towards her breast he grabbed it massaging it roughly tweaking her erect nipple with his finger and thumb enjoying the stifled moan into his mouth.

Hidan was watching amused especially at the Hyuga's reaction the truth drug he administered was doing great he wanted to try out the other drugs he got from Sasori too.

Deidara broke away from her lips as he looked upon her with a hint of concern. Touching her head she was like a furnace her body still trembling against his.

"Fuck...Hidan, we have to remove her from this now un"

"Why the Fuck should we stop?" Hidan looked on annoyed and clearly puzzled

"Just help me remove the restraints yeah" Deidara shouted

Hidan could hear the panic in his voice so mumbled under his breath assisting in removing the restraints.

"So what's the fucking problem?" Hidan asked confused.

"Hidan, touch her forehead yeah, she is fucking burning up un"

Hidan casually touched her feeling the heat radiate from her realising that she was coming down with a fever.

"Fuck!...just when it was getting fucking good to...Shit!"

"Look Hidan, if we don't get her better their won't be a next time yeah"

The restraints was removed Deidara picked Hinata up bridal style instructing Hidan to place the blanket over her. Leaving the room he quickly carried her to his and Sasori's room Hidan following behind not very happy. Sasori had just finished mending one of his puppets when the door burst open making him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Deidara what the.."

"Sasori, quick take a look at her yeah!"

Sasori turned to see Deidara holding the Hyuga girl in his arms with concern in his visible eye much to the puppet masters surprise. Hidan was stood against the door way watching everything intently. Deidara laid Hinata onto his bed wrapping the blanket around her.

Sasori sighed deeply as he got up and went over towards the girl. Hinata was still under the influence of the truth drug her eyes was straining to keep them open but was losing the battle just seeing blurs the last one she noticed had red. Sasori looked upon her noticing that she was trying to keep awake but was losing the battle much to his amusement.

"Hidan, what drug did you give her?"

"The fucking yellow one, that's all I fucking gave her blondie watched me the entire fucking time"

"I suggest you get Kakazu immediately, Hidan to check"

"What the Fuck for?"

"Hurry and get him she may be having an allergic reaction?"

"Just do it Hidan yeah! Remember leader wants her alive!" Deidara shouted

Hidan cussed under his breath leaving the room reluctantly searching for his partner much to his anger and annoyance knowing that he would have to owe him for doing so.

Deidara was knelt beside her whilst Sasori grabbed some cold water and a rag and handed it to him. Deidara placed the wet rag on her forehead waiting for Kakuzu to arrive.

"Deidara, you seem to like this girl?"

"..."

Sasori smirked upon his partners silence as the door to their room burst open Hidan came inside looking pissed with Kakuzu behind him looking at Sasori.

"Kakazu seeming as you may have more knowledge take a look at the girl remember Pein wants her alive."

Kakazu grumbled as he walked towards the unconscious girl checking her over.

"She has a fever, so make sure she is kept warm don't move her. Let the fever break once that happens she will get better just let her rest I will check her once she is awake I had better inform Pein"

"I will keep her here yeah"

"WHAT!" Hidan shouted very pissed.

"You heard what Kakazu said Hidan yeah!"

Hidan was livid but knew there wasn't anything he could do but once she was awake that was a different matter he decided then and there he was going to claim her whether she likes it or not she still was due her punishment and he couldn't wait to administer it he had decided that the girl was going to be his and that he would make sure of.

"Fine, I will fucking see Pein give him the information on the fucking interrogation"

Deidara nodded watching both the zombie members of the group leave their room. Sasori sighed deeply as he went to his table sorting through his tools putting things away whilst his blonde partner kept his vigil by her side much to Sasori's surprise.

**Meanwhile in Konoah...**

The night sky had fallen, the blonde female sat anxiously at her desk looking through files trying to take her mind of the growing anxiety she had. Hinata hadn't arrived back in the village she had sent a group only a couple of hours ago consisting of Neji, Kiba, Shino, Sakura, Sai along with Kakashi as leader with Naruto insisting that he be included even though the threat of the Akatsuki was dangerous for the jinjiruki she relented and let him go.

Tsunade gripped the files tightly sighing in frustration but most of all worry. She had expected Hinata back by now and had Hiashi breathing down her neck along with the Hyuga council about Hinata's whereabouts. She knew Hinata was a very capable Shinobi and had every faith in her but something wasn't right and her hunches was always spot on she just hoped and prayed for once her hunch was wrong.

"Hinata...please be safe" Tsunade whispered.

Shizune rushed into the room startling Tsunade as she watched her assistant trying to catch her breath seeing Shizunes anxious eyes upon her she knew something bad had happened.

"L-Lady Tsunade, a message has just arrived from one of the messenger hawks from the temple."

Tsunade looked wide eyed grabbing the message scroll reading it with her brown eyes her reaction wasn't good.

"Damn it!" Tsunade shouted in anger banging her fist upon her desk as all the paperwork fell upon the floor.

"What is it lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked worried

"The temple monastery that Hinata went to was attacked earlier only a handful of monks escaped barely with their lives! They was attacked by two members of the Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki. Many scrolls have been taken each revealing secret and sacred jutsu's ever created in the shinobi world"

Shizune paled at her Hokages words, knowing full well what dangers will happen seeing they are in the wrong hands.

"W-What about Hinata?"

"I sent a group to look but I think she has been captured by the Akatsuki if so our chances of finding her are slim! Send for Hiashi Hyuga and Jiraiya now! Also send a message to the Kazekage he must inform the other Kages of this matter also.

"Yes lady Tsunade"

Tsunade watched her assistant disappear feeling angered that one of her kunoichi shinobi was now most probably in the hands of their greatest enemy hoping that she was still alive.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but please stay alive we will find you no matter how long it takes!"

oOoOoOo

_**(Dream scape...)**_

Hinata was inside the hidden leaf village carrying the scrolls heading straight for the hokage tower feeling proud for her accomplishment on her mission. Seeing the members of team 7 coming out of the tower noticing her blonde haired crush smiling and waving at her whilst feeling her heart race inside her chest.

"Hinata"

"N-Naruto Kun" Hinata answered shyly

"I heard you had a solo mission well done"

"T-Thank you N-Naruto Kun, I-I just g-got back"

Naruto smiled warmly making Hinata flush with happiness and embarrassment. Her crush turned to her his smile was warm and tender as he finished the back of his head.

"Hey...Hinata,...do you want to have some ramen with me?"

Hinata felt her cheeks burn feeling so shocked yet excited her crush invited her for a meal making her smile warmly at having her wish come true.

"Y-Yes I-I would l-love to N-Naruto kun...of course I would c-come"

Naruto smiled warmly at her his deep blue eyes held hers as she felt the environment around her change surprising her slightly as the eyes she was staring at changed into amythest ones the blonde hair turned to slicked back silver the warm smile turned into a vicious smirk that brought her out of her trance.

"Hello bitch!...Your mine now!"

Hinata screamed seeing the silver haired Jashinist in front of her watching his hands grab her hooded jacket ripping it off her body with such force watching as she fell to the ground hearing him chuckle darkly behind her.

"Ready for your fucking punishment bitch!"

"N-No p-please...j-just l-leave me a-alone" She pleaded

Hinata felt her nails grip the soil in the ground clawing at it with trembling fingers trying to move her body that refused to listen to her shouting commands inside her mind. Managing to crawl away from him but knowing he was following closely behind in amusement. Hinata frantically looked around seeing three other figures coming towards her each wearing the black robes with red and white patterns upon it getting close to her.

"It's useless to escape bitch your fucking ours now especially mine" Hidan whispered into her ear making Hinata shudder in fear.

Hinata felt an arm grasp her waist pulling her up feeling her back hit something hard and warm as a dark chuckle could be heard emanating from behind her knowing it was the one called Hidan. Three figures approached doing hand signs as her clothes was ripped from her body showing her body in all its nakedness to the figures in front of her screaming her pleas to stop hearing each figure laughing evily in front of her. Hinata struggled violently against the one who held her managing to escape from his grasp.

Hinata ran frantically away watching the landscape before her change seeing the many trees without leaves upon them looking dark with no life inside them. The many dead branches upon the floor scraping against her skin as she continued to run completely naked into the vast dark dead looking forest hearing branches creak behind and above her knowing she was being persued.

A three bladed scythe appeared in front of her narrowly missing her body that made her stop frozen in terror she could feel the amount of chakra the person behind her pocessed knowing he was strong.

"Don't even fucking move my little bitch"

Hinata trembled as a hand grazed her arm pushing her against one of the tree trunks feeling his body pressed in front of her his knee pushed inside her slightly parted legs. Both her arms was raised above her head as he grinded his hips against hers. Hinata shut her eyes keeping them closed tightly as she felt his hot breath against her cheek.

" Open your fucking eyes now and look at me!"

"N-No...p-please...d-don't.."

"Look at me fucking now Hinata!" Hidan hissed

Hinata slowly opened her eyes surprised that he called her name seeing his amythest eyes looking at hers, his lips smirking slightly watching his face come closer to hers he was very handsome she would give him that but she was petrified of him.

"Part your fucking lips now!" He Whispered

Hinata obeyed his demand and watched as he claimed her lips with his feeling his hot tongue trace inside her mouth caressing her tongue. The kiss was fierce but strangely exciting to her trying to fight the strange feelings happening inside her body. Hinata's whole mind was blank feeling his large callused hand trace down her body grabbing her breast roughly massaging it making her moan into his mouth.

The silver haired Akatsuki member removed his lips from hers she watched him lick his lips staring at her intently his purple eyes showing nothing but lust within its depths. The tree she was against changed as she felt another hard pressed body against her back arms grasped each arm feeling lips kiss up and down the side of her neck still noticing that the one named Hidan was in front of her.

"Your body is so soft and sexy yeah"

Hinata stiffened knowing it was the one named Deidara hearing him inhale her scent of her dark blue hair. Hinata trembled at both their touches her body and mind frightened and confused at both of their advances.

"P-Please...stop...p-please"

Another figure appeared beside Hidan the leader of the Akatsuki named Pein, his piercings prominent as his eyes holding the rinnegan looked into hers his face was devoid of emotion his words cut through her like a knife.

"You belong to the Akatsuki. You will obey or you will be punished severely by us understand Hyuga Hinata?"

Hinata could feel herself falling into a deep hole into the ground surrounded by complete darkness sensing chakra all around her two red eyes could be seen not too far in front of her with tomoes present within them Hinata shook in terror feeling her mind being dominated by the piercing gaze of the Sharingan eyes entering a genjutsu of terror.

"Byakugan Hime..."

_**(End of Dream scape..)**_

oOoOoOo

Deidara watched stunned as a deep purple chakra surrounded the unconscious female the pressure made him step back as Sasori looked over in surprise at the chakra pressure and raw power.

"Sasori...what in the hell un?"

"I'm not sure myself go and get leader now!"

Deidara ran out of the room down the corridor passing the hyperactive Tobi and Zetsu running frantically to the leaders office. Hidan noticed the blonde run in a panic as he went straight to the room to check on the girl stopping in his tracks as he sensed powerful strange chakra. Hidan grabbed his weapon from his back as he entered the room confused at seeing Sasori stood in complete shock and silence looking at where the Hyuga girl lay.

"What the fuck is wrong with you puppet freak?"

Sasori didn't answer but kept staring at a particular area Hidan looked to where he was looking and saw the energy flowing out of her body the surge of chakra surrounding her was very powerful Hidan was stunned lowering his weapon just staring at what was before his eyes.

Deidara burst through Pein's door much to their leaders annoyance Itachi and Kisame was also in the room they had just returned from their mission with quite a few scrolls placed on and by Pein's desk.

"Deidara what in the hell do you think..."

"Pein it's the girl quick come quickly something is happening!"

"What has Hidan done now!"

"Its not Hidan leader"

Pein left his office following Deidara to where the girl was Itachi and Kisame following behind them as they approached Pein could feel the rising chakra pressure coming from the room feeling curious he could see the other members crowded around the room in awe at what was going on. Pein entered and was surprised to see the female girl unconscious surrounded by a deep purple chakra that was quite powerful he had never seen or sensed anything like it.

"What is this?"

Nobody answered they was just as confused as he was, Itachi entered the room he looked on surprised trying to analyse it with his Sharingan eyes completely surprised by what he was seeing within minutes the girl opened her eyes and sat up her eyes glazed over not knowing her surroundings each member noticed that she was completely naked except for the blanket covering her lower body the chakra surrounding her pulsated sending the members close by back a few steps.

Pein watched on in complete interest as the chakra pulsated and began to grow with each pulsation Hinata could still see the eyes staring intently she wanted to runaway but her body wouldn't move it was frozen in place Hinata could feel a sharp burning pain within her body making her let out a blood curdling scream as the energy surrounding her pulsated one last time the pressure quite strong that each member made sure their feet was held down with chakra to hold them in place as the energy died out and the girl fell back on the bed unconscious once more still burning up from the fever.

Kakazu and itachi looked the girl over placing the blanket over her naked upper body still in shock at what happened Pein looked around the room seeing each member confused and surprised at what they just witnessed.

"Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, Itachi follow me to my office now Konan keep an eye on the Hyuga"

"Yes Pein" replied a shocked Konan

Pein left the room with the members he called following behind him. Each member trying to get around to what they just witnessed. Each one confused Hidan and Deidara remembered the shower incident when she was able to perform jutsu's even with the supposed chakra draining cuff bracelets on her wrists. All members was now inside Pein's office each staring at their leader who was sat once again behind his desk.

"Well anyone want to tell me what the hell happened just now...Hidan?"

Hidan stiffened slightly but began to answer.

"I don't fucking know what happened just now. The fucking bitch attempted to escape me and Deidara chased and recaptured her"

"How did she escape?" asked Itachi

"She was showering and Hidan frightened her yeah"

"Fuck off asshole she attacked me with her fucking chakra and you and ran out the fucking bathroom!"

"Attacked you what with?"

"Her fucking jutsu's what do you think even with the fucking cuffs on"

Pein and the others was surprised knowing the cuffs that drained was supposed to be quite potent.

"We interrogated her using the truth drug from Sasori, but she caught a cold un, she escaped outside in only a towel so caught a fever yeah"

Pein looked on trying to process all the information he was hearing.

"Itachi...Kakazu?"

"I'm not sure her body is weak due to fever she should get better once the fever breaks" replied Kakazu

"Itachi?"

"I am surprised no Hyuga I know of including her father ever had that sort of power, whatever it was even my Sharingan couldn't read it which is quite surprising in itself"

"Listen here I don't give a fucking shit about what just happened but the fucking little bitch is mine only got that. So whatever fucking plans your thinking your not touching her without me being present or the blonde fucker over there got it!"

Each member looked on surprised at Hidan's outburst including Pein.

"Fine then I suggest a slight change in rooms for the moment Hidan and Deidara you are to take the girl to one of the spare rooms Orochimaru's room was quite big use that you can keep an eye on her and get her better. Kakazu will check on her in the morning, Sasori prepare any medicines that may aid her, and Itachi I insist you check on her mind later and in the morning using your eyes"

"YES" the members in the room shouted in unison

"Good dismissed"

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter please review :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:- Thanks to those who have reviewed I have rewritten chapters 1-5 and chapter 6 so I can make a start on a few more chapters as I am concentrating on this story for a little while. My other story updates will be updated but I am not rushing so please be patient thank you. This chapter I have changed quite a bit from before so I hope you enjoy :-)**

**Disclaimer: All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto but this story is my very own. **

**Warnings :- This story is rated M for a reason will contain sexual situations and swearing due to Hidan! May contain errors in grammar and punctuation it isn't my strong point so please be aware of this as you read but I do apologise as I am currently looking for a beta for this story and only this one for the moment. **

**A Toy for the Akatsuki **

**Chapter 6 **

The large room was dark and dreary, the many stale smells of insence, and chemicals filled the room. old glass viles were messily gathered upon a dusty old desk with ripped and torn scrolls holding old formulas and notes whose writing belonged to Orochimaru one of the legendary sannin and ex member of the Akatsuki before he betrayed them and disappeared. The door opened as Deidara entered the room with blankets and pillows with the help of Sasori preparing the room for all three future inhabitants who would be using this room from today.

After the long questions and answers interrogation with Pein who was still deeply intrigued as was most of the other members of the organisation at what they had witnessed still deep in each of their thoughts. Deidara had to admit he was certainly one of them.

His mind wondered back to the time in the shower room and how the girl managed to produce bluish and purple chakra forming lion heads from her hands. Then she managed to perform her clans jutsu that sent him crashing into the bathroom wall with such strength, even though the chakra limiter bracelets was upon each of her wrists. At the time he thought the bracelets was not working properly but he then remembered that a set of new ones was placed upon her wrists later in her holding cell. So how come even though she was unconscious that powerful chakra emanating from within her could still be able to happen?.

Sasori could see his blonde partner deep in thought it didn't surprise him in the least even he was still trying to come to terms with what he had seen and had felt coming from the Hyuga girl. It was also apparent that not only did Hidan become possessive of her but he knew that Deidara himself was growing attached to her he had to admit that most of the organisation was now certainly intrigued with the girl.

"Deidara...try not to think to much on it"

"Yeah, I know un"

"Whatever it is I am sure we will find out especially now that leader is himself intrigued"

Deidara nodded in agreement as he set the bed ready for the unconscious girl to be placed on. Luckily since that incident her fever had broke but she was still unconscious lying on his bed.

oOoOoOo

Hidan was in the room watching the girl intently still trying to wrap his mind around what he had seen. He was immortal a follower of his lord Jashin he had seen some out of this world shit before but what he had seen escape from the girl intrigued him especially knowing that even Itachi's Sharingan and even Peins Rinnegan couldn't pick up anything that chakra was indeed something else.

Itachi had decided that he would do some investigating regarding the Hyuga clan maybe they knew what it was. They was a powerful and ancient clan even from long ago with a lot of secrets that they held back from sharing with other clans. Maybe it was possible they knew what it was but it could also be possible they didn't know what it was he was going to look into it without the leaf finding out even though now that Itachi and Kisame attacked the monastery yesterday they was sure that the leaf had a feeling she was in their hands.

Pein was quite aware of this fact himself and sent Zetsu and Tobi off with the girls hiate and belongings to make it look like the girl had been killed using the girls blood to cover her villages headband deep red so that the two members who could get away quickly if noticed and pursued by her villages shinobi for retribution. They needed the village to think she was dead so that they can continue with their plans especially now they discovered her hidden abilities.

Hidan cursed under his breath his little bitch was his to do with and no one else's he allowed the blonde idiot Deidara due to his stupid agreement with Pein but no one else was to touch his fucking property. He narrowed his eyes as Kakazu was checking her over feeling his anger swell deep inside him as the old man who was his partner in battle touched her body with his money grabbing hands. Fighting the urge to not bring down his three bladed scythe down upon him was hard as he grit his teeth in a fit of anger and jealousy even he himself was startled about.

"Your changing Hidan" Kakuzu grumbled quietly so that only Hidan could hear.

"What the Fuck are you going on about you old bastard!" Hidan sneered.

Kakuzu stood up from beside the girl and turned to face the silver haired member who was glaring at him with his deep purple eyes. Taking a deep sigh Kakuzu glared back at the Jashinist knowing full well that Hidan was acting different since the girl was captured.

"Hidan, you know very well what I mean"

Hidan stiffened and mumbled a few profanities under his breath as he ran his hand through his hair. He couldn't deny the fact that he was certainly different but that girl caught his interest from the start and he would make sure hell freezes over first before he would let that Hyuga beauty escape from his grasp.

"Fuck!"

Kakuzu just looked on a slight smirk hidden behind his mask at the look of confusion on the religious nins face it was a good threatening tool to keep hidden for now until the need arises to use it and Kakuzu was fully intending to when he wanted to.

The door opened as Sasori entered the room his emotionless features clearly shown to the two members already inside.

"Well is the room fucking ready now?"

"Yes it is" The puppet ninja stated

"About fucking time, what took you two so long?"

The red headed nin ignored the Jashinist completely as he went over towards his table containing puppet parts and viles containing many chemicals of drugs and poisons. Kakuzu silently walked out of the room to give his report on the girls condition to Pein. Hidan gently picked up the unconscious Hinata and held her bridal style her head firmly resting upon his bare chest silently enjoying the feel of her body against his arms and upper body leaving the room with her to Orochimaru's unoccupied room that would for the meantime be his and Diedara's to occupy with her.

oOoOoOo

Kakashi led the way with Neji, Kiba with Akamaru at front with Shino up further ahead to get any leads on Hinata's last whereabouts with his insects. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai followed not far behind. Each member of the team was concerned for the gentle Hyuga Heiress still not fully aware that the Akatsuki look likely involved.

"Do you think we will find her" Sakura whispered to Naruto

"We will find her Sakura chan believe it" Naruto answered hoping that they would find her safe and sound.

Neji was very concerned he had every faith in his younger cousin and knew she was a capable kunoichi, but with the dangers currently outside the village he was sure something had happened. His uncle Hiashi, was deeply worried although he was a hard and proud man he loved his daughter very much. Shino along with Kiba and Akamaru were at a loss Hinata was not only their team mate but was their friend and she was like their little sister they both felt responsible that they should of been on the mission with her even though they had gotten back from their own the day after she left.

"Do you see anything Neji" Kakashi asked

"Nothing" Neji answered back.

Kiba could smell the traces of blood not to far away he briefly stopped hoping that none of it belonged to his team mate.

"Kiba?" Kakashi asked concerned at the dog nin.

"I...I...can smell blood Kakashi sensei" Kiba replied deeply shaken

Everyone including Kakashi stilled at Kiba's revelation knowing that Kiba would not be wrong his senses in smell was the best in the village Akamaru whined in agreement of his master. The normally silent and calm shino had began to move faster up ahead his insects he had set out going crazy.

Everyone was now holding their breath hoping that their friend and team mate wasn't hurt or worse killed. Sakura switched of her anguish to the best of her ability going into her medical ninja mode she refused to believe that her dear friend would be dead not when she knew the gentle heiress was in love with her blonde team mate.

Kakashi was silent as each of the team advanced to the up and coming wooded area the scenes of a battle was evident around them as they stopped to invesrigate.

"Kiba?" Neji asked noticing his friends concern on his face.

"Neji...I-I...can smell her scent up ahead"

Neji stared wide eyed as both of them advanced quickly to the area Kiba could smell Hinata, both shinobi hoped and prayed they wouldn't find her dead lying somewhere. Shino was stood up ahead standing still his bugs was going crazy

"Shit!" Shouted Kiba

"What's wrong Kiba?" Neji asked worried

"This is definitely Hinata I can smell her scent also other people's scent here too"

Neji clenched his hands into fists as he gritted his teeth in anger, Kiba followed the trail of Hinata's scent further into the vast wooded area. Naruto arrived with Kakashi noticing the concern etched on both of their faces as they caught up with Neji and Kiba.

"Neji what's?" Kakashi asked dreading the answer

"Yes sensei it is Kiba confirmed it, also he confirmed that he can smell her scent around here"

Kakashi and Naruto stopped in their tracks concern now grew before picking up the pace to catch up to Kiba who with Akamaru was way ahead of them. Kiba had now froze noticing something far off that made his heart stop, rushing towards a large tree he bent down to pick something up Neji went towards him with Kakashi and Naruto following behind him.

"What is it Kiba?"

Kiba stiffened slightly as he turned around slowly to the others clutching a piece of clothing in his hands.

"I-I just found this guys"

They noticed that it was Hinata's jacket and the sleeve was mostly burnt off concern was now etched on each of their faces at the thought of their gentle comrade lying injured somewhere. Kakashi did some hand signs placing his had on the floor summoning his Ninja hounds.

"Kakashi"

"Pakkun...I need you to follow this scent"

The small dog along with the other hounds took memory of the scent and went off following the trail for any clues. The small pug dog stayed by Kakashi noticing the grim looks on each of the teams faces.

"We will let you know Kakashi" The small dog stated running off in the direction of the others. Kakashi turned to the other team noticing each of their looks and rise of their chakra in anger.

"Kiba, what can you smell?...I may need you to work with my hounds so follow them and leave that with me" pointing to the charred item of clothing.

Kiba reluctantly handed over Hinata's jacket as he went of in the direction of Kakashi's summoned hounds followed by Akamaru. Neji and Naruto stood in silence anger slowly rising within them especially Naruto.

"Kakashi sensei, Hinata is alive I am certain of it!" Naruto practically shouted stunning Neji and Kakashi both with the emotion on his face.

"I agree Naruto, Hinata is a capable Ninja if she was killed we would of found her by now" Kakashi replied calmly "What convinces me of this is the fact that other peoples scents was found also it seems she encountered whoever they was and was pursued by them."

Neji and Naruto nodded in agreement Shino arrived on the scene freezing in place when he noticed Hinata's jacket in Kakashi's hands his bugs was buzzing around him letting the others know he was deeply concerned.

"Shino?...What have you found out"

Shino came back to reality walking over to Kakashi and the others holding a scroll that was over looked by the offenders.

"Neji go find Sakura and Sai, tell them what has happened so far now!"

"Yes Sensei"

Neji went off to fill Sakura and Sai in on what has happened while Kakashi still went through the scroll within his hands passing Hinata's jacket to Naruto to hold.

"What's wrong sensei?" Naruto knew that look on his sensei's face

"I have a horrible feeling Hinata had been captured by the Akatsuki Naruto"

"WHAT!" Naruto shouted in shock

"Quiet!...it is only a hunch I may be wrong but...looking at the contents on this scroll I highly doubt it"

Naruto clenched his fists still holding the cream and lilac jacket badly singed tightly as visions of Hinata flowed through his mind anger slowly rising within him.

"Naruto...calm down...the Kyubi!" Kakashi stated

Naruto looked up his eyes clearly holding a feral look within them slightly tinged red turned back to blue as Naruto calmed down much to the jounin's relief.

"Why?" Naruto whispered in a painful voice

Kakashi could see the hurt dwell within him slightly shocked at Naruto's demeanor everyone in the village especially the shinobi of the leaf village knew it was no secret regarding the Hyuga princesses feelings concerning the knucklehead that stood before him.

"I don't know but we will find out have hope Naruto" replied Kakashi that seemed to spur on his team member.

Both Naruto and Kakashi went in search of Kiba with Akamaru, finding him not to far ahead with pukkan eagerly waiting.

"Well what did you find out?" Asked Kakashi

"It seems the Hyuga girl was persued by two shinobi a battle did take place but it seems she was chased to further back there her scent is strong against that large tree. There was a total of five people including the Hyuga!"

"Four Akatsuki members!"

"Akatsuki are you sure Kakashi"

"I have a feeling I am right on this Pakkun"

"The scent stood about there some traces of clay was found the only clue left apart from a scroll belonging to shinobi from the waterfall village that we can't find a trace of but know a battle did indeed take place and the Hyuga girls Jacket seems she was taken by air that's why we can't find her scent that's what I think anyway" replied the small ninja dog summons

"Thank you for your help"

"Anytime Kakashi"

The small dog disappeared Kakashi looked around the area noticing Kiba sat cross legged on the open field Naruto next to him both clearly upset. Neji arrived with Sakura and Sai to report on their findings including a bloody bingo book that Sai had found.

"Sai I need you to draw a hawk to send a message to the Hokage reporting our findings we will camp out until we receive word on what to do next"

"What have you found out Kakashi sensei" demanded Neji

"Gather around team this is what we have found out so far" Kakashi stated to the team

Akatsuki base...

Hinata felt weak she wanted to move but her body felt heavy like stone she could hear muffled voices near her but she felt discomfort due to throbbing pains in her head. Remembering her dreams that she had of back home and her beloved Naruto kun quickly turned into a nightmare with the Akatsuki present she was too scared to open her eyes incase it wasn't a nightmare but real.

Feeling curious she attempted to open her eyes noticing her vision was blurry trying to focus on the dim lighting trying to make out her surroundings. The smell of stale chemicals hit her sense of smell turning her stomach greatly she wanted to be sick but she hadn't eaten in Kami knows how long.

Hinata jumped noticing a blur of yellow and silver looking over her, dread filled her heart whispering one persons name from her dry parted lips

"N-Naruto...k-kun"

Hidan noticed the girl's eyes flicker as they slowly opened a look of confusion graced her beautiful features nudging Deidara who was busy creating small animals out of clay in boredom.

"What is it yeah?" Deidara remarked in an annoyed tone

"Watch your fucking mouth blondie, before I shove that fucking shit up your ass!" Hidan sneered.

"Shut up Hidan, you nudged me yeah?"

"Looks like the bitch is waking up now about fucking time too"

Both men was now stood over her lying form noticing her eyes flickering open and closed, a slight groan escaping her lips then they heard her whisper a name 'N-Naruto...k-kun'.

They watched as her pale lilac eyes open fully trying to take in her surroundings her eyes began to strain trying to focus on what she could see before her. It didn't take long to see her immediate reaction change to complete angst and terror.

"So your finally a fucking wake my little bitch?" Hidan whispered in amusement.

Hinata flinched her body now began to tremble looking into piercing dark purple eyes that dominated hers. It wasn't a dream it was reality remembering what happened last time she was conscious being completely naked before them, then having a needle thrust into her arm making her blood burn then feeling light headed after that she couldn't remember a thing.

Hidan grasped her arm pulling her up with such force making her gasp in shock as the blanket fell down revealing the top half of her body that was completely naked to his and Deidara's view.

"Hidan!" Deidara shouted at the silver haired nin.

"Fuck off Deidara I am warning you this bitch is mine what I decide to fucking do with her is not your concern!" Hidan growled.

"Listen yeah, the girl had just woken up whether you like it or not she is partly my responsibility to keep leader informed un"

Hidan sat on the edge of the bed pulling the very weak Hinata towards him placing her on his lap and holding her tightly against him taking in her scent loving the feel of her trembling body against his. Hidan looked at Deidara with a smirk feeling calmer now that she was awake and by his side.

"You had better fucking let Leader know that she is finally a fucking wake then! "

Deidara tutted in annoyance hesitantly leaving the room and leaving the two of them alone. Hinata didn't know what to expect her body was held tightly against his she couldn't move even if she wanted to. Hinata felt his lips trail down her neck she could feel something hard poking her back, a deep blush graced each of her cheeks especially when he began to laugh insanely behind her.

"Be prepared my little bitch, I'm over fucking due delivering your punishment"

Hinata whimpered as he pinched her nipple with his fingers roughly then biting her earlobe hard producing blood that he lapped up quickly with his tongue.

"P-Please...st-stop!"

"No fucking way!...Remember you are now my fucking property, so I'm gonna check out my fucking merchandise" Hidan growled

Hinata felt his hand trail up her leg pushing her weakened legs apart trailing up higher to her intimate area between her legs. Hinata closed her eyes as unshed tears began to fall gently down her cheeks feeling his calloused fingers touching her lower lips entering them inside her. Hinata stopped breathing still in shock not knowing what to do especially when she could hear him making soft noises against her ear.

"Fuck!...Your so fucking hot inside (chuckle)"

"P..Please...d-don't.."

Hinata winced in discomfort as one of his fingers entered inside her. Gasping in shock and struggling against him with each movement of his finger.

"So...you are a fucking virgin!...your so fucking tight!"

Hinata trembled against him trying to stop his hand movements between her legs but she was still no match to stop him then he touched something else that felt new to her something she never knew existed making her produce a similar sound that he was doing she moaned.

Hidan smirked triumphantly knowing this girl had to be innocent especially from a powerful noble family hell he was surprised she was on the shinobi list with her back ground and status. Moving his finger in and out slowly enjoying the fact that the girl was getting wet and was trying not to moan greatly amused him especially when his thumb found her bundle of nerves.

Hidan pressed his thumb gently over her clitoral hood enjoying the gasped moan escape unwillingly from her dry parted lips not giving her any leeway he began to keep up the assault watching her body shiver against his with glee.

"Don't fucking fight it bitch" Hidan whispered into her ear

Hinata bit her lip she didn't know what was going on her body was slowly betraying her mind breaking down her defenses to the touches he was giving her feeling something build up within the pit of her stomach.

"Please...st-stop i-it I...I..feel..weird!"

Hidan smiled knowing exactly what was going on and began to enter two of his fingers inside her enjoying the fact that she was oblivious to the fact her inner walls was clenching his fingers tightly.

"So fucking what I know your fucking body is loving it!" he purred into her ear sending Hinata over the edge.

"Ohhh...p-please..st-stop...s-something i-is..ahhh.."

"Something what hmm? better be fucking quick about it I can hear footsteps"

Hinata looked wide eyed hearing it too then she arched her body back feeling something about to burst inside her as she felt his thumb push against something that sent a jolt of pleasure up her body.

"Ahhhhhhhhh"

Hidan chuckled darkly feeling her body convulse as her climax reached her peak feeling her juices gush out over his fingers which he then removed from within her. Taking his fingers that was dripping with her release he sucked the juices up with his tongue enjoying the sweet taste of her.

Hinata who collapsed against him was panting breathlessly hearing him laugh with amusement leaving her completely stunned at what she had just experienced but also feeling completely ashamed. The door opened quickly Hinata grasped the blanket shakily with her hands to cover her naked body as three more members of the Akatsuki entered inside with Deidara.

There was an awkward silence as Hinata looked down upon the floor not wanting to see what the other people in the room looked like feeling completely ashamed at what had just happened between her and the one named Hidan.

Pein looked on noticing the grin plastered on Hidan and looked to the girl whose eyes was slightly glazed over looking shocked and her flushed cheeks upon her face it didn't take long to realise that something bad happened sighing he shot a glare at Hidan.

"It seems she has recovered Hidan get the girl presentable and bring her to my office along with Deidara " Pein stated in a very cold tone of voice

As quickly as they all arrived he instructed the others namely Itachi, and Kakuzu to follow him Deidara looked on confused.

"What the hell happened Hidan un?" Deidara shouted

"Nothing for you to fucking worry about bastard" Hidan smirked.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:- Hi finally getting on to new chapters I hope you like the rewritten chapters of 1-6 again I apologise for delay in updates but when I need ideas I read other fan fictions for inspiration or movies, TV, or books just to give my imagination a jump start!. Anyhow here's the new chapter please enjoy!**

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M due to language from Hidan and Mature situations this chapter will contain a Lime as lemons will occur in future chapters! This story may or will contain errors in grammar and punctuation it is not my strong point I don't have a beta for this story but any mistakes missed will be addressed when I can.**

**This chapter will be DeiHina**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M Kishimoto.**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 7**

**(Rated M for a reason this chapter contains Lime!)**

Hinata had been confused when she was brought in front of Pein. Deidara and Hidan had accompanied her that when she was brought inside she noticed Itachi and Kakuzu also present in the room as well. Everyone of the members was now all looking at her even more strangely than usual which left her entirely confused.

Hinata was taken and placed upon a chair as Itachi stepped towards her then was stood before her.

"W-What?" Hinata asked feeling extremely nervous.

"Do not resist Hyuga" Itachi's deep voice warned making Hinata tremble.

Pein nodded at Hidan who walked behind her whispering in her ear making the girl blush and shiver much to his amusement.

"Listen do as your fucking told my little bitch, you will get a good fucking reward if you do as we say"

Hinata nodded slightly mostly in fear as her face was directed back at Itachi whose eyes went from black to deep red eyes with spinning black tomoes exposing his Sharingan. Pale lilac eyes widened feeling petrified as she felt Itachi cast a genjutsu upon her then everything surrounding her seemed to change.

Hinata looked around and found herself walking the now familiar corridors that was now her prison she then noticed that she wasn't alone but had Deidara behind her. She then realised that she was holding a thin towel around her realising in shock she was back amongst her memories.

The scene once more changed to the night when Hidan injected her with some sort of yellow chemical her face flamed seeing that her entire body was naked and exposed and that her body was in full view of both Akatsuki members as she heard her own voice speak clearly answering each question that was asked of her by them.

Then she saw herself being carried by Deidara who looked agitated with Hidan following close behind being placed upon one of the beds in one of their rooms. Seeing the other member Sasori approaching her then Kakuzu until finally it was just Deidara and Sasori watching over her sleeping form.

"I-I d-don't understand.." She whispered not realising she wasn't on her own.

"Keep watching Hyuga" The male voice startled her as she turned and noticed Itachi who was now stood beside her.

Hinata reluctantly returned her gaze at the scene blushing at the blonde who was now holding her hand with his. Suddenly Hinata noticed a purple energy begin to surround her entire body noticing that the two members was shocked at what was taking place before them. She then saw Deidara run out of the room in a panic leaving the red haired member still watching in total shock as the energy surrounding her grew more deeper in colour.

Itachi who was watching the scene before him took note on the girl and her expressions noticing total shock and surprise at what she was seeing. Hinata kept watching the scene in front of her surprised at what she was witnessing. She noticed Hidan had come stomping in the room holding his bladed scythe ready to fight and then stopping in total surprise as his eyes widened at her sleeping body that was now covered in purple growing energy that had to be chakra.

She kept watching as more curious members crowded inside and outside the room all wanting to take a look at what was going on inside as those inside was too stunned to move. Hinata then saw herself sit up exposing her large breasts to the entire Akatsuki members as the energy began to pulsate around her sending members back.

Hinata felt her face flame in embarrassment and mostly confusion at what she was witnessing taking place she thought this was a cruel joke but from the way she felt Itachi eyeing her throughout she soon realised that wasn't the case then it hit her. The time in the shower room when Hidan came inside with Deidara the chakra restraints that was upon her wrists should of held her chakra at bay but she still managed to use her Lion fist and Vacuum palm technique on both members to escape even activating her Byakugan more than once.

She glanced back at the scene taking note that both her wrists contained the chakra limiter cuffs upon them and wondered why? Nothing like this had happened to her before? Itachi remained watching her he was intrigued watching her memories noticing a certain pattern that caused her to release such power remembering the reports from her capture, then Deidara and Hidan explain her attempted escape he began to form an idea that might just bring out this strange new power she held hidden within her to come out and be explored.

Hinata was now stood alone in the recesses of her mind still deep in thought of what she had witnessed she then remembered the dream she had that soon turned into a nightmare and a strange voice she had never heard before saying something she couldn't remember.

Itachi was now outside of her mind making certain that the girl had not yet awoken from his genjutsu. Pein who was stood watching along with the other members waited for his report.

"Well?"

"It seems the girl had no clue to what happened to her and was shocked when we went through what happened when she was unconscious with fever"

"Hmm...what do you think triggered it?"

"I'm not entirely certain but I might have an idea?"

"What fucking idea!" Hidan growled

"I think it may have something to do with her emotions each time she has been frightened most of them has been when your present Hidan" Itachi glared

"Fuck you Uchiha!"

"Enough!...What do you suggest?" Pein commanded.

The room went silent but the temper in Hidan was rising to new levels sending his killer intent at Itachi.

"I suggest to put this theory to the test" Itachi answered

Everyone looked slightly confused at what Itachi said especially Hidan and Deidara who had been quietly thinking at what had been said.

"Explain" Pein demanded

"It seems that the Hyuga has used her chakra when she shouldn't have in each occasion it has been either in an attempt to escape or fighting off you two" Itachi answered pointing at Hidan and Deidara

Both members glared at the Uchiha as Pein took in the information.

"So what do you suggest to test the theory?"

"Test the girl let the girl defend herself from these two give them all incentive to do so" Itachi explained Pein seemed to catch on to what Itachi was getting at

"Test?...What fucking test you fucking bastard!?" Hidan hissed

"Its simple Hidan even both of you should understand this! Pein wanted her to train you two are her so called caretakers so work her to her limits if she doesn't do what is expected use that to your advantage"

Deidara realised straight away what Itachi was getting at Hidan did shortly after both smirking at the idea looking at Pein who sighed rubbing his temples.

"Fine we will go with your suggestion Itachi, You can break the Genjutsu now."

Itachi stood back in front of Hinata breaking his jutsu watching as the girl began to blink holding her forehead slightly then staring back at black orbs of Itachi realising she was still in the room with others feeling extremely nervous once more.

Pein had whispered something to Itachi making the dark eyed shinobi nod then leave the room Kakuzu grunted as he left also. Pein who was watching her intently began to ask questions about her home life and certain things regarding her clan that she had no clue at what he was implying.

The meeting seemed to drag on that Hinata's stomach began to growl in protest making her blush furiously. Pein stopped in mid sentence clearly hearing the sound escape from her stomach. Deidara and Hidan was smirking behind the embarrassed Hyuga slightly relieved that the meeting was over as they was getting bored.

"Are we fucking done here now?" Hidan growled impatient.

"Fine you are all dismissed for now but Hidan you will going on an upcoming mission soon with Kakuzu!.

"Fuck!...When?"

"You will leave in an hour Kakuzu will fill you in, Also Hyuga Hinata, you will start your training"

Hidan tutted in protest but kept his remarks to himself. Hinata stared slightly in shock having just remembered that she had heard something mumbled by Deidara to Hidan about training and that worried her she wanted to go home to her family and friends.

Hinata hoped that her village was searching for her and was organising a search and rescue team to get her back. She wasn't sure how much she herself could take being within the Akatsuki her loyalty was firstly to her village and yet they wanted her to obey them and do their bidding against her home and friends. Placing her hands upon where her village headband would normally be she realized it wasn't there and she hadn't seen it since she passed out.

Feeling slightly alarmed that she didn't have it she was too nervous to ask where it was incase she caused them to be angry with her she was still clearly scared of each member. She tried to think where her village headband could be feeling anxious that she hadn't noticed it.

Hidan grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room with Deidara following behind issuing protests. Hidan as usual ignored the blond bomber keeping his temper in check as he dragged the girl into the compounds kitchen. He was seething that he had a mission to go on he had plans but now they was on hold and that got him pissed.

Hinata wondered where he was taking her until the door opened and they was stood inside the small kitchen that was pretty basic but adequate for the group of S class shinobi. A table was present on the right side corner of the room a large fridge on the opposite side of the room next to a storage cupboard that from a quick glance held what provisions the Akatsuki had.

A sink with a pile of dirty plates and dishes along with pots and pans made her grimace there was a small cooker to the side along with small cupboards that had seen better days as two of them was slightly hanging from their hinges. Hidan watched her facial expressions a slight smirk adourned his face as he began to speak breaking Hinata from her thoughts on her surroundings.

"Here have a look at what we got I know your fucking hungry so eat!" Hidan commanded.

Hinata went to the fridge noticing that there was some fresh fruit and other bits of food. She decided to grab some of the fruit. To her it looked more appeasing to eat than the other bits of food contained within it. Hidan along with Deidara was sat at the table conversing silently whilst Hinata looked around opening up the small cupboards and draws carefully looking for utensils.

Hinata grabbed a clean dish placing some of the fruit inside consisting of just an apple, orange and some strawberries. Happy with what she had she helped herself to a clean glass that she filled with water from the jug that she noticed was inside the fridge. She then made her way over to the table sitting down and began to tuck into the fruit that she carefully cut and peeled. Picking up and biting into the green apple the sweet juices covered her tongue with its sweetness every bite was delicious and much appreciated especially to her present hunger that was relieved to have some sort of nourishment.

Hinata whilst eating began to reminisce back to when the Hyuga clan had important get togethers her father always made sure that the best foods and drinks was always provided. It was a statement that he always seemed to flaunt to the other clans that they was a noble and rich clan in fire country.

Hinata could remember the many times she would have to dress in gorgeous silk kimono's that had delicate and intricate embroidery around them. The Hyuga maids always picked out pastel colours for her to wear as her hair was perfectly styled and her make up although minimal was applied to compliment her beauty.

Hinata hated all the pompous snobbery that went on at these gatherings always choosing to hide in the back ground not wanting to draw attention to any lords or outside clans that may seek to arrange an alliance through marriage. Her heart belonged to only one and that was Uzumaki Naruto.

Feeling her eyes begin to blur as her heart clenched realising she may never get the chance to be with him. Even though no matter how hard she tried he always had eyes for his pink haired team mate Sakura Haruno. Each time the blonde asked for a date with the pinkette she would always shoot him down knowing how much Hinata loved Naruto and would give anything to be where she was. But Naruto never realised the way Hinata felt for him even though most of everyone realised straight away but Hinata was too afraid of rejection it would hurt her deeply so kept her feelings within.

Feeling her eyes that was becoming watery she quickly wiped each one with the back of her pale hand throwing caution to the wind feeling both their questioning gazes upon her she took a bite of one of the strawberries trying to not think to much on her home and her family and friends and most of all Naruto.

"What got you upset un? " Deidara gently pried.

"I...was t-thinking a-about someone" Hinata confessed not meaning to.

This got both of the men intrigued wondering who it was the girl before them was thinking about.

"And who the fuck are you thinking of!" Hidan questioned feeling annoyed

"J-Just thinking of m-my family and f-friends"

Both Hidan and Deidara knew it was otherwise but before Hidan could question further Kakuzu entered the room.

"Hidan we have a mission so lets go!"

"What the Fuck Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu just glared at Hidan who finally relented to the silent command of his partner feeling pissed he had to leave soon he was going to make sure he did enough human sacrifices to appease his growing frustration and anger.

"Deidara don't even think about going any further while I am away!" Hidan growled in warning.

The blonde just looked at the silver haired Jashinist and nodded his head but deep down he wasn't promising nothing to his foul mouth comrade. Hidan glanced at Hinata then left the kitchen to grab his weapon. Hinata watched the scene with interest and confusion not sure on what was going on between them.

"Have you finished un? Deidara asked breaking Hinata from her thoughts

"N-No nearly" she whispered

Deidara sighed then nodded as he watched her eat the fruit every mouthful she took was appealing to the blonde the way she was opening her pale pink lips, then licking her lips from the juices of each fruit was strangely erotic to him that he had to look away from her feeling his loins stir like crazy. He was glad that Hidan would be away on a mission it would give him sometime alone with the prisoner remembering how her lips felt against his was making his heart race.

oOo

Zetsu had been scouting up ahead and relaying his findings back to Tobi. Both of them was sent out to put a stop to any potential search parties out for their Hyuga prisoner. Tobi had Hinata's headband protector also a vile of her blood in which he poured all over it letting it soak through the fabric.

"Seems we have found the perfect place to deposit that headband" Zetsu stated.

"Good although I wasn't really interested in the Hyuga princess, since her chakra episode occurred obviously my plans are different, she intrigues me especially that chakra she pocesses."

"Pein is hoping to find a way to use her to our advantage." Zetsu grinned menacingly.

"Have you located any leaf shinobi?" Tobi questioned

"Yes a few miles north...it seems to be her rescue team" Array replied with a smirk.

"Fine lets get this over with, take it and place it where they will find it" Tobi commanded handing over the bloodied headband.

Zetsu grinned as he took the headband and disappeared into the ground leaving Tobi to think of his up and coming plans for the Akatsuki.

oOo

Hidan had now left on a mission as Deidara directed Hinata back to his old room to speak to Sasori briefly regarding Hinata's training. The red haired member was sat sifting through his many poisons making more for future missions and fights.

Hinata watched as they both conversed with each other regarding each other's art that they soon began to argue about as they viewed art differently. Although they was arguing Hinata could see that the blonde Deidara had respect for the red haired Sasori.

Both members had ignored her as their arguing ended at a stalemate. Sasori got back to his work not really interested in continuing the argument with his blonde partner. He was more intrigued with the blue haired leaf kunoichi that was sat silently on one of the beds making sure not to draw attention to herself that made the red haired puppet master Sasori smirk.

Part of him felt relieved that she was indeed quiet and she was very intriguing especially after what he had witnessed and realised that she had great potential and could see why Pein wanted to explore her new found power. Another part of him could also see that his blonde partner had some feelings growing for her which in his opinion wasn't all that surprising she was indeed a beautiful woman and could see why she gained interest from a few of the other members especially Itachi, Tobi even Kakuzu and Kisame. But Hidan was the exception he could see that the silver haired Jashinist had already staked a claim on the Hyuga girl and Deidara was certainly wanting to put his claim in to.

"Shouldn't you have other things to do?" The red head questioned in a bored tone.

Deidara although surprised at his partners question, decided to let Sasori continue with what he was doing and grabbed Hinata firmly by the arm taking her back to their room he was bored and wanted to have some fun and what better way to have fun than with the beauty he was pulling along with him and that filled him with excitement.

Hinata wondered where they was now going being pulled along by the blonde shinobi not noticing his smirk that was hidden as they approached the room to their door. Hinata felt apprehensive as he opened the door to their room.

Pushing Hinata inside he shut the door locking it so that no one disturbed them using a hand seal that was a silence seal that he used to keep the noise of his explosions at bay so that he didn't upset the other members. Hinata swallowed nervously as she could feel his one blue eye upon her.

"Undress un" He commanded

"P-Please...d-dont" Hinata whispered holding herself

"I gave you an order yeah!" Deidara said loud

Hinata trembled obeying his command. She hated this, she hated having her life on the edge her nerves was already shot her mind was trying so hard to remain sane but it was becoming increasingly difficult. She was helpless and confined as a prisoner of her villages enemy. But escape was not possible at least not yet and she had to survive this to get back home to her friends and family.

Deidara watched her as she removed the bits of clothing she had on and stood in front of him covering her self with her arm and hand hating being completely exposed to these S class nin. Deidara licked his dry lips no matter how many times he has seen her naked it still made him want her more he wanted to explore her body hear those moans that he had heard her make and he wasn't going to be upstaged by Hidan this time he was quite aware that something took place between them when she awoke from her fever the smirk that was plastered all over the Jashinist face confirmed it.

Removing his Akatsuki cloak that he threw upon a chair he walked up towards the nervous Hyuga grasping her arm removing it from her concealed breasts. His blue eye roamed her entire body enjoying the delicious curves of her creamy skin that felt soft to the touch, her large breasts that was moving dye to her breathing made him stifle a groan of appreciation at the girls beauty.

"Don't be shy un, I have seen you naked before" Deidara whispered seductively pulling her with him towards the bed.

Hinata felt nervous but also calm she was highly embarrassed being so exposed to the blonde member of Akatsuki. She watched as he sat on the bed, the springs from the mattress noised its protest as he pulled her down with him. Hinata found herself on top of him as his fingers traced her face gently causing her to gasp. His fingers trailed down her slender neck down towards her breast enjoying the slight tremble of her body.

Deidara loved the feeling of her skin and came to the swell of her breasts that was big and firm the pink hardened nipples he badly wanted to touch that he ghosted over with his fingertips enjoying the look upon her flushed face knowing that she was indeed sensitive that he found interesting.

Sitting up he had her straddling him looking her over with his one visible eye he focused on her lips that was slightly parted. Throwing caution to the wind he pulled her face towards him claiming her lips with his. Hinata was shocked feeling his lips upon hers that she gasped when he punched her nipple causing a moan to escape that he quickly used to his advantage by slipping inside his tongue.

Hinata felt herself shiver the pit of her stomach was giving off the strange feelings that she had felt that scared her what was wrong with her? But her body was ignoring her commands and was slowly giving in to get protests without her consent. The kiss was needy and rough Deidara, was enjoying himself opening his eyes slightly seeing that she had her eyes closed and was beginning to respond back to his kiss.

His one hand grasped to her breast giving it a gentle but firm squeeze causing another moan to escape into his mouth. Tweaking her nipple made her body shiver that made him smirk in return, releasing his hold on her breast he gently traveled down to the area between her legs he so badly wanted to explore the treasures she concealed.

Hinata was too lost in his kiss, her tongue shyly keeping in rhythm with his. The gentle touches upon her body was making her body grow hot the familiar yet strange new feelings growing inside which confused her greatly she shouldn't be feeling this especially not with her enemies?

Deidara's hand slipped in between her thighs his fingertips stroking her lower lips causing the girl on his lap to shudder and break away from his lips a soft moan escaped her parted lips causing him to smirk as his hand came to life.

Hinata felt something wet enter inside her that made her gasp her body trembled at the new sensation she was feeling. The blonde smirked noticing her confusion as his free hand came to her view as it suddenly showed the reason why it had its own mouth and tongue. Hinata was shocked that his hands tongue delved deeper inside her causing her to jolt and let out a loud lustful moan.

Deidara was transfixed upon her beautiful flushed face that was a deep crimson pink her pale lilac eyes was consumed in the pleasure he was giving her causing his rock hard member to throb.

"Wow...you like that un?" Deidara said in a seductive tone.

Hinata couldn't help but moan her treacherous body fully surrendering to him. Deidara pushed her back her back now lying on the mattress with him hovering over her his hand still in between her legs orally pleasuring her.

Feeling his hands tongue flick over her bundle of nerves caused her to tremble and scream for him to stop. Deidara ignored her plea instead he removed his hand replacing the tongue with his finger exploring her velvet flesh that was wet and hot to his touch as his own mouth devoured her hardened pink nipple to one of her large breasts.

Hinata was scared, she couldn't fight these pleasurable feelings she was having. Her body was craving more and that was what frightened her. She was an enemy it wasn't like they was torturing her for information they was exploring her body that she herself had never done. Although inexperienced in these matters she had heard plenty from girl talks that intrigued her but she had dreamt of many dreams like this not in this exact detail all involved her crush that now seemed impossible who would want her body now?

Deidara removed his pants his hard member finally free, his tip dripping with pre cum. Hinata noticed and was amazed at the sheer size and length his blue eye now on her as his mouth let go of her breast with a pop sound.

"Touch it un" The blonde commanded

Hinata felt her hand being pulled to his cock where he made her touch him feeling his member within her hand it was hot to touch as she gently grasped it. Hinata noticed his blue eye watched her intently as she looked confused as to what she had to do.

"Move your hand up and down it yeah" His voice firm yet reassuring her

Hinata obeyed part in curiosity and part in fright if she refused as she gently stroked his cock feeling the member grow harder due to this action. As she looked back to the blonde man she saw his eye glazed over in pleasure as he moaned which caused her ache between her legs to grow even more.

"Good...girl...that's...it...un"

Hinata turned her gaze back to his cock within her hand as she continued to stroke him her thumb gently rubbed the tip of his member his pre cum oozing from the tiny slit caused Deidara to moan more in appreciation. Hinata wasn't sure if what she was doing was right but she let instinct take over.

Deidara watched her as she stroked his hard cock many times he relieved himself with his own hand when he had the urge to do so but the way she was doing it thrilled him and turned him in more especially seeing this innocent beauty doing it much on instinct. The pleasure was building up inside him he wanted more he wanted to be inside her so badly but knew the silver haired member would go crazy if he did so.

Removing her hand from his cock he grabbed her and turned her around causing her to gasp seeing her well rounded ass was quite alluring especially when he could see her trembling.

"Your so fucking sexy un, let me show you pleasure in a different scale yeah"

"N-No...w-wait..."

Deidara got behind her his one hand gripping her thighs as he placed his member in between her legs aligning it right between her wet folds pulling her up so her back was against his chest that still had on his mesh shirt. His hand grasped her breast tweaking her nipple as he moved back and forth his member contacting her clit causing her and himself to moan at the delicious friction they was giving each other.

"Shit..un"

"Ahhh..."

Deidara turned her face as he began to kiss her hard moans could be heard along with the twinges of the mattress springs as he moved faster. Tongues danced as both of them lost themselves to the pleasure. Hinata flinched as his hands mouth sucked in her sensitive hard nipple causing her essence to flow over Deidara's rubbing cock.

"Fuck your dripping are you ready to cum un?"

Hinata moaned her answer as she felt the build up inside the out of her stomach reach boiling point Deidara smirked knowing she was very close and went faster closing her thighs together tighter about to release himself. Within moments Hinata screamed her release finally reaching orgasm the lust filled scream made him go over the edge as he made them both ride out their orgasms letting her fall exhausted on to the bed whilst he collapsed above her.

'Fuck, that was too good' Deidara thought to himself as he panted breathlessly lifting himself off her pulling up his pants whilst looking at the unconscious girl that was flushed in exhaustion after her orgasm. Deidara smirked in his male pride enjoying the vision before him of his handiwork but cleaned her up and covered her up with a blanket as his loins began to stir again.

_"Your some kind of addiction yeah"_ Deidara muttered softly as he continued to watch the girl sleeping.

oOoOo

The rescue team was continuing their search after the hawk returned with the order to continue their search and that Akatsuki was most probably involved. Kakashi was also informed that the monastery that Hinata had gone to confirmed that she did reach their with the scrolls and left to return and that the temple itself was attacked by none other than Itachi and Kisame.

That in itself confirmed that Akatsuki was prime suspect in Hinata's kidnapping reducing that she must of come across them in their fight. The team moved forward mostly in silence everyone was close to the gentle Hyuga and was shocked that she had been captured and hoped they would find her alive and unharmed.

The team was also strained due to an argument that took place whilst they was waiting on word from Tsunade. Kiba and Naruto got into an argument that led to some hime truths being revealed to the blonde Uzumaki that left him shocked and hurt. Kiba told him that Hinata had deep feelings for him that he was to stupid to take notice in. Naruto at first thought it was a cruel joke until none of the others proved him otherwise.

This caused tention to come between him and Sakura who he thought would of said something sooner knowing himself how hurt he was at not being noticed by the pink haired kunoichi made him realise he was the same to Hinata and that made him guilty for not realising sooner.

Kiba and shino was up ahead and Kakashi noticed that both of them stiffened that caused him great concern as he watched both of them including a whining Akamaru rush of in a panicked state. The others followed also concerned as Kakashi kept his eyes on the blonde who looked distraught at what was going on.

The team halted as Kakashi approached the members of team 8 that was obviously in distress with Kiba holding something within his hands.

"Kiba what have you found?" Kakashi asked in concern

Kiba turned around shock and tracks of tears presently running down on his face as Shino never moved his bugs swarming all around obviously in agitation and sorrow causing Kakashi to look at what was in Kiba's hand seeing their villages head band protector that was drenched in blood.

"I-its...Hina's...s-she..," Kiba couldn't finish the sentence as he collapsed onto his knees in grief. Akamaru was beside his master whining at what they have just discovered. Kakashi gripped the headband tight shock clearly evident as he turned to the rest of his team that was stood not far behind him all sharing similar retired of shock and disbelief.

"It...can't be...n-not...Hinata chan!" Naruto stated in shock as he saw the blood stained protector in his sensei's hand.

**Till next chapter xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto the genius who I admire greatly! **

**Warnings :- Firstly this Story is rated M so will contain mature themes throughout. Please Please be aware although I write stories I am not a professional writer the last time I was at school was twenty years ago! This chapter as with the previous and my other stories may and will contain mistakes in grammar and punctuation When I have time I will try to amend mistakes but please take note of this when reading my stories! I only have a Beta for 1 of my stories the rest is all done by me! **

**A Toy For The Akatsuki **

**Chapter 8 **

**(Rated M for a reason!) **

Pein was staring at the two members before him Tobi and Zetsu. Tobi of course was speaking in his actual voice of his actual self Madara, instead of his annoyingly childlike voice of his persona Tobi as normal.

Pein was listening intently to how their mission had been successful and that Hinata's village protector was now found and back in the hands of her fellow shinobi from the leaf.

"So they found it then?" Pein asked

Tobi looked upon him his one eye now clearly possessing a Sharingan blazing through the eyepiece of his orange mask staring into Pein's own Rinnigan eyes, finding that now his normally annoying voice that he put on to other members was now his usual self his voice now deeper and serious sending a unique chill in the room.

"Yes...Zetsu made sure it was placed where they would find it. It seems that 'Kakashi Hatake' was leading the rescue team"

Pein easily heard the vindictive tone to his voice when Kakashi Hatake was mentioned that certainly intrigued him. Even though the masked member quickly changed his tone back to normal but he did notice it all the same.

"Will they believe it though? Believe that she is dead?" Pein enquired further

"I believe so from the look on their faces, Especially the ones of her team mates it appears to have worked and they are well renowned trackers of their village" Madara continued.

Zetsu who was standing quietly began to chuckle making Pein turn his attention to the plant hybrid.

_**"I watched the shinobi quickly make their way back towards their village. It appears that the glass viles Sasori had of the girls blood was very useful for Madara's plan to take effect" **_

"So your plan worked... that's good! Now we can focus on moving base" Pein stated.

"Back to the Hidden Rain Village?" Madara questioned

"Yes these scrolls that I have acquired will be useful for our cause I think moving base now while we have the advantage would be good before it is compromised. The hidden rain village is our best place of operations so I have decided to give the order to the others to move locations and expand on our plans."

"Fine...we will be better protected in your home village so I agree with your plan for now. We should make the move soon and make sure the girl is heavily sedated when moving so that she can't escape not after the trouble we went through to make her appear as though she is dead."

Pein nodded as he watched Madara turn back to the annoying act of Tobi then left his office to prepare for their imminent move.

oOoOo

Hinata awoke feeling sluggish at first she wondered where she was until she realised she was still completely naked. Confusion was brief as her mind flashed scenes at what took place earlier with the blonde Akatsuki member Deidara.

Hinata swallowed nervously as she felt her cheeks burn from embarrassment and shame of what she had let happen. The Hyuga princess felt ashamed of her actions and her bodies apparent treachery to her mind. All of these feelings she was experiencing was new to her she felt confused at how she should feel as part of her felt disgusted at her actions where the other part of her felt accepted in a strange sort of way.

Throughout her life Hinata, although from a noble clan was treated harshly by not only her father, but the elders as well. To them her kind and gentle nature was looked upon as weak in favor of her younger sister that was five years her junior.

Hinata had to fight her sister numerous times and in each fight her sister dominated her in their clans fighting style. Her father would give her the coldest of stares as he shunned her away in favor of Hanabi that was on the verge of taking her title as heiress of the clan.

Hiashi was quick to place Hinata into the academy to become a shinobi of the leaf even though throughout the last couple of years especially since Naruto left to train to become stronger had she also took the initiative to do the same.

Nervously she asked her team mates Shino and Kiba to help her train both of course agreed to help train her. Harsh training defending open attacks from both the Akamichi and Inuzuka heirs, helped her resolve that. The many nights she would travel to open water and train by herself into the night. It did all pay off she had finally come up with her own style the ultimate defence jutsu while she was still a genin 'Trigrams of the sixty four palms'.

From then on she trained with her cousin Neji to perfect her clans fighting style that she had become increasingly better at even to him. Hinata's appearance changed as well her short hair was now long to her lower waist. Her developing body developed even further, giving her ample curves in all the right places yet to Hinata the body changes made her despair further inside compared to the other girls she was more developed so her confidence was low in her appearance. Choosing to hide her femininity within over sized clothing to shield curious eyes from her growing adolescence.

Still the years without Naruto did improve her speech until he had returned but yet he still was the same completely oblivious to her feelings that Hinata tried to give up on the blonde but her heart just would not let her. When she was selected for the solo mission although apprehensive in going alone she also felt immense achievement at being selected to go by her Hokage.

But now even though she got there and exchanged scrolls she was easily defeated and captured by her villages greatest enemies to the shinobi world all the members are extremely dangerous S Class criminals. And here she was still in the hands of the Akatsuki with no word from her village had they realised that she was now missing? Had they now just decided not to bother looking for her? Had her family and friends given up?

Hinata felt her heart clench and her stomach turn to knots, was that the reason why she hadn't been found yet? The thought scared her more than anything causing her eyes to water with unshed tears not realising that the door to the room had opened revealing the blonde Deidara.

Deidara had been to the kitchen fixing up some food for himself and his beautiful charge who he noticed was still naked apart from the thin blanket he placed over her that had fallen to her lower back. Deidara slyly smirked as his visible blue eye ran across her naked and exposed body feeling his loins begin to stir once more at the addictive sight.

Hinata still in thought didn't respond until he had placed the plate of food he was carrying upon the small table causing Hinata to jump.

"I see your awake now un, You had better eat what's on the plate yeah. I have to go see what Sasori wants" Deidara stated.

Hinata never answered realising that her upper body was shamefully exposed to the grinning blonde making her entire face turn aflame.

"H-Hai" Hinata responded quietly still embarrassed.

Deidara chuckled slightly as he turned and left the room locking the door leaving her alone once more to her surroundings.

Hinata looked at the plate of food still feeling ravenous from hunger deciding to eat everything on the plate that looked edible did he prepare the meal for her? Hinata shook her head shaking the question out of her mind before it settled further into her conscious. Hinata wondered what was wrong with her why was she alluding herself? Why was she letting herself be touched by not only Hidan, but Deidara as well?

Although both members was extremely dangerous they had both been ordered as her caretakers for some strange reason. To Hinata she felt surprised she hadn't been killed yet by them or the others for that matter but each encounter with them they hadn't tried killing her but then either Deidara or Hidan was by her side at the time.

Hinata felt a headache coming and decided to clear her mind of all the conflicting thoughts raging inside her in hopes that the dull ache would ease. Taking a deep breath she reached for the contents of her plate and began to eat what had been prepared by the blonde member.

oOoOo

The mist was getting on Hidan's nerves, clutching his Jashin amulet around his neck he began to chant his prayers to his lord much to the annoyance of Kakuzu. The constant whining from Hidan had put the waterfall nin in a very bad mood so far.

Both had completed their mission targeting a huge bounty earning huge profits gathering further Intel from their mission to report back. They was travelling through the land of water on their journey back to base both their rings pulsed alerting them to an incoming message from Pein via mind link resulting in both of them stopping to a stand still.

"Kakuzu...Hidan, I trust your mission was successful?" Pein inquired.

"Yes the mission was successful for the organization leader sama" Kakuzu replied.

"Good...Both of you are to travel to Amegakure we are moving base to rethink our plans."

"The hidden rain village?" Kakuzu questioned

"Yes my village will now be our stronghold from now on better protected from the other shinobi nations that are now taking our organization seriously. The rest of us will be moving within the day I sent Konan on ahead to get the base ready for our arrival"

"Understood leader sama"

The mind link ended Kakuzu glanced to his silver haired partner who was strangely quiet when the discussion was going on. Hidan was quietly observing their surroundings when Kakuzu felt chakra signatures coming towards them both.

"I take it we are being targeted?" Kakuzu growled

Hidan smirked his purple eyes glazed over in anticipated excitement knowing that blood would be spilled and screams of pain would be ringing in his ears as he glanced at his partner.

"What the Fuck do you think" Hidan hissed as he reached for his triple bladed scythe readying himself for the upcoming fight.

Kakuzu glared back at his partner, his green eyes narrowed as the shinobi unit entered their domain all Kiri shinobi with their villages symbol clearly shown on their forehead protectors.

"Finally showed your fucking selves you took your sweet fucking time to get here?!" Hidan shouted

"You are members of the Akatsuki you are to be brought back to the Village for interrogation" A Kiri ninja announced.

Hidan laughed causing the group of shinobi to look upon him in confusion.

"And what if we both fucking refuse?" Hidan countered

"Then we will take you in by force if necessary!" Another shinobi shouted

"This is going to be fucking fun I was getting fucking bored!"

Kakuzu sighed knowing whether he didn't want to or not he would have to fight so they could back up and make their way to their new base of operations even though he was slightly confused why now of all times especially that they have the Hyuga prisoner and leaf shinobi would be present looking for her not knowing that it had already been taken care of.

Hidan felt his heart race he wanted to bathe the surroundings in blood to soothe his growing anxiety that was building inside of him since their trip back to base. Although he was not bothered with the initial move he wanted to make sure his prisoner wouldn't escape, he had unfinished business with her and didn't want to leave her to long alone with the blonde bomber for too long.

"Well come on then you fuckers lets see what you bastards from mist can fucking do!"

oOoOo

Hinata had heard that she was being moved to another base. Her mind was still confused as to why she hadn't been located by her comrades especially her team mates Shino, and Kiba. Team 8 was one of the top tracking teams in the leaf village, what with Kiba and Akamaru's nose and Shino's insects along with her eyes they was always called upon by Tsunade to go on many covert missions.

Hinata wondered why it was so urgent that everyone move including Pein. When she had asked Deidara she found out that this base was one of many belonging to the Akatsuki. They had a few scattered throughout the elemental nations apparently. When Hinata tried to get further information out of him, he never replied or gave her any hint of information on the reason why.

Hinata wanted to know where she was being taken so she could try to leave a clue of some sorts if this base was eventually found by leaf shinobi. She had been a prisoner for well over a week and she was feeling disheartened that she hadn't been found by her friends had she been missed? Was her family and friends worried? Was they looking for her at all?

Hinata felt her stomach tie in knots she wanted nothing more than to be found and go home. She was missing her home village, her family and friends. Her mind was confused at what was happening especially after seeing the flashbacks of her mind regarding the mysterious power she had been shown when Itachi confronted her in her mind.

But that wasn't all her worries she had two members of the Akatsuki watching over her and doing strange things to her body that confused her as her body was enjoying the attention. Her mind however was feeling the after effects of what had took place she couldn't face either of them without a deep pink blush gracing her cheeks.

So far her innocence was still intact but she wondered how much longer would she keep it? Both members had already made it clear of their intentions and that worried her. Hidan was still out on a mission Pein had announced that all members present would now move to the main base separately.

Hinata was to travel with Sasori and Deidara, to the new base she had no clue as to where their current base she was being held prisoner in was situated and she had no further clues to where she was being taken either. Hinata paced the empty room contemplating her options could she find an escape route and make a run for it while she still could?

Hinata bit her lip deciding she would use her bloodline to analyse the situation. Quickly deciding to check with her eyes she produced the hand signs needed that activated her 'Byakugan'. The veins protruded around her eye sockets giving her enhanced vision seeing through the dark earth hard walls that kept her within knowing that the cuffs on her wrists was slowly draining her reserves.

She immediately noticed that chakra presences was coming towards her the foot steps getting louder as the set of keys could be heard. The door opened as Deidara along with Sasori stepped into the room both of them looked at her making her feel nervous.

"It's time for us to move gather your belongings" Sasori commanded.

Hinata nervously though reluctantly obeyed his order grabbing what she had into her back pack as both members watched her intently. Once completed Sasori grabbed her bag startling her as Deidara grabbed her arm pulling her out of the room down the dimly lit corridors in silence until they reached the rock entrance.

"Before we go I think its time you took a much needed rest" Sasori stated

Hinata tried to struggle from Deidara's grip as Sasori pressed her pressure points making her fall into Deidara's arms. Who then picked her up bridal style having already got his clay bird sculpture to follow them out of the entrance.

With a silent command the clay bird grew Sasori sighed as he jumped upon it placing the girls bag into another storage seal. Tobi and Zetsu amerged from the base giving the eye signal to Deidara that he could destroy it when ready.

"I will see you soon Deidara Senpai" Tobi gleefully shouted to the blondes annoyance

"Don't you ever shut up Tobi un" Deidara hissed as he jumped on the bird with Hinata unconscious in his arms.

"No I don't Senpai please look after Hinata chan I know that you like her" Tobi continued in his annoying voice

The blonde member blushed at the remark and glared at the masked idiot who was laughing hysterically at Deidara's reaction not confirming or denying the remark with a retort but was still muttering profanities under his breath as he secured Hinata to his clay creation.

Sasori nodded as he watched Tobi and Zetsu disappear into the surroundings as Deidara commanded the clay bird to take off whispering 'Katsu' as both members watched their base explode erasing any traces of their existence to their brief and temporary home as they proceeded to make the journey to Amegakure their new home for now.

"I need to meet with one of my spies before we reach Amegakure" Sasori stated in a bored but firm tone

"Which one is that un?" Deidara asked with a sigh of frustration

"The one that watches Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi"

"Fine un"

oOoOo

The village hidden in the leaves...

The grim reality had hit every member of the search party that was designated in finding the heir of the Hyuga clan their team mate and friend. Emotions had run high on their journey home mostly stunned disbelief that their gentle comrade had fallen only a blood soaked head protector that used to hang around her slender neck the only reminder of their friend containing the harsh reality that she was no longer alive.

Along with a burnt and ruined jacket that contained her lavender scent. The journey home was quick as they all somberly reported back at the Hokage tower with the dreaded news that would stun the entire village that Hinata Hyuga was now no longer alive.

Tsunade felt the tears gather in her eyes as her fists clenched at seeing the bloodied head protector placed on her desk, Her brown eyes scanned each team member confirming her worst fear that one of her shinobi has perished. Team 8 was distraught and was immediately sent home as she sent anbu to retrieve Kurenai and Hiashi to break the news to them.

Sakura and Naruto seemed strained as Naruto was at a complete and utter loss that even Kakashi didn't know what to do with his blonde student. Tsunade dismissed the team as she awaited Hiashi to report the grim findings keeping the stunned Neji by her side until his uncle arrived.

Naruto felt empty, shock was evident upon his features that he blocked everything and everyone out even the repeated calls coming from Sai and Sakura didn't register. Kakashi dismissed his two students as he followed Naruto to the Hokage monument watching as he took a seat on top of the fourth Hokages head looking out into the village in silence.

"Naruto..." Kakashi began but stopped when he saw the agony on his students face

"S-She l-loved me sensei...s-she loved me d-didnt she?" Naruto whispered broken

Kakashi's visible eye widened knowing that Kiba had let the cat out of the bag in anger and frustration to the oblivious and dense blonde before him. It wasn't exactly a secret to the Village and the Konoah 11 apart from Naruto himself how the shy gentle heiress loved the blonde jinjiruki.

"Yes...Hinata did Naruto" Kakashi answered truthfully.

Naruto flinched at his sensei's honest answer as he remembered every situation he faced with Hinata the nervous stuttering when she spoke to him, along with the deep red blushes on her cheeks that made him think she was ill. The fainting spells she did only around him, the jar of healing salve she gave to him at the chunin exams along with words of encouragement and support feeling his heart break at how dense he truly was.

"I...I..." Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as the tears he had tried so hard to contain within him fell down his cheeks at the realisation he will never see her again and answer her feelings. Kakashi watched his prized student break emotionally before him cursing Kiba with this revelation knowing that out of every one in the group it has hit Naruto harder than anyone else.

**Hope you enjoyed please review til next time :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:- Hi guys sorry I have been so busy in my personal life I haven't been able to update my work but hopefully I will be able to update most if my stories over the next few weeks so please be patient :-)**

**Disclaimer:- All characters of Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto **

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M for a reason will contain swearing and adult content! Will contain errors in grammar and punctuation not my strong point so please be aware if this now in with the story...**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 9**

The sharp cold winds were harsh as both members of the Akatski Deidara and Sasori made a slight detour from Amegakure. Their prisoner was still unconscious held firm by Deidara's clay and chakra, Sasori had vocally given the blonde bomber the directions on where he was to meet his spy for any information that could help in the Akatsuki's goals.

"We are not too far from the meeting place Sasori un" Deidara stated

"Good even though I hate the man, his information can always be valuable to our cause" Sasori replied casually

Deidara commanded his clay bird to fly lower to land not to far from the meeting place. Sending slight pulses of chakra to the clay creation it lowered on to a vast wooded area and slowly circled around a large open field.

"Be on high alert Deidara, remember we have the girl too"

"Oh come on Sasori un, aren't I always" Deidara groaned out

The bird landed on the long grassy field the wind blowing fiercely against them. Sasori jumped off the bird his short huddled form mostly concealed by his Akatsuki cloak and hat paused slightly, his ominous voice directed a command to his intrigued blonde partner.

"Remain here Deidara until I return no matter what" Sasori warned

"Yeah, yeah...just don't be too long un" Deidara replied in a bored tone.

Sasori went off on ahead as Deidara watched him disappear into the forest sighing out of boredom as he took in the surroundings. The open area was quite big but open to unwanted pairs of eyes that will obviously take notice and investigate. Not like he cared he would personally enjoy blowing people up with his clay bombs hearing the screams of pain and smelling the burnt flesh along with the destruction his jutsu's could do his magnificent pieces of self proclaimed art.

But he also had the girl in his charge their prisoner who was also now important to their leader so it was vital that they remain hidden until Sasori returned. Cursing his partner under his breath he removed the clay holding Hinata firmly in place, he then put her over his shoulder as he jumped from his creation. He watched as the large clay bird began to shrink to a small size allowing it to fit very easily into his pocket.

Noticing nothing peculiar he took refuge under some trees with high bushes laying the girl down upon the ground watching her large chest rise up and then down caught his attention quickly making him swallow thickly he was beginning to feel the tightness in his pants as his cock grew hard remembering how soft her skin felt when he touched her.

The sounds of her pleasured moans captivated him she surely gave herself to him willingly. The blonde smirked as he tried to control his perverse thoughts from just taking her right there, but he had to stay alert for any unwanted company.

"Shit..." Deidara groaned finding it hard to calm his growing erection and desires down.

OoOoO

Sasori was nearing the arranged meeting point and thought about asking his spy to consult Orochimaru on the Hyuga's intriguing chakra. Although Sasori knew the snake sannin was untrustworthy and also on the Akatski's hit list to get rid of he was also a man of science and might possibly answer the lingering questions they needed answers to.

The puppet nin remained still as his focus was on high alert sending the tell tale signals that he was no longer alone, he waited patiently for the other presence to make their appearance which didn't take very long. The shadowed figure made his way towards the light the slight glint of light reflected off of his glasses that quickly showed the spy Kabuto come towards him.

"Sasori sama, what are your orders?" Kabuto's polite voice asked curious to his instructions.

"Firstly, has their been any further news on Orochimaru and his plans?"

"No...nothing other than the usual. He is currently still overseeing Uchiha Sasuke's training and spying on the hidden leaf village"

"Anything to report?" Sasori asked curiously.

"News has reached him on the death of one of their shinobi, one of the heir's to one of the clans that's all he knows at this moment not a lot of details has been released as of yet." Kabuto answered.

Sasori was slightly surprised that they have assumed the girl was dead? What gave them that idea? Sasori was sure one of the members had done something to make them think that way, why hadn't they been informed by Pein? Sasori remained silent contemplating on what he should do next deciding to take the risk he wanted information may be the snake may know of something and set his plan in motion.

"I want you to consult Orochimaru on something..."

OoOoOo

Dark orbisan eyes stared into the distance his eyes quickly changed into red with black tomoes spinning as he took in the two figures hiding in the distance. Sasuke Uchiha crouched on one of the tree branches analyzing the two ninja not far from him.

He noticed the one was wearing an Akatsuki cloak that made his blood boil with hatred. He had followed the grey haired medic nin Kabuto, he wondered where the sly bastard was going off too. Ever since he left Konoah he has been training hard under Orochimaru's guidance for more power to defeat and kill his older brother to avenge his clan but most of all his parents.

Seeing some of the members not to far from him made it hard for him not to engage the S Class nin. He wanted answers and that person will tell him everything he knows about Itachi's whereabouts.

Deidara shook out his lecherous thoughts as he began scanning the surroundings he could detect a chakra presence nearing them. Standing up the blonde focused on the readings of his scope making out the unmistakable chakra presence now stood in the middle of the open field.

Deidara placed his hand in one of his pockets as his hands mouth began to consume the clay he had. Deidara cautiously stepped out in to view glancing slightly at the still unconscious Hinata that he had now leaned against the tree.

Sasuke watched as the man wearing the familiar cloak that his brother Itachi wears came into view stepping out from his concealment. The dark haired avenger noticed that the other presence hadn't even stirred which made his curiosity peak.

"You..." Sasuke growled. "Where is Itachi!"

Deidara stood staring at the dark haired boy noticing the same familiar traits of Itachi the one member that Deidara loathed the most for tricking him into the organisation. He gritted his teeth controlling his growing anger for the arrogant bastard before him.

"Who wants to know yeah?" Deidara questioned already knowing who it was before him. Itachi's younger brother Sasuke Uchiha.

"Don't play dumb with me, answer my question!" Sasuke growled out in anger.

"Hn, what makes you think I will tell you?" Deidara hissed

Sasuke disappeared in a flash and appeared behind the blonde with his sword already unsheathed with the crackles of lighting buzzing around the dark steel blade. A small smile escaped Deidara unnoticed by the young Uchihan as the blonde disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Shit!...A subjugation Jutsu!" Sasuke cursed

"Do you really think I would let you get to me that easily?" Deidara's cocky tone of voice replied now stood a few yards away.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he kept his eyes upon the blonde, not a sound or a movement was made as both shinobi looked at one another. The tension was thick as both nins sized each other up and down.

oOoOoOo

(Dreamscape...)

Pale lavender eyes took in her surroundings, she was in complete and utter darkness. The silence was deafening only the fast beating of her heart was the only sound she could hear. Panic rose within her as she couldn't sense or see anything, her first thought was that her eyes had been taken already? The awful realisation that this had happened made her heart clench in fright.

The total betrayal to her village more so her clan if they have indeed been taken, then she may have just doomed her clans heritage and secrets to the outside forces to her home, her comrades and most of all her crush Naruto.

"Byakugan Hime"

Hinata gasped as all earlier tension disappeared when a purple glow began to form in front of her. The deep gentle voice immediately made her feel unusually calm.

"W-Who...a-are...you?" Hinata whispered in shock

"Byakugan Hime, you must wake up" the strangers voice continued

"A d-dream?" Hinata whispered

"Yes and no...I pulled your mind from your dreams to this your subconscious. You must wake up I will help you to escape while you still can" The voiced continued

"B-But..."

"It is your only chance whilst you still can hime, curiosity has begun within your jailers, you must not let them discover more about you or your chakra"

"W-What is it?...Who a-are you?...P-Please...tell me!" Hinata shouted in desperation

"No, you are not ready...at least not yet but you must try to escape their clutches or they will find out how important you really are" The voice answered.

Hinata paled as unshed tears of frustration began to slide down fast on each cheek. She was stunned to silence as the purple mass of chakra surrounded her. Within seconds her eyes opened blinking rapidly to the light that made her tired eyes flicker open and closed.

Hinata sat up looking both sides of her and realising she was now alone feeling slight relief, even tnough it didn't stay long as she felt two chakra presences not to far in front of her. Shakily she stood up to her feet taking in deep breaths to calm herself down but her adrenalin was pumping fast within her remembering her subconscious her eyes widened as she9) then still saw the purple energy surrounding her entire body .

"Byakugan Hime...you must escape now" The voice within her mind reiterated

Pushing all fear and questions aside she agreed she had to put escaping at the top of her list of priorities any further questions would have to wait until a more convenient time.

OoOoOo

The silent stand off ended when Sasuke threw a smoke bomb that went off instantly his sharingan eyes blazing through the thick grey smoke. His eyes saw movement of insects crawling towards him picking up chakra pulses he jumped back just in time to see one of them explode next to where he had just been stood. Gritting his teeth he weaved a few hand signals

"Fireball Jutsu" He shouted

A huge flame of fire escaped his mouth as it consumed the remaining clay insects and made them explode at a safe distance away from him. A deafening laugh could be heard in the distance that made the anger inside him reach breaking point.

"What's so funny asshole" Sasuke hissed

Deidara looked upon the alert Uchiha seeing how different he was from his brother but both was as arrogant as each other a trait Deidara despised. Within seconds another presence came to both of their attention as they both honed in on the chakra they was now sensing whatever it was it was indeed powerful but felt different than normal for some reason.

Deidara wondered who it was until he realised where it was coming from his eyes widened like saucers as the dark haired beauty appeared before them her curvaceous body was surrounded in deep purple chakra her Byakugan eyes blazing at both male nins.

Sasuke stared in shock as the dark haired female came into view her clothing was quite revealing showing off the curves she had. Not only that but the fact that purple chakra surrounded her entirely seemed to gain his sole attention upon her especially when he saw the familiar eyes of his home village staring back at him.

"Hyuga?" Sasuke whispered still in complete shock and awe.

Sasuke looked upon her more closely something about her reminded him of someone from his village but he couldn't remember who only Neji, the Hyuga clan progidy came to mind but clearly it was not him.

"Fuck!" Deidara hissed getting over his initial shock at what was in front of him also Itatchi's younger brother was now made aware.

"S-Sasuke s-san!?" Hinata whispered noticing both men staring at her with wide eyes.

Deidara was now contemplating what he should do sending an alert to Sasori, making sure not to take his eyes off of her. Sasuke on the other hand had heard his name escape her lips that made his eyes widen slightly more as he remembered who it was due to her stutter and he was beyond shocked at his realisation.

"Hyuga...Hinata!?" Sasuke answered in total surprise that this once stuttering failure was now not only powerful she was breathtakingly beautiful.

Hinata stared wide eyes at her once fellow comrade and noticed that he was not the only one that was watching her. Snapping at of her daze she noticed one of her jailers Deidara looking at her with his one prominent blue eye that watched her intently, she could see the shock and confusion on his and Sasuke's features.

"Hime...you must move now" The voice inside her subconscious shouted alerting her to the predicament she was now in.

Hinata took a step back in hesitation her Byakugan eyes taking in all of the surrounding area on all sides as she kept her gaze on the two lone shinobi in front of her.

"Where do you think your going...remember what pain said yeah?" Deidara warned

Sasuke glanced at the blonde, noticing that he removed something from his pocket. Keeping himself on alert expecting an impending attack from him, which never came. Hinata never answered but disappeared within a flash surprising both parties at the speed in which she did so.

"Fuck!" Deidara cursed as he used his chakra to make his bird creation grow, ignoring the Uchiha that wasn't even there no more but to Deidara he wasn't even important the recapture of the girl was. Jumping on board he commanded the bird to follow chasing her from the air and hoping he can track her with his scope which at this moment related to the blonde that she was travelling at a very fast rate.

OoOoOo

Sasuke was intrigued as he tried following the fleeing hyuga heiress, but to his astonishment she was going at such incredible speeds that he couldn't believe his eyes. Taking a deep breath Sasuke slowed to a stop biting his thumb he did a few hand signs then placing his hand to the ground. A pop sound along with a puff of smoke appeared showing two of his familiars he had now required, purple snakes slithered in front of him as he gave his command to follow the strange Chaka.

He watched as the snakes slithered away to chase after the hyuga heiress he will get the information and hopefully find the means to eliminate his brother but now it was time to head back and share this intriguing information with his so called teacher.

OoOoO

Hinata ran, jumped and dodged to her freedom her bloodline still active, she didn't realise the intense speed in which her petite body was traveling. She was running blindly she wasn't even aware of where she was running too as she had no clue to where her actual location was, frantically taking in her surroundings hoping she could locate anything that would give her a clue to where she could be, but sadly nothing stuck out.

She noticed that she hadn't seen Deidara as of yet but wasn't sure if she should slow down and try to rest as she felt her body ache after feeling so stiff from not training like she normally would do since her captivity. The strange voice had not spoke since earlier, she could see the purple energy starting to fade from deep purple to a pale lilac colour.

Hinata bit her lip in anxiety she had hoped that the voice would tell her what she needed to know and also where she should go. The woodland was vast and made her think of her home village and its surroundings but, she just knew deep down she was far from home. Hinata continued on ahead jumping to the trees as she jumped from branch to branch her speed still agile but not at such speeds as before.

OoOoOo

Deidara who was frantically searching with his scope for any traces of Hinata, decided he had to contact their leader. Taking a deep breath he semy a pulse of chakra to his ring that would send an alert to their leader Pein. Within moments a familiar voice could be heard within his mind.

"Deidara?" Pein questioned

"Leader sama, the girl has escaped my clutches"

"What!?"

"She was knocked out by Sasori we had to rendezvous with one of Sasori danna's spies. I was occupied with Itachi's younger brother demanding Itachi's whereabouts. Whilst fighting his brother the girl awoke and was surrounded by that weird chakra she took off I am searching for her from the air but she was traveling at unbelievable speeds leader sama."

"What do you mean her chakra did it resurface again?"

"Yes, the chakra was the same as the hideout only I felt it was more stronger than last time she ran off from me and it was at such speeds even my scope couldn't keep track on her."

The silence was deafening as Deidara waited for any further orders he knew he would get in to trouble for letting her escape.

"Where are you?" Pein questioned

OoOoOo

Sasori was at the open field huffing angrily at seeing no Deidara and wondering what had happened during his absence. He looked at a few scorch marks upon the long grass knowing a fight took place whilst he was meeting with Kabuto.

His ring pulsed bringing him to full alert as Peins voice was within his mind.

"Sasori, it appears the girl has escaped and most astoundingly it appears at great speeds due to her chakra."

"What are my orders leader sama?"

"Deidara is on his way to pick you up I have sent orders to the other members currently out to keep a look out for the girl Zetsu and Tobi are not to far from you both. We need to make sure the girl is back in our hands punishments will be handed later."

"Of course Leader sama."

The voice disappeared bringing Sasori out of his thoughts as a gush of wind blew towards him alerting him to Deidara and his clay creation just above him.

"Deidara...what in the hell made you lose her?"

"Listen yeah, that girl ran off at such speeds I couldn't follow with my scope un, you didn't see what I saw yeah"

Sasori mumbled curses under his breath as he jumped up, upon the clay bird as Deidara commanded the bird to fly in the direction his was before as he concentrated on his scope.

"Leader sama, has told the others to rendezvous with us to search for the girl so keep your eyes and ears open" Sasori stated sternly.

".."

Deidara didn't reply already angry at the embarrassment of losing the girl in his charge but also knowing he would be severely punished for his lack of judgement. He knew he had a lot coming his way once he was back at the hideout and that was enough to send shivers down his own spine at the thought of not getting the girl back in their clutches not only with Pein but the psycho Hidan as well.

**Hope you liked this chapter till next time :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto **

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M for a reason, please be aware my stories may and will contain errors in grammar and punctuation. **

**A Toy For The Akatsuki **

**Chapter 10**

**Previous chapter...**..

_The voice disappeared bringing Sasori out of his thoughts as a gush of wind blew towards him alerting him to Deidara and his clay creation just above him. _

_"Deidara...what in the hell made you lose her?" Sasori grumbled annoyed._

_"Listen yeah, that girl ran off at such speeds I couldn't follow with my scope un, you didn't see what I saw yeah" _

_Sasori mumbled curses under his breath as he jumped up, upon the clay bird as Deidara commanded the bird to fly in the direction he was before as he concentrated on his scope._

_"Leader sama, has told the others to rendezvous with us to search for the girl so keep your eyes and ears open" Sasori stated sternly. _

_".."_

_Deidara didn't reply already angry at the embarrassment of losing the girl in his charge but also knowing he would be severely punished for his lack of judgement. He knew he had a lot coming his way once he was back at the hideout and that was enough to send shivers down his own spine at the thought of not getting the girl back in their clutches not only with Pein but the psycho Hidan as well._

OoOoOo

Kabuto had arrived back to the hideout with questions that puzzled him after his meeting with Sasori, the red haired puppet nin wanted information from the snake sannin regarding any potential information on Hyuga chakra.

The medic nin wondered why Sasori of the red sand seemed so interested regarding one of the most powerful and well known clans in fire country. He had hoped that the puppet nin of the Akatsuki would divulge more information for him to go on.

**_Flashback..._**

"I need you to ask Orochimaru some questions that I need answers to" Sasori commanded

"What type of questions do you want me to ask him?" Kabuto asked surprised at the order.

"I need information regarding the Hyuga clan"

"The Hyuga clan?" Kabuto exclaimed more shocked and intrigued.

"Yes...I want any information regarding their chakra network, anything that was considered powerful or unusual in their bloodlines."

"Could you be a bit more specific?" Kabuto tried to pry further.

"No...what I have just asked is all you need to do, I expect you to report to your master, and find any information I have asked you to seek from him. I will rendezvous with you in the next three days from now don't disappoint me" Sasori warned as they both departed their separate ways.

**_End of Flashback..._**

He knew that his questions to Orochimaru on the subject would even make the snake nin intrigued, even though he was more intrigued on the Uchiha bloodline than the Hyuga. But the one question Kabuto wanted was why? Why was the Akatsuki organisation of S class nin interested in the Hyuga? They obviously knew more than they was letting on.

Kabuto had walked the dimly lit corridors to his masters throne room, currently deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Sasuke was following not to far behind him.

"Where did you go off to?" Sasuke demanded

"It doesn't concern you does it Sasuke" Kabuto hissed

Sasuke didn't reply as they both headed into the large throne room where Orochimaru was sat waiting for any reports.

"Kabuto...I sssee you have returned, ssso tell me how did the meeting go?"

"Lord Orochimaru" Kabuto bowed before his master as he continued his report. "I have some interesting news even though it is quite puzzling?"

"Kukuku...tell me what hasss my former comrade asssked thisss time?" Orochimaru asked

"Well...Sasori wanted information on the Hyuga clan?" Kabuto answered

"The Hyuga clan?...Whatever for?" Orochimaru asked intrigued

"Not sure Sasori, didn't seem to elaborate further, but he wanted to know specific things regarding their lineage especially their chakra, if anything was beyond the normal with them and their chakra network."

"Hmm...interessting? It appearss sssomething sseemed to of happened, isss anything back from our sspies in Konoah? Apparently one of the clan heirss wass killed by the Akatssuki? Could thiss have sssomething to do with the reassson their assking?"

"Could be, when I told him he seemed very shocked as if it was news to him? Could it be an Hyuga they apparently killed?"

"Posssibly?...now...Ssasuke kun?...where did you go off to?" Orochimaru asked.

All eyes was on the raven haired teen as he remained standing and remained quiet, listening to the conversation at hand still deep in thought to what he had seen earlier. He debated whether to say anything or to keep quiet but he needed to find his brother and complete his revenge and the Hyuga was essential for that and if Orochimaru was on hand he could give him any information he would need to know to use it to his advantage.

"What ssseemss to trouble you Sssassuke kun?" Orochimaru's sickly sweet voice filled the room.

"I saw something very interesting on my travels not to far from where you was Kabuto" Sasuke finally stated.

"What do you mean...did you follow me?" Kabuto demanded sounding extremely annoyed.

Sasuke ignored the medic nin as his eyes remained on the snake himself that seemed intrigued in what Sasuke was about to say.

"What did you sssee Sssasuke kun?"

"I expect you will hear from your so called spies that it was none other than the Hyuga heiress that has been killed by them psycho's from the Akatsuki."

"The Hyuga heiress?...Now what makes you think that? Kabuto asked.

"Hn, I saw her that's why and she was held captive by them from the looks of it but she seemed to have escaped?"

"What did you ssee?" Orochimaru asked intrigued.

"She appeared before us surrounded in deep purple chakra and it was powerful enough to get both of our attention"

"Both?" Orochimaru asked now interested at what he had heard from his students lips.

"I encountered the long blonde haired member and engaged in a fight that's why" Sasuke replied bored.

"Interesssting...anything elssse?"

"I sent two of my snakes to track her as I couldn't keep up with her, she had ran off at such speeds that even I had trouble and not even my sharingan could analyse it?"

That last sentence intrigued the snake sannin further. Sasuke hoped he could use this to his advantage.

"Orochimaru...can I gather a team to track and capture the Hyuga?"

"Why are you ssso interested Sssasuke kun?"

"I want her, and I know she could be useful for my revenge against my brother"

Orochimaru remained silent, he was deep in thought, if he didn't let Sasuke do what he asked he had a feeling he would do it anyway. Sasuke was paramount to his own plans. But he himself needed his body so he was very valuable for his own plans.

"Ssso Ssasuke... who will you take to capture the Hyuga heiressss, Hinata...I presssume?"

"I require Suigetsu, Juugo, and Karin" Sasuke answered.

"Very well Sssasuke I will permit you to take a team to track and capture the heiresss, I suggessst you find her quickly asss I expect the membersss of Akatsssuki will be already gathered to pursssue her"

"Hn...let's hope its my dear elder brother, it will make my search worth while" Sasuke replied coldly as he walked out of the room to gather his team.

"Do you think that's wise my lord?" Kabuto asked once Sasuke had left.

"Why Kabuto...you mussst have faith in our dear Sassuke kun, besssidess you mussst alssso be intrigued regarding what he hasss witnesssed esspecially regarding the heiressss"

"Indeed my lord"

OoOoOo

Tobi was beyond angry when Pein told him the news regarding Hinata's escape. He was travelling to the rendezvous point where Deidara and Sasori would be. Zetsu was also following along with him as they travelled in silence.

Pein wasn't so forthcoming in the information that Deidara had obviously confided to him, he knew it was paramount that they find her if the hidden leaf village found out she is alive all their work on making her appear dead would be for nothing. Tobi was determined that, that of course would not happen.

He was intrigued by her chakra, normally he would not concern himself with any captured prisoners upon their travels but the Hyuga girl intrigued him especially when he saw and felt her chakra. Something was unusual about it and he wanted to learn more about the power she had hidden within her.

_**"A penny for your thoughts?"**_ The black side of Zetsu stated as he appeared from the tree bark Tobi was stood by.

"Just thinking about our escaped princess Hinata chan" Tobi replied in his deathly voice of Madara.

_**"It seems Deidara lost her"**_Zetsu grinned

"He will be punished once he gets back to the hideout" Tobi reasoned

_**"Yes I know he will...even Hidan will want his blood**_"

"Come on lets get to the meeting point we have to find her before one of our enemies does"

OoOoOo

The village hidden in the leaves...

Since the rescue team came back with the grim news on Hinata's apparent death each member of the remaining Konoah twelve took the news bad. The hokage along with Hiashi, kept the news from spreading throughout the village for a day or two but couldn't keep it hidden forever.

When the rest of the village found out there was complete meltdown. The whole village adored the gentle heiress and couldn't believe that the beautiful kunoichi had now fallen. The village had lost one of their beautiful gems and it couldn't be replaced.

The Hyuga clan had wanted to conduct the ceremony within the Hyuga estate. But due to the many villagers that Hinata had touched it was contested that it should be made public and that she should be honoured like any other shinobi who had fallen in battle.

Hiashi kept his stoic appearance as a cold and unemotional father, but deep inside he was shocked and distraught. Once he had heard the news that his daughter faced four members of the Akatsuki and died by their hands in battle from Kakashi's report he was shocked.

Revenge, anger and hatred was carefully concealed within every fibre of his body not shown to anyone unless they knew Hiashi inside out. Neji, felt nothing but guilt for not being their even though he was already out on a mission. Hanabi had now lost her elder sister and had shown more emotion than any other by refusing to eat, or to leave her room, Hinata was like her mother and the loss of her elder sister destroyed her emotionally.

The Hokage was beyond herself too, drinking sake heavily as her immense guilt and grief consumed her that even Shizune didn't know what to do. But the anger and grief within Tsunade was at boiling point the Akatsuki will pay for what they have done she would make sure of it.

Although everyone was upset the one who hurt the most was Naruto, he had been locked up in his apartment he didn't want to see anyone especially Sakura. He felt that she betrayed him by not telling him about Hinata's feelings even though she knew from early on. He internally flinched at how he would Persue the pinkette in front of Hinata, even though her fist was always the answer to his many attempts at a date.

He felt physically sick, all the times the gentle Hyuga would encourage him would enter his mind all day like she was haunting him. He needed to speak to her, see her again, he couldn't except that Hyuga Hinata, was now gone he couldn't and wouldn't except it.

A knock on his door brought him back to the stark reality that she was gone and he hated it.

"Naruto.." Naruto flinched hearing his sensei call his name.

Kakashi knocked on the door again, he has been extremely worried. Naruto was distraught regarding Sasuke when he had left and betrayed the village but the loss of Hinata had hit him extremely hard especially now he knew how much she had loved him from the beginning.

"Naruto...come on open up" Kakashi persisted.

Naruto groggily opened the door squinting his eyes as the suns rays entered the dark stuffy room that had been like that for two days.

"What do you want Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked in a defeated tone.

Kakashi's heart dropped seeing his student look so lost.

"Come on Naruto...let's go to ichiraku's old man Teuchi and Ayame chan have been asking for you and have your favourite ready for you." Kakashi eye smiled hoping he could lure his student out of his home with the promise of his beloved ramen.

"I'm not hungry sensei, I just want to be alone" Naruto quickly answered clearly not interested.

Kakashi sighed as he closed the door and took a seat down on the chair taking out his precious orange book leaving a confused and determined Naruto watching him suspiciously.

"So have you spoken to your team mates Sai and Sakura?" Kakashi asked

Naruto remained quiet where he stood, Kakashi noticed the flinch and the clutching of his fists when the pinkettes name was mentioned.

"No I haven't I don't want to talk to Sakura"

"And why is that Naruto?" Kakashi carefully enquired.

Naruto remained silent just stood looking down at the floor his temper rising with each breath he took.

"S-She...I don't want to see her or speak to her Kakashi sensei"

"Why?" Kakashi questioned further

"I just don't...she knew ok!" Naruto shouted

"Knew about what Naruto?"

"S-She knew that Hinata chan held such feelings for me yet never told me...I..I...know more than anyone what its like to see someone you love wholeheartedly, love someone else. Sakura herself is obsessed with that Sasuke teme!" Naruto shouted the tears already starting to fall down his cheeks.

"She wasn't the only one that knew of Hinata's feelings though Naruto?" Kakashi carefully answered.

"I know that...I...I...hate myself more than anything for not realising it myself, but I'm so dense sensei...but I thought Sakura above any one else would of told me about Hinata chan!" Naruto shouted with such hurt that it made Kakashi's heart clench.

"Naruto...y-you...love her don't you?"

"..."

"You love Hinata don't you?" Kakashi asked his question again.

Naruto fell to his knees like his spirit had been ripped away from him as he struggled to breath as the sobs escaped his body. Kakashi sat looking at his broken student knowing what it felt like to lose loved ones what with Rin, Obito and his sensei the fourth hokage.

'Sensei...what can I do?...I have done nothing but let your son down!...but I promise to you that I will not abandon him again I swear it' Kakashi thought inwardly watching Naruto break his heart.

OoOoOo

Hinata had felt so tired and lethargic as she continued on with her escape, she failed to notice that she was being followed by two snakes that had managed to catch up to her after her loss of speed. She had no clue to where she was but determination flowed within her veins she needed to get back home. She needed to see her ray of sunshine the only person that gave her courage, and confidence at being a shinobi her beloved Naruto kun.

A rare warm smile graced her lips as she envisioned the blonde Uzumaki training hard learning knew moves and jutsu's that could take her breath away. She always knew that he would do great things and was special and she was determined she would see him again and be by his side.

But she still had fear within her. Now that she had managed to escape she knew she was lost and probably in enemy terrain which due to her bloodline could be a dangerous thing. Her eyes was valuable and sought after especially as she is unbranded with no caged bird seal on her forehead. She thought of happy thoughts to keep her worries at bay staying alert as much as possible without using too much of her chakra to alert her persuers or intended enemies she may face anytime soon.

Taking the chance she did quick hand signals bringing out her bloodline the 'Byakugan' her all seeing eyes to find somewhere she could take shelter and rest without being caught. It would soon be getting dark and the grey skies signalled rainfall which made her shiver considering her attire was not much and quite revealing to her utter dismay.

Finding somewhere not far into the distance, she began to make her way there on constant alert in case she walked into a trap. Hinata knew she needed to rest although she had no provisions she needed the rest to gather up her energies as she knew she would be up for a fight and this time she would fight to the death willingly than go back and be a plaything for the Akatsuki weird chakra or not.

OoOoOo

Deidara landed his clay bird upon the designated meeting area as he and Deidara hopped of the large bird as it once more shrunk down to normal size and back inside the blondes pocket.

"Who do you think will be here un" Deidara questioned to his bored red haired partner Sasori.

"Who knows all we need to do now is find where the girl ran off to and hope we can recapture her without incident" The puppet nin answered.

They didn't have to wait long as Zetsu emerged completely up from the ground to stand before both shinobi with a sadistic grin plastered on his face.

"Zetsu" Sasori casually greeted

_**"Looks like your in trouble Deidara for losing the prisoner, I wonder what Hidan will do when he finds out his bitch has escaped on your watch"**_Zetsu ended with a cackle

"Fuck off hybrid...you didn't see what I saw ok...even you wouldn't of been able to catch her!" Deidara hissed with venom.

"Oh do tell Deidara senpai" An annoyingly similar loud voice screeched making Deidara shiver.

"What the hell!...Leader sama had to send you Tobi?" Deidara asked in complete surprise and shock

"Of course Deidara senpai, we were closer as we were on our way to Amegakure just like you?" Tobi excitedly exclaimed making Deidara roll his eyes and clench his fists in annoyance.

"Whatever yeah, just don't get in my way!" Deidara warned

Tobi paid no attention to the blonde as he kept up his annoying persona to the two members of Akatsuki.

"So is it just you two then? Sasori asked this time

"It looks like it, I'm not sure if any of the other members are on the way I can always ask?" Tobi answered

"Well I think that's best just in case yeah" Deidara sarcastically replied.

"Sure thing senpai" Tobi replied excitedly as he contacted Pein via his mind.

The three members of Akatsuki waited on any further instructions getting ready to find their prisoner before anyone else does.

OoOoOo

Sasuke stood waiting for his chosen team members to arrive even though the avenger wanted to get going quickly. Within minutes a slanging match of words could be heard that made the usually stoic Sasuke Uchiha huff loudly

"Shut up fish breath!" A female voice screeched.

"Make me you stupid bitch!" A male voice replied with venom.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sasuke shouted losing his cool facade quickly.

"Sasuke kun." The red haired female wearing glasses ran towards him, holding his arm for dear life already salivating when her eyes feasted on Sasuke's exposed chest showing his well sculpted abs to her viewing pleasure.

"Karin" Sasuke growled

"Yes Sasuke kun" Karin seductively purred his name on her tongue as she batted her eyelids at him making him cringe in disgust.

"Release my arm Karin before I change my mind and just kill you" Sasuke warned

Karin flinched at his cold venomous tone as she removed her arms from his stepping away feeling her heart break into many pieces.

"So Sasuke what do you need us to do." Juugo asked calmly while Suigetsu snickered at Karin.

"We are on the hunt for someone" Sasuke replied.

"Who is it we are hunting for?" Suigetsu questioned whilst taking a swig of her water from the bottle he always carried.

"We are after a girl from my home village, The Hyuga heiress, her name is Hinata Hyuga" Sasuke casually replied

Karin felt her jealous streak come into action at the knowledge. So they were searching for a girl and from his village to. Karin was fuming deep inside. Suigetsu casually eyed the red head smirking knowing of the girls infatuation with the Uchiha.

"Now now Karin be nice" Suigetsu whispered making her flinch.

"Now lets get going we may encounter opposition so be prepared for battle" Sasuke warned his three man team.

"Who are we likely to face?" Juugo calmly asked.

"The Akatsuki, and possibly the Hyuga herself" Sasuke replied

All three of them stopped in their tracks in surprise, but only for a few seconds then carried on following Sasuke in the search for the girl"

"Well this will be fun" Suigetsu stated sarcastically.

Sasuke led the way already knowing where to go due to his snakes that he commanded to follow. He wondered what the shy Hyuga would do now when he faced her? He was intrigued by her apparent change, which was unusual for Sasuke. He was never curious about the opposite sex but now he was interested in what the Hyuga pocessed and he would make sure he would use it to her full advantage.

OoOoOo

Tobi had just finished his talk with Pein, who informed him that it would just be them that would recapture the Hyuga much to his relief as Hidan was a loose cannon.

_**"What did leader say?"**_Zetsu asked curious to the answer.

"We are the only ones available to recapture Hinata chan" Tobi answered excitedly in his annoying persona.

"Fine we have wasted enough valuable time as it is, I suggest we split up and search for the girl while we can it is getting dark and looks like rain is on its way" Sasori reasoned

"Fine un, lets get going" Deidara answered.

"Oh Deidara senpai"

"What is it Tobi, we have to get going un!" Deidara hissed through clenched teeth.

"Leader sama has told Hidan of the girls escaped...and he is pissed! Kakuzu had to knock him out" Tobi gleefully stated to the shocked blonde.

"Whatever un, that religious bastard don't scare me one bit I will blow his religious ass to bits yeah" Deidara answered angrily.

All four members disappeared on a mission to catch the elusive Hyuga and Deidara was easily thinking on her punishment when she was in their hands again for the embarrassment she caused him and that was what he looked forward to whether Hidan permitted him or not.

**A/N:- Hi guys I have started to leave author notes at the end of each chapter instead of the start:-) I hope you enjoyed this chapter now that I have free time I can get my stories out while I can. Each chapter I write from within my imagination which can be hectic lol! I love this story as I love the Akatsuki they are fun to write any how the next chapter will have fighting scenes I am really nervous as I only write lemons not fighting scenes so I hope I do it justice thank you for reading and sticking with this story see you next time xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:- I am really nervous of this chapter hope you enjoy! more author notes at the end of this chapter :-)**

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto **

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M, please be aware that this story will have errors in grammar and punctuation! I am trying and hopefully I will conquer my writing weaknesses soon so please be patient and nice about it! I do apologize in advance to all my readers if this does bother you I will fix mistakes when I have time :-)**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 11 **

Sasuke and his three man team had been travelling in silence through the darkness, no one spoke as they jumped through the trees. Each of them took in the surroundings all of them on high alert as they kept moving following their leader Sasuke.

The clear starry dark skies disappeared as clouds covered the entire night sky making it even darker. Further into their travels rain had began to fall slightly at first and then it began to come down heavy, luckily Sasuke and his team had came prepared.

Karin was not happy that Sasuke was looking for a girl and from his village to boot. She hated the fact that she had to waste her valuable time looking for some pathetic excuse of a kunoichi. Suigetsu however couldn't wait to fight especially since he could get to fight Kisame Hoshigaki for his sword. Juugo on the other hand didn't question Sasuke's orders he just remained focused on the mission ahead.

Sasuke stealthily led his team through the vast trees to where his two snake familiars had located Hinata. He was determined to get to her before the members of the Akatsuki did. Sasuke broke away from his inner thoughts as he slowed to a stop his team stopped a few yards from him.

"Be on alert, we are getting nearer to our target." Sasuke quietly commanded.

"Hai" each answered

"Juugo, instruct your animal friends to be on extra lookout for any of our enemies, and to alert you when they come into our vicinity." Sasuke ordered.

Juugo nodded as he began to do the task set to him.

"So how far are we from our target Sasuke?" Suigetsu grinned as he reached for his bottle of water to keep him hydrated.

"Not to far now, Karin you know what to do keep your guard up and notify me on any chakra you feel. Its important that you relay to me what you feel especially on one of them" Sasuke stated seriously to the red head

All three members wondered what his statement meant "Especially one of them" What did that mean?

"What's going on Sasuke kun!?" Karin asked curious to his answer.

"You all will see soon enough, your job Karin is important I need you to keep focused. If you feel anything unusual regarding a certain chakra I need you to tell me what you feel from it understand?" Sasuke stated.

Karin nodded confused at the task handed to her. Sasuke moved on at a slower rate than before as he was nearing the location that his familiars were at, not far from his target preparing himself for a battle whether its against his former comrade, or the Akatsuki members.

OoOoOo

Hinata had been resting as much as she could hiding within a large rocky cave that wasn't very big inside it just about had room for her, it was enough to keep her dry at least. Not once did she let her gaurd down, using her bloodline every few minutes so far she hadn't seen or sensed anyone.

The mysterious voice from within her mind had been silent since her escape. She was still shocked that she managed to outrun Deidara, on his clay bird to much to her relief, she felt her pride suddenly swell within her.

Hinata had been trying to gather her shinobi survival skills up, trying to determine where she was. Being out in the middle of nowhere didn't exactly help, and given her situation she was quite desperate. She had no weapons, no food, no drinking water, she needed to find a more suitable and proper attire also a good hot relaxing bath wouldn't go amiss instead of those horrible communal showers in the Akatsuki base she was held at.

She involuntarily shuddered at the thought of her recapture which she prayed to every deity out there that it wouldn't happen. The sudden thought of being placed back in the hands of Hidan and Deidara made her heart tremble in fear, there was no way she was going back to be some toy they can abuse and manipulate.

_"If you try to escape you'll be severely punished!" _

_"Where do you think your your going un, remember what Pein said yeah" _

_"I can't wait to give you your long overdue punishment my little bitch" _

Suddenly her senses kicked in, she sensed something was not to far away and it was on its way to her. Her hands trembled her palms began to sweat, calming herself she took deep breaths hoping the small amount of rest will be enough. She wondered if that strange voice would return and assist her like last time but for some reason she had the feeling she wouldn't get it this time.

"What do I do now?...do I stay and fight or do I run and hope I can lose them?" Hinata whispered.

Shaking her head she slowly got up upon her feet looking at the dark terrain she was now currently in she needed to be on her gaurd more than ever, the battle she knew she would face would be extremely tough as she new the Akatsuki was strong s class nin.

Determination flew through her entire being as she began her quick hand signs as her bloodline came into effect, the veins around her eye area protruded increasing her eyesight drastically, making her see all around at a great distance.

Hinata could make out three chakra presences easily in the distance but something inside her hesitated. For some reason she felt a slight pull to one that confused her but she pushed that feeling back for later investigation, of course that was if there was a later for herself.

The chakra of each of the other signatures was strong, but not familiar to what she had already encountered there was one member of the Akatsuki whose chakra was completely off the charts she hoped he wouldn't be present.

'_Please whoever you are that is currently residing in my subconcious mind. If you are seeing this...or even hearing my voice please, help me!?'_ Hinata thought.

OoOoOo

Sasuke had located his two snakes that relayed the Hyuga's whereabouts. Sasuke let a slight smirk grace his lips, as he now knew where his intended pray was now currently held up in and that they had reached her before the members of the Akatsuki.

This made the job easier all they needed was to put up a barrier so that any impending fight would be shielded from any unwanted attention namely the bastard's in black with red and white cloud symbols on their cloaks 'The Akatsuki'.

But they didn't have the means to do that much to his inner frustration so if they had to fight they had to work together quick to take her down if he couldn't convince her otherwise to come with him.

"We are close...Karin I need you to look for any chakra."

Karin huffed and shrugged her shoulders, without hardly much effort she began to use her 'Minds eye of Kagura' this ability allows her to sense any targets with a chakra signature. Karin was slightly confused when she immediately sensed a signature of chakra that seemed to be weak, in fact it wouldn't be a danger at all at least to her team mates.

"Up ahead Sasuke kun, I sense only one chakra signature."

"Anything unusual about it?" Sasuke asked

"No...not at all Sasuke kun, in fact it seems quite weak are you sure its the one we are seeking?"

Sasuke remained quiet on her question as he stood assessing the area with his Sharingan eyes active. The blood red colour of his eyes came into view with black spinning tomoes the tale tell sign of his infamous bloodline. Only three shinobi posess the Sharingan, Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha and of course Sasuke himself.

"Karin, I need you to remain back here. If you notice anything regarding that girls chakra let us know" Sasuke ordered

Karin remained where she stood as she watched Sasuke along with Suigetsu move onwards, whist she remained focused on the particular chakra up ahead. Sasuke along with Suigetsu moved towards where Hinata was, both of them on high alert as they wasn't sure what to expect.

"Suigetsu, do not engage unless I tell you to" Sasuke warned

"Fine" the white haired nin replied as he followed.

OoOoOo

Hinata detected that two of them was now on their way approaching towards her, never letting her gaurd down she stepped out of the cave grateful at least that the rain had briefly stopped falling. Hinata kept her Byakugan active as she could make out the two figures approaching her fast.

Hinata's eyes widened when she recognised one of them approaching but didn't let herself lapse in concentration on the task at hand. Sasuke came into view followed by a white haired boy around their age, a hilt of a sword could clearly be seen behind his back as he held a water bottle in his hand.

"S-Sasuke san?" Hinata voiced in surprise.

Sasuke had landed a slight distance away from her his dark ebony eyes roamed over Hinata's body then locked gazes with hers. Suigetsu whistled slightly earning him both of their attention that was clearly looking at him now.

"Sorry, just surprised at how hot the girl is" Suigetsu replied with a lecherous smile that made Hinata shiver and blush crimson at the comment.

"Hn" Sasuke answered.

Sasuke couldn't deny what Suigetsu had said as he was correct in that statement. In all honesty Sasuke was surprised at what he saw of the shy Hyuga. She was wearing a black long sleeve top that showed her partially revealing cleavage and he was shocked at how large her breasts were .

Further down she had on short shorts that hugged her curvy hips like a second skin. That revealed long creamy slender and toned legs that had black over the knee socks and open toe boots that went to below her knee. Long straight indigo hair was now completely down and was past her lower back, her fringe covered her forehead and her side bangs had grown longer past her shoulders but not as long as the back, her hair started to blow with the direction of the wind that was beginning to grow in speed.

Her features had changed gone was the baby fat, her creamy complexion was unblemished, a pink tint was present upon her cheeks. But her eyes that he thought was white like the rest of her clan had a slight tint of lavender in them that altogether stood out like glistening pearls in a deep dark ocean.

"What do you want S-Sasuke san?"

Sasuke was brought away from his thoughts upon hearing her voice, he remembered that out of all the girls in their class she was the only one that wasn't one of his fan girls, then he remembered why that was, remembering her gaze always followed his blonde and dense teammate who only had eyes for the pink annoying banshee who was too obsessed with him nearly as bad as Karin is now.

"I'm here because I require your help" Sasuke replied calmly

"W-What?"

"Do I need to repeat myself Hyuga?" Sasuke answered.

Hinata was surprised she didn't know what to do, then she realised he was now with Orochimaru the snake sannin and also a notorious traitor wanted by Konoah for crimes he committed that was too awful to mention all of his experiments that made her blood run cold.

"Why?...Why do you need my help Sasuke san?" Hinata curiously asked

"I need you to help me with getting my revenge against my brother Itachi" Sasuke admitted

Hinata took a step back in shock at the request, Itachi scared her that was a fact. She had let him into her mind begrudgingly where he roamed around casually, she was confident she could fight his genjutsu with the training she received from the many lessons with Kurenai but to keep alive she had to relent. She wouldn't allow that to happen again, she wasn't going to let Sasuke inside her mind to pry at what was going on inside her.

Her eyes widened suddenly remembering when she had stepped out into the large open field where Sasuke and Deidara was they had both saw her and was both wearing shocked expressions, Sasuke had seen the strange chakra she had.

"Have I got a c-choice Sasuke san?" Hinata had asked trying not to stutter already guessing the answer to her question.

Sasuke smirked as Hinata tensed when she saw him disappear fast, relieved she had kept her bloodline active she looked for him hoping that she could stop his attack upon her. She also knew he wasn't alone either. Suigetsu remained standing where he was with his arms crossed watching the action about to begin smirking happily.

Hinata felt his presence suddenly come right behind her as she quickly jumped away from him. Lavender tinted eyes locked on to red with black tomoes, each stared at one another intensely.

"I don't feel comfortable g-going with you S-Sasuke san, I just want to go h-home to my f-family and friends and away from the Akatsuki." Hinata stated

"Hn, so you want to go back home to your pathetic family who doesn't give a fuck about you? Tell me Hinata, how long have you been a prisoner of the Akatsuki?" Sasuke questioned.

Hinata internally flinched at his words regarding her family, what he had said was indeed true when he was living back in the village. But by the time Naruto had left with Jiraiya Her father had began to take interest in her. Neji and herself had finally began to act like brother and sister, also her little sister Hanabi who she adored and would protect her sister with all she had, she cherished her moments with her family. Her greatest wish was to remove the caged bird seal so that all the Hyuga could live as one and not be separated by main or branch houses and stupid tradition and customs.

"I-Its not like that any more S-Sasuke san"

"Really?...Tell me, how long was you held prisoner for?" Sasuke asked again.

"A f-few weeks" Hinata answered.

"That long?...Didn't your beloved family or your lovable Hokage send a rescue team to find you?" Sasuke demanded

Hinata flinched at his questioning statement to her. Deep down she couldn't deny that she had been wondering that herself she was certain that Tsunade would sound the alarm if she was late she had to believe in her friends. Shino along with Kiba and Akimaru they would leave no stone unturned until she was found safe and sound. Even her fellow comrades from team Gai, team 10 and team 7 would look for her even her father would send his team of Hyuga to find her she was sure of it.

Within seconds Sasuke was right in front of her grasping her arm within his hand. Hinata gasped chastising herself internally for being lax. She tried to remove herself from his tight grasp but Sasuke didn't budge.

"You didn't answer me Hinata?"

"D-Damn you S-Sasuke san, I-I know they would o-of searched f-for me, S-Sakura, Kakashi sensei, a-and Naruto kun, they have never stopped searching for you a-and won't stop until they bring you back home!" Hinata shouted in frustration towards the end.

Sasuke stared at her his anger starting to grow, he was getting impatient and was not used to being denied. Tightening his grip Hinata moaned in pain with her eyes watering she tried to use her gentle fist but he grabbed her other arm with his spare hand.

"L-let me go Sasuke san, I refuse to help you" Hinata hissed

Sasuke was thoroughly amused at this side of Hinata, no other girl has held his interest this long before.

"Well I'm sorry about that Hinata, but whether you like it or not you will be coming with me. Don't think your beloved Naruto will help you, he doesn't even look at you like that" Sasuke stated knowing it would hurt her.

Hinata felt her heart break at the words Sasuke spoke knowing deep down it was true but she hoped she could get him to notice her one day. So that she could tell him how much she had loved him from the beginning.

"T-That may be the case, but I will only ever love him no one else could ever take his place" Hinata answered back seriously.

It was Sasuke's turn to look stunned at her comment her eyes held truth to those words and he knew she wasn't lying. He didn't really know how to react to that. Part of him felt angered by her blatant answer the other he felt like proving her statement wrong. Knowing that no matter what, the dense blonde idiot only saw Sakura and no other.

"Really, so you won't love anyone else but the dobe?...How lonely for you, so you will deny yourself a happy life with someone else who would love you back, deny yourself children?" Sasuke quietly and calmly asked his question.

Hinata struggled against him yet his grip was still strong she didn't have the strength to release herself from his grasp. She heard his question their eyes still locked on each other no longer was it Byakugan facing Sharingan it was now white tinted lavender orbs clashing with dark onyx orbs. Neither was relenting as he pushed her for an answer, he was determined she would answer his question.

"Well?... " Sasuke asked again pushing for an answer from her.

"Yes I would Sasuke san, why would I want to spend my life with someone I wouldn't ever love? Wouldn't that be even more cruel to the other person?" Hinata answered

Sasuke gripped her arm more tightly causing Hinata to scream in pain, with one quick move he managed to knock her unconscious as she collapsed to the ground beside his feet.

"Sasuke kun, I am reading multiple energies of chakra each quite strong with evil intent. I believe its the Akatsuki." Karin relayed to him as she neared both her team mates Juugo following after her. Sasuke signalled Juugo to carry Hinata which he obeyed without question.

"Aww Sasuke I wanted to hold our new hostage?" Suigetsu stated with a pout.

"Not now.. keep alert" Sasuke hissed

"Come on Sasuke kun, this way"

"Are you sure Karin, the Akatsuki isn't just some random bandits!" Suigetsu questioned.

"Suigetsu.." Karin growled with clenched teeth.

"Juugo you and Karin go on ahead place the girl in a storage scroll at least she won't be able to escape" Sasuke ordered.

"Hai...what will you and Suigetsu do?" Juugo questioned

"We will buy you some time make sure she isn't discovered now go!" Sasuke ordered once more.

Karin along with Juugo who had the unconscious Hinata on his shoulders began to move obeying Sasuke's order. Leaving Sasuke and Suigetsu to face the upcoming surge of chakra and to give valuable time for their two team mates to hide their prisoner from the Akatsuki.

oOoOo

Tobi had begun to grow even more angry at the fact that they hadn't found the girl yet. The masked shinobi was cussing Deidara to no end due to his mistake. Each of the members rings pulsed alerting them to the fact that Pein wanted a status report.

Tobi stopped where he was surrounded by nothing but trees and vast vegetation he did the fast hand signals when a holographic like appearance appeared before Pein. The orange haired man was currently stood within his tower, the dark grey clouds with the constant down pour of rain within his village the only scenery beside him.

"Status report?" Pein questioned

"We are still trying to locate the girl, she appears to be very elusive" Tobi reported in his normal voice.

"She can't remain hidden forever?" Pein questioned

"We are currently each searching a vast area, but if the report that Deidara stated is true she could of escaped further than what we estimated?" Tobi replied.

"It is possible, what of Itachi's brother?" Pein asked realising that the younger Uchiha was present also.

"Hmm, that could be a lead especially if he had told Orochimaru? Sasori has a spy within Orochimaru's ranks"

Pein could hear shouts and profanities coming towards his office knowing full well who it was. Tobi glanced in the direction of the door.

"I take it that is Hidan?" Tobi asked already knowing he was right.

"How did you guess" Pein sarcastically answered.

"I will report any findings as soon as I get any" Tobi stated making sure he disappeared before Hidan burst through the door.

Pein watched as the holographic image disappeared, just as his door burst open revealing a very hostile and psychotic Hidan who was looking for blood.

"Have you fucking heard off them yet?" Hidan hissed

Pein sighed as he rubbed his temples vigorously, he no longer had the energy to remain angry at the silver haired religious nin.

"Not yet Hidan, they are currently searching for her?"

"What about that little shit that's related to Itachi?" Hidan hissed again

"What about him?" Pein answered

"Does he have her?" Hidan growled

"We do not know, currently each member is checking a large area, it seems that she had covered quite a distance to escape our reach. So I wouldn't rule out that possibility considering that he was engaging a fight with Deidara" Pein reasoned

"That fucking bastard, when I get my hands on him he will wish that he stuffed that clay up his ass and blew himself up in the process!" Hidan shouted with pure venom.

"Calm down Hidan, Deidara will be punished accordingly for his lapse of judgement. Where is Kakuzu?"

"Counting his fucking pennies like the fucking miser he is" Hidan answered sarcastically.

"Seeming as I can't keep you pacified...I will send you and Kakuzu out on a mission" Pein stated.

"What?"

"Oh but this may very well interest you Hidan." Pein began gaining Hidan's full attention.

"And what mission might that be?"

"I want you and Kakuzu to travel to Otogakure, and seek out Orochimaru's hideout you may find what your looking for there if we don't find it elsewhere. "

Hidan grinned Maliciously as he left Pein, the religious nin immediately went seeking out his partner Kakuzu so that they could leave straight away. He was itching for total carnage and blood, his sole purpose to get back what was his and he was determined that no one would stand in his way.

oOoOo

Deidara had picked up some chakra presences on his eye scope there was more than one which caused him interest, none of the signatures belonged to members of the Akatsuki so it had to be enemy nin. The blonde was beyond pissed that the girl had escaped and knew he was in for punishment when he headed back to base. But if he found the girl his punishment would be much more lenient.

He would recapture her to make up for his lapse of judgement. The thought of letting off some of his pent up anger encouraged him to head in that direction as he grinned deviously at the very thought. Deidara headed to the area sending a pulse of chakra to his Akatsuki ring signalling he found something.

"What is it Deidara senpai!" Tobi's high pitched scream entered the blondes mind making him flinch.

"Tobi!, not so loud un, I have picked up multiple chakra signatures, I'm on on my way now to engage them yeah"

"Ok Senpai, I will inform the others and follow to your location." Tobi exclaimed

"Fine un"

Deidara was moving quickly as he now saw two figures, and one of them he had already encountered before only hours earlier.

"You!" Deidara growled.

Deidara landed a short distance away from the two figures, his rye scope taking in every detail on the two before him.

"You again?...Tell me are you ready to meet demise?" The dark haired nin asked sarcastically.

Deidara was beyond angry, especially now that Itachi's little brother was once more before him itching to fight him.

"Where is she yeah" Deidara hissed.

"Who are you referring to?" Sasuke answered

"You know who I'm talking about bastard!" Deidara shouted.

"No I don't may be you can enlighten me?" Sasuke began toying for more of a reaction which was working.

"Why you!" Deidara growled through clenched teeth.

"Now now senpai, don't let him get to you" An excited voice exclaimed behind him.

The blonde looked to the side seeing the masked nin standing a few yards behind him, then Zetsu emerged half way from the ground as Sasori approached not long after on Deidara's other side.

"Zetsu...you know what to do" Tobi stated with Zetsu's mind

As quickly as the plant hybrid appeared he once more disappeared into the ground. Sasuke watched all this with his Sharigan activated cursing mentally at the situation he had no doubt that they was already on to them and hoped that Karin and Juugo could fend the plant off and keep them from regaining Hinata.

"Well then Uchiha...you wanted a fight didn't you shall we begin?" Tobi excitedly exclaimed.

**A/N:- Hi all sorry if the action scenes was non existent in this chapter. As I wrote this chapter this is what I ended up with so apologies but as you gathered fighting will be coming up shortly. A few things regarding jutsu names and such I have gone by using the Naruto Wiki, so hopefully I haven't got it wrong? if I have please let me know! **

**Also as you would of gathered my story will not be following cannon so the tailed beasts will be safe at least for now lol :) **

**Again thank you for the kind reviews I will be starting the next chapter immediately so hopefully will have that up for you over the weekend! **

**Happy New Year to all my readers and lets hope 2016 is a great year for all of us love you all thank you again for your constant support and encouragement I appreciate it! **

**Till next time please review :) cc**


	12. Chapter 12

A/N:- Hi guys here is the new chapter I am nervous as fighting will commence more of my notes at the end of the chapter here we go "

Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto

A Toy For The Akatsuki

Chapter 12

From the previous chapter...

As quickly as the plant hybrid appeared he once more disappeared into the ground. Sasuke watched all this with his Sharigan activated cursing mentally at the situation he had no doubt that they was already on to them and hoped that Karin and Juugo could fend the plant off and keep them from regaining Hinata.

"Well then Uchiha...you wanted a fight didn't you shall we begin?" Tobi excitedly exclaimed.

OoOoOo

The stand off began with each shinobi sizing up the other. Sasuke looked upon the masked Akatsuki member, there was something about him that didn't sit right with him. The one dark eye of his was looking right through him, his voice although it sounded childish and crazy it seemed false to him. Sasuke kept his Sharingan active as his sword was already in his hand ready to deliver the first strike.

Suigetsu stood just a few yards beside Sasuke his facial expression gave nothing away as he watched the remaining Akatsuki members namely Tobi and Sasori, who was inside his favourite puppet Hiruko.

"Sasuke...what do we do now?" Suigetsu whispered

"Be cautious and alert Suigetsu, they are not rated s class shinobi in the bingo book for nothing!" Sasuke growled out.

"You are wise to make that assumption Uchiha, so tell me what does your master want with our prisoner" Sasori questioned

"Hn" Sasuke stated annoyed.

Sasuke would not elaborate any further much to Sasori's annoyance. Suigetsu grinned at Sasuke's usual cockiness and that it wasn't just reserved to him and the other two that tagged along on this mission.

"So are we just going to stand here all day because I'm getting bored already unless you want to tell me where my dear elder brother Itachi is?" Sasuke stated with boredom.

Tobi smirked within his mask knowing that this younger member of his very limited numbered clan was as typical as any other Uchiha member.

"Sorry to keep you waiting...you see I thought both your self and your team mate beside you was too busy hesitating and wasn't sure when to start" Tobi excitedly exclaimed annoying Sasuke further causing him to react.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted

A large flame of fire escaped his mouth aiming for the masked member specifically, Tobi laughed insanely as the flames appeared to be swallowed up by a portal that made Sasuke and Suigetsu look shocked

"What the!" Suigetsu shouted with a shocked expression

"Fuck!..." Sasuke hissed getting ready to attack

A large barrage of needles began to come their way Sasuke with the help of his sharingan managed to avoid getting hit by the poisoned needles, Suigetsu turned into a mass of water turning into a puddle as the needles passed over him much to Sasori's grievance.

"This battle is far from over it seems" Sasori grunted.

Sasuke disappeared and appeared behind the masked member Tobi, who clearly managed to easily counterattack Sasuke. Each of his taijutsu moves was blocked as the masked member laughed insanely delivering equally impressive moves back against Sasuke.

Suigetsu himself was pitted against Sasori who delivered a sneak attack with the puppet Hiruko's tail that was blocked by his sword that once belonged to Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist. Sasuke was starting to lose his temper the moves he was using was doing nothing but was being countered each time.

"Why?...I should be stronger than this!" Sasuke thought inwardly to himself.

OoOoOo

Meanwhile further a field Karin could sense the rise in chakra back in the distance where they had come from she wanted to stop and go back to help her beloved Sasuke kun and Suigetsu. But she knew Sasuke would be livid if she disobeyed orders. Juugo still had Hinata's unconscious form over his broad shoulder following the red head. Karin, gritted her teeth in frustration she didn't know what all the fuss was about regarding the weak and pathetic girl they was escaping with. Her inner thoughts was stopped as she sensed a massive spike in chakra fast approaching them.

"Shit!" Karin exclaimed suddenly

"What is it Karin?" Juugo asked

"We are being pursued Juugo get ready for a confrontation"

"Where?"

"They are very close behind us!" Karin shouted as they both stopped and faced their incoming persuers.

A small flock of clay birds flew in their direction causing them to explode making Juugo fall from the tree branch to the forest floor that was quite a distance down. As he fell Hinata landed hard on the ground a small distance away as a shocked and hurt Juugo clutched his arm in pain.

A psychotic laugh echoed throughout the trees as clay insects appeared crawling towards Juugo in particular who was trying to access his surroundings and danger that was approaching him until it was too late as tiny clay insects exploded once more around him.

"JUUGO!" Karin shouted in concern as the bombs went off, the concern was evident in her voice.

The smell of thick smoke and burnt woodland was all that could be seen from the carnage below as tears from the thick black smoke fell from Karin's eyes as she coughed not being able to see anything from the destruction.

"He didn't last long un" A voice bellowed within the smoke alerting Karin to the chakra signature present.

"You Bastard!" Karin growled as she locked in on his chakra.

OoOoOo

Hinata woke up suddenly her eyes glazed as the smell of smoke filled her senses making her cough, she could hear the familiar laughter from Deidara above her and the high pitched scream of anger from a woman.

looking around she could see a large body of a man not to far away his body had burns and was still slightly breathing, she crawled towards him noticing that there was small bouts of flames still ablaze around them.

Grabbing his cloak she dragged the unconscious Juugo away from the carnage they was in. He was quite heavy as she pulled with all her might successfully getting him away from any further destruction that may occur.

Using some of her basic medical jutsu that Sakura had taught her she healed some of the damage he had sustained from Deidara's attack. Using her Byakugan she saw his broken ribs and a broken leg. Hinata felt anger flow within her it was strange as she never lets the emotion overcome her she usually hides her emotions deep within like most of her clan. But now the constant worry, the constant danger, and all the questions regarding herself came full front to her mind.

Without her knowledge the chakra hidden within her came full force surrounding her body once more in a rich deep purple from head to toe. Her mind was now clouded from her normal judgement as the anger consumed her completely.

Standing up she clenched her fists tightly as she began to walk towards the mass of chakra she was sensing completely ignoring what was going on above her until she felt Deidara's familiar chakra surging forth about to attack once more.

OoOoOo

Deidara looked at the carnage he created with glee as he searched for Hinata with his scope when he felt a presence not far in front making him smirk at seeing a red haired woman with glasses glaring at him.

"You bastard!" She shouted with venom making the blonde smirk.

"Hmm I can see you don't appreciate my art? What a shame yeah" Deidara remarked

"Art?... you call blowing up people art!" Karin screeched as her temper began to reach boiling point.

"Hand over the Hyuga girl un"

"What makes you think I have her asshole" Karin growled

"Don't fucking lie to me bitch, I'm not stupid you know yeah" Deidara hissed

Karin was about to react when she stopped frozen in her tracks. She sensed something powerful growing below her it was definitely chakra but she couldn't get her usual feelings to it only that she knew it was strong, very strong it made her subconsciously shiver. Deidara also paused in what he was about to do sensing the same chakra that started all this to begin with it was definitely Hinata.

Deidara released some chakra clay birds at Karin who was still stood frozen in shock at what she was feeling that Deidara began to whisper his command of "katsu" only to see the red head had vanished quickly.

"What!...where the hell did that bitch go!" Deidara growled scanning the surroundings with his scope.

Karin was shocked when she appeared a distance away with an unconscious Juugo clearly wounded against a tree Karin forgetting herself ran towards his unconscious state placing her arm in his mouth making sure he bit into her skin so that she could heal him. She noticed that some basic healing had taken place upon his unconscious state.

She glanced around noticing that the Hyuga girl was the one that had grabbed her and brought her to this area she had disappeared just as quickly as she had appeared before her and moving quickly drawing attention away from herself and Juugo.

"I can now see why you was interested in her Sasuke kun" Karin whispered still in complete shock and awe at what she had felt and witnessed.

OoOoOo

Sasuke and Suigetsu was still up against Tobi and Sasori the latter of the two had stepped back no longer attacking which alerted Sasuke that he was missing something. He realised that there was another member the plant looking member and that he had submerged himself into the ground. He had originally thought the weird looking member had chased after his teammates who had Hinata with them but his eyes picked up another hidden presence.

"Suigetsu...be ready they are up to something" Sasuke warned

Suigetsu nodded knowing that the Akatsuki wasn't to be frowned upon lightly, as he kept his eyes on the members in front of them and his hand grasped the hilt if his sword.

"So your Itachi senpai's little brother?...What do you want Itachi for hmm" Tobi questioned already knowing the answer.

"That's none of your concern!" Sasuke spat his eyes glowing red.

"Really?...Are yo-"

Tobi was cut off immediately when a barrage of chakra needles came towards him at amazing speeds that he hurriedly activated his eye technique. This of course caught Sasuke's attention especially when he noticed the familiar black and red.

"A Sharingan!?" Sasuke exclaimed surprised

Tobi cursed at the minor slip up at being caught activating his Sharingan eye as he tried to pin point the attacker. Sasori was also intrigued knowing that Itachi was the only Uchiha within the organisation. He was wary of Tobi that was a fact, there was something about him that seemed to make the puppet nin suspect him especially of his counterpart that he always seemed to put on.

Sasuke sensed it as did Suigetsu and then the members of Akatsuki as they all froze at the incoming surge of chakra that was coming their way.

"Sasuke what in the hell?" Suigetsu hissed

"Shit!...They must have got to Juugo and Karin"

"What aren't you telling me Sasuke!" Suigetsu growled

The answer came when Hinata appeared before them, her long indigo hair was flowing around her with a surge of energy that was deeper in colour than before surrounding her entire body like a cacoon. The pulse of energy coming from her was vast that Sasuke and Suigetsu along with each standing member of the Akatsuki had to place more chakra to their feet just to keep standing where they stood. Sasuke gasped when he was looking at her eyes that no longer was white tinted lavender but was now deep purple with flickers of black within them.

"H-Hinata!" Sasuke exclaimed

"Sasuke san" Her voice answered was not the usual Hinata but cold and void of emotion.

Tobi stared in disbelief at what he was seeing his own sharingan clearly activated couldn't get any reading whatsoever from her. Sasori remained frozen inside his puppet not sure what to do against the girl that was radiating a high dose of killing intent.

"Well it seems you did us a favor Hinata chan...now surrender peacefully so that we can return to base" Tobi exclaimed

Hinata never answered she didn't even look at the masked nin, her gaze continued to remain on Sasuke and Sasuke only. Tobi gritted his teeth feeling his anger peak at being blatantly ignored as he disappeared before them. Sasuke noticed it his eyes diverted slightly from Hinata's with his sharingan still blazing.

Tobi appeared behind Hinata ready to deliver a blow with his fist but was stunned as Hinata without looking grabbed his arm crushing it within her hand making the masked nin hiss in pain.

"Sneaking up on a Hyuga?...What an idiotic mistake on your part" Hinata spoke her voice laced with venom that sent chills down each man's spine.

Tobi tried to release his arm from her clutches but she held firm turning her attention to him completely where he saw her eyes up close they was no longer lavender but the deepest purple he had ever seen flicks of black appeared like lightning within her pupils that made even him speechless.

Sasuke brought forth his sword the element of his lightning completely surrounded the dark blade as he began to approach them. Hinata glanced slightly at her former comrade as she placed her hand up making him stop in his tracks.

"Stay back Sasuke san" Her voice commanded

Sasuke stared wide eyed as his attention then turned else where he could sense more chakra heading their way not sure on who or what was coming but Hinata had sensed them did she know who they was?

"Go...You and your teammate get going" Hinata commanded once more.

"No...I need you to come with me Hyuga." He replied back

"Listen to me Sasuke san...I will be fighting and I sense more of them are approaching you will be in my way" Hinata hissed.

Sasuke stared wide eyed at her then felt something enter inside his mind freezing him on the spot. The familiar dark surroundings of his mind was where he was now still shocked as to why and how until he saw a familiar figure approaching him.

"H-Hinata...what?"

Hinata stood a few yards away from him dressed in a long white flowing dress her eyes the colour of lavender that stared at him without caution.

"I brought you here Sasuke san"

"B-But how?" Sasuke whispered in complete shock knowing this was impossible for her to do.

"I do not know myself Sasuke san but I want you to take your team and leave, I don't know what is happening to me but I wish to ask you this favor if you would grant it?"

Sasuke was still in complete and utter shock of the circumstances before him just nodded subconsciously.

"I want you to send word to Konoah, I need you to inform the Hokage and my team mates that I need them and their help"

"You know I can't do that...I am a rogue shinobi of the leaf I can't afford to be imprisoned I have other objectives I need to do" Sasuke stated calmly

"Look Sasuke san...I don't know why you intend on killing your brother, all I am asking is for you to send word to my family and friends to tell them I am alive I fear that they think I am now dead. I don't know what is wrong with me, but whatever it is it is growing I can feel it within myself and the Akatsuki want it."

"But you have power you should be able to overcome them easily and escape with me I could use your help"

Hinata stared at him sighing slightly feeling her energy pull knowing that time wasn't on her side as the chakra presences outside was growing they was getting nearer.

"My time grows short Sasuke san...I can't hold them off for too long I fear what will happen when I am in their clutches please do this one thing for me you won't be able to fight them all Sasuke san...each member is strong and psychotic I don't know of their plans but whatever it is it doesn't look good. If you can't go to the village either send one of your team mates or a messenger that is all I ask of you" Hinata pleaded towards the end.

"Hn...and what do I get for doing this small favor Hinata?"

Hinata flinched at the question knowing she needed to think carefully at the answer she would be providing to him.

"I will grant anything you need" Hinata answered truthfully

"Fine I will do as you ask...but remember I will collect on what you just said" Sasuke warned

Hinata nodded as she disappeared and Sasuke found himself back where he was as if time had stood still while he was within his mind.

"Sasuke what are we going to do?" Suigetsu hissed

"Retreat for now" Sasuke ordered

Hinata threw Tobi full force away from her as he flew back colliding with force into Sasori that took them both a few feet until they clashed into a large tree making the large tree trunk split and the tree began to fall. Clay birds began to appear as the blonde bomber Deidara appeared on top of a large clay bird that was hovering above them.

"Go...now Sasuke san" Hinata commanded within Sasuke's mind.

Sasuke along with Suigetsu left begrudgingly leaving Hinata behind to face the four members of the Akatsuki along with the chakra of others about to make an appearance.

"What the fuck Sasuke...why are we leaving!" Suigetsu grumbled out loud enough for him to hear.

"We got other objectives that take precedence. Lord Orochimaru will not be happy if we fall now to his enemies." Sasuke stated in his usual cold tone.

"But what of the hottie? Are you just going to leave without taking her?" Suigetsu questioned

"Oh I will...but just not yet" Sasuke silently answered keeping his overly used sharingan ablaze incase they was being pursued.

"We need to catch up with Karin and Juugo and head towards Konoah."

"WHAT!, are you out of your freaking mind?" Suigetsu stated in complete surprise.

Sasuke didn't answer he was just as confused regarding this entire situation and Hinata. There was many questions to the answers he needed and he could see that something was going down especially with Hinata she looked frightened and confused.

"You heard me ...let's find the others and head towards the hidden leaf village I need to speak with the my old team and especially the Hokage."

"Do you have a fucking death wish Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"Hn...I don't know myself anymore but we will soon find out" Sasuke stated

oOoOo

Hinata watched as both Sasuke and Suigetsu disappeared into the distance leaving her to face the upcoming surge of chakra that was fast approaching. One of them was Itachi and she was sure that Kisame was also with him. She was glad Sasuke did what she asked having him face Itachi wouldn't be the best idea she just hoped that he would do what she asked of him.

Hinata glanced at Deidara who was still wide eyed in shock at the destruction he was now staring at with both Tobi and Sasori amongst the debris from just her throwing them.

Hinata disappeared alerting Deidara that she had once again moved he looked around frantically with his scope trying to detect her until she appeared on the other side a few yards below him staring at a particular tree.

"What the hell is she doing now un" Deidara mumbled confused

Hinata could sense a mass of evil chakra from within the tree she knew instantly who it belonged to the plant named Zetsu. Amassing a huge flow of chakra she pushed her hand through the tree pulling a stunned Zetsu out of it.

"I hate being watched by an evil plant such as your self, don't think you can hide from me" Hinata hissed.

Hinata hit all of Zetsu's chakra points making him scream in pain as he fell to the ground not moving. Deidara who was watching couldn't see what she had done due to the speed. She then turned towards the blonde who didn't know what to do especially since he was the one left technically standing.

"Hinata,...you must stop this now un" Deidara shouted

Deidara watched as the girl ignored him but was staring in a particular direction making him also look. He then began Cussing when he felt her presence just behind him.

"Fuck!...I don't want to hurt you Hinata...leader and most of all Hidan will have my ass" Deidara pleaded.

It happened to quick Hinata came up close he could feel her breath up against him as she then vanished below him not looking at him at all. Deidara wondered what to do until he tried to move and he found he was paralyzed.

"Shit!...what did you do un?" Deidara shouted frantically

"I am a Hyuga you do the math" Her cold voice shouted.

Hinata disappeared from view as Deidara began to fall with his clay creation to the ground below due to no chakra controlling it. She watched as he fell seeing the surrounding destruction with four members of the Akatsuki immobile before her. Her purple energy still as deep as the anger swelled for revenge against the shinobi of the Akatsuki.

Within her mind she couldn't believe what she had done this power she was pocessed frightened her immensely. She was not in total control of her mind that was certain.

"N-Naruto kun...I..I..need you, what have I become" Hinata spoke within her mind.

Hinata felt the upcoming chakra revealing Itachi along with Kisame as they took in the surroundings in complete shock.

"What the...What happened here?" Kisame stated.

"Hn" Itachi replied seeing the mass of purple energy surrounding Hinata that was stood a good distance watching them both.

"Is that the girl?" Kisame continued "Did she do this?"

"Seems so...be cautious Kisame she won't be easy to subdue by the looks of things" Itachi reasoned not taking his eyes off of her.

Kisame nodded then began to chuckle feeling the killer intent radiate from the girl

"It seems the girl was ready and waiting for us Itachi, this should be fun"

A barrage of needles came flying once more towards Hinata alerting both Itachi and Kisame as they saw a beat up Hiruko puppet that released a surge of them.

"Sasori!?"

"Be careful she is dangerous" Sasori warned

Each member watched as Hinata never moved her eyes still looking at them all not even caring about the mass of needles coming towards her. Hinata just raised her hand making each needle stand still as if frozen in time making each member still standing look upon her in awe not believing what they was seeing.

Hinata who still watched them flicked her wrist quickly as the needles changed course in mid air aiming right for them at an even faster speed than before making each member try to dodge each needle from hitting them.

"What the fuck did I just witness!?" Kisame shouted

"Just shut up and stay alert!" Itachi growled

"Can't you subdue her with your sharingan?" Kisame questioned

"I could try...but if it doesn't work I could weaken you know how my eyes are I only use it when needed" Itachi reasoned

"Well this calls for a good time don't you think?" Kisame countered

"Hn...had anyone contacted leader?" Itachi asked

"Zetsu was keeping him informed seeming as your brother was here wanting your whereabouts, but as you can see she detected him and he is now disabled!" Sasori explained

"She sensed the hybrid!?" Kisame asked in surprise

"Yes, can't you see him led over there?" Sasori grumbled

"Shit...so what do we do now?"

"My puppet has got damage and Tobi is unconscious if that is who he really is!" Sasori began

"What do you mean?"

"It seems the masked idiot us really a member of your clan Itachi" Sasori grumbled

"..."

"What the fuck!" Exclaimed Kisame

"Where is the zombie duo? We could use them in this fight!" Sasori questioned further

"We don't know we heard leader direct us here maybe they are also on route to help?"

"Let's hope besides any ideas how to subdue her leader wants her captured at all costs."

"Itachi use your eyes see if you can do anything we will cover you" Sasori whispered

"Fine did she battle my brother?" Itachi asked

"Not sure? He escaped with his team mate Suigetsu" Sasori answered

"That name rings a bell with me" Kisame grinned

"I think he is from your village that's why Kisame" Sasori replied with a sigh

"Let's get started shall we" Itachi began

oOoOo

Karin was sat beside Juugo watching over him she sensed a lot of chakra in the distance and was growing concerned until she felt the familiar chakra of Sasuke and Suigetsu approaching her. A look of immense relief fell up in her features as they both landed a few yards away from her.

"Sasuke kun.."

"Not now Karin we have no time to waste" Sasuke hissed

Karin looked hurt up in his answer this didn't go unnoticed by Suigetsu who grunted un agreement at what he had just witnessed.

"Oi Karin, what happened to Juugo?" Suigetsu asked

"The blonde member of the Akatsuki happened the girl managed to heal him slightly and saved me in the process where is she?" Karin asked

"Back there fighting the members of the Akatsuki she took out two of them"

"WHAT!"

"ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU!...We have to get going now Suigetsu, carry Juugo and let's go" Sasuke stated getting irate

"Where are we going?" Karin asked

Sasuke blatantly ignored her question already heading in the direction they was going as Suigetsu picked up the injured Juugo. He glanced at the red head that was still stood still watching the glimpse of the retreating raven haired Uchiha.

"You know you want to stop feeling for him he isn't interested in you whatsoever Karin, and for your information our leader us heading towards Konoah and we are to tag along. " Suigetsu grumbled as he took of in pursuit of Sasuke.

Karin felt her cheeks burn in anger at the insult and crushing her hopes like that but was stunned at the direction they was heading.

"Why are see going there Sasuke kun?" She silently whispered.

A/N:- Hi guys I hope I did this chapter justice? it is hard to write fight scenes so please don't be to hard on me if it wasn't what you hoped for! Hinata will be continuing her fight in the next chapter and what will Sasuke do when he reached Konoah? What will Naruto and team 7 do? Hope you enjoyed see you next chapter cc


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:- All Naruto Characters belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Warnings:- This story and chapter is Rated M for a reason will contain mature themes throughout the story some more than others! Please be aware there may be mistakes in grammar and punctuation! Again this is not my string point so I apologise to all my readers in advance.**

**A Toy For the Akatsuki**

**Chapter 13**

**Previously from last chapter...**

"_Where are we going?" Karin asked_

_Sasuke blatantly ignored her question already heading in the direction they was going as Suigetsu picked up the injured Juugo. He glanced at the red head that was still stood still watching the glimpse of the retreating raven haired Uchiha._

_"You know you want to stop feeling for him he isn't interested in you whatsoever Karin, and for your information our leader us heading towards Konoah and we are to tag along. " Suigetsu grumbled as he took of in pursuit of Sasuke._

_Karin felt her cheeks burn in anger at the insult and crushing her hopes like that but was stunned at the direction they was heading._

_"Why are we going there Sasuke kun?" She silently whispered._

oOoOo

Kakuzu along with Hidan was traveling towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts that Sasori had given them. They had been traveling for a few hours non stop when both of them felt the usual pulses of chakra through their rings making them stop in their tracks.

Hidan cursed obscenities as Kakuzu grunted in annoyance to his temperamental partner. Doing the quick hand signs needed they both allowed their leader to appear in their minds.

"Leader?" Kakuzu questioned

The familiar voice of their leader Pein came through to both of them as they awaited his instructions.

"I need the two of you to make a detour to these coordinates and fast" Pein commanded

"What the fuck for!?" Hidan hissed clenching his fists in anger and annoyance.

"Hidan control yourself!" Kakuzu warned

Pein ignored the jashinist's outburst completely as he continued with his order.

"I suggest that both of you get to those coordinates and quickly. I have three members down and I have one not at his full capacity. Itachi and Kisame are already there but I think it needs both of you to subdue the problem at hand before we draw attention to our enemies."

"Three members down!?...Who by?" Kakuzu questioned shocked.

"It seems the girl is quite powerful, her powers seem to have awakened try not to hurt her too much you two as we need her alive all limbs attached" Pein stated his last remark directly at Hidan as he ended communication.

Both of them looked surprised at the news they had just heard. The coordinates Pein had given them wasn't to far away within the hour at high speed. Both began to make their way towards the fight in hand.

Hidan was impressed and was grinning widely he couldn't wait to dominate his little bitch in the fight and punish her accordingly through the trouble she has caused. Kakuzu was surprised at the fact their members was easily taken down and that three of them was still fighting against her just how powerful was the Hyuga princess?

"I can sense your excitement Hidan, try to calm yourself"

"Fuck you...I can't wait to see how powerful my bitch really is" Hidan retorted

Kakuzu rolled his eyes at his partners answer as they made their way stealthily through their surroundings.

oOoOo

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori was staring at the girl planning their response to try to overpower her, Itachi had requested both the shark nin and puppet nin to cause a distraction so that he could try to subdue her with his sharingan eyes. Both nins agreed to his plan as Deidara and Zetsu was immobilized due to their chakra points being closed down and Tobi was still unconscious.

"How come your not out of it Sasori?" Kisame questioned

"This is more than just a puppet, it is also a strong armour against attacks especially physical to some degree, but I will need to repair the major damage she has done" Sasori grumbled annoyed.

"Enough...we need to begin now" Itachi ordered.

Sasori removed himself from his puppet Hiruko a feat for anyone to see him appear from his beloved puppet but knowing that his needles had no effect he had no choice.

"Showing yourself hmm?" Kisame grinned knowing this was indeed a rare occurrence for Sasori.

The red haired puppet looked at Kisame with boredom as he got ready and prepared for the challenge ahead waiting for Kisame to start. Hinata had been watching all three standing members intently she hasn't moved from her spot at all she just stood watching each member a large distance away from them.

Sasori stood in wait for Kisame to begin thinking through his amount of weaponry he had at his disposal he was going to use his favourite puppet of the late third Kazekage but decided against using it as he had to be careful they didn't want to kill the girl and with the many poisons he created that was laced within the weapons he had.

Due to the fact the Hyuga princess herself was fast becoming unstoppable he chose to use himself along with his large arsenal of puppets that he used to bring an entire nation to its knees to bring awareness to the shinobi world the presence of the Akatsuki. Kisame on his part reached for his large sword Samehada the sword in itself was not only feared throughout the shinobi nations it was powerful itself.

Kisame was a huge man a powerhouse that each nation knew about, he wasn't to be ignored out of all the Akatsuki members his chakra was immense being one of the seven swordsman of the hidden mist he was quite notorious in himself and a great ally within the Akatsuki.

Hinata watched as the large shark looking nin began to approach her cautiously the large bandaged sword within his hand as he smirked at her. His shark like eyes studied her as he waited to see her reaction and also to see if she would make her first move against him.

The stand off between them went on for a few minutes neither of them moved as they sized each other up. The immense chakra surrounding her flared even deeper alerting all three members to what could happen. Hinata's eyes began to flicker between purple and black it was more prominent than before making Itachi wonder if he should use his eyes to subdue her that's if he even could?

Her eyes glanced towards the elder Uchiha ignoring both Kisame and Sasori as she stared him down. Itachi cautiously held her stare not activating his sharingan eyes as a precaution.

"Itachi san" Hinata spoke her voice different than usual.

".."

"I would advise you all to back away while you can" She warned

"We can't do that girl" Kisame interrupted But Hinata held her gaze at Itachi.

"Why do you insist on capturing me?...What is your purpose, I will not be used for your future plans. I will not be some kind of relief for your comrades either" Hinata stated chillingly.

"Our orders are to bring you back Hinata it would be wise to surrender whilst you can"

"Do you think I'm weak Itachi?...Do you think I belong with your group of delinquents?"

Itachi could feel the chakra surrounding her pulsate like before within their old base but this was worse he knew it was to do with her emotions she was angry, but was this the real Hinata? For some reason the Uchiha knew it wasn't and was intrigued as to why that seemed to be.

"It seems that we will have to subdue you by force Hinata. We won't go easy on you so I am giving you one last chance to surrender" Itachi stated now activating his sharingan eyes.

Hinata never replied as soon as his eyes activated he couldn't move much to his disbelief. He was now within his mind much to his shock seeing his familiar surroundings. Itachi was wondering how this could be? Having his own power turn against him. A figure a slight distance began to appear from the shadows of his mind, it was Hinata dressed in a long white flowing dress her eyes was normal but there was something about her.

"Hinata!?...How did you?"

"I'm not sure myself Itachi san...but I'm here to tell you to back off" Hinata warned without the usual stutter that accompanied her.

"Our organisation will not let you escape again Hyuga" Itachi warned

Hinata stared at the elder Uchiha she could immediately see the likeness of both brothers they certainly was both handsome and she could see why woman would follow them. But to Hinata both brothers didn't do anything to her heart only the blonde knuckleheaded ninja Naruto Uzumaki held her heart in his hands.

Itachi watched her in complete surprise she was indeed beautiful he had been stunned at how beautiful the shy heiress had become. To him her beauty seemed to grow more and more with each passing day she seemed to bewitch unintentionally most men and he wasn't as immune as he first thought.

"Hinata you must surrender. If you surrender now peacefully, I will make sure no punishment befalls you when we are back at the base"

"I don't believe you Itachi san...I refuse to go back and be abused by your comrades"

"Hinata I know for a fact that Hidan and Kakuzu will be on their way they are exceptional fighters that both heal fast there is no way you can defeat us all in combat you know that don't you!" Itachi warned

Hinata's eyes widened at Hidan being mentioned her body subconsciously trembled at the thought of the silver haired priest.

"Itachi I will fight to the death that is the only way to take me back to your base" Hinata answered her face now unreadable as if she had resigned to her fate.

"Hinata we won't kill you, you know that deep down we will make sure that your still breathing we have to obey our orders given" Itachi replied.

Itachi saw the unshed tears appear as a few stray tears fell down her creamy cheeks.

"Then that's the chance I will have to take Itachi san, I can't be a prisoner of your organisation. I will not betray my home and the people I hold dear." Hinata stated confidently

Itachi was silent not responding to her last threat knowing that a fight will commence and that her incredible chakra wasn't going to last long against the remaining members Kisame was a force to be reckoned with and he had exceptional chakra, none of the Akatsuki were push overs. Yes she had managed to disable two of them and knock out one member that should be soon awake and he knew that there was something about Tobi.

If what Sasori said was true and he is indeed a Uchiha then he needed to know more and most of all why the secrecy he knew deep down that their leader had to of known. What was their objective by keeping his identity secret?.

"The one in the mask, the one called Tobi, he is not as he seems Itachi san I can feel that he is evil and he his hiding his true purpose from the rest of you I would be cautious. Also I feel that what you are is false."

Itachi stiffened at the remark what was she talking about?"

"Your brother Sasuke, he wants to kill you. But I feel that you love him dearly why would you not kill him with the rest of your clan? I sense remorse from you Itachi san and your hiding the truth from Sasuke san I urge you to come clean to him"

"..."

"Consider it a last request from the Hyuga heiress that will die with honour for my clan. Maybe in death my father will see I was never a failure and maybe just maybe Naruto kun will notice me when I am no longer of this world" Hinata's haunting voice disappeared as so did she, leaving Itachi to his inner thoughts.

"How the hell does she know all this?" Itachi whispered.

Itachi was now back to reality still stunned that she managed to turn his Sharingan eye against him did she do this to his little brother also?

"Itachi!?" Kisame shouted still confused at what went on.

"Kisame, Sasori change of plans my Sharingan will be ineffective against her"

"What do you mean it's no use?" Kisame asked bewildered.

"Its as I just said. I have been inside my mind and it was Hinata that did it"

The shark nin was astounded as was Sasori who was also getting impatient as he hates to wait in battle and anything else in general.

"So what's the plan?"

"She refused to surrender...we have no option you know what to do Kisame. You have immense chakra and maybe your sword Samehada can get a good meal" Itachi stated.

The shark nin grinned showing his dangerously sharp teeth. His eyes sharpened upon the girl as he raised his sword resting it on his shoulder looking at the girl intently.

"So the princess wants to fight us?...Are you sure?...I'm no push over and I won't be lenient. So I'm giving you one last chance princess surrender"

Hinata stared at the shark looking nin she knew by his chakra levels he was indeed powerful but, she was confident she could fight him then she would have to escape. If Itachi was right Hidan and the other shinobi will be there soon and she didn't know how long her body could hold out. With this strange chakra her mind itself was in two places part of her was confused and in a complete mess the other was beyond angry and wanted to hurt them fully, so that they would leave her alone and leave her friends alone too especially Naruto, the one she loves the most and vowed to protect him with her life.

Taking a step forward from where she stood she looked at the shark nin fully confident that she would not give in to their demands the only way they will have her is if she dies.

"Whomever is in my subconscious...please guide me and give me the strength i need to get through this" Hinata pleaded within her mind.

"Well princess what is it going to be?" Kisame asked with a wide toothy grin.

Hinata stared down her remaining opponents noticing that the masked member was now finally back from his unconsciousness which now left four members against her.

"I see your ready to join us, seeming as you have been sleeping over there Tobi" Kisame grinned

"..."

"I take it your answer is a no" Kisame questioned knowing the answer already

Hinata remained calm her chakra still blazing all around her, taking a deep breath she focused her immense chakra towards both her hands feeling a surge of her chakra gather in each of her hands taking the familiar form of lion heads one of her unique jutsu's that she trained and developed herself.

"Gentle Fist, Twin Lion Fist" Hinata shouted.

She Jumped forward speedily approaching Kisame who stood ready his immense chakra unleashed. Hinata knew she was in for one hell of a fight.

oOoOo

The journey between team Hebi was quiet, each member was lost in their thoughts of what they had witnessed. Suigetsu and Karin wondered why Sasuke was heading back to the village he left and betrayed, knowing that it wouldn't be easy. Sasuke was still deep in his thoughts on how he could gather information to his former comrade.

Karin was confused mostly in why he would risk it all to go back to the village. She knew that he held no hate to his former home and that he left to gain more power for the purpose of killing his brother. Juugo who was still being carried by Suigetsu was still slightly groggy but was now awake at least.

Sasuke had stopped without warning alerting the team to do so as well. Suigetsu placed Juugo down gently then taking a huge gulp of water from his bottle. Karin kept her gaze firmly on Sasuke's back knowing that the man in front of her was deeply troubled about something and it annoyed her greatly.

Karin wasn't naive she was quite intelligent and she knew the reason for Sasuke acting this way had to be because of the girl they encountered and that made her rising jealousy mount to new heights within. She could see why she was interesting from the brief look of her that she saw.

The girl was beyond beautiful she could see the inner charm she had and could see why Sasuke would notice her. What red blooded male wouldn't? She was also confused about the girls chakra, at first when Karin sensed it, it was pathetic to her at first the girl may have been exhausted but her chakra then didn't really raise any questions within her to see why Sasuke was so interested in her.

But when the blonde nut case in the robe detonated bombs around herself and Juugo then sensing the chakra that made her insides shiver she knew then that this power the girl contained within her was strange and felt ancient to her it was nothing she had ever sensed before that she could compare. But she knew that Sasuke was going back to his roots because of the indigo haired girl that she was certain of.

"What is that girl to you Sasuke kun?" Karin questioned

Sasuke turned around in fact he didn't do anything as he stood contemplating his next move. They was still some way away from the hidden leaf village. And he wasn't sure whether he was doing the right thing but he knew that something wasn't right regardless of how he felt on the subject.

The way Hinata looked at him her eyes begging him to do her this one favor stirred something within him, something he thought was long gone and deeply embedded in his psyche. He heard the annoying voice of Karin behind him asking him a question that he sighed deeply then turned to see all members of his small team eyeing him wanting answers.

"What do you want to know?" Sasuke questioned

Suigetsu smirked as he crossed his arms staring at his dark haired leader eyeing his features that always appeared stoic but the young shark nin easily detected something different and it was within the Uchiha's eyes.

"Well Sasuke?...Who was the hottie?...I wouldn't mind getting to know that delicious morsel" Suigetsu perversely stated.

Sasuke glared at the white haired nin making Karin who witnessed it feel her insides burn with hate towards the indigo kunoichi.

"Her name is Hinata...Hyuga Hinata...the heiress of the Hyuga clan. And a former comrade of mine but not on my old team but in another team, team 8 actually."

"That's nice and all Sasuke kun...but why are we heading to the leaf village for?" Karin asked her tone of voice was colder than usual.

"I have to deliver a message and also to find information, and I require your assistance on this matter" Sasuke simply stated as he turned back around.

Juugo remained quiet only nodding his head in agreement he would follow Sasuke anywhere no questions asked. Suigetsu just shrugged his shoulders intrigued himself about the girl he has witnessed and wanted to learn more about her himself. Karin on the other hand had an internal conflict within herself.

Part of her didn't want to do anything that involved the girl who had captured Sasuke's interests but the other part of her felt that she owed the girl after saving her from the bomber of the Akatsuki. Feeling that she had to do something to repay her debt she took a deep breath to control her jealousy that was still very much evident within her.

"So what are you planning Sasuke kun?" Karin asked

Sasuke bit his thumb doing the quick hand signs as his snake familiars appeared both the small purple snakes hissed as they faced their summoner awaiting their instructions.

"I need you to go back to the girl you tracked, keep out of sight and make sure your not detected. Follow her and the Akatsuki and don't fail me" Sasuke commanded

Both snakes hissed once more as they made their way quickly to the girl they was watching before leaving Sasuke and his team watching them disappear into the direction they came from. Sasuke once again did quick hand signs placing his hand upon the ground the familiar puff of smoke appeared revealing a large hawk.

"Find Kakashi Hatake in the leaf village also Naruto Uzumaki and make sure it's only them, and give them this message with my instructions and terms." Sasuke attached a small scroll he had quickly written in his blood to his hawk as he watched him take off.

"Come on lets get a move on we need to reach the hidden leaf as quickly as possible hopefully they will meet us at the rendezvous point." Sasuke stated.

Sasuke led the way with all three members following him all wondering what was to come.

oOoOo

Hinata and Kisame had been fighting for over half an hour, Hinata knew it would be hard she just didn't realise how hard as both of them panted. Kisame had to admit the girl was indeed good to keep up with him his sword was trying to consume the girls chakra but it wasn't doing it as quickly as he wanted it to.

Hinata had managed to dodge and block his attacks quite easily she also managed to destroy six of Sasori's puppets much to the red headed nins frustrations. Also as Itachi predicted his eyes along with his Genjutsu's had no effect on her.

Hinata was deeply troubled she knew that they was trying to tire her out and it was working to their advantage. The chakra consuming her was not as potent as before and realised quickly that her chakra was not going to last and that could leave her in complete exhaustion. She had to think of something quickly or risk being taken back to the base and forever being held their captive.

Kisame cursed as he went to strike her with Samehada but Hinata had easily counteracted accordingly to avoid his would be devastating blow. Hinata had back flipped a good distance away noticing that the masked member Tobi was no longer in view.

"Where is that bastard?" Hinata whispered.

"Right behind you" Tobi hissed as he kicked her from behind making Hinata colide into one of the destroyed puppets that was in disarray upon the ground. Hinata picked herself up wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, that had a small trickle of blood from a cut upon her plump lips. Her worse fears was confirmed when she had noticed two new chakra presences approaching her location and fast it had to be Hidan and Kakuzu.

Hinata knew that time was not on her side and that her power surge was depleting quickly and soon she would be powerless her only plan now would be to escape while she still could and hide it out somewhere or try to get back to the leaf village. She prayed that Sasuke had at least accepted her request and would inform her family and friends that she was indeed alive and being held hostage.

Hinata got up cursing her own body as she felt a presence appear behind her knowing it had to be Kisame. Kisame kicked her feet from under her as she fell upon the ground her Byakugan had been deactivated to conserve precious chakra. Kisame chuckled as he did some hand signs. Hinata found herself encased within water, seeing the chilling sadistic grin from the tall blue man that was laughing insanely before her.

"I'd like to see you get out of that girl" Kisame challenged as the other members began to gather already noticing the familiar chakra of Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Lets get this girl back to base while we still can, I don't know how long I can keep her inside this prison without killing her" Kisame continued.

Sasori stepped forward with a glass vile in his hand as he passed it over towards Itachi.

"Here inject her with this it will make her unconscious long enough to get her back to base" Sasori whispered to the Uchiha who soberly nodded

Hinata could make out the small gathering and hushed voices discussing her fate. She started to calm her rising panic as the water completely surrounded her keeping her held within it. Her air supply was also depleting quickly and had no choice but to activate her bloodline to see where the weakest point could be on the water prison and fast.

Hidan along with Kakuzu appeared causing each member to look towards them as Sasori was trying to see to Deidara and Zetsu who was awake but paralysed. A whistle could be heard drawing everyone's attention to the silver haired priest.

"Fucking hell, leader sama wasn't kidding was he?" Hidan exclaimed seeing the destruction around.

"I see you two finally made it even though we could of used you earlier" Sasori responded in his usual bored tone.

"We fucking got here as fast as we fucking could puppet freak" Hidan hissed clearly irritated

"Hidan shut your mouth!" Kakuzu growled in warning

Hidan ignored his grumpy partner his eyes searching for his personal prisoner. His purple coloured eyes soon locked in on where she was trapped inside a water prison courtesy of Kisame.

"There you are my little bitch, just wait till we get back to base in going to make sure your punishment is handed to you personally" Hidan stated with a sly smirk gracing his lips.

Hinata herself had ignored the Akatsuki members that was now gathering around her. Hinata had been accessing her water prison looking for some weak points to break her out of it knowing there had to be one somewhere. Her eyes finally picked up a possible weak point on the top far left, gathering her chakra she made short work of the prison within seconds astounding the shark nin himself.

Hinata was in her knees soaking wet from the water as she gathered her breath and senses together. Each member stood ready for what was to come as they each wondered what to do next. Hinata stood up on shaky legs her eyes blazing with complete hatred for each man in front of her.

"I warned you I would rather die than go back with any of you" Hinata hissed

Hidan smirked feeling his loins stir like crazy the girl was beyond sexy to him and he loved this cold and tough look from the girl who he was determined he would make his. Hidan stepped forward bringing her sole attention to him as he reached towards his three blades scythe his smirk grew into a sadistic smile showing everyone watching his growing excitement at the fight up ahead.

"Your beyond fucking sexy to me bitch...but I answer your challenge." Hidan casually stated

Hinata flinched at his statement as his smirk grew wider and his eyes roamed every part of her body much to her grievance. She looked at him with contempt knowing full well that he was enjoying this immensely and that she knew it was going to be hard she was tiring out much to her dismay.

Each member of the Akatsuki watched as both Hidan and Hinata sized each other up. To Hidan this was excitement at the fullest and he couldn't wait to see what the girl had in her.

"Remember Hidan, we want her alive" Kisame warned

"Yeah Yeah...why would I want to kill my toy?" Hidan replied without a care in the world

Hinata stared at the man her temper flared as did her chakra that once more turned deep purple and began to pulsate alerting everyone standing that Hidan has pushed a button with her. The Jashinist grinned crazily seeing that his little bitch was angry at his words.

"Aww...,did I fucking upset you my little bitch?...Just you wait when I beat your sweet fine ass, I'm going to show you how dominent I can be" Hidan continued clutching his three blades scythe within his hand.

Hinata was beyond furious with his words she was determined that she would rather be without her limbs than belong to him or any of them for that matter. She had no choice she had to fight with everything she had as she noticed each member had taken their places to watch the impending battle and also to thwart her attempts at escape.

"Mother...if your watching me please give me your strength..." She silently prayed to herself.

**A/N:- Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter? Thank you for the reviews glad most of you are enjoying the story I am loving it so far! Again I find the fight scenes hard but will continue to try! So I hope your not too hard on me. Will Hinata win in her fight or will she fall? also what will happen with Sasuke and Konoah? see you next time by for now xx cc**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Warnings :- Rated M for a reason will contain lime/ Sexual content, swear words (Hidan) This story will contain errors in grammar and punctuation please understand this when reading I do not have a beta reader I will try go correct as I go along at a later date...**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 14**

**Previous chapter...**

_Each member of the Akatsuki watched as both Hidan and Hinata sized each other up. To Hidan this was excitement at the fullest and he couldn't wait to see what the girl had in her._

_"Remember Hidan, we want her alive" Kisame warned_

_"Yeah Yeah...why would I want to kill my toy?" Hidan replied without a care in the world_

_Hinata stared at the man her temper flared as did her chakra that once more turned deep purple and began to pulsate alerting everyone standing that Hidan has pushed a button within her. The Jashinist grinned crazily seeing that his little bitch was angry at his words._

_"Aww...,did I fucking upset you my little bitch?...Just you wait when I beat your sweet fine ass, I'm going to show you how dominent I can be" Hidan continued clutching his three blades scythe within his hand._

_Hinata was beyond furious with his words she was determined that she would rather be without her limbs than belong to him or any of them for that matter. She had no choice she had to fight with everything she had as she noticed each member had taken their places to watch the impending battle and also to thwart her attempts at escape._

_"Mother...if your watching me please give me your strength..." She silently prayed to herself._

oOoOo

Hidan grinned sadistically watching the beauty in front of him, he could see the vicious glare her eyes was sending his way and he could feel the excitement build within him. He found her beyond sexy and seriously found her cute. To him he relished this chance to fight with her, he could feel the power radiating from her this mysterious chakra that had been growing around her since the time he approached her in the shower.

He may not be highly intelligent like some of his comrades within the Akatsuki but he took pride in knowing that he was most likely bringing out her raw power through her emotions and couldn't wait to dominate her in battle. His thoughts was brought to his lord Jashin, who had remained quiet within his subconscious.

Usually his lord would command him to kill and use their bodies as a sacrifice to honour his vow of worship and his unquestionable faith. But his lord was strangely silent regarding the beautiful Hyuga in front of him. His lord hadn't commanded her death wanting her blood neither has his lord warned him against her. To Hidan he felt his lord was silently giving him permission to take the beautiful woman as his own and he was determined he would follow through on that pledge.

His mind was full of lustful scenarios, involving himself and the indigo haired beauty and couldn't wait to subdue his virgin and bring her immense pleasure in taking her virtue and relish in being the one that takes her innocence.

Hinata had not took her eyes off of him. Her heartbeat was beating fast her normal self that was inside her own bodies subconscious was worried immensely at what was to come. The silver haired priest had already made his objectives quite clear to her and she found herself scared stiff at what will happen once she is once more in his clutches.

Visions of the time she woke up from fever entered her mind feeling his hand stroke her inner thighs making her already weak body tremble due to the new sensations he was making her feel. The way his fingers brushed her intimate center that quickly entered inside of her, the way his deep voice whispered towards her ear and his groans of approval to what he could feel inside of her.

Everything she was feeling was making her tremble she knew that if she falls here her punishment would be harsh depending on who would deliver the punishment she had no doubt it would be the man who scared her most out of the organisation and that was Hidan.

The way he had stated that she was his toy angered her immensly. She was no one's toy and she would rather die than be his. She also realised that she had no choice but to fight this insane priest having 8 members of the Akatsuki versus just herself was an incredible feat but also a problem. Although two was rendered useless due to her blocking their chakra points she still had 6 of them left each spaced out around the surrounding area to block her attempts at escape. She knew she had a small chance in actually winning this fight and escaping.

Hinata knew that her chakra was depleting at a slow but still fast rate her body was overly tired. She knew that her emotions had a big hand to play in her chakra but she also knew that it was still growing and that this was not her full potential and that is what frightened her the most.

Nothing in their clans ancient scrolls mentioned this unless her father and the elders had other scrolls that they had hidden and with good reason? She just hoped that Sasuke would indeed follow her request and tell her family and friends within Konoah of what was happening within her. She needed answers to the growing questions building. The voice no longer talking to her making her more confused and hesitant at finding out exactly what was wrong also played havoc within her.

A hysterical laughter could be heard bringing her from her thoughts her sole attention upon the silver haired nin. All members of of the Akatsuki spread out evenly watching the fight about to commence. Deep purple eyes glistened as the laughter stopped his tongue was now seductively licking his lips as his eyes contained nothing but pleasure, excitement and lust within them.

"You ready baby?...please...tell me your ready" Hidan seductively purred twirling his long bladed scythe.

Hinata never answered just continued to glare at the silver haired priest watching each movement of his intently. She knew this was going to he tough he was immortal she was wary on his partner Kakuzu. Both men hadn't battled her here yet she had heard Sasori and Kisame call them the Zombie duo? So knew they would be tougher to subdue than the others especially if they heal quickly and above all was immortal, she knew that it would be impossible to kill them but she would make damn sure she'd hurt them.

Hinata stepped forward preparing herself for what was to come her eyes flared brilliantly producing her Byakugan. Small clusters of protruding veins appeared surrounding her eyes, as her eyes flared towards Hidan.

"Ready when you are priest" Her cold voice hissed.

Hidan chuckled at her reply relishing in the amount of killing intent he could feel radiate from her entire being. He readied himself for the fight knowing he couldn't bring her too much pain for now at least due to leaders demands.

"Remember Hidan you can't go too overboard we need her alive" Kisame warned

"Don't fucking remind me bastard! I know what I'm fucking doing" Hidan hissed

Hinata grinned knowing she was going to deliver some hurt to this man who haunted her mercilessly since her capture and was determined to deliver ten fold. Quickly using fast hand signs that was too fast to determine she placed both hands upon the ground two large black circles with ancient symbols appeared then disappeared in a flick of an eye upon the ground.

Each Akatsuki member watching looked on intrigued. Hidan stood bored but was on high alert, the ground rumbled below them making Hidan keep his footing as the others placed chakra on their feet to hold them in place. Within seconds two large entities burst up through the ground, both appearing as large lions surrounded in black lightning that pulsed with radiating power. Each member looked on wide eyed as the two lions was in front of Hinata patiently waiting for her commands and was protecting her from any sort of attack ready to take place against her.

"That's new bitch?...I'm fucking impressed what are your pets called?" Hidan grinned.

Hinata remained silent her eyes remained solely on the priest in front of her. Kakuzu huffed in annoyance knowing that they didn't have time for this. Each member knew that time was not on their side they was out in the wide open, where any enemy nin could easily see them and take them by surprise.

Kakuzu began to disrobe his cloak knowing that although Hidan was deranged and cocky he wouldn't be able to fight these two summons the chakra already immense could cause serious damage he deduced and although it wouldn't kill Hidan it would take valuable time for him to heal which they didn't have.

Hinata immediately noticed the masked member of the Akatsuki begin to remove his cloak as it fell to the floor. She watched as he stepped forward some distance behind Hidan not hiding the fact that he was going to be his back up.

"What the fuck Kakuzu!?" Hidan whined already noticing his partner getting ready.

"Shut up and keep alert Hidan, we don't have the time or privilege to mess around" Kakuzu growled.

Hinata waved her hand slightly as one of the lions quickly advanced towards the silver haired priest who smiled maliciously in preparation knowing exactly what his partner was planning. The lion approached at full speed ready to strike at the silver haired priest with his claws but swiped at nothing but air as Hidan jumped high into the air just missing the claws contact upon his skin. Hinata watched as her summons missed the silver haired nin much to her annoyance as he landed further a field his eyes still upon her enjoying this immensely.

Kakuzu had now four entities around him each looked like talk pillars their entire body shape surrounded in black, each of them had movement within them like water in a confined space. They all had a white face mask upon their heads the chakra was immense and Hinata knew it was going to be tough she could feel her own tiredness starting to come through.

One of the entities stepped forward creating a massive gush of full force winds that was aimed at her lion summons pushing the large purple cat back on to its hind legs, then sending it colliding into the other at full force causing a spark of electricity to surge forth between them. Then another one stepped forward aiming a blast of fire that was heading in her direction. Hinata jumped out the way placing both of her hands in front of her using her clans vacuum Air palm technique causing the direction if the fire to divert away from her so that she got away inscathed.

Hinata landed a good distance away and was now starting to pant, her chakra was not so powerful as it was before the deep purple chakra was slowly changing to a lighter shade signalling to each member and to herself that she was now losing her new found power and it was happening too quickly.

The Hyuga princess gritted her teeth as she once again flipped backwards just missing Hidan's scythe by mere centimeters as the blades hit and dug deeply into the ground. She saw his wide grin as he then landed a few feet from her watching in amusement as she tried to steady her breathing. He calmly pulled the chain that was attached to his scythe bringing it back towards him loosening the earth and bringing it up as the soil dropped down from each blade back into the earthen floor.

"Aww come on baby...don't tell me your exhausted from just my foreplay?" Hidan purred once more

Hinata growled in anger at the remark as she steadily stood up her Byakugan still blazing not noticing that her shield of enveloping chakra was dwindling at a fast rate, both her lion summons began to grow smaller and more see through as the black sparks if chakra completely disappeared as the now mauve chakra began to vaporize into nothing but air. This made each member watching sigh in relief. Sasori threw one of the viles quickly towards Itachi who in turn got ready to throw towards the priest giving a quick sign to get his comrades attention that wasn't that hard to do.

The Jashinist smirked still twirling his scythe within his hand as he began to make his move towards the heavily panting Hyuga. Hinata could feel her entire body scream at her as her body was in total exhaustion. Her legs and arms was on fire feeling as though her entire chakra network was burning and disappearing into ashes inside. This made her movement sluggish as Hidan ran towards her his three bladed scythe still in hand. Using his leg he picked one of her legs causing the girl to stumble backwards as he brought his scythe down upon her.

Hinata managed to roll as away in time and then dodge Hidan once again missing him by mere centimeters. Her eyes that still had her bloodline activated began to diminish due to her chakra reserves now falling to zero. Both her eyes began to blur causing her vision to be distorted and couldn't focus properly relying in sound to look out for her opponents while enduring the savage pain that was building inside her entire body.

Hinata was getting sloppy and confused that she failed to notice Hidan's fast approach as he stood in front of her then he grasped her arm causing the girl to gasp.

"Gotcha" He exclaimed as Itachi threw the vile towards him, dropping his scythe to the ground he caught the glass concoction of Sasori's revealing a needle that he stabbed quickly in the struggling Hinata's arm. Hinata felt it go into her skin making her grunt in pain feeling the effects take immediate effect as darkness overwhelmed her making her fall into the jashinist's chest. Each member walked towards the priest who was silently laughing with a mad gleam in his eye now that the fight was over and she was once more in his clutches.

"I can see your happy Hidan" Kisame exclaimed as he picked up Zetsu placing him on his shoulder.

"Of course I am...I got my fucking prize here haven't I" Hidan exclaimed

Tobi walked towards them his pride wounded drastically, his anger was immense but hid it well knowing that his slip up confronting Sasuke had now caused suspicions within the organisation.

"Lets go senpai's I can use my eyes to transport us to leader sama's tower"

"Very well, lets go before unwanted pests find us" Kakuzu grumbled as each of his entities any back inside his back as he put his cloak back on.

Sasori was picking up his broken puppets sealing them in a storage scroll to repair once he was back at the hideout. Itachi was silent as he picked up a paralysed Deidara who hadn't said a word since he fell due to the Hyuga in fact none of them did. Each member had to admit that she was quite powerful and if that wasn't her whole power then she was definitely a danger if they couldn't control her which was their top priority now by the looks of things.

Itachi looked upon the heavily sedated Hyuga princess that was now being carried bridal style by the possessive Hidan he was fighting his inner demons that was raging inside him. He felt nothing but sadness for the young kunoichi once she was back at the hideout and awake her punishment would be harsh and he knew the young girl would be frightened out of her mind. The organisation would make certain she would not escape again and most probably try to force her to their cause.

"Lets go Tobi!" Kisame shouted breaking Itachi from his inner thoughts.

"Yes Kisame senpai" Tobi exclaimed in his annoying voice as he used his eye jutsu that sucked them all in to a dimensional space making them disappear from the area leaving total destruction of trees and earth behind.

oOoOo

_**Konoah...**_

The days since the rescue team had come back had been harsh on everyone. Kakashi had been keeping a close eye on Naruto who was clearly still upset and refused to spend time with all of team 7. Kakashi had attempted all the team to get together but as soon as Sakura showed up the blonde ninja disappeared back home refusing to come back unless Sakura was not there. This caused a huge concern with Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai.

Jiraiya who then had immediately decided to take charge of the situation at hand and came up with a brief solution to the problem. Jiraiya along with Kakashi informed the Hokage, Tsunade herself of his idea. Although the tragedy was severe in losing such a sweet and gentle ninja like Hinata, but the village had to go on they was all shinobi of the hidden leaf village who all took the oath, and missions was piling up on her table and she was short another member of the original Konoah twelve, except this time it was under tragic circumstances.

Team 7 was needed and with Naruto ignoring, and refusing Sakura by him this was also putting the whole team back and no matter who spoke to him they couldn't change the young blonde at all he wouldn't and didn't trust the pink haired kunoichi. Tsunade couldn't keep Naruto inside the village permanently he needed to do missions, especially with the threat of the elders and Danzo, the old one eyed hawk was already conspiring against her and using his underground army called Root to keep tabs on everything within and outside the leaf village. But she had no choice, she had to change the team slightly.

After talking with Kurenai, the gentjutsu specialist agreed to have Sakura on her team temporarily after she had discussed the matter with Kiba and Shino. Both of them wasn't happy and felt that it was way to soon and disrespectful of their team mate Hinata to replace her so quickly but understood that this arrangement was not going to be permanent much to their relief. Sakura herself felt terrible and guilty she didn't realise how hurt Naruto had been and had never seen him look at her with such hatred she was used to him idolising her but that was now truly dead and gone and most likely never would return.

Kakashi sighed deeply as he stared at the monument in front of him, showing all the many names of fellow Konoah nins past and present that had died in battle seeing the familiar names of his team mates Obito, Rin and his sensei Minato the fourth Hokage engraved upon the stone monument.

Images of their faces and his past flashed within his mind as he remembered the good times they had together as the previous team 7. He then noticed the new name engraved 'Hinata Hyuga' upon the monument and his heart sank never expecting that the young gentle kunoichi of the Hyuga clan would ever fall victim to the Akatsuki.

The peaceful surroundings diminished when Kakashi caught sight of a hawk up above him circling around to get his attention. The copycat nin looked up at him seeing a message scroll clearly attached to its leg. Kakashi feeling intrigued immediately followed the hawk as it headed towards the village.

It didn't take long for the hawk to land on the balcony in front of Natuto's door The hawk made a lot of noise making the blonde Ninja open his door as Kakashi ran up the stairs. Naruto saw his sensei and wondered what was going on especially since the hawk flew inside his flat shocking both nins.

"K-Kakashi sensei...what the hell is going on!?" Naruto shouted

"I'm not sure Naruto I just followed the hawk here" Kakashi answered.

Both of them headed inside seeing the Hawk perched on the back of the worn out sofa, it was looking at them both as they cautiously approached it. Kakashi reached for the small scroll attached to the hawks leg. The hawk didn't resist as Kakashi took the scroll and unravelled it looking at the contents inside. His one eye widened in disbelief making Naruto intrigued to what was written on it and what was the message about?

"Sensei...what is it?" Naruto asked

Kakashi swallowed not knowing what to think about the message in front of him, it was written in dried blood and signed S.U at the end. This if course only led to one person that had the same initials and it had to be him, it had to be Sasuke. The writing was familiar but it could also be a trap. The message stated the time, and the place to meet and only himself and Naruto was to come, dashing any hopes of Sakura being able to meet the rogue member of team 7.

"Naruto pack light" Kakashi ordered.

"What?...Look sensei if this is you trying to ge;-"

"Naruto...just please do as I ask! We have to meet some one who has information for us" Kakashi replied sternly.

The blonde knucklehead looked at his sensei with widened blue eyes noticing that Kakashi was completely serious as he grabbed the scroll from Kakashi's hands. Naruto looked at the message that was a blood written note, his hands started to begin shaking as he read the contents within.

"S-Sasuke..." Naruto whispered.

"Yes and we have to get to the arranged meeting area and fast it must be important so let's keep this to ourselves if anyone questions I am taking you to train." Kakashi warned quietly

Naruto nodded as he gathered his weapons pouch making sure all his weapons was accountable for Kakashi who was already on duty didn't need too but knew that if word got to anyone else then Sasuke would not tell them this so called information that was really important. Kakashi would normally take it straight to the Hokage and have a team of Anbu acompany them to the meeting place stealthily of course.

But why would Sasuke demand a meeting with just Naruto and himself? Something must be afoot as Sasuke was hell bent on getting his revenge against his brother. Naruto was ready his complete determination was held within his blue eyes which considering the circumstances was a lot better the the miserable and depressed Naruto he had witnessed since their return.

"Lets go sensei" Naruto announced

Kakashi smirked within his mask as both of them made their way out of the village looking back and seeing that the hawk had already vanished completely knowing it had to be a summons that belonged to Sasuke.

'I wonder what news you will bring for us Sasuke?' Kakashi silently wondered

oOoOo

Sasuke and his team was fast approaching the one place he had never forgotten. Since his time away from the village he silently wondered what the dobe and his sensei had been up too since he had left and turned rogue on his home village for the pursuit to get stronger and avenge his entire clan.

The sound of running water filled his ears as he slowed down to a stop taking in the entire surroundings before him. His team stopped a few meters behind him all taking in the scene in front of them not realising the significance of the meeting place Sasuke had arranged.

"Karin...Juugo...you know what to do" Sasuke stated

"HAI" both of them answered as they went off separately to keep lookout in case unwanted eyes and ears approached.

Sasuke just stood staring at the landscape nothing had really changed since the last time he was here. Suigetsu watched as Sasuke stood silently, Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders as he approached the water to refill his water bottle.

"Are you sure about this?" Suigetsu asked

"Yes...I am" Sasuke answered.

Suigetsu chuckled slightly as he filled his bottle with the clear blue water right to the very top.

"So we just have to sit and wait?" Suigetsu asked

"They will be here...be sure of that, just make sure you are on your guard"

"Are you expecting them to attack?"

"It could be possible but they could also be followed by others so just keep your guard up" Sasuke remarked

"Why are you doing this? I don't see why you are following her request? What is she to you?" Suigetsu questioned

"..."

"Whatever, don't answer me then jeez" Suigetsu sighed in annoyance as he took off to sit against one of the trees.

Sasuke remained silent patiently waiting at the valley of the end the very place he cut ties with his comrades and his home village awaiting his former sensei and team mate wondering why he was doing this for her as well.

He knew that she had fallen into their hands again the thought seemed to alarm him greatly remembering her eyes that clearly looked terrified at the thought and hearing her plea to tell her comrades that she was still alive but being held prisoner. Sasuke had never witnessed anything like it and to see the Hyuga princess contain such powerful chakra certainly intrigued him but also confused him as to how and why she had that power.

oOoOo

Amegakure, the hidden rain village where the rain always falls from the dark grey skies. The village itself was like a fortess the many tall buildings dominated the village. One building in particular stood strong, the tall tower contained a face on either side of the building one of the faces had its tongue hanging out where he would usually just sit upon it and look out over the village. This was his fortress, his tower where the village around him saw him as a god, a leader, now this was the base of operations where he ruled the village and ran the Akatsuki from within.

He was stood staring at the rain that fell heavily upon his village as the remaining members had arrived with their precious prisoner who was still heavily comatose due to the drug they had pumped inside her. Tobi had brought them all with his jutsu appearing together as Kisame and Itachi took both Zetsu and Deidara to the infirmary, leaving the other members to fill Pein in on what had happened.

"I see you finally recaptured her" Pein announced.

"Yes we did leader sama" Kakuzu answered

Pein saw the unconscious Hyuga girl within Hidan's arms. The silver haired priest had a smile upon his lips as he held the girl obsessively against his bared chest.

"I see...take the girl to one of the prison rooms down below make sure she is kept sedated and chained up for now"

"What!" Hidan hissed

"You heard what I just said Hidan now do it! The girl will remain chained and sedated for now until I say otherwise" Pein once more announced.

"Fuck!" Hidan cursed feeling his temper rising. Pein and his rinnegan eyes glared into purple ones that held rage within.

"Sasori...you will tend to the girl and make sure that she is kept sedated for now"

"Yes leader sama" The puppet nin replied

"Kakuzu I want you to access Zetsu and Deidara see what damage they sustained in the fight with the girl, report your findings with me afterwards"

Kakuzu grunted his compliance as he left the room Sasori waited for Hidan to hand the girl over which he was unwilling to do. Pein was getting angry at the priest.

"Hidan hand the girl over to Sasori now or else I will make damn sure she is out of your hands for good" Pein warned.

Hidan reluctantly handed the unconscious Hinata over to Sasori who separated the room with the jashinist priest watching intently glaring daggers at the puppet nins back.

"Now the rest of you have rooms designated for you, I suggest you rest for now as I will have missions for you all to take very soon Tobi remain here for the moment one of you send Itachi to me" Pein ordered as the rest of them took their leave as Tobi remained inside.

oOoOo

The skies above began to set as the sun was going down both Kakashi and Naruto travelled fast towards their destination both knowing that the meeting place held a lot of memories that hadn't been forgotten each of them held their thoughts as they travelled in silence wondering why Sasuke had called this secret meeting and what was his objectives.

They was getting closer to their destination both hadn't stopped preferring to rest once they arrive. They had however began to slow their speed as the familiar territories came into view in the distance.

"Be on alert Naruto" Kakashi warned

"You don't have to tell me Kakashi sensei" Naruto replied in a serious tone.

They both headed towards the Valley feeling slight presences of chakra alerting them that Sasuke was not on his own both of them cautiously carried on as they saw a girl with red hair stood with her arms crossed in front of them.

"Follow me Sasuke is waiting for you" She announced to them both as they nodded in agreement.

Both Kakashi and Naruto followed the red haired girl as she led them to a closed off area well concealed against prying eyes.

"He is up ahead waiting for you" She announced watching them intently as they passed her and went on ahead. Naruto was nervous wondering what Sasuke wanted that was so important to want him to speak to only Kakashi and himself. Also the place they was meeting at was the last place he would of thought for them to meet once again.

Naruto too lost in his thoughts bumped into Kakashi who had stopped in his tracks. Naruto looked beyond his sensei seeing a white haired guy around his age holding a similar sword in his hands and his former team mate that held his gaze, before his familiar voice called him by a familiar name.

"Kakashi sensei...and of course dobe" Sasuke announced.

Naruto's eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the familiar name call and clenched his fists not sure whether he was happy or pissed at the greeting

"Teme" Naruto growled as Sasuke showed a slight smirk ghosting his lips

"Sasuke...so what did you want to discuss with us about?" Kakashi asked

Sasuke stepped forward his face remained the same only slightly older than the last time they met eye to eye. His outfit more in accordance to what Orochimaru would wear and a sword was by his side.

"I came here to deliver a message for a former comrade, also to investigate in what is going on within her, that I feel you all should know." Sasuke stated causing both of his former team members to look at him in confusion

"A favor?...For a former comrade?...Who?" Kakashi asked bewildered

"From what I have seen Kakashi sensei I don't think she herself knows what's going on within her but I will tell you this whatever she processes within her in powerful and myself and my team have never seen or felt anything like it even the Hyuga from the looks of it"

Both Kakashi and Naruto stood still mouths open wide as they heard the familiar clan name to their village. Naruto rushed forward grabbing Sasuke firmly with his hands causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he saw the look upon the blondes face. It held desperation within his features and Sasuke was still stunned it was coming from Naruto.

"H-Hyuga...d-did you just say... H-Hyuga...W-Who...Teme!" Naruto shouted In a confused and pained voice.

"Hyuga Hinata is very much alive she is being held captive by the Akatsuki myself and my team saw her but she has some sort of hidden chakra its powerful and the Akatsuki are holding her prisoner" Sasuke announced

Naruto loosened his grip as he fell to his knees the tears started to flow mainly from shock and immense relief that she was alive and not dead as they were led to believe.

"She entered inside my mind even with my sharingan active she asked me to bring a message to you but I must say I'm intrigued and want to know what she had within her do you know? Does the Hyuga?" Sasuke continued

Kakashi was shocked that she was indeed alive he knew Sasuke wouldn't lie about this and could sense he was being truthful even Naruto didn't detect anything false from him so knew his words to be true.

"Hinata chan...she's alive" Naruto whispered happily to himself.

**A/N:- Hi guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter? I have been having fun writing it I had to add a few more hits in this chapter I hope you like it. Again thank you for the reviews I enjoy reading them. The more reviews I get I can carry on with further chapters to this story from next chapter the story will once again contain M themes thanks for reading see you next time c.c**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M for a reason Will contain errors in grammar and punctuation. **

**A Toy For The Akatsuki **

**Chapter 15.**

**From previous chapter...**

_Sasuke stepped forward his face remained the same only slightly older than the last time they met eye to eye. His outfit more in accordance to what Orochimaru would wear and a sword was by his side. _

_"I came here to deliver a message for a former comrade, also to investigate in what is going on within her, that I feel you all should know." Sasuke stated causing both of his former team members to look at him in confusion _

_"A favor?...For a former comrade?...Who?" Kakashi asked bewildered _

_"From what I have seen Kakashi sensei I don't think she herself knows what's going on within her but I will tell you this whatever she processes within her is powerful and myself and my team have never seen or felt anything like it even the Hyuga from the looks of it" _

_Both Kakashi and Naruto stood still mouths open wide as they heard the familiar clan name to their village. Naruto rushed forward grabbing Sasuke firmly with his hands causing Sasuke's eyes to widen as he saw the look upon the blondes face. It held desperation within his features and Sasuke was still stunned it was coming from Naruto._

_"H-Hyuga...d-did you just say... H-Hyuga...W-Who...Teme!" Naruto shouted In a confused and pained voice. _

_"Hyuga Hinata is very much alive she is being held captive by the Akatsuki myself and my team saw her but she has some sort of hidden chakra its powerful and the Akatsuki are holding her prisoner" Sasuke announced _

_Naruto loosened his grip as he fell to his knees the tears started to flow mainly from shock and immense relief that she was alive and not dead as they were led to believe. _

_"She entered inside my mind even with my sharingan active she asked me to bring a message to you but I must say I'm intrigued and want to know what she had within her do you know? Does the Hyuga?" Sasuke continued _

_Kakashi was shocked that she was indeed alive he knew Sasuke wouldn't lie about this and could sense he was being truthful even Naruto didn't detect anything false from him so knew his words to be true._

_"Hinata chan...she's alive" Naruto whispered happily to himself. _

oOoOo

The silence that followed was deafening as Naruto who was still on his knees sobbing quietly in front of Sasuke who just stared at the knelt blonde in shock. Thoughts was swimming within Sasuke's mind never had he seen such raw emotion come from the blonde. Suigetsu eyed Sasuke cautiously wondering how Sasuke felt inside the shark nin wasn't stupid he knew the dark avenger was inwardly battling his emotions since his leader caught sight of the Hyuga girl.

Suigetsu had seen how the female population seemed to fall to their knees when Sasuke was about, especially Karin and her overwhelming personality that held complete love and lust that would amaze even him at her utter stupidity that couldn't see it was far from the truth.

To Sasuke, Karin was just a means to an end not once had the stoic Uchiha ever given her any sort of physical or emotional feelings other than issuing commands. She was but a tool as Juugo and himself was. He had seen the way Karin looked upon Sasuke and knew the red head would be heartbroken and was certain that she picked up on Sasuke and his emotional feelings regarding the beautiful indigo haired girl they had encountered.

Although it was brief Suigetsu was amazed that the beautiful woman didn't see Sasuke as the rest of the female species as a whole. When Sasuke had approached her he could see that she saw Sasuke as nothing more than a former comrade and possible friend, but with Sasuke it was different and that did surprise Suigetsu and he was certain Juugo noticed this as well.

The encounter with the girl brought out various emotions within Sasuke that Suigetsu managed to pick up and found it intriguing to say the least he remembered in particular the brief words exchanged between them and the name 'Naruto' was brought up. Judging by the way Sasuke was seething inwardly it was a touchy subject and the shark nin noticed that this Naruto person was precious to the indigo haired woman in front of him.

Now he could see the person attached to that name, seeing the way he was sobbing in immense relief after the cat was let out of the bag that she wasn't dead but very much alive was intriguing in itself. According to his leader he didn't have any romantic feelings towards the beauty but to another woman named Sakura? Well looking at this blonde shinobi knelt down at Sasuke's feet felt that it was completely opposite to what Sasuke had said to the girl.

Kakashi that had been quietly observing had moved forward towards both his students. Seeing the confusion upon his former student intrigued him. Sasuke hadn't moved his eyes still upon Naruto who hadn't moved either.

"Sasuke...what happened?" Kakashi questioned wanting to know what was going on and then discuss what to do next.

Sasuke flinched upon hearing his former sensei's question realising he had been too deep in thought looking at his former team mate. Sasuke eyed the grey haired nin that had now stood just beside him.

"I followed Kabuto secretly just outside of Otagakure, the sick fuck was apparently meeting one of the Akatsuki what for I don't know as I lost him. I came to an open area where I picked up chakra presences of two people the one I confronted was the blonde member of the group he likes to blow shit up with clay" Sasuke began

"Deidara I believe" Kakashi answered.

"Yes that idiot, I confronted him noticing that the other chakra presence was not moving which peaked my interests, then not too long into fighting we both felt an overwhelming chakra it was hard to explain Kakashi. This chakra is indeed powerful even the blonde asshole took notice except he had a clear understanding on what that chakra was, as if he had felt it before." Sasuke continued

Naruto who had stopped crying was listening intently to the conversation not fully understanding what this was leading to. Kakashi's one eye widened slightly seeing where this was leading too but was unsure how to react to it.

"Within seconds the person came out, it was clearly a woman dressed quite provocatively. She was surrounded in deep purple chakra that was beginning to pulse around her. You can imagine how stunned I was seeing it, the blonde Deidara was just as shocked but he knew who it was. The girl looked at us both but her eyes fell upon me and I saw the recognition in her eyes as I then realised it was a Hyuga." Sasuke stated.

Naruto stood up his fists clenched tightly on either side as he tried to control his emotions that was raging inside.

"Then I heard my name pass her lips with a stutter that then, jogged my memory on who it was and I of course called her name in surprise. It was definitely Hinata. The blonde warned her as he saw her take a few steps back I saw the fear within her eyes and the confusion in what was going on around her. Then she disappeared in a flash of course I followed her but let me just tell you I have never seen anyone move that fast. I sent two snake summons to follow her as I couldn't keep up and decided to go back to Orochimaru's hide out to gather a team to get her and bring her back" Sasuke calmly retold and admitted.

Kakashi was beyond shocked at what he heard as Naruto remained silent his head bowed low still listening to what was being said.

"After Orochimaru allowed me to take a team to get her before the Akatsuki could myself, Karin, Juugo and Suigetsu here travelled towards where my snake summons were, they found her seeking refuge in a small cave her chakra was normal slightly weakened maybe due to exhaustion not sure really. Two of my team I instructed to keep lookout as I knew the Akatsuki was frantically trying to locate her. Myself and Suigetsu here, approached Hinata who was already waiting and expecting us. Karin who can read chakra had stated to me already that her chakra was weak and normal nothing different about it at all"

"Why was you after her teme!?" Naruto growled

Sasuke looked towards his former teammate, his eyes widened as he saw the familiar red chakra surrounding him it reminded him instantly when they battled here three years prior. Suigetsu immediately held his sword amazed at what he was seeing as Kakashi was surprised and cursed himself internally for being lax on keeping an eye on the blonde.

"I wanted her for her power, to help me take down Itachi" Sasuke admitted his eyes looking into Naruto's that were no longer ocean blue but deep red and feral.

"You went to her to capture her!" Naruto shouted

"Yes I did..." Sasuke admitted

Naruto was about to blow in absolute rage towards his former friend and Kakashi could see it and tried to calm the situation.

"Naruto...please calm down let Sasuke finish" Kakashi reasoned

Naruto calmed slightly but anger was clearly evident upon his features as he stared the Uchiha down. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief as his attention turned towards Sasuke urging him to continue.

"I approached Hinata with Suigetsu and told her why I was there but Hinata refused wanting to get back to the village to her family and friends. I of course told her why should she bother when her family saw nothing in her but weakness." Sasuke stopped as he felt Naruto's chakra peak in rage.

"We said some words including her feelings towards you Naruto" Sasuke ended as Naruto looked wide eyed upon that last sentence.

"W-What,...what the hell did you say to her Sasuke!?" Naruto stated with gritted teeth not sure if he could stomach the answer.

"I asked her why? I asked her why she would love someone that didn't even notice her but someone else meaning Sakura?" Sasuke stated in a deadly tone of voice that made Naruto flinch.

"W-What did she s-say?" Naruto couldn't help but stutter nervously when asking.

Sasuke sighed as he brushed his long bangs with his fingers hating it too much that the beautiful girl loved this dense idiotic blonde before him.

"Hn...She told me she didn't care if you loved some one else, she would continue to love you, she would never move on with anyone else"

"W-What do you mean by that?" Naruto questioned feeling his heart race.

"She told me she would never marry or have children, she would remain alone. I told her why would she deprive herself of love and children, she answered me without a concern that she would never do that to some one else knowing she could never love that other person no matter what. There are you happy now dobe!?" Sasuke growled.

Naruto remained still as Sasuke's words reiterated in his mind he felt his heart pound fast within his chest and a slight blush adourned his cheeks Sasuke could see the slight change in demeanor and felt his blood boil within.

"Besides don't you have a thing for Sakura dobe?"Sasuke asked his tone was laced with venom that Kakashi clearly noticed.

Naruto glared at Sasuke feeling his anger rise upon hearing the bitches name mentioned.

"You and I both know that my feelings for that pink haired bitch meant nothing to her, you damn well know that she had eyes for only you teme and you know I speak the truth!" Naruto growled in frustration.

Sasuke's mood began to darken as his Sharingan eyes began to blaze turning from black to red with spinning tomoes. He knew Naruto had him there and suddenly wondered why he referred to Sakura as a bitch?.

"Hn...well I don't feel the same way about her, and her fan girl tendencies are here on out annoying she don't fucking know me. I swear that girl lives in a fantasy world and sees me as a dream version of her thoughts. When have i ever given her any sort of come on? When have I appeared to suddenly have any feelings for her or the blonde girl Ino, who also seemed to compete for my attention? Did they even fucking know me?" Sasuke seethed.

"Alright you two enough we are diverting ourselves from the situation at hand" Kakashi gently stated getting in between his two students.

Both of them instantly turned away from one another huffing in annoyance at one another and the words exchanged. Kakashi relieved that things was now calming down.

"Continue Sasuke what happened next?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke took a deep breath to gather his thoughts as he went back to their confrontation.

"Well I knocked Hinata out and was getting ready to depart but then Karin and Juugo informed me that the Akatsuki was coming towards us. So I instructed Karin and Juugo to take Hinata while myself and Juugo dealt with the Akatsuki."

"How many and who?"

"To start off with it was the blonde bomber who first appeared then a masked member appeared as we argued. He began taking over his voice annoying but he didn't appear to be who he was. In total it was four Akatsuki members that emerged"

"Four members?...just how important is Hinata to them?" Kakashi queried.

"It seemed important to them that she was back in their hands, one of them was like some sort of plant half black half white he merged into the ground I thought he was chasing after my two team members but it appeared the one named Deidara went after them. Their was a puppet shinobi and a masked member his orange mask covering his whole face apart from one eye that later seemed to be a Sharingan" Sasuke explained

"Was it Itachi?" Kakashi asked astounded at the news

"No it wasn't he was using his eye to create a dimension of some sort when I used my fire technique it disappeared before it could touch him" Sasuke growled.

"How do you know that he was using his Sharingan?" Kakashi asked even though he was surprised at the technique knowing that it was what he could do from the eye he got upon Obito's death.

"He slipped up showing it when Hinata once more reappeared." Sasuke explained to a stunned Kakashi and Naruto

"H-Hinata appeared again!?" Naruto asked

"Yes and this time the chakra surrounding her was immense, but she was different as though not herself she seemed cold and radiating such anger and killing intent I never thought possible from her. It was her eyes they was no longer white with a hint of lilac but deepest purple with black flickers like Lightning. I watched her grab the masked member as he appeared to hit her, she then crushed his hand and even entered inside my mind turning my sharingan against me!" Sasuke continued.

"How...how is that possible!?" Kakashi exclaimed

"You tell me sensei, she appeared as herself and told me to leave and to do her this favor to bring a message to Konoah and tell them she was alive and needed help. I will tell you the girl is beyond frightened she doesn't know what's happening to her as do I, I have never known of a Hyuga to be like this have any of you? What about her family are they hiding anything?"

"I am confused as you Sasuke as for the Hyuga clan I don't think so if they thought their heiress was this powerful they would not of let her be a shinobi at the academy, I mean Hiashi was hard on Hinata even considering Hanabi over Hinata to run the clan when the time comes so I doubt if he knows what it is?" Kakashi answered

"Kakashi sensei, we have to do something I hate the thought of Hinata chan being in their hands!?" Naruto exclaimed

"I know Naruto we will I promise you" Kakashi replied as he began to think what they should do and what Sasuke's objectives were now that he confided what he knew regarding Hinata. He knew that the Hokage and Hiashi would need to be brought in on this.

"Sasuke will you and your team come back to the village with us?'" Kakashi asked

"Sensei do you think I will be able to leave the village without a fight if I did? I have my objectives that still stands or have you already forgotten? Being in a Konoah jail cell isn't going to exactly lure me back to the village" Sasuke stated calmly.

"That's what I thought you would say" Kakashi shrugged.

"If I can convince Tsunade to give you full animosity would you come back?" Kakashi queried.

Sasuke looked at his previous sensei taking in the question he just asked why was he doing this at all? He had already done the favor why was he considering going back?

"Fine...I will come back with you, but only temporarily. I have a vendetta that I need to accomplish and nothing will stand in my way" Sasuke warned.

Kakashi did some fast hand signs placing his palm on the ground that instantly appeared a puff of smoke that revealed a small pug dog looking at his summoner.

"Pakkun"

"Kakashi, I take it I am needed for something" The small ninja hound asked looking at the people gathered around him his eyes widened slightly at seeing Sasuke.

"Yes I need you to go to the leaf village and go to the Hokage make sure it is only her and make sure it is only her.

"What should I tell her?"

"Here give them this note make sure no one apart from the Hokage see's it understand. Once she gives you her answer come straight back"

"Very well Kakashi"

The small pug ran off back towards the village following the instructions of his summoner.

oOoOo

Pein was sat on his desk listening to the reports through Itachi who stood watching the leader intently. Since there arrival there had been a lot of commotion regarding Hidan's temper regarding Peins command regarding their prisoner.

"So apparently the Hyuga managed to turn your Sharingan eye against you?" Pein questioned finding it hard to believe that, that was possible.

"Yes that is true, as soon as I activated my Sharingan eyes I was already within my world. Time didn't pass as long as when it did within my mind it must have been mere seconds as Sasori or Kisame never noticed." Itachi continued

"Hmm interesting...So I have heard she has incredible speed, strength, black chakra, new summons, and can also turn the sharingan against an Uchiha" Pein stated.

"Yes leader sama"

"Has Zetsu and Deidara recovered?"

"They are slowly recovering but not at full potential just yet"

"Very well I need that girl kept sedated for now, but we will make sure the girl turns to our side she will be vital to our plans so keep an extra eye on her especially from Hidan for now at least." Pein continued.

"Hai" Itachi answered as he left the room leaving Pein to contemplate his thoughts and growing questions that mounted.

As soon as Itachi left the room a vortex appeared revealing the masked Akatsuki member who just stood staring at Pein with his one visable eye. Pein knew why he was here there was already questions from the other members about Tobi or should he say Madara Uchiha.

It was true the real leader was Madara whose character portrayal of Tobi was used as a back up to keep tabs on the other members. Using his high pitch voice and annoying habits most of the members apart from Sasori, and Itachi mostly ignored him but this last mission recapturing the Hyuga seemed to have made the masked nin slip up.

Both Sasori and Itachi had brought this up to him whilst reporting their findings and they wasn't surprised knowing that their leader didn't seem to be thats shocked.

The masked nin walked calmly towards Pein's desk, Pein himself didn't have to use his rinnegan eyes to see that the man in front was internally seething on what took place. Pein wasn't shocked that the other members began to feel wary of the man before him that was his problem to deal with now while he thought of the organisations next moves.

"I take it you heard from Itachi?" Madara had now questioned his voice full of authority.

"Indeed you are correct, I would suggest you keep your remarks to a minimum they all seem wary of you now and I think you know that" Pein answered

"So I have seen and heard" Madara replied sarcastically.

Pein ignored the tone of his voice as he gathered some scrolls and tossed them over to the masked nin. Who caught them perfectly and still kept his one eye on Pein.

"Look at these scrolls and see what you can make of them, they are from the monastery that Kisame and Itachi attacked." Pein stated calmly.

"So what is the importance of these scrolls?" Madara asked in a bored tone.

"It could help us in our objectives the jutsu's contained are old and thought lost they could help us in our missions against the hidden villages I take it we still are in pursuit of the tailed beasts?" Pein questioned

"Yes we are...but I want that girl thoroughly checked and punished!" Madara growled

"Oh she will be but I have her heavily sedated whilst Sasori runs some tests on her blood" Pein answered

"Very well give me the results when you get them, send some of the members to contact our spies within Konoah to find out anything regarding the Hyuga. I feel whatever that girl has is to do with her clan" Madara suggested

Pein nodded in agreement knowing that that would be their one course of action whilst they contemplate a plan of action regarding their prisoner and planning to capture the tailed beasts. Pein watched as Madara disappeared into the vortex leaving him alone once more to his thoughts.

oOoOo

Sasori was busy looking at the different compounds of his many herbs and flowers making new poisons and drugs that would be beneficial to him and also the organisation. He had been keeping an eye on the unconscious girl since her recapture.

The girl was heavily sedated making sure she was kept that way until further instructions. Hidan was always ganging around outside demanding go be let inside to see her.

Sasori finally relented letting the homicidal priest inside but remained to keep an eye on what he does. To say the puppet nin was surprised was an understatement he had never seen Hidan this way since he had joined the Akatsuki. Hidan looked terrible he hadn't eaten properly or slept well since his arrival and also had heard that he was in a foul mood.

The jashinist kept constantly arguing with Kakuzu getting on the elder nins nerves that Sasori was surprised he was still standing with all his limbs accounted for. But seeing the silver haired priest now looking so concerned for the girl made the puppet nin shocked.

"What are you fucking staring at!?" Hidan growled at the red headed nin.

Sasori didn't reply but took his seat at his desk resuming his work, leaving Hidan to his thoughts. Hidan stared at the heavily sedated girl that was chained to the wall her eyes was bandaged. He watched as her large breasts rose up and down reassuring him she was there and alive.

He was angry he wanted her to be by his side so that he could keep an eye on her himself. His gaze drifted along her curves completely taking them in. He wanted so much to touch her, kiss her, and dominate her that he waited until leader would grant him sole custody of the girl.

Hidan raised his hand towards her face his fingertips softly touching her face relishing the feel of her soft skin. His heart beating ferociously within him, that it confused him greatly he had never felt this feeling before it was all new to himself and he couldn't understand why he was feeling it when he was around solely around her.

Subconsciously he had moved closer his body up against hers taking in her familiar scent and enjoying the close proximity fully.

"I can't wait till your awake baby...your way overdue that punishment" Hidan whispered huskily licking her inner ear.

"Do you mind Hidan" Sasori hissed

"Fuck off...don't look then asshole" Hidan retorted

The red haired puppet nin glared as he huffed in annoyance clearly agitated at having the Jachinist present. The door to the room opened showing Tobi who stopped briefly at the other two members being inside. Sasori glared at the mask nin knowing there was something about him that he wasn't telling the rest of them about. Hidan just looked annoyed at the masked members presence not really realising the fact that he wasn't who be was supposed to be.

"What do you want?" Hidan growled

"Nothing Hidan senpai" Tobi exclaimed in his weird and annoying voice.

"Then turn around and fuck off then" Hidan warned

Tobi turned around leaving much to Sasori's relief he wondered why he had come into the room,what was his purpose? Sasori glanced once more towards Hidan who was currently gazing at the girl chained up it was weird to Sasori seeing that sort of expression on Hidans face part of him wanted to laugh about it but remained his usual emotionless self.

"Hidan...I'm going to give you a little advice, now whether you listen to it or not that's up to you" Sasori began.

"What the fuck is it?" Hidan asked in a noted tone. "If its about me not seeing the girl then go fuck yourself!" Hidan growled

Sasori sighed rubbing his temples at the very thought that the priest would ever listen to details and could understand why Kakuzu got extremely annoyed with him.

"Listen as I seriously doubt you know, but if you think much of that girl then listen good!" The puppet nin retorted.

This got Hidan's attention his purple eyes locked onto brown as he listened to every word that was going to come out of his mouth.

"Don't take Tobi for a fool, watch him and if you value that girl like I think you do make sure he isn't alone with her"

"What!?...Fucking that idiot?...You got to be fucking joking" Hidan hissed thinking the puppet nin was off his head.

"I'm serious Hidan...Tobi us acting I don't think Tobi is who he says he i am perfectly sure that leader knows this as well" Sasori replied.

"What the fuck do you know!" Hidan now demanded his eyes flickering killing intent.

"Listen Hidan even I don't know what is going on not fully, I doubt not many of us knows everyone like we should within the organisation. We were brought together by different means for the capture of the tailed beasts! But we haven't so far especially since we captured her." Sasori grumbled looking at Hinata.

"You and I both know that her chakra is powerful and intriguing back in that fight before you and Kakuzu arrived she had taken down three members and damaged my puppet Hiruko, Tobi appears to be a possible Uchiha."

Hidan raised his eyebrow at the news thinking in it, he had seen the looks Itachi had given the masked idiot when they had arrived and also that Tobi wasn't his usual annoying self either so what Sasori had said made sense to him.

"Keep an eye on that bastard Sasori, especially around Hinata" Hidan stated surprising the puppet nin.

A knock at the door startled both of them as the door opened revealing Itachi. The stoic Uchiha stared at both nins in his usual stoic features.

"Pein wishes to see you Hidan" Itachi stated

Hidan tutted in annoyance as he begrudgingly left Hinata storming out of the room leaving both Sasori and Itachi inside. Sasori watched as the door slammed shut sighing once more as he went towards his desk to continue his work.

"What are your thoughts Itachi?" Sasori stated not even looking at the Uchiha but continuing his work.

"The same as yours Sasori" Itachi replied

"I take it Pein hasn't elaborated further on Tobi and who his real identity is?"

"No he hasn't but then I don't think he knows himself" Itachi reasoned

"He cane in here not long ago you know, I don't know what for but I can tell it was something not good" Sasori confided

Itachi stared at the unconscious form of Hinata his inner turmoil rising at seeing her like this.

"Has Pein said anything about awakening our charge here, although I can see why she would want her remained unconscious but in the long run we can't keep her remained like this"

"I agree that maybe why he has called Hidan to his office I dread to think how Hidan will react if it isn't otherwise. He has been unbearable since our return" Itachi stated.

"Agreed" Sasori mumbled.

A/N:- Again thank you for the reviews I began this chapter planning to bring in smut and stuff but ended it like this so not **much of Hinata I know but more of a recap of sorts between characters! I am planning to write out the next chapter as soon as I can and hope to update by the end of the week. I promise that their will be a punishment next chapter and I haven't forgotten Deidara either. **

**Also in hoping to be bringing more attention to Hinata and her chakra/mysterious powers. Also how will Konoah react to Sasuke? **

**I am also planning to rewrite my story Hard Love I want to change a few things that in not happy with and make it better as ideas keep flowing into me also writing chapters for the lustful maid and Demon fox lover as well. I am also working on future stories especially a three way relationship NaruHinaSasu so do look out for that in the next month or so. I am hoping to answer each review from next chapter so look forward to reviews bye for now :-) cc**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto. **

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M for a reason. Will contain errors in grammar and punctuation.**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki.**

**Chapter 16.**

**From previous chapter...**

_A knock at the door startled both of them as the door opened revealing Itachi. The stoic Uchiha stared at both nins in his usual stoic features. _

_"Pein wishes to see you Hidan" Itachi stated _

_Hidan tutted in annoyance as he begrudgingly left Hinata storming out of the room leaving both Sasori and Itachi inside. Sasori watched as the door slammed shut sighing once more as he went towards his desk to continue his work. _

_"What are your thoughts Itachi?" Sasori stated not even looking at the Uchiha but continuing his work. _

_"The same as yours Sasori" Itachi replied _

_"I take it Pein hasn't elaborated further on Tobi and who his real identity is?" _

_"No he hasn't but then I don't think he knows himself" Itachi reasoned _

_"He came in here not long ago you know, I don't know what for but I can tell it was something not good" Sasori confided _

_Itachi stared at the unconscious form of Hinata his inner turmoil rising at seeing her like this. _

_"Has Pein said anything about awakening our charge here, although I can see why he would want her remained unconscious but in the long run we can't keep her remained like this" _

_"I agree, that may be why he called Hidan to his office I dread to think how Hidan will react if it isn't otherwise. He has been unbearable since our return" Itachi stated. _

_"Agreed" Sasori mumbled._

oOoOo

Pein stood outside of his tower crouched down on the long tongue looking over his village. The rain was continuously falling the darkened skies growing darker. His rinnegan eyes taking in every detail as the rain fell upon him taking his mind off everything just enjoying the peace and quiet that wouldn't last very long.

He sighed as he felt the familiar presence of Hidan storming towards his office. Begrudgingly he left the tranquil setting of his beloved village to face the up and coming storm ahead. The banging on the door was loud as Pein took a seat on his chair telling Hidan to enter.

The door opened harshly as the silver haired nin Hidan came into the room kicking the door closed his face held nothing but rage within his eyes as Pein watched him closely.

"Itachi said you wanted to see me" Hidan growled

"Yes I did, I heard from Kakuzu that you have been extremely annoying and getting on his nerves"

Hidan leant against the wall his arms folded as he glared at his leader wondering what he was going to be told off now for.

"So fucking what?...That old bastard was just sat counting his fucking money as usual!" Hidan hissed

Pein rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming along wishing that Hidan would just follow orders and just rest.

"Hidan, what will it take for you to follow my orders?" Pein asked

"Give the girl to me...I want full responsibility on her and I want her woken up from her sedation." Hidan demanded

"I'm intrigued Hidan, why are you so obsessed with her?"

"I don't know my fucking self to be honest, so will you grant me this request?"

Pein never answered him immediately weighing up his options on the girl and the nin in front of him.

"I'm not sure if I should Hidan...that girl is an enigma, her powers that I have heard from you and the other members are astounding, she would be a great asset if she joined our cause in hunting the tailed beasts. But we need to break her will and control her somehow." Pein reasoned

"Then grant me my fucking request. I will make sure she joins our cause I will break her to my will." Hidan stated confidently

Pein was deeply thinking on the matter at hand would Hidan be a good choice? He was thinking on using Itachi to use his eyes but with the fact that she had turned his eyes against himself he had to do a total rethink, and look at other options. Hidan was a loose cannon he wasn't sure if he would harm the girl which was something he didn't want unless she was useless, but seeing that power up close and the others reports at what had took place she was far from useless especially if she had took out three members of their group she would be ideal if they could get her on their side but he knew it wouldn't be overnight.

"Hmmm I will think on it until the morning, I'm not sure what you have planned for her in your sick mind but tell me do you have any plans to kill her?" Pein remarked.

"If I was going to kill the little bitch I would of done it ages ago. I mean after all she did beg me to kill her instead of bringing her back and have I fucking killed her yet?" Hidan laughed

"Besides that blonde fucker Deidara lost her in the first place I haven't got to him yet but If I do I will carve him up good with my scythe" Hidan hissed

"Punishments on the other members are not your call to make Hidan, that is my job so stay out of it I don't want to see any of his limbs dissected from his body understand or your request will end here and not to your liking" Pein warned

Hidan huffed in annoyance feeling his temper subside a little at the thought of Hinata soon being in his hands that filled his body with extreme excitement. Pein could see the change of emotions with the priest and wondered whether it would be a good thing to let Hidan have control of the girl for the time being? If it kept the raging priest calm maybe it would lessen the tension within the group especially regarding Tobi even Pein wasn't sure what the masked nin would do if he got hold of the girl.

"Very well Hidan I will grant your request once I instruct the girl to be woken up and assessed. Once she is given the clear she will be handed over to you I presume you will want a room of your own?" Pein remarked with a raised eyebrow.

Hidan was grinning widely at his leader rejoicing that he was allowed the girl and also given a choice to his own room where hopefully he wouldn't be disturbed when she was handed over to him.

"Yes I think she is in bigger danger of Kakuzu striking her down than myself you know how fucking touchy that old fucker is" Hidan retorted

"Fine then take one of the basement rooms below they should be adequate for you and what you have planned I will inform Sasori to deliver her to you when the time is ready now go get some rest you will need it" Pein ordered.

Hidan left without incident as Pein decided to pay Sasori a visit and see the girl for himself hopefully he had made the better choice in giving the Hyuga princess to their hostile priest.

oOoOo

Naruto was sat down looking over the water his thoughts was on nothing but Hinata. He felt nothing but guilt thinking back on every time she was around him seeing her cheeks turn a bright shade of red whenever she was near him. Seeing the times she tried desperately to talk to him without stuttering he thought she was weird that was how dense he was and felt awful about it.

When Kiba took it out on him on the way back he had to bite his tongue from reacting knowing that team 8 was deeply upset when they found her blood soaked hiate. Kiba and himself always had a competitive friendship constantly trying to compete against each other and see who was the best.

When he saw how upset they had been he tried his best to be there for him and Shino although he felt a terrible pain within him at realising he would never hear her gentle voice calling him. Kiba for some reason told him that Hinata always loved him and yet he had never noticed her even until now and that he was so stupid for not noticing her obvious feelings when everyone of the Konoha twelve did.

Naruto was shocked speechless and couldn't make a retort back thinking that Kiba was deluded. Until the look on Sakura's face told him every word Kiba said had been true. He couldn't put into words the utter despair he felt not at the fact that Hinata had loved him but the fact that he had been chasing after Sakura who clearly wouldn't give him the time of day when he asked her numerous times for a date, her answer was always shouting his name in contempt and punching him as if to knock some sense into him.

And boy did it knock sense into him at that very moment. The anger he felt when he realised that his one original team mate knew that Hinata loved him all that time and knew that she had watched him make continuous advances to her drive him over the edge he could no longer tolerate her, or even be near her anymore. His thoughts was preoccupied on Hinata and only her.

The funeral he couldn't attend the thought that she was now gone, now out of reach frightened him to no end but, now after Sasuke had told them she was very much alive brought life to him again. Sasuke the first person he could actually have a similar bond with had brought him news that the girl who was in his constant thoughts was still alive but a prisoner of his enemy the Akatsuki.

The worry he had now was to find her and rescue her from the psychotic s class group of shinobi and fast, he would fight anyone who tried to stop him from going he didn't care, he couldn't give up on her not now not ever. The very thought of giving up on her angered him, it was against every belief he had and only recently did he find out that his nindo was her nindo to that seemed to surprise him he was touched that she felt so much for him.

Naruto was confused on his feelings he had been an orphan not knowing the love of a parent, like the rest of his comrades he had Jiji the third Hokage who had looked out for him and took time to talk to him then Iruka sensei who he saw as an older sibling her firstly reached out to Naruto as they both understood being an orphan. Then his sensei Kakashi who at the beginning was not always there for him as he always concentrated more on Sasuke than him. But now their relationship had grown better.

Then there was Jiraiya the toad sage, he was excited that the pervy old man had taken him as his apprentice and relished in his teachings and training non stop on bringing Sasuke back and of course to put dents on the Akatsuki's plans. The village inhabitants always treated him harshly due to him being the container carrying the nine tails within him but the villagers was now slowly starting to except him and see him in a different light than before but there was still hostility around them.

Naruto who was still thinking on the shy Hyuga heiress also wondered what Sasuke was really thinking about Hinata. Naruto knew there was something that his former comrade was hiding but was stumped as to what it was. The subject of their other team mate namely Sakura seemed to be taboo to both of them. Naruto would never forgive her for keeping things from him he felt used by her, thinking back at all the times she ignored him in favor of Sasuke made him seeth inside but had to smile knowing that her blinding love for Sasuke was also not returned he could feel the dark atmosphere radiating from Sasuke regarding her and couldn't wait to see her face when or if Sasuke told her to her face.

The night was dark with the sounds of crickets in the distance, the slight ripples upon the surface of the water seemed tranquil even though he wished it was under better circumstances. He heard footsteps come towards him as Kakashi sat beside him staring out into the surroundings both never attempted to talk but both just sat silently patiently waiting on pakkun to return.

The full moon was beautiful as Naruto stared upon the large source of light that broke through the darkness of tBe night skies contemplating on what granny will do. Kakashi glanced at the blonde seeing that the once young boy had indeed grown he could see the similarities of his father, his sensei coming through that at times he had to remember it wasn't his sensei the fourth Hokage Minato but his son Naruto before him.

"Naruto, how are you feeling now?" Kakashi asked

Naruto glanced at his sensei although briefly as he looked once more at the large pale moon that reminded him so much of Hinata and ironically gave him peace.

"I...I...feel relieved that she isn't dead sensei, I just want to find her and bring her home safely. I am worried no not worried...damn it!...I'm frightened that if we don't find her s-she...s-she" Naruto struggled to complete his sentence as his throat went dry his words dying from his lips.

"We will find her Naruto...but what about Sakura?...What are your feelings for Hinata?" Kakashi dared to ask.

Naruto never looked at his sensei but just stared at the moon but Kakashi noticed that his chakra began to fluctuate in anger at the mention of the pinkette.

"I don't care about Sakura...she is no longer of my concern...heck I was never her concern to begin with she was all over teme. But I will enjoy seeing how she reacts to how Sasuke really feels about her."Naruto stated darkly.

Kakashi could feel the hatred simmer down upon the end of his sentence and noticed the smirk at the end dreading how Sakura will react to both her former team mates turning their backs on her as a friend and her potential feelings.

"But what are your feelings about Hinata?" Kakashi once more asked wondering if his student knew himself.

"...I..I..don't know sensei?...But...I know that I feel differently than what I did before...I know this though Kakashi sensei...if I never see her again...I...don't know what I will do I just know it will hurt me like nothing I have ever felt before ya know." Naruto confided softly.

'You don't even realise it Naruto...you don't even realise that your already in love with her...and if my huntch is correct I think you have for quite a while but your only just noticing it. Not only yourself but I think Sasuke does as well' Kakashi silently thought to himself seeing the way Sasuke looked k owing that both his students held romantic feelings for the shy princess of the Hyuga clan.

The sound of tiny feet running alerted Kakashi that his small nin hound was near and had finally brought word from Konoha. He wondered briefly what Tsunade had decided knowing it was going to be tense as it is. The small pug emerged alerting everyone of his arrival.

"Pakkun, have you brought word?" Kakashi asked

The small pug panted as he handed a message scroll to him.

"I delivered your message Kakashi and she handed me the reply do you need me for anything else?" The pug asked feeling tired

"No that will be all until I need you again pakkun and thanks" Kakashi stated as the pug vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi unravelled the scroll reading the contents carefully as he scrutinised the message.

"Well what does baa chan say?" Naruto nervously asked as he glanced at Sasuke who was meant against a tree with his arms folded not seeming to care in the slightest.

"Well it seems Tsunade will allow you safe passage into the village Sasuke, and her word as Hokage is that you and your team will be free to leave the village without incident whenever you choose." Kakashi stated to the stunned nins.

"Hn, fine then let's go then" Sasuke retorted

Everyone gathered their belongings as they began to make the journey back to Konoha and make plans on how to find the Akatsuki and rescue Hinata and find out the mystery of what was going on within her.

oOoOo

Pein walked the familiar halls of his tower heading towards the room that kept the girl under confinement. The many things that he had heard had made him more intrigued and wanted to learn more about her and this mysterious chakra she possessed. The slight power struggle within the organisation would have to wait he knew Madara was also intrigued with the girl and wanted to know her secrets.

He reached one of the familiar rooms that the girl was being held in immediately opening it finding Sasori busily repairing his puppet Hiruko, with Itachi casually sat watching over the girl.

"I take it the girl is still heavily sedated?" Pein asked

Both shinobi looked at their leader only confirming with a nod of their heads as he walked towards the girl lighting her head with his hand looking at her face closely.

"Very well...you can wake her up but keep her drugged so that she can't unleash her power for now then when I say hand her over to Hidan. Pein commanded.

Both Sasori and Itachi looked in eyes wide at the announcement wondering why he relented so quickly to Hidan's request.

"Do you think that is wise?" Itachi responded with a slight glare.

"I don't believe he will harm her Itachi, I think even you have seen how he is with the girl" Pein reasoned

"But what of the girl?" Sasori stated

"What of the girl?" Pein questioned with a raised pierced eyebrow.

"You have seen how frightened she is of him do you think its wise to hand her to him?" Sasori continued.

"She is of course due to be punished so if your that worried about her have one of you watch her being punished so that you can oversee." Pein reasoned

Sasori and Itachi looked at each other wondering what the silver haired priest would do to the girl and who among them could watch what the sadist of the group had in store.

oOoOo

Deidara had began to feel his limbs again, he had been in the infirmary since he returned along with Zetsu who had also started to recover. The sound of the door opened as Pein came inside his eyes falling on him straight away knowing that he was going to be punished.

"I see you have now recovered" Pein asked

"Yes leader sama" Deidara responded

"Good I see Zetsu is also back to normal?"

"Yes leader sama we are both back to full health do you require our services?" Both halves of Zetsu asked in unison.

"Yes I want you to go to Konoha and see what is happening there also see if you can get information on the Hyuga clan I will Tobi with you to assist and bring word back to me on your findings" Pein commanded

"As you command Leader sama" Zetsu replied beginning to submerge into the ground.

Pein turned his attention back to Deidara that had stayed quietly listening in the background.

"I have to see what your punishment will be Deidara, you do know we as an organization do not tolerate mistakes" Pein stated coldly

"Hai leader sama, but I do require one thing, I wish to punish the girl for getting me in this situation" Deidara asked his voice stern.

"Your not the only one it seems, Hidan has sole responsibility for the girl and will be handing out her punishment tomorrow it is not my place to say otherwise. All you can do is see Hidan yourself but he warned he hasn't quite forgiven you yet" Pein confided

Deidara frowned but just nodded his acceptance in the matter as Pein left him to his thoughts leaving the blonde alone whilst he continued with other things.

oOoOo

Konoha...

It was dark the village itself was silent as most of the inhabitants was now asleep. Tsunade was stood outside the village gates along with Shizune who was holding her pet pig. Jiraiya was also by her side not knowing the full reason why they was outside waiting.

It didn't take long for a group of shadows to appear one after the other as they came into view. Kakashi Hatake was the first one to come into vision along with Naruto then a white haired boy, a red haired girl with glasses and a orange haired boy then the familiar dark haired shinobi Sasuke had Jiraiya stunned.

"Sasuke!?" Jiraiya commented quietly then looking at Tsunade who just kept her gaze on the group.

"Follow me to the Hokage tower I want to know everything" Tsunade commanded with authority.

The group followed the slug sannin into the village along with Jiraiya who remained strangely silent. Anbu was kept hidden within the shadows in case the Uchiha had other thoughts of attacking the village. It didn't take long for the party of people to all cram inside her office as she took her seat behind the desk glancing at everyone who was stood staring at her.

"I am just waiting for one more person to arrive as to your instructions Kakashi" Tsunade stated her hands clasped with her chin resting upon them.

"Thank you lady Tsunade I feel that it is important for him to be hear to listen to what we have to say and maybe he could share some light to the events we will speak about including yourself lord Jiraiya" Kakashi replied

"What are we talking about?" Jiraiya asked confused.

Before Kakashi could reply a knock was heard on the door as two anbu entered with Hiashi who was still in his night robes and didn't look happy at the hour he was summoned.

"What is the mean;-" Hiashi began until he saw who was in the room.

"You two may leave us" Tsunade commanded the two Anbu to leave which they both complied immediately. As soon as they left she did the hand signs for the secrecy seal so that unwanted ears and eyes could not listen or see in.

"Very well as you requested in your message Kakashi everyone is present and accounted for and as for you Sasuke Uchiha I will keep to my word. You will not be placed under arrest so don't make me regret these words."

Sasuke just grunted as everyone waited for some one to begin.

"Well who should start, you Sasuke or do you want myself to do it?" Kakashi began

Sasuke took a deep breath as he decided it would be better for it to come from him but first he wanted to ask the Hyuga leader a question.

"Lord Hiashi...are you or your clan hiding anything regarding your clans chakra?"

The Hyuga leader looked stunned at the question not knowing what this was all about. Everyone other than those that knew looked on, just as surprised at the question asked.

"What is this all about?" Hiashi demanded

"Just answer the question" Sasuke demanded back

"No, my clan has hid nothing, our chakra is what you see now why have you asked this?"

"Do you have anything written in your scrolls past hence?" Sasuke asked again

"Look here what is this all about?" Hiashi growled feeling his anger rising

Sasuke sighed in annoyance but decided that he should tell them the reason for the questions. Sasuke looked at the Hyuga leader his eyes looking deep into his soul as he then glanced at everyone watching him waiting the for what this was all about.

"The reason I ask this lord Hiashi is that your daughter Hyuga Hinata is very much alive and is currently held prisoner by the Akatsuki" Sasuke admitted

Everyone's eyes widened in shock as the Hyuga leader went pale mouth opened wide.

"B-But she's d-dead?...Her village protector was recovered with her blood!?" Hiashi responded in shock

"She is very much alive but is in danger and is being held against her will by the Akatsuki, but the reason why I asked you this question is because she has grown powerful" Sasuke stated

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked curiously

"I do not know what it is, all I know is that her chakra is powerful a deep purple, her eyes turned purple with hints of black lightning within them. I can tell you that her speed was incredible when she escaped them, that I don't think she even noticed herself. Not only that but my sharingan was useless against her in fact she used it against me to give me a message"

"What was the message?" Tsunade asked stunned at what she was hearing.

"She begged me to bring a message to her family and friends to tell them she was alive and a prisoner of the Akatsuki and that she was frightened and needed help" Sasuke answered.

Everyone was speechless Hiashi had grown even paler realising that his daughter was in the hands of the psychotic group. His mind was racing at what he had just heard he had no clue to what was going on.

"Baa chan we have to rescue Hinata chan, and I will not be held back. I want to go and rescue her too" Naruto demanded

Tsunade was relieved that Hinata was not dead but very much alive but gated the fact that she was now in their feared enemies hands.

"How do you know all this Uchiha?" Tsunade asked

"Because I saw it happen with my own eyes. These three here are my team mates they also witnessed what took place if you still doubt my words then get one of the Yamanaka clan to look inside my mind," Sasuke stated coldly.

"Lady Tsunade I know that Sasuke is speaking the truth each one of his team also commented on what happened she even spoke to Sasuke when they located her"

"You located her, how did you manage to escape and pc yet she was captured again I presume?" Tsunade hissed.

Sasuke unleashed his sharingan eyes at the blonde Hokage no love was lost between the two of them even so he disliked her time with him greatly.

"Four members of the Akatsuki was against us two more was on the way, Hinata managed to take out a few of them with ease but she told me to retreat with my team and send word to you on her behalf. She doesn't know what is going on with her she is frightened and confused I'm doing her this favor." Sasuke responded.

"She took out members of the Akatsuki with ease!?" Tsunade asked shocked

"Yes but that isn't all, from what I know there is only three people that have the sharingan Kakashi, Itachi and myself. Yet the one called Tobi who wears a orange mask he was present, he also has a sharingan I saw him use it he doesn't seem as if he is who he says he is."

"Do you know where they could be located?" Jiraiya asked

"No but I will" Sasuke calmly replied

"How"

"I sent two summons to follow and find out where they went to once they locate and disappear I will know" Sasuke admitted.

"Very Well" Jiraiya began "So what shall we do now Tsunade" Jiraiya continued.

"Well we will work together to get her back, and also find out what this chakra is that she has within her" Tsunade stated.

oOoOo

Hinata opened her eyes and was shocked to see nothing but darkness, she began to panic but her body felt incredibly light like she was standing on air. She could hear slight noises around her, but found she couldn't move at all. The slight sound of chains alerted her foggy mind that she must be chained.

Her heart was beating so fast as she realised she was back in their hands once more and that this lightness and confusion must be down to the drugs that must have been pumped into her whilst she was unconscious. She felt some one lift her chin upwards as mumbled voices spoke around her. She was too drowsy to pinpoint who the voices belonged to and Fred filled her that now anything could happen.

She tried to move once again but she couldn't move at all she felt as weak as a newborn child, her strength depleted severely. She felt hands upon her waist as she was lifted up onto someone's shoulder the voices continued around her making her more fearful to where she was going.

She tried to activate her Byakugan but no matter how she tried it wouldn't activate. This left her defenseless to what was about to happen her body too lifeless to obey simple commands with a heavy heart she awaited the fate that was to come knowing that whatever happens she will think of her friends, her family and more importantly Naruto Uzumaki.

The casual walk to wherever she was being taken to seemed to go on forever the mumbled talks around her seemed to echo alerting her that they was in corridors. Hinata prayed to kami that Sasuke delivered a message to Konoha and hoped they would believe her former comrade of the Konoha 12 and organise her rescue.

The footsteps stopped, the sound of a heavy set door being opened made her flinch as the footsteps carrying her entered inside the mumbled conversations once more began as she felt her body once again being place down the voices had stopped.

Hinata tried to listen un to the quiet mumbled hoping to get some clue to what was going on around her. The voices stopped as the sound of the door opened and closed once again leaving her in silence as she tried to focus what was left of her energy to see through her blindfold.

She froze once she felt a presence up close before her, she couldn't hide the tremble of her body knowing that she was now helpless and bound. She felt the tug to the knot of her blindfold being unravelled as the soft dark material fell from her eyes, she blinked as the light filled her vision as she tried to focus and get her bearings.

Opening her eyes once more to the strange surroundings now coming into focus, her heart literally stopped beating altogether. The familiar figure of one of the Akatsuki no longer wearing his tell tale robe but was in navy blue pants and was shirtless, his deep purple eyes gazed into her unblinking ones relishing already from the look of terror that was upon her beautiful face.

"Hello there bitch...lets get started" Hidan purred seductively.

oOoOo

**A/N:- Thank you for the reviews again I have amended Konoha! I know its not an excuse but I write via mobile and the words processor automatically has it as that so apologies ore joys chapters will be amended when I can! like I keep stating I do not have a beta reader for this series everyone seems to want to do my NaruHuna stories only but not others which is their choice but I want to persevere with my other stories too. **

**The other point is the pairing issue with this storie it has turned into a somewhat Hinata harem of course the main ones are Hidan, Deidara the other Akatsuki plus Sasuke and Naruto! Of course I have had some comments and of course messages asking me who she will end up with and at the moment I can truthfully say I don't know! So I have decided that I will give you my readers the choice? **

**Bare in mind their will be smut from next chapter how far it will go I don't know so I will put this story on a slight hiatas so please do comment on your reviews on who you would like to see? **

**Hidan, Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Pein, Tobi, Sasuke, or Naruto? **

**The ending is no where near finished and there will be limes up and coming especially from next chapter with Hidan so please hate that in mind as I won't change it so I will wait to see what you my readers want? I am going to write next chapter but I will not post it for about two weeks that will give me time to concentrate on my other stories that will soon have a Beta for them :-) If you wish to Beta this story please feel free to message me I could really use anyone's help in proofreading and amending any mistakes. **

**(Sorry to keep you guys waiting on the smut but I wanted to get these bits out of the way! Hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time please review and cast your vote if I don't get enough reviews I will go with my own instinct) **

**Till next time peace and love to you all :-) cc**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Warnings:- This chapter contains smut heavy limes**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 17**

**From Previous Chapter..**

_The footsteps stopped, the sound of a heavy set door being opened made her flinch, as the footsteps carrying her entered inside. The mumbled conversations once more began as she felt her body once again being place down, the voices had stopped._

_Hinata tried to listen in to the quiet mumble, hoping to get some clue to what was going on around her. The voices stopped as the sound of the door opened and closed once again leaving her in silence as she tried to focus what was left of her energy to see through her blindfold._

_She froze once she felt a presence up close before her, she couldn't hide the tremble of her body, knowing that she was now helpless and bound. She felt the tug to the knot of her blindfold being unraveled, as the soft dark material fell from her eyes. She blinked as the light filled her vision as she tried to focus and get her bearings._

_Opening her eyes once more to the strange surroundings now coming into focus, her heart literally stopped beating altogether. The familiar figure of one of the Akatsuki, no longer wearing his tell tale robe, but was in navy blue pants and shirtless, his deep purple eyes gazed into her unblinking ones relishing already from the look of terror that was upon her beautiful face._

_"Hello there bitch...let's get started" Hidan purred seductively._

oOoOo

Hinata was frozen in terror, her body was completely drained due to whatever drugs that was pumped continuously inside of her. The silver haired priest stood in front of her, his toned chest was on view, the lighting against his skin made him seem to glow before her terrified eyes, that couldn't even blink.

Hidan could see the pure terror radiating from the gorgeous girl, he could see her trembling body making the chains clink together. He stepped forward, his body up against her as she stopped breathing altogether.

"Calm yourself Hinata I haven't even fucking touched you yet?" Hidan whispered.

Hinata could smell his scent, it was earthy and musky. Her heart beat began to quicken, knowing she was trapped and now within his mercy. She hoped that whatever punishment he gave her would be painless, knowing his blood thirsty attitude she had heard from his comrades she doubted that that wouldn't happen.

Hidan breathed in her scent, startling her completely his fingers grasped a lock of her indigo hair, bringing it towards his nose as his eyes closed taking it all in. Hinata blushed crimson at what he had done, feeling especially nervous as her mind raced at the acts he did to her before.

How could she have forgotten when she was out of her fever the subtle touches he did to her, touching her intimate place that even she had never explored due to her clan with the all seeing eyes. Hidan opened his eyes, a slight smirk graced his lips as he let her lock of hair fall back in place.

"You know what...I am going to take my time with you" Hidan purred knowing that he was not going to be disturbed for some time.

"P-Please..." Hinata whimpered, her voice dry from nothing to drink since she had awoken.

"Please what?...You can't deny me my fun Hi-na-ta," Hidan seductively teased enjoying the dark tinted blush covering her cheeks.

"Besides..." Hidan remarked stopping his words as his purple eyes glazed over then stared deeply into her own, causing her own gaze to falter at the intensity they gave.

"What did that blonde fucker do with you hmm?...Tell me Hi-na-ta," Hidan asked.

Hinata swallowed nervously, her blush intensified when she saw a kunai within his hand that he caressed against her chest tracing the shape of her breasts. Hinata couldn't think, she couldn't breathe, she hoped one of the other members came in and disturbed this man who seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with her. Hidan dug the kunai firmly into her top, feeling the cold tip of the sharp blade upon her skin caused a slight gasp escape Hinata's lips.

The intensity radiating within his eyes darkened as his lips turned into a smirk, a ripping sound of torn clothing filled the room as he moved the kunai, cutting through the thin material slowly, the sharp tip of the blade grazing her soft skin. The action itself made her body shudder whilst he was enjoying it immensely.

The cool air of the room hit her skin causing her body to tremble even more. Hinata tried to move but found she couldn't. Biting her lip in anxiety she tried to calm herself down as much as she could. The drug was at full effect, heightening her senses. She wondered what they had put into her system.

"Well...I fucking asked you a question...now fucking answer it!" Hidan snapped.

Hidan grabbed one of her large breasts pulling her nipple hard, causing Hinata to whimper in pain.

"P-Please...n-nothing...h-happened!" Hinata panted.

"Why don't I fucking believe you?" Hidan whispered sternly in her ear.

Hinata whimpered again, feeling his fingers remove themselves from her nipple as he squeezed her breast roughly within his large hand.

"P-Please...d-don't!" Hinata shouted.

"No...you fucking escaped!...Besides I'm fucking curious...what do you fucking contain within you huh?"

"I-I...d-don't...know..." Hinata answered.

Hinata felt Hidan tug on one of her restraints feeling her arm drop as the other restraint also loosened, causing her weak body to fall to her knees, shivering terribly.

"I think it's time I got a bit more fucking physical!" Hidan whispered beside her.

Hinata was frozen in complete terror as she felt him pull her up harshly. Hinata stumbled into him, her legs numb and badly shaken due to the drugs. She felt his large calloused hand upon her arm, pulling her to the other side of the room, her vision still foggy, her mind racing on what he will do to her. She could immediately sense the bloodlust within him that completely terrified her.

Hinata could remember back in the library of Konoha, there were books on cultures within the elemental nations and she have been reading about Jashinism and its followers. Their thirst for blood, their thirst for death upon their prey. The ritual was bloody and cruel, all to worship their beliefs. The amulet around his neck, which the silver haired nin wore with pride, glistened within the dim light, causing her to awake from the thoughts of her mind.

She was now bent over a hard object that felt like stone, her arms behind her back that was presently being tied by him, the binds seemed to cut into her wrists where he tied them both together tightly. Hinata hissed as he slapped her well rounded rear hard, causing a dark chuckle to escape from him.

"You have a nice fucking ass bitch..it makes me want to slap it a few times and I know you will fucking enjoy it," Hidan purred.

Hinata gritted her teeth as he slapped her ass harshly again, trying not to cause a sound to escape to illicit him to do more. His hand began to caress the slapped flesh as Hinata bit her lip trying to stop the sound about to escape her lips.

"Hmm...You seem to like that don't you bitch?"

"S-Stop it...p-please..." she whimpered.

Hidan once more began to laugh, feeling the heat stir within him at her begging pleas that seemed to stir the lust inside that had been building since her capture. Once more his hand connected on her delightful rear, causing a scream of pain to escape that Hinata couldn't stop from escaping.

"That's good...scream more it's...a huge fucking turn on for me!" Hidan seductively whispered close to her ear.

Hinata clenched her hands into fists, hating the feeling of her body in such a weakened state due to the drugs, that also made her body feel things not of her own doing. Her vision still blurred, she tried attempting to use her bloodline but couldn't concentrate enough due to her foggy mind. Hidan grinned, loving the way she was trying to fight with her emotions.

Grabbing the kunai from the waistband of his pants he licked the sharp steel blade with his tongue, as he removed it from his mouth towards her backside that was teasing him. Hinata flinched, feeling something trail along her behind, feeling the cold air hitting her now revealed skin, as she felt her cheeks flush even hotter.

Like a trained surgeon Hidan slowly and carefully cut through her shorts, seeing the black material part revealing her creamy skin and treasured secrets to his purple eyes. Feeling his curiosity peak, he really wanted to know what had happened between her and Deidara while he was on a mission. He didn't believe for one second that the blonde pyro-fanatic didn't do a thing to her, so why was she protecting that asshole?

The feelings of jealousy arose within him like a raging fire that couldn't be put out. He realized that he had been feeling different, and that each of the Akatsuki members could feel and also see that in him. Usually he wouldn't give a shit about anyone or anything for that matter, his life was to his lord Jashin and finding new victims to be sacrifices to offer to his lord in thanks.

He would bathe in their blood and get high from their screams of pain and terror, which was the ultimate thrill for the sadist of the Akatsuki. But why was this girl any different? Kakuzu knew that he was acting out of character towards this girl but he couldn't understand it himself.

He glanced at the drugs and products neatly placed on the large table, wrecking his brain on what he should use next on his beautiful prisoner. He had questions that needed answers, not only were they his own, but also from the leader himself. He knew Pein would send one of the others in soon to monitor his fun, even though he hated being spied upon but that was one of the rules that Pein had set that Hidan couldn't refuse.

His eyes landed on one of the tubes, his smile grew wider as he knew what was contained inside. Licking his dry lips with his tongue he picked it up along with one of the gloves that he quickly put on his hand. Grinning widely he pressed on the tube as some of the creamy substance was on his gloved hand spreading it with his fingers, walking back towards the whimpering girl.

"Hmm...you will fucking answer me soon enough...fucking truthfully this time bitch," Hidan purred.

Hinata gasped as she felt him pull on her shorts, as they tore even more apart, revealing her naked rear to his view. She tried so hard to move away but he held her firm with his one hand.

"Don't fucking struggle!" Hidan warned.

Hinata froze as she felt his hand groped one of her ass cheeks firmly, digging his fingers into her skin, which was making her whimper. She heard a dark chuckle from him, knowing whatever was coming wasn't going to be good. She couldn't move, her breathing all together stopped as she felt his fingers push itself between her cheeks. Hinata was too shocked and mortified when she felt his finger trail around her anus, making her blush intensify to a deep red.

"D-Don't...t-touch me t-there...p-please!" Hinata begged.

"Don't fucking knock it till you try it...I know you will love it," Hidan whispered.

Hinata swallowed, but when she felt his fingers leave relief washed over her. She felt his hand had something on it, as a wet substance was rubbed upon one of her breasts, then she felt it occur on the other. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that it will be over soon, as she didn't think she could continue on like this for much longer.

Her eyes widened and she tried desperately to move away from Hidan, as she felt her ass cheeks being spread apart, revealing her intimate places to his viewing pleasure. Hinata felt mortified by being so intimately exposed and on view to him.

"Looks so fucking tempting, so don't mind if I do sample this fucking cute tiny hole of yours," Hidan whispered.

Hidan let go of her spread wide cheeks, once more pouring some cream on one of his gloved fingers, making sure the cream didn't touch his skin. He then pulled one cheek aside, placing his gloved finger towards her pink glistening hole, enjoying the delightful shiver from her trembling body, as his creamed finger traced over the rim of her anus, enjoying her sensitivity. He then pushed the tip of his gloved finger inside her tight hole.

He grinned widely as he heard her intake of air and then another whimper escape her parted and panting lips when he pumped his finger in and out of her ass. Hinata felt extremely embarrassed and ashamed that this was happening to her, she couldn't fight off the drug's effects that was keeping her chakra at bay, and now was at the mercy of this silver haired priest, who was reveling in delight at her dire circumstances.

Hinata started to feel weird, her body growing hot as her mind clouded further away from reality, wondering what he had now administered to her. Hidan was enjoying himself immensely, as he was pumping his finger inside her anal canal, quickening his pace knowing that the drug will now be taking full effect.

Hinata bit her lip hard, not wanting to moan, knowing that her body was going against her completely, and she hated herself for it. She didn't know what they wanted regarding her powers, as she didn't know herself. The voice within her subconscious had never returned and had been silent ever since her escape. She could feel her body responding to pleasure that she had never felt before, hating herself further for enjoying Hidan's advances upon her body.

"You have such a tight fucking back door, princess...I know you are fucking liking this your trying to suck my fucking finger in deeper!" Hidan chuckled.

"D-Don't..Ahhh...P-please..." Hinata whimpered.

Hidan ignored her, as the fingers of his other hand brushed her nipple, causing her to moan at the touch. Her body was way too sensitive to be from natural cause, was it that substance? What he had rubbed on her?

"Wow...my fucking little princess is enjoying this!...I wonder what you will do if I fucking do this!"

Hidan removed his finger from her butt as he pinched her hardened nipple causing Hinata to let out a lustful sob, she was panting breathlessly beneath him, trying to fight the effects of the drug.

"Try as much as you fucking like princess, it won't do you much fucking good. I have rubbed certain areas with aphrodisiac and I haven't even finished yet." Hidan chuckled.

Pouring more of the cream on to his fingers he quickly rubbed them along her clearly exposed lower lips and in between the folds of her pussy, causing her to moan softly at the subtle action. Hidan finished his administrations as he pulled her up once more leading her towards the restraints she was held against before.

The binds was cut from her hands with a kunai. Hinata tried in vain to fight him, but he gripped her weaken and aroused body tightly against him. She could feel his hard chest brushing against her sensitive peaked nipples, causing her to again moan at the action.

"Don't fucking fight it bitch...you're going to learn just how pleasurable it can be and I fucking know you will like it!" Hidan whispered in her ear causing her to shudder against him.

Hidan had pushed her up against the wall making her shivering body be forced to stand up, he secured each of her arms back within the chains that held her before. Once she was restrained he took a step back roaming his eyes over her, he was deeply enjoying this, loving her exposed body that was trembling due to her arousal and sensitivity in front of him.

"Now then princess lets fucking start again shall we?" Hidan purred.

oOoOo

Sasori was once more in his room, concentrating on his art work, that was his puppets, delicately mending any damage that was administered to them by battling the girl the day before. He had followed the leader's instructions of waking her up but keeping her drugged so that she could not use her powers to escape. Hidan had asked him for drugs to use to help him in his interrogation and punishment towards the girl, so the red head knew that the girl would be in for a world of pain if she didn't submit to the priest.

He sighed as he began to focus on the job at hand while he could. He wasn't sure what would happen now but he had to be prepared, now that he had delivered the girl to Hidan, following his orders. He hoped that he would be sent on a mission but wasn't sure when that would be, seeing as Deidara hasn't shown his face as of yet and was still most probably awaiting punishment.

Sasori also felt sorry for the younger shinobi, he knew he had feelings for the Hyuga princess and he knew he must be taking it hard that she would now be given to Hidan. He also knew that he would be angry with her for getting him into trouble in the first place by escaping from him, but Sasori knew his partner well enough, that the blonde shinobi was conflicted and hated being in this organization.

Most, if not all of them, were either forced to join or were tempted to join the Akatsuki, mainly for their skills and knowledge. For years they had searched for the potential members that would be good for the organization, Deidara being the youngest and one of the last ones to join, the other ironically being Hidan. He knew Deidara hated Itachi with a passion, as it was the Uchiha who had beat him into joining the group and he hated him ever since for showing his weakness to him, trying to fight against his genjutsu, a trait that was rife within the Uchiha clan itself.

His thoughts then went to Itachi, who was troubled by having the girl prisoner here. Sasori wasn't that gullible to not notice the change in the always stoic Uchiha, the one that had murdered his entire clan, leaving only his brother alive, making him a rogue shinobi of his village. A trait that each member shared in common when joining. But he also knew that his thoughts was the same as his: who was Tobi really? And what were his objectives and the true plans of the Akatsuki?

Sasori wasn't sure, knowing only that it was to spread the word of the Akatsuki to each of the elemental countries and to the hidden villages that they were powerful and that they meant business. Seeking out and obtaining the Jinchuurikis that housed the Tailed Beasts within them, all nine of them. But as of yet they had not made a move, only kidnapping this girl and keeping her captive until they unlocked her secrets.

He once more picked up the tools as he began his careful work, repairing his broken puppets, trying to take his mind off the many thoughts roaming it.

oOoOo

Itachi was in his room quietly sat on his bed, thinking over about all of the recent that were plaguing his mind, while Kisame was asleep, resting in case they were sent on a mission. Itachi wondered, what was happening with Hinata now? He had seen her huddled over Sasori's shoulder, blindfolded and weakened tremendously. He knew she was going to be submitted to Hidan's sadistic pleasures, and felt his stomach clench in knots at that fact.

He remembered the girl in his mind, a fact he still couldn't get over. The fact his Sharingan eyes had no effect upon her, and also she had easily turned it against him, was baffling. Never had he witnessed anything like that, and wondered if she had done this to his brother.

His thoughts drifted to Sasuke, wondering why he had left her behind, knowing that he would come up against the younger Uchiha, if he stayed behind, though Itachi had a feeling it was because of Hinata. She had seen and felt his secrets, telling him to come clean to Sasuke about them. Something he had thought many times to do in the past, but fear and remorse stopped him from doing so.

But he always kept a crow looking out watching over his brother, because he loved him with all his heart. Giving his younger brother the reason to avenge their clan and rid him of this immense guilt he carried within himself. His thoughts drifted to the masked member, Tobi, knowing that he was also a member from the Uchiha clan, but who?

Itachi had reasoned that Sasuke must have known this too, and if his hunch was correct, he must have informed Konoha that Hinata was very much alive, putting a dent in the group's plans of making them think she was dead. The information was provided to him by Sasori, none of them had known about this piece of information, why was that?

A snore from Kisame broke Itachi from his thoughts as he rubbed his temple, hoping that Hidan didn't break Hinata too much, though there was nothing he could do to stop it, even if he wanted too.

oOoOo

Deidara was walking the halls, knowing that the girl was now with their resident sadist. Anger within him was swelling up at the thought of having the girl slip through his fingers, there was so much he wanted to do to her and was determined to get his hands on her again, and even though Hidan had her for now he wouldn't have her for very long.

That thought made the blonde smile to himself, as he imagined all the things he would also do to the girl once he got the chance. That was the only thing keeping him going for now at least. He wanted to venture down to the basement level of the tower, knowing that was where Hinata was currently being held and interrogated.

oOoOo

Hidan twirled the kunai in his hand, his eyes were filled with excitement as he saw the bound beauty panting hard, her eyes in a daze. He knew that the drug had already completely took control over her, his eyes honed on her parted pink lips that seemed to draw his attention to them.

It didn't take Hidan long to get back up against her, pulling her face upwards as he crashed his lips upon hers, biting her bottom lip, earning a pained moan that escape into his mouth. The taste of her blood was driving him wild for her, but he calmed himself, breaking away from her lips, wanting to know the answers to the questions he wanted.

"Right then princess," Hidan whispered against her ear. His hand moved upon her inner thigh slowly, enjoying her body's relentless shivering to his touches.

"Ready to tell me what I want to know?" Hidan continued into her ear as his tongue trailed down her slender neck, causing a soft moan to escape her.

Hidan's hands both gripped her ass cheeks, pulling her body up against his, making her feel his hardened cock up against her stomach.

"What the fuck went on with you and Deidara?" Hidan whispered biting her earlobe, causing a startled moan escape her lips.

"Ahh...I..I..d-don't...know...w-what...you m-mean..." Hinata answered breathlessly, trying to fight her body.

Hidan smirked, knowing she was trying so hard to resist him, but to him that just fanned the flames of his own arousal inside him even more, and was willing to play the game with her more, as he knew she would lose in the end not him. She will know who she belongs to and that would be him, even his Lord approved it.

"You don't huh?...hmmm I wonder about that?" Hidan purred with a small chuckle, licking his lips in pleasure at the feel of her body against his.

Hidan gripped her tightly against him, she couldn't move, his hands both on her ass cheeks, he quickly parted them again, releasing one hand as he placed his finger inside her butt again, causing her to jolt more into him, causing him to groan in satisfaction.

"Now then," Hidan whispered huskily. "What did you and that fucker Deidara do when I was gone?"

"S-Stop it...Ahhh...n-noth;- Ahh..." Hinata moaned as he added another finger, pumping them inside her small hole, causing a mixture of pain and pleasure to surface within her.

"(Chuckle) You fucking love this, don't you princess? And don't fucking lie to me either!" Hidan stated happily, thoroughly enjoying it.

Hinata couldn't stop herself from moving her hips in time with his fingers, she was feeling strange but couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried to.

"Now be fucking honest with me what did Deidara do to you?" Hidan whispered huskily, coaxing her to tell him the truth while still moving his fingers inside her.

"H-He...Ahhh...t-touched...Ahhh...m-me..." Hinata moaned.

Hidan stilled his fingers, feeling rage building within him. His eyes narrowed, feeling his curiosity grow, demanding to know what he had done with her.

"He fucking touched you?...What the fuck!?" Hidan growled.

Hinata whimpered, trying to fight the drug but hitting a dead end as her body subconsciously moved to get him to continue with what he was doing. Hidan glared down at her, feeling her body try to get him to continue a slight smirk graced his lips, knowing she was highly aroused, as he removed his fingers hearing her whimper at the loss of contact.

"Hmm...so tell me princess how the fuck did he touch you?" Hidan quietly demanded.

"P-Please..." Hinata begged panting hard, as the drug clouded her rationality.

"Tell me princess...what the fuck did he do to you NOW!" Hidan hissed

"H-He t-touched m-me...I-intimately w-with h-his...h-hands.." Hinata admitted still panting

"Where the fuck did that fucker touch you, huh?" Hidan questioned, his rage and jealousy bubbling.

"H-His h-hands...t-they l-licked m-my...m-my..." Hinata stopped embarrassed.

"He fucking licked you with his hands!?...Where?"

"M-My...p-private...p-place...w-where...y-you...touched...b-before..." Hinata continued.

Hidan hissed in annoyance, knowing that the blonde had tongues for hands, he knew he was also a pervert and wasn't surprised, but he was angry and wondered what else the blonde asshole did.

"What fucking else did he do?" Hidan asked, annoyance laced his tone of voice.

"N-Nothing e-else...h-happened...p-please...s-stop..." Hinata begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

Hidan broke away from her, his anger mounting. He knew that Pein had forbidden him on getting revenge on the blond but that didn't stop him from wanting to know exactly what took place. He quietly whispered a few cusses as he tried to calm his rage but it was slowly getting worse, to the point he had to look for his comrade and fast.

Hinata glanced up seeing his blurred figure pacing back and forth ,she sensed his anger and swallowed nervously at what was going to happen, knowing it wouldn't take long until he exploded.

"You had fucking better hope you haven't kept anything from me princess," Hidan warned

Hinata shivered, knowing she had done just that, and before she could say anymore he had stormed out of the room, letting the door slam behind him. Hinata took the chance to try and get out of the restraints by focusing in on her chakra but she felt so drained and light headed that she couldn't focus.

The sound of the door opening startled her. She glanced over to the sound of the upcoming footsteps that were approaching her, as the door closed heavily once more. She tried to focus in on the approaching figure, noticing that the black robe was now on, and then she shivered, her breathing stopped seeing the long blonde hair coming towards her.

"N-Naruto kun!?" Her foggy mind tried to register hope and dismay at being exposed to the man she loved with all her heart.

"Who's this 'Naruto-kun', un?" A familiar voice whispered, causing Hinata to inwardly panic at the minor slip of her crush's name.

Deidara had heard some of the conversation and knew that Hidan was angry and wanted to know what took place between them. He smirked when the girl answered but was surprised she didn't admit it all to the raging priest, who was now looking for his head on a platter. He didn't really care about Hidan, so what if he was angry, he was angry too.

"D-Deidara..." Hinata whimpered.

"That's right, un! I have been wanting to see you, yeah!" Deidara whispered, taking in all her exposed skin and could feel his erection about to burst.

"P-Please...l-let me out," Hinata begged.

"Why would I do that, un?" Deidara whispered up close to her ear, that made her shudder as he grinned.

"P-Please..."

"You...for getting me in trouble and escaping, I warned you would be punished...so I'm going to enjoy this immensely, un!" Deidara replied.

"D-Don't..." Hinata moaned, feeling him trace his finger around her nipple.

"Looks like Hidan had got you prepared besides...you didn't tell him the truth did you, yeah?" Deidara remarked.

"W-What...Ahhh!"

Deidara smirked, as his hand grasped her breast, the tongue from his hand licking her erected bud. He knew by the looks of the tube still laying on the table that Hidan had covered her body with an aphrodisiac.

"Sensitive, un?" Deidara whispered.

The door burst open as an angry Hidan burst through, standing there, glaring at the blond. Seeing the other man's hand on the girl's breast Hidan felt his rage almost explode.

"You fucker...give me one good reason why I shouldn't sacrifice you to my lord Jashin!?" Hidan hissed in rage.

Deidara smirked, releasing his hand from Hinata's large exposed breast, turning to face the raging priest a few feet from him, his one hand within his pocket chomping on his exploding clay.

"So...do you fucking blame me Hidan, un?...But...I will let you in on something interesting yeah?" Deidara smirked

"What the fuck have you got that will interest me!?" Hidan hissed as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Deidara kept his one hand in his pocket, his smirk grew, which further enraged the priest, who was now going to reach for his scythe that was against the wall.

"Well, it seems that she hasn't told you the entire truth of what we did when you were away, yeah."

"What do you fucking mean the truth?" Hidan hissed in anger.

"Just as I fucking said, yeah...we did a lot more than what she admitted. Want to know what happened, un?

oOoOo

**A/N:- Hello everyone I did say that there would be smut and of course her punishment that will continue on in next chapter! I am extending the voting time for who Hinata will end up with as it stands its Naruto that's it the most votes so please review with your vote!**

**Again thank you for the reviews I have so many ideas for this story so it's nowhere near finished! I would like to thank one of my readers that has reviewed on every chapter and messaged me with ideas and has offered to check any mistakes in grammar and punctuation Ookami88 Thank you so much I am enjoying working with you in future chapters**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter until next chapter peace and love to all my readers bye for now xx cc**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:- All characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.**

**Warnings:- This story is Rated M for a reason... Contains Smut in most of this chapter...**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 18**

**From previous Chapter...**

_oOoOo_

_The door burst open as an angry Hidan burst through, standing there, glaring at the blond. Seeing the other man's hand on the girl's breast Hidan felt his rage almost explode._

_"You fucker...give me one good reason, why I shouldn't sacrifice you to my lord Jashin!?" Hidan hissed in rage._

_Deidara smirked, releasing his hand from Hinata's large exposed breast, turning to face the raging priest a few feet from him, his one hand within his pocket chomping on his exploding clay._

_"So...do you fucking blame me Hidan, un?...But...I will let you in on something interesting yeah?" Deidara smirked_

_"What the fuck have you got that will interest me!?" Hidan hissed as his eyes narrowed dangerously._

_Deidara kept his one hand in his pocket, his smirk grew, which further enraged the priest, who was now going to reach for his scythe that was against the wall._

_"Well, it seems that she hasn't told you the entire truth of what we did when you were away, yeah."_

_"What do you fucking mean the truth?" Hidan hissed in anger._

_"Just as I fucking said, yeah...we did a lot more than what she admitted. Want to know what happened, un?_

_oOoOo_

Hidan narrowed his eyes at the smirking blonde whose grin was making his anger reach new heights that he had to try to subside while he could. He glanced at the trembling Hinata, wondering what secrets she was keeping from him. He was curious as to what they had been up to when he had left with Kakuzu.

"So...What's the big fucking secret you want to tell me?" Hidan spat.

Deidara watched Hidan's every move, knowing that he had to be on his gaurd with the raging priest who could snap at any moment.

"A lot more happened un" Deidara repeated.

Hinata could hear their voices, her mind running in circles, both of their figures were blurry, she could only make out their colour hair and subtle movements. Her heart was beating fast, her body was hot, her intimate places was throbbing with sweet aches. Her arms were shackled above her head, she couldn't relieve her growing ache, her mind showing her visions of Naruto, the one who captivated her since she was a child.

Hidan glared at the blonde bomber, his eyes gazing subtly to the indigo beauty that looked dazed in her shackles. He was getting annoyed at seeing the pyromatic nin smirking like the cat who got the canary.

"So fucking enlighten me asshole, what the fuck did you do!?" Hidan growled.

Deidara's smirk went even wider, his blue eyes brightened as he began to laugh at the situation.

"I will tell you un...When you went on that mission I was feeling bored, yeah. So I took Hinata back to our room and put up some silence seals, then made her strip naked in all her glory," Deidara began, his voice firm, amusement clearly evident on his face.

Hidan stood with his arms crossed his arms folded across his chest, jealousy was running rampant within him, his eyes clearly showing this raw emotion he was fighting with.

"So I touched her with my hands un, my second tongue delved within those luxurious folds of hers, sucking her juices. It seemed to like how she tastes and her body loved it. She was so fucking erotic that I just lost control, yeah! So I got out my dick, got behind and then pulled her up against my chest, grinding my hard dick against her soaking wet pussy, un!" Deidara admitted with a smirk.

Hidan just looked at the blonde in contempt, then looking at the girl, wondering why she didn't admit that to him. Deidara stood proud, his hand still in his pocket, most probably ready to defend himself if Hidan lost it. Hidan was silent for a few minutes then began to move towards Hinata, blatantly ignoring the blonde who watched him intently.

"So fucking what!...You rubbed your fucking dick against her. So tell me? Was it that fucking good?" Hidan asked.

Deidara looked at him surprised, as the priest came right against the girl, removing her once more from the restraints. Deidara wondered what he was going to do, thinking he was going to interrogate her on other things for Pein. Hidan caught the weak Hinata in his arms, and looked at the blonde in front of him.

"Get that chain and rope," Hidan ordered.

Deidara glanced to the side, seeing rope and some more chains. He gathered them up in his arms as he watched the priest take the girl to the middle of the room. Hidan was holding her in place as he directed the blonde to put the rope through the hook on the ceiling. Deidara did so without question.

Hidan placed the chains on each of Hinata's wrists, then tied the rope through them in the middle, instructing Deidara to pull the other end of the rope, which pulled Hinata just slightly off the ground. Deidara tied the end of rope to a small pole against the far wall, holding her in place.

"So you fucking failed to tell me that, bitch?...But that's alright, we have plenty of time to get to know you fucking better," Hidan whispered.

Hinata couldn't focus, her vision was still blurred her body aching with arousal. Hidan smirked as he lightly caressed her exposed nipple, causing her to gasp seductively to him.

"I see you fucking like that, huh?" Hidan smirked.

Hidan turned to Deidara, who stood idly by, his eyes narrowed dangerously at the blonde, who narrowed his eyes right back.

"Fucking show me!" Hidan hissed.

"W-What!?" Deidara asked stunned.

"I said fucking show me. Are you fucking deaf?" Hidan growled.

Deidara looked at the simmering priest, totally confused at what Hidan was spouting. He could clearly see the anger slowly rising as Hidan marched towards him. He quickly got his hand to chew on clay within his pocket, getting ready to defend himself.

Hidan marched up towards the blonde, who he could easily see what he was attempting to do. The pyromaniac didn't scare him one bit with his pissy firework display, to him it was nothing, he was immortal. Hidan stood in front of Deidara, his eyes blazing in fury, as he grabbed the other man's robe with his clenched fist, bringing the blonde closer to him.

"I told you to fucking show me...or maybe you don't like being on show?...Maybe you're fucking worried you can't perform well?" Hidan chuckled darkly at the end.

"Fuck you Hidan, un!...I will fucking show you yeah!" Deidara shouted, flustered by the accusation.

"Well then, fucking show me bastard! Get to it!" Hidan hissed, pushing the blonde bomber to get on with it.

Deidara tutted in annoyance, whispering insults under his breath about the silver haired priest. Removing his Akatsuki cloak and throwing it towards on a chair, he got up close to the heavily dazed prisoner.

"Besides Hidan...aren't you supposed to question her like leader sama wanted?" Deidara asked.

"That was the fucking plan, shithead...just get to it!" Hidan growled in annoyance.

Hinata was panting lightly, trying to fight her body's feelings, knowing it was an uphill battle to do so. The ache between her legs was growing, she had been trying to relieve it by rubbing her thighs together. She failed to notice that one of her capturers had now approached her again, until she felt two pairs of hands grab her backside, making her moan.

"Hello princess...remember me?" Deidara whispered with a smirk.

Hinata tried to focus her vision at the figure in front of her, who was still towering over her, even though her feet were hanging inches above the floor. She could make out blonde hair, that made her think of the one that held her heart, Naruto Uzumaki. She remembered the first time she had seen him when she was a child, seeing the way he always smiled through the pain as people from their village shouted insults of hate and rage towards him, always wondering why was that happening to him.

Flashback...

Her memories went to the day she was confronted by three boys that began to laugh at her and call her names about her eyes. Hinata had always felt low about herself, her grandfather and father looked down at her in disappointment when she couldn't win against her younger sister in a duel. It wasn't that she couldn't win against her sister, because in all honesty she could, but the truth of the matter was that she wouldn't harm her sister and chose to take the burden away from her.

That day her sister easily defeated her, she could see the bitter disappointment in her father's eyes, knowing that he thought of her as weak, a lost cause to the clan, brushing even closer to have the caged bird seal tattooed on her forehead, just like her cousin Neji that at the time hated her with a passion.

Hinata heard her fathers words to her grandfather, stressing his disappointment towards her. That made Hinata run away from his harsh words about her, hearing the words like weak, failure, and a disappointment repeating in her mind. She ran out of the Hyuga estate, tears running down her eyes feeling immense pain at letting her father down, even though she was only protecting Hanabi, her younger sister that she adored with every fiber of her being.

Hinata wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into something hard, falling backwards on to her backside. Looking up with teary eyes she noticed immediately that there were three elder boys all looking down at her. They didn't seem to be from the shinobi clans so they must be civilian. The one boy in the middle was looking down at her with anger.

"What the...my ice cream! It's ruined!" The boy in the middle shouted.

Hinata flinched as she looked to the cone of ice cream that had fallen head first to the ground, totally ruined. Hinata blushed, feeling extremely guilty and dare she say nervous, feeling the angry vibes coming from the boy. Hinata immediately swallowed nervously, bowing her head in shame at what she had done, knowing she had been in the wrong.

"I-I'm..s-sorry...I..I..didn't mean to..." Hinata whimpered.

The boys looked at the girl, who was on the ground, kneeling and bowing her head. Each smirked when she raised her head towards them, revealing her eyes that were unique and well known throughout the village.

"You're an Hyuga!?" One of the boys shouted, making her jump.

"No way...she's from that stuck up clan of 'The all seeing eyes', yet she bumped into us!" The other boy screeched then began to laugh hysterically.

Hinata could feel her tears gathering again. Not knowing what to do she had sneakily stood up to leave. The boys noticed as they all looked at her, stopping the small girl completely.

"Where do you think your going ghost eyes?" The middle boy stated.

"Oh no that's so funny! 'Ghost eyes' ha ha!" The on the left started to laugh, making all three laugh at the comment.

Hinata felt her face burn even hotter with embarrassment at the bane given, as her heart clenched, feeling her tears already start to fall.

"What are you crying for huh? It should be me crying! You ruined my ice cream, now give me money to buy another one!" The boy hissed.

"B-But I d-don't h-have any money," Hinata replied so quietly that the boys barely heard her.

"Don't lie...your family is one of the richest in the village," The one boy growled.

"B-But...I..I..d-don't," Hinata whimpered

"Why you..." The one boy pushed Hinata to the ground once more, getting ready to hit her.

"Look, ghost eyes fell over, how pathetic!"The other boy remarked, laughing as they all began to call her names, causing Hinata to cry.

"HEY!" A boy's voice shouted, making the three bullies look at the approaching figure.

"Oh, it's you," The leader remarked.

"Yeah, my parents have told me to stay away from him, that he is evil and a demon," The other stated.

"Oh yeah, it's that one!"

Hinata glanced at the new boy. He had yellow golden hair and striking blue eyes. He stood productively in front of her defensively from the three bullies. She watched as they spoke down to him, even laughed at the awful clone he attempted to do, calling him names. The blonde boy began to hit one of the boys, hurting him before the other two retaliated, punching and kicking the blond, then leaving him beaten up on the ground.

Hinata was shocked and felt guilty, but then was surprised to see a grin on the boy's face, only now noticing the whisker-like marks upon each of his cheeks, as he sat up scratching his head then glancing at her. She realized immediately it was the boy she saw sitting on the swing once, before her guardian Ko told her to stay away from him. She wanted so badly to approach him and talk to him, seeing how lonely he appeared to be.

"Hey, are you ok?" The blond boy asked in concern.

Hinata looked at the him, seeing genuine concern within his deep blue eyes, which made her heart beat faster, and her cheeks darkened in color with furious blush.

"Y-Yes...t-thank you," Hinata stuttered.

"No problem! Glad you're okay. Those boys are nothing but bullies, y'know?" The blond remarked with a wide smile.

Hinata nodded in agreement, still in complete awe at the boy in front of her.

"Any way, I gotta go now. Glad your okay...see ya!" The boy happily stated waving.

Hinata watched him run off into the distance, she quietly mumbled a thank you again, knowing that the boy wouldn't hear. She stared in the direction he ran off to for a few minutes, wondering what the boy's name was, and why was the village treating him so cruelly. Once she enrolled at the Academy she then found out his name as she watched him from afar, secretly cheering for him. as he constantly tried to ask Sakura out but always being turned down by the pinkette. He still persevered, even though she could see the pain he tried to keep back in his eyes.

Throughout the Academy Hinata realized that her admiration for Naruto had turned into a crush, she would easily blush and faint when he came towards her or even spoke to her, much to her dismay. She wanted to confess her love to the blond knucklehead but nerves always stopped her, fearing rejection. She has had it with her family, even though her relations with them had got a lot better, but a rejection from the boy who gave her strength and the will to persevere frightened her. Hinata knew it would devastate her immensely.

End of Flashback...

Hinata was broken from her thoughts when she felt a hand travelling up her inner thigh. She shivered at the subtle touch, then gasped, feeling a tongue lightly trail up her skin, trying hard not to moan. Her eyes tried to focus but the blurry image showed blonde hair as her sensitivity kicked in.

"Ahh...d-don't!" Hinata moaned.

The hand had now gotten close to her intimate center, the tongue trailing towards it, knowing that she was going to go wild. She could hear heavy breathing next to her, smelling clay and sulfur, making her senses go haywire. She felt the hand grope her womanhood, fingers ghosting over her lower lips, making her jolt and pant.

The fingers went inside, she moaned, hearing a growl next to her ear, then she bucked her hips, feeling the tongue lick her insides, making her toes curl. Hinata closed her eyes tightly, feeling the hot tongue lick inside her, then flick upon her protruding and overly sensitive clit.

"Ahhhhh...n-not there...Ahhhh..." Hinata moaned.

Deidara was feeling extremely horny hearing her pants, her seductive moans were driving him wild as he smirked at the beauty moving her hips subconsciously to his hand's advances. He couldn't get over how hot and wet she was inside, knowing that the aphrodisiac cream Hidan administered was working splendidly.

Deidara glanced over at the priest, who sat on the chair, watching everything intently. He could easily make out the huge tent in his pants, knowing he was just as aroused at the scene. Hidan glared at the blonde, noticing the other man looking over at him, and gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Go on then, get fucking on with it!" Hidan hissed.

Deidara rolled his eyes in annoyance at Hidan, but obeyed none the less. Deidara begrudgingly removed his hand from Hinata's dripping wet pussy, loving the frustrated moan coming from her lips. He got behind her, marveling at her creamy skin that was revealed through the huge tear on her shorts. The blonde licked his dry lips as he took out his raging hard on from its restraints, feeling extra horny at being watched by the jealous priest.

He wanted so much to enter inside the girl, but thought better of it. Unless he still wanted his dick to be attached to his body it was better to hold back, with how annoyed Hidan was at this very moment. Grabbing the girl's hip with his one hand he aligned his hardened cock, placing it against her dripping lips, groaning at how wet and how hot she felt, trying hard not to blow his load at the delicious feeling.

Hidan watched as the blond aligned his dick to Hinata's wet pussy lips, he could see how wet the girl was, cursing silently at the hardness of his own cock, feeling it twitch angrily inside his pants, knowing he would have to get it out soon, as it was getting painfully obvious he was aroused and needed relive himself. He watched intently as the blond began to move, the girl began to moan quite loudly at the further stimulation, feeling himself about to explode at the sight of her beautiful face showing immense pleasure.

Deidara couldn't hold back his own moans, as he held her hips tightly, moving at a slow pace, enjoying the stimulation greatly. Freeing his one hand he eagerly grabbed one of Hinata's large breasts, tweaking her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He rested his forehead against her shoulder, smelling her sweet scent that was slowly driving him wild.

"Shit..un...feels so good..un!" Deidara moaned.

"W-wait..ahhh...n-no...ahhhh..." Hinata moaned loudly, her hips subconsciously moved to meet his thrusts.

Deidara began to move quicker, kissing her shoulder, fondling her breast, letting his hand's tongue lick her sensitive and pert nipple, driving her even more crazy. Footsteps began to approach them, making Deidara look up. Hidan was walking towards them, his eyes staring at the girl's face that held nothing but pleasure in her lilac eyes. Hidan was now up close, grabbing her other breast that was being neglected, pulling at her nipple making her squeal to his enjoyment.

"So you seem to fucking like that bitch?...Do you like his cock rubbing your wet pussy?" Hidan whispered, licking her ear with his tongue.

"N-No..d-don't...Ahh!" Hinata moaned.

"No?...It doesn't fucking look like it, your fucking hips are moving like crazy," Hidan continued to whisper huskily.

"D-Don't say t-that..." Hinata whimpered.

"Tell me...what powers do you fucking have?"

Hinata moaned as Deidara stilled his cock from teasing her lips, knowing she was close, a whimper escaped her as she tried to move against him but was held in place.

"Oh no you don't bitch...answer the fucking question then he might continue," Hidan purred.

Deidara was finding it hard. Biting his lip he was holding his growing urges at bay, hoping she would answer soon so that he could continue to his release, knowing this was torture and most probably payback from the priest.

"P-Please...I..I..don't k-know..." Hinata pleaded.

"I don't fucking believe you princess...now answer the question," Hidan whispered.

Hidan nodded at the blond, who teased her with his cock, going painfully slow, making sure his cock brushed against her protruding clit, making her shudder.

"Now then princess, tell me...what powers do you fucking have?"

Hinata began to pant as Deidara stilled once more, feeling himself getting frustrated, and knowing that Hidan was enjoying this a little too much. Payback was a bitch with Hidan involved.

"I..I..don't..k-know...a..v-voice...called t-to me..." Hinata panted.

"A voice?...What fucking voice is that princess?" Hidan questioned, pinching her nipple hard, causing her to jolt against Deidara.

Hidan watched as Deidara began to move again, making sure to drive the girl wild. Hidan took hold of her breast, bringing it up into his mouth, licking the pert nipple and enjoying the noticeable shudder of her body. Hidan continued to lick around her nipple with his tongue, then sucked hard causing her to moan even louder.

"Ahhhhhhh...d-don't...d-do that!" Hinata moaned as Hidan removed his mouth from her breast, squeezing it roughly in his hand.

"(chuckle)...Are you fucking sure princess...it was a voice you heard?" Hidan questioned, commanding Deidara to stop, much to blond man's frustration.

"Y-Yes...a...a..v-voice!" Hinata whimpered frustrated.

Hidan smirked as he walked away, approaching the pole containing the rope, which he removed. Deidara held the girl tightly by the waist, wondering what the priest was doing. Hidan calmly walked towards them, instructing Deidara to get her on all fours, which he did, kneeling on the ground behind her.

Deidara could clearly see her large shapely backside she possessed, and her juices that was being released, making him bite his lip even harder at how erotic she looked. Hidan was in front now also on his knees, lifting the girls head by her chin. His deep purple eyes gazed at her lilac pupiless ones, showing his growing lust.

"A voice huh, well princess I still need more fucking answers from you," Hidan whispered trailing his thumb on her lips.

"But...I think you can do something for me first" Hidan continued

Hidan released his throbbing cock from his pants, stroking his length with his hand as he looked at the blonde to continue his assault, getting Deidara to slowly began to move and causing Hinata to moan.

"You like that huh...I want you to suck my fucking cock princess, so open your mouth like a good girl," Hidan whispered.

"I..ahh...d-don't...know...w-what..I-I'm..supposed...to..d-do..." Hinata moaned

Deidara stilled once more, much to his annoyance, as Hidan inserted his finger into the girl's mouth, moving his finger slowly in and out, instructing the beauty on what to do.

"Suck on my fucking finger princess, moving it in and out of your sweet fucking mouth and use your tongue...go on try it," Hidan encouraged

Hinata twirled her tongue around his finger, sucking gently on his thick digit as he moved his finger in and out of her mouth. Once he knew she got the hang of it he removed his finger.

"Good girl, now do the same for my cock...and don't you dare fucking bite it" Hidan warned.

Hinata opened her mouth again, taking in his large cock, only devouring him so far. She twirled her tongue around him, earning a hiss from the man in front of her, who was still a blur. Her thoughts was of Naruto, imagining it was him as she dreamed of doing this so many times to the blond in her dreams. Hinata bobbed her head back and forth, getting the hang of it, taking in more of Hidan's cock, who was moaning his approval.

Deidara then began to move faster, not intending to stop this time. as his painfully hard cock rubbed against the girl's womanhood, causing him to groan in satisfaction. Hinata could hear the muffled moans around the room. Hidan placed his hand on her head, urging her to take more of him inside her mouth, which she complied, moaning at the constant rubbing of her clit, this in turn vibrated upon Hidan's throbbing cock, causing him to moan hard.

"Fuck!...Princess your good for...your first time!" Hidan growled, moving his hips vigorously.

Deidara was getting close to his release but wanted Hinata to climax before him, Hidan on the other hand was feeling just the same, the feeling of her tongue caressing his throbbing hard flesh was driving him wild.

"Shit!...I'm fucking going to cum...I want you to take it all fucking in...got that...princess?...Nnh...fuuuck!" Hidan moaned.

Hinata hummed as Hidan thrust one last time emptying his seed deep inside her mouth moving, his hips slowly ensuring that she swallowed his ejaculation fully. Then he removed his semi hardened cock, noticing a drop of his sperm on the corner of her lips. He wiped it with his finger then placed his finger into her mouth.

"Seems as though you fucking missed a bit princess," Hidan whispered huskily

He felt Hinata's tongue lick his finger, making him smirk.

"Good girl...but I'm not fucking finished yet!" Hidan continued as he watched the blonde moving quickly against her.

"Fuck..she is so...fucking wet un!" Deidara moaned.

"Ohhh...Kami...Ahhh!" Hinata was feeling herself about to release, urging Deidara to go even faster, as Hidan watched the scene play out before him, enjoying it immensely.

"Fuck princess...you look so fucking sexy with that face!" Hidan whispered, watching her face intently, finding it extremely arousing.

"N-No...I...I..I'm g-going...to c-cum!"

"Then fucking cum princess...show me!" Hidan whispered.

Hinata could feel the familiar feelings about to burst, her mind imagining Naruto doing this to her as she moved her hips against Deidara's cock, enjoying his administrations. Deidara made sure his hand was devouring her breast as he brought her to orgasm, which Hinata finally relented, leaking juices all over his cock, making him release his load as he bucked against her.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata sobbed lustfully, bringing both members to attention.

Hidan stood up abruptly grabbed the rope which has pulled Hinata back up her feet, once again dangling above the floor. She was panting heavily, still breathless as she tried to gather her thoughts, now clouded even more by her orgasm. Hidan was pissed hearing another man's name escape her lips, and wanted to know who he was. Deidara put his semi hard cock away, hearing the name of another man being called made him feel bitter, knowing it was him that made her feel like that, but it dawned on him it was neither him or Hidan she was thinking about, and by the look of Hidan's face, the priest had realized that himself.

"Who the fuck is Naruto-kun!?" Hidan hissed.

Hinata never answered, still trying to recover her senses. Hidan was seething in rage, wanting to know who the bastard was, and glanced at Deidara, who also didn't know. Hinata was still highly drugged and sensitive, so the priest decided a new line of questions had to be answered, her powers can wait for now.

"Get over here you fucker!" Hidan hissed to Deidara, causing the blonde to glare back at the priest, but obeyed begrudgingly none the less.

Hidan gave him the rope, instructing him to tie it back around the pole. He was seething that the girl was calling out another bastard's name, and wanted to find out who this person was, so that he would kill him and offer his corpse to his lord Jashin just for the fun of it. Looking at the girl, who was trying so hard to focus on her surroundings, he knew that she would still be highly aroused with the amount of aphrodisiac cream that he rubbed on and inside her.

Grinning widely, he grabbed one of her breasts, testing to see her reaction, noticing that her body slightly trembled against his touch, confirming her arousal. Hidan twisted her throbbing nipple with his thumb and forefinger, earning him a painful sob in return.

"You didn't answer me bitch!...Answer my fucking question!" Hidan hissed, feeling his temper rise.

"D-Don't...Ahhhh!" Hinata moaned slightly in pain, feeling her nipple being twisted once more.

"I'm not fucking playing bitch, who the fuck is he!"

"Ahhhh s-stop!"

"Then fucking answer me bitch!" Hidan hissed in rage.

"Ahhhh!"

Hinata felt her nipples and breasts throb painfully from being twisted roughly, it caused her discomfort but her body was shuddering, seeming to enjoy it slightly, much to her horror. She was still feeling light headed and could make out the silver hair, knowing it must be Hidan. How could she call out Naruto's name like that? She honestly thought she was doing these things with Naruto and his clones. It was a secret fantasy she would sometimes think about during her lust filled dreams back at home.

To think that she had announced his name in utter pleasure in front of the two members of the Akatsuki. It was not only embarrassing on her part but also it could put her beloved crush in harm's way, also she didn't want to admit anything about him to them, especially the raging priest before her.

"Fine princess...you won't fucking answer, then I will make you fucking answer," Hidan whispered in her ear.

Hinata felt terrified to what he was planning, she was still feeling weak, her body still lethargic and highly sensitive to touch. She knew whatever the priest had planned didn't bode well for her. Hinata felt a hand upon her rear, causing a gasp escape her lips, she couldn't move, her restrained body wouldn't let her, her inner voice trying to free her foggy mind, but it wasn't working.

"You have such an amazing fucking ass...princess," Hidan purred.

Hinata swallowed hard, knowing that whatever was coming she wouldn't be able to stop it, especially as there are two of them in the room. She felt her cheeks begin to burn from the effects of what she was feeling, hating that her body was easily welcoming his advances.

A loud slap echoed within the room, causing Hinata to scream in pain, and to her annoyance, pleasure as one of her ass cheeks throbbed from the pain of the priest's slap, hearing a dark chuckle from behind her.

"I knew you fucking like it princess. Now be a good girl and tell me, who this 'Naruto-kun' is?" Hidan whispered, pulling her hair bringing her head back towards his chest, making her look up at him. She could make out dark purple eyes, penetrating her very soul, making her whimper in reply.

"I will make you fucking tell me princess. Maybe I should a bit more than that huh?" Hidan stated darkly, and then let go of her hair.

Deidara was sitting on the chair that Hidan sat previously, watching everything unfold. He had seen the kunoichi's reaction to the slap of her ass and could see what Hidan was planning, making him perversely hoping Hidan would let him join in. The name she had called seemed familiar somehow, and he wondered where he had heard it before. He knew that Hidan had no clue as the priest rarely paid attention, but knew that the name had been brought up before in meetings.

Hidan slowly licked his forefinger, making sure his thick digit was sopping wet with his saliva. Once he did so, he grabbed her ass tightly with his hands, spreading her cheeks wide, causing Hinata to jump.

"N-No..." Hinata whimpered.

Hidan ignored her completely, as he looked at her spread wide ass, staring at her treasures, intently licking his lips and already enjoying the situation at hand.

"What are you doing, un?" Deidara called out to him intrigued

"What do you fucking think...I'm going to play with her back door...so be fucking useful for a change and ask the fucking questions, while I have some much needed fucking fun!" Hidan hissed at the blond bomber.

Deidara clicked his tongue in annoyance, but he stood up from the chair and walked towards the girl. Seeing her body shivering delightfully he was curious to see what reaction she makes when Hidan starts. Deidara began to trail his fingertips upon her nipple, watching her reaction intently.

"Well then Hinata, are you going to tell us, un?"

"N-No...p-please...d-don't..." Hinata whimpered

Hidan thrust his finger inside her asshole, this time going roughly in and out fast, causing her body to buck. Deidara watched as her eyes widened, her parted lips panting, trying very hard not to moan in pleasure, making him chuckle.

"For someone who just said no you seem to like it, yeah?...Does it turn you on being finger fucked back there, un?" Deidara smirked

Hinata couldn't do anything, her body was betraying her. She was trying so hard to ignore what was going on, despite hearing her tormentors' voices teasing her and asking her questions about the love of her life. Hinata didn't want to betray him, he didn't even know that she has feelings for him, and if he did, would he care? He has always looked at Sakura and only her. The thought made her heart clench, like it always did when she saw him looking dreamily at the pinkette, wishing terribly it was her he was looking at.

"Come on princess, you're fucking getting greedy down here, tell us who he is?" Hidan groaned, growing harder again.

Deidara trailed his hand along her inner thighs, letting his second tongue lick her sensitive skin, enjoying her moans and whimpers, they were making him continue up towards her wet pussy that was leaking even more of her juices.

"Who is 'Naruto' un?" Deidara whispered.

"N-No...Ahhhh!"

Hidan had added another finger, twisting them around like a cork screw, making her convulse in pain and pleasure. Deidara had now reached her womanhood, seeking out her lips that he quickly parted with his fingers, seeing the amount of juices leak out of her, licking his lips and wanting nothing else but to taste them on his own tongue.

"N-No...p-please...d-don't..." Hinata whimpered

Hidan thrust his finger inside her asshole, this time going roughly in and out fast, causing her body to buck. Deidara watched as her eyes widened, her parted lips panting, trying very hard not to moan in pleasure, making him chuckle.

"For someone who just said no you seem to like it, yeah?...Does it turn you on being finger fucked back there, un?" Deidara smirked

Hinata couldn't do anything, her body was betraying her. She was trying so hard to ignore what was going on, despite hearing her tormentors' voices teasing her and asking her questions about the love of her life. Hinata didn't want to betray him, he didn't even know that she has feelings for him, and if he did, would he care? He has always looked at Sakura and only her. The thought made her heart clench, like it always did when she saw him looking dreamily at the pinkette, wishing terribly it was her he was looking at.

"Come on princess, you're fucking getting greedy down here, tell us who he is?" Hidan groaned, growing harder again.

Deidara trailed his hand along her inner thighs, letting his second tongue lick her sensitive skin, enjoying her moans and whimpers, they were making him continue up towards her wet pussy that was leaking even more of her juices.

"Who is 'Naruto' un?" Deidara whispered.

"N-No...Ahhhh!"

Hidan was getting angry at her refusal to answer their questions, slowing his fingers down, pulling her hair once more toward him, as Deidara stilled his assault on her pussy.

"One last fucking time princess, who is this Naruto?...If you don't fucking answer I will put in something larger than two of my fucking fingers!" Hidan warned, letting go of her hair.

Hinata could make out his words, feeling fear and not knowing what she should do. Deidara continued his assault, as did Hidan. The seconds were passing by as Hinata tried to think, but her mind was still confused. Hidan frustrated by her lack of answers removed his fingers from her ass, he looked at Deidara instructing him to get the rope, which Deidara quickly obeyed seeing the rage and frustration on the priest's face.

"Last fucking chance bitch! Either fucking answer or fucking get my cock up your tight little ass!" Hidan warned with a slap on her ass cheek.

"N-No...P-Please...N-No!" Hinata begged feeling herself fall onto the floor on her knees feeling someone behind her.

"Tell me what I want to know!" Hidan growled pushing her top half forward.

"W-Wait..." Hinata panicked feeling something hard and big teasing her ass

"Who the fuck is he!" Hidan shouted in rage making her jump as he continued to rub his cock between her ass cheeks.

"I...I...I'll tell you..." Hinata sobbed scared, not wanting anything more to happen.

"Go ahead...fucking tell me. If you're lying I will fuck your delightful tight hole bitch!" Hidan warned.

"H-He...is...a boy from m-my village, t-the boy...i-i have a c-crush on..." Hinata finally admitted, feeling her tears falling.

Hidan stilled his cock, snorting in annoyance at her answer, getting up from behind her. Deidara was surprised that the priest did so, watching the scene play out feeling intrigued.

Hidan walked in front of her, hearing her sobbing on all fours was strangely arousing. Even though he was already feeling extremely horny, he yanked the girl up, knowing she was still to weak to stand on get own two feet yet, so he picked her up.

"Go tell fucking leader that I want to see him with some fucking news. Now go and fucking leave us!" Hidan shouted at the blond, who begrudgingly grabbed his cloak from the table and walked out of the room, leaving them both alone.

"A fucking crush huh?...Does he fucking no you like him or something?" Hidan asked.

Hinata shook her head sideways still crying.

"What's his fucking surname?" Hidan asked.

"N-Naruto...U-Uzumaki" Hinata sobbed.

Hidan pushed the girl against the wall, grabbing her face and kissing her hard, forcing his tongue deeply inside her mouth. He wrapped her legs around his waist as he held her up against the wall with his body. He began grinding his cock against her wet pussy, making him groan into her mouth, painfully aware of how wet she was, but he wanted her to want him before he took her innocence and he would make sure that Deidara was nowhere near her from now on, as he bound her to his will.

"Move your hips princess," Hidan whispered licking her ear.

Hinata obeyed and moved her hips against his hardness, feeling him brush against her clit that made her moan in pleasure. They moved against each other at a quickening pace that made each of them orgasm to their release. Hidan recovered first, carrying her towards the bed, placing her on it.

Grabbing his scythe he took out the set of keys he had stashed on the bed to lock the door, taking one last look at the exhausted girl. He walked out the door securely locking it behind him. As he walked along the corridors of Pein's tower, his thoughts was now on one person, particular this boy she had called out, Naruto Uzumaki.

oOoOo

Meanwhile in Konoha...

The remainder of the Konoha twelve, along with their senseis, were gathered in the briefing room, awaiting the Hokage. They were surprised to see the heads of the Nara, Yamanaka and Hyuga clans sitting at the table. Sakura looked around and noticed that Naruto was missing along with Kakashi. She wondered why ANBU had appeared giving her an order to come to the Hokage tower.

She glanced at the other teams, who were just as surprised, including their senseis. The door opened revealing Tsunade and Shizune, and then Kakashi and Naruto followed inside after.

"I see everyone has gathered who I asked for."

"Yes Hokage-sama" replied a kneeling ANBU agent.

"Very well. When I give the signal bring the rest of them inside with you," Tsunade ordered.

"Hai!" The masked ANBU replied, as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Shizune...if you please."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied.

Shizune placed the soundproofing seals, keeping what was going to be discussed within the room only. Tsunade signaled to Hiashi, who nodded in return, as he activated his Byakugan, making sure there wasn't any trespassers within the room, namely Root operatives of Danzo.

"It's clear Tsunade-sama," Hiashi stated calmly.

"Good," Tsunade rollerblading at everyone gathered.

"I have gathered you all here as we have received some news regarding a supposed fallen comrade."

Everyone in the room stilled at the news, not sure on who or what was going on, each of them, apart from those who knew, wondered what the Hokage was talking about. Shikamaru seemed to have worked it out and just stared wide eyed, deciding to ask the question first to be sure he was right.

"Are you sure it's her?" Shikamaru asked, everyone looked at him in confusion.

Tsunade nodded, not all that surprised that the Nara genius seemed to have caught on quickly.

"Yes it is, Hyuga Hinata is very much alive," Tsunade calmly announced to a stunned room.

Team eight and Neji looked shocked at the news. Neji stood up quickly, immediately wanting answers.

"Hinata-sama is alive!?...B-But how is that possible?" Neji demanded.

"To answer your question we were given a message by someone who had encountered her. She is currently a prisoner of our enemies, the Akatsuki, but there is something else troubling her at the moment that we need to look into, as well as search for the Akatsuki stronghold where they will be keeping her," Tsunade stated calmly to the quiet room.

"What do you mean by 'troubling her'?" Neji demanded.

"Neji, calm yourself! All will be explained shortly," Hiashi ordered.

Neji sat down as calmly as he could, still processing all the information, as was everyone else. Tsunade gave the signal to Shizune to drop the seals, signaling the ANBU to bring the others inside the room. Within minutes ANBU led a small group into the room, the last to enter was Sasuke Uchiha, who had everyone seated speechless.

"You may leave and stand guard outside. No one, and I mean no one, is to enter here, understand?" Tsunade ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" ANBU replied in unison.

Shizune quickly locked the door and put on the privacy seals once more. Sakura couldn't believe that Sasuke had returned, her green eyes began to swell with tears, wanting so much to hug him, but she kept herself in check, knowing that important discussions was up and coming.

"Sasuke, please come over here and take a seat. Your teammates can also take a seat," Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded to his team, as they each took a seat, ignoring the stares as they watched their leader walk to the other end of the long table. Sasuke took a seat next to the Hokage as Tsunade looked at him dead in the eye.

"Sasuke, as you agreed, I want Inoichi to look inside your mind," Tsunade once more said.

"Hn" Sasuke replied.

Inoichi got up and walked towards the Uchiha, using his clan's jutsu he entered inside Sasuke's mind, looking at his memories that flashed before him getting to what he was briefed about prior. He could clearly see Hinata surrounded by purple chakra, she looked far from what he saw of her a few weeks ago before her mission and apparent death, she looked radiant as though she had blossomed even more.

Inoichi witnessed everything as he finished coming back to reality, taking a seat feeling slightly tired but shocked at what he saw.

"What did you see Inoichi?" Tsunade asked.

"It was definitely Hinata, Tsunade-sama, and from what I saw of her she is different."

"Different!?" Neji asked.

Naruto looked worried, he wanted to just go out and look for her now, every second they wasted, she could be in extreme danger.

"Calm down, Naruto, we will find her," Kakashi whispered, sensing how the blonde was reacting.

"Yes Neji, if you will just wait we will explain," Tsunade reasoned.

"Now listen up everyone, I am going to explain this with the help of Sasuke and his team, so I suggest you all listen and ask no questions until we have finished," Tsunade warned the teams of Shinobi sat within the room

Everyone nodded their agreement, as they all waited for Tsunade to begin. They desperately wanted to know what was going on with their gentle teammate and fellow comrade. Shino and Kiba were stunned and happy that she was alive, and just wanted to go out and rescue her, as did Neji, Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I think you should start," Tsunade said.

Everyone turned to the silent Uchiha, wondering how he had come into contact with Hinata.

"I was following..."

oOoOo

The dimly lit room glowed with the flickers of flames, as Kabuto came in from his research, kneeling before his lord, who was contemplating on his thoughts.

"Have you heard from SSSasssuke-kun assss of yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"No my lord, he has not yet returned with the others," Kabuto replied.

"Hmm...I wonder where that boy hasss gotten to?" Orochimaru calmly stated.

"I am not sure, my lord. Maybe he is still persuing the Hyuga Heiress?"

"Posssibly...give him till the morning to return, then I may have to go out and look for him myself."

oOoOo

**A/N:- Hello everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter I can tell you that I will keep the votes going for longer and that it is out of two characters taking in the votes previously it is down to Naruto and Hidan! This story is no where near finished and will contain smut in future chapters! **

**Again a big thank you to Ookami88 for your help with my grammar, punctuation and of course suggestions :-) **

**Please review! Until next** **time peace and love to all my readers bye bye for now xx cc**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:- All characters from Naruto belong to**

**Warnings:- Rated M for a reason will contain swear words.**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 19**

**From previous Chapter...**

oOoOo

The dimly lit room glowed with the flickers of flames, as Kabuto came in from his research, kneeling before his lord, who was contemplating on his thoughts.

"Have you heard from SSSasssuke-kun assss of yet?" Orochimaru asked.

"No my lord, he has not yet returned with the others," Kabuto replied.

"Hmm...I wonder where that boy hasss gotten to?" Orochimaru calmly stated.

"I am not sure, my lord. Maybe he is still persuing the Hyuga Heiress?"

"Posssibly...give him till the morning to return, then I may have to go out and look for him myself."

oOoOo

The room was silent as every Shinobi was listening to the Last Uchiha's words regarding of what had happened to Hyuuga Hinata. Inoichi had confirmed that everything Sasuke has told them was the truth, and that he has never witnessed anything like it. Only a select few of the gathered were allowed to see for themselves the memories of what Sasuke had witnessed, with the aid of Inoichi, those people being Tsunade, Shikaku, Hiashi, Team 8, Neji, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Naruto.

Hiashi couldn't believe what he was seeing, as did Neji. The chakra surrounding his daughter was immense and never anything like this has been witnessed in their clan. The male members of team 8 were worried at what was clearly happening to their team mate. Naruto was speechless, he couldn't get over how Hinata different looked. He was astounded at how beautiful and radiant she was, part of him felt immense guilt that he hadn't really noticed her beauty before.

Of course he knew that the gentle heiress of the Hyuga clan was beautiful, but he hadn't really took time to notice her before. He always thought no one would like him, especially Hinata. Naruto always thought she hated him as she always fainted and stuttered around him, then turning the deepest shade of red as soon as he appeared before her, then promptly being silent around him, letting Shino or Kiba carry on the conversation. Only his crush for Sakura, who clearly showed she wasn't interested in him, mattered at that time. It felt like he had wasted so much time and energy on the pinkette, when he could have spent that time on getting to know Hinata.

Now that he knew it wasn't a cruel joke, but that what Kiba had shouted at him in rage, when they all thought she was dead, made him finally realise that a pretty girl from a well known noble clan, that was basically royalty, wasn't scared or afraid of him but liked him, no loved him, and even from when they were young. His thoughts shifted through the memories of their academy days, when all the girls shouted Sasuke's name, screaming when he passed them by. He realised that Hinata never even looked his way or even cheered for him then suddenly realising that it was because she was looking at him, saying his name. Even the fox, who was chuckling deep within him, seemed to know of her feelings before him, making his own cheeks grow hot.

The meeting had briefly ended, for a break to go gather scrolls, and come up with plans. Sasuke remained where he was with his team as the others left the room, apart from members of Team 7 and Sakura, who remained behind wanting to talk to Sasuke.

"Sakura, I think you should leave with team 8," Kakashi, who remained behind, could sense the killing intent from not only Naruto but also Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun..." Sakura asked softly, ignoring her sensei's warnings. Sasuke glared at the pinkette, making her flinch.

"Not now, Sakura... I'm not the same person you knew, and I am clearly not interested, so drop it," Sasuke warned.

Sakura felt her tears well up, as she quickly ran out of the room, no one following after her. Naruto just stood in place, watching after her, hoping she would feel what he had felt all the times she put him down.

"Who was that bitch?" Karin grumbled.

"Most probably another girl falling victim to our leaders charms," Suigetsu grinned sarcastically.

"Whatever fish breath!" Karin hissed.

Suigetsu shrugged his shoulders, smiling at the obvious reaction from Karin. For some reason Suigetsu loved pushing her buttons and making her angry, even if it did annoy Sasuke a little, their wars of words it was amusing to him and kept him entertained. Hiashi was still sitting on the other side of the table, his normally emotionless face was crumbling as concern was evidently revealing itself to the people still left in the room. Neji had remained, staying beside his uncle. He could clearly see how the clan head's normal stoic appearance was falling apart, and that caused Neji more concern.

"Uchiha...Why are you after Hinata-sama?" Neji asked sternly, his white eyes watching his every move.

Sasuke just looked at him, already noticing that lord Hiashi was also keeping his eyes at him for his answer.

"I was going to take her back with me to find and destroy Itachi," Sasuke admitted to them all.

"What!?" Neji seethed.

"Neji, enough!" Hiashi warned his nephew, placing his hand on his shoulder urging him to control his rising anger.

"But uncle..." Neji tried to object, looking at his uncle who was still regally seated upon the seat, shaking his head in silence and in warning.

"Sasuke Uchiha, what else did my daughter do? I saw for myself in your memories, the power she has within herself, but I need to know, did she do something else?" Hiashi asked.

Sasuke kept his eyes on Hiash,i sighing as he leaned back on his chair.

"Your daughter managed to use my Sharingan against me. In fact she was in my genjutsu world that I, and those of my clan alone, can create when we use our eyes. She asked me to bring a message back here to her family and friends, so I agreed," Sasuke admitted.

Hiashi was shocked and didn't know what to think. His hands clenched into fists, his eyes glancing down to the rolled up scrolls of his clan that he had placed beside him. Naruto watched the leader of the Hyuga clan carefully, wondering what was going on.

"Do you know what's going on with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked in concern.

Hiashi looked at the blonde Jinchuuriki, knowing that his eldest daughter loved him unconditionally. It was obvious even to him and that in itself made him wonder.

"Tell me Uzumaki Naruto, what are your feelings for my daughter?" Hiashi asked.

Naruto felt his cheeks grow extremely hot at the question, immediately noticing everyone looking at him, including Neji, who watched him carefully.

"I..I...have feelings for her," Naruto admitted.

"Took you long enough to notice, baka," Neji stated.

Naruto felt his face was on fire at the accusation, everyone still watched the squirming blonde, all but Sasuke who gritted his teeth. Hiashi had noticed this, confirming some of his suspicions, but didn't comment further.

"Well, lord Hiashi, do you know anything? You failed to answer the dobe's question," Sasuke reminded.

"I'm not sure. The scrolls I have here are some of the oldest we have in our clan. I brought them here to see if they had any informations of what I had witnessed, and to be honest, I don't know what I saw. I haven't brought this to the elders, because if they feel my daughter has this extreme power they will want to get her back and lock her within the clan, to use as a tool for power and status. That's why I want this kept as quietly as possible," Hiashi admitted.

"Have you read the scrolls?" Kakashi asked.

"Not all of them. We are an ancient clan, Kakashi-san. I cannot rule out the possibility that this power Hinata possess is a result of our chakra and clan bloodline. We are as old as the Senju and of course our distant cousins the Uchiha clan. I will need to tread carefully to find out more, maybe consult with the Hokage and Heads of other clans of Konoha," Hiashi continued.

"What about grandfather?" Neji asked his uncle.

"I could ask, but I don't want to endanger Hinata further, Neji! You know more than anyone how our clan works, and what could happen if the elders find out about this," Hiashi answered.

Neji nodded, knowing what his clan was capable of, and could understand why his uncle was hesitant with approaching them.

Tsunade came in with Jiraiya, along with everyone else, each of them taking their seats as Shizune activated the privacy seals once more.

"Well then, now that we had time to let the information sink in, let's go over any plans we have to locate and rescue Hyuga Hinata!" Tsunade declared.

oOoOo

Pein was sat at his desk, patiently waiting for Hidan to arrive. He had already been conversing with Itachi at the moment. The Uchiha had asked Pein about the plans for the girl, now that she was back within their clutches, until Deidara disturbed them with instructions from Hidan himself.

Flashback...

"Itachi, what brings you here?" Pein questioned.

The ex Uchiha heir came into the room, standing before Pein, his dark obsidian eyes stared into the Rinnegan ones.

"I am here to discuss about the girl," Itachi stated calmly.

"And what about her?"

"What are your plans for the girl, now that she is back in our hands?"

"Hidan has been granted full custody of her, and is currently interrogating her using his own methods," Pein answered.

"What if I talk to her and manage to convince her to join the Akatsuki? She may listen to me more than Hidan," Itachi asked.

Pein contemplated the idea, not ruling out the possibility that it could work in their favor. He knew that Hidan was adamant that the girl was to remain in his hands, and after what the priest was like within the tower not being able to see her, he was even more volatile than before, which made him very hard to control.

"I will grant you permission to talk to her. You can ask her to join us, see what she says try and use your own methods of persuasion if that helps," Pein stated.

Itachi nodded and Pein handed him a spare key to the room. A knock to the door alerted them both to Deidara's presence.

"I will await your report Itachi, you may leave. And what brings you here Deidara?" Pein asked.

Itachi glanced at the blonde, who glared back at him in return. Itachi walked past his fellow missing ninja, closing the door behind him.

"The psycho priest sent me! He will be here shortly with his report, un," Deidara stated.

Pein could hear the slight sarcastic tone when the blonde spoke, intriguing Pein, though he knew it had to be the girl. Why was it that since she had been captured by them did some of his members seem to be fascinated by the Konoha kunoichi? Pein wasn't stupid, the girl was indeed beautiful and a noble at that, what with being virtually a princess from one of the most famous clans in the Shinobi world.

Usually they would ransom her off to other villages that were after her Kekkei Genkai, namely the Byakugan, especially to Kumogakure. This has crossed Pein's mind when he ordered her to be captured. That and the fact that her eyes and bloodline could be beneficial for the organization and its goals. But so far their plans were more or less on hold, for now at least. The problem was he didn't trust the Hyuga princess. She was indeed powerful, her powers immense and dangerous to them as she could attack them easily. Then there was the fact she had tried to escape from them multiple times.

"Very well Deidara, you may go get some rest. I will tell you your punishment when I've decided," Pein announced to the fuming blonde.

"Leader-sama...will you grant me time with the prisoner?"

Pein sighed inwardly again, for it either was Hidan going on a warpath unless the girl was in his hands, moments ago shockingly Itachi requested permission to convince the prisoner to join their organization, and now Deidara wanted to spend time with her. He didn't know what in the hell was wrong with his men. Her power and beauty were mesmerizing, he could understand that, but why his were men so attracted to her?

"Why? Can you explain to me, why she intrigues you so much, Deidara? You are obviously aware how Hidan is with the girl?" Pein questioned intrigued.

"I want your permission, Leader-sama, to at least have some revenge for getting punished!" Deidara hissed in frustration.

"So you want to punish her, because you yourself are being punished for your own negligence," Pein aswered surprised.

"Hai, un."

"I will think on it and let you know when I hand you your punishment," Pein responded.

End of Flashback...

Pein was brought out of his thoughts as he sensed a familiar chakra coming towards his office, knowing that it had to be Hidan. The hard knocks on his door confirmed it as he shouted for him to enter. The door burst open and Hidan stomped into the office, his three bladed scythe resting upon his back, his usual torn robes on show, which Pein didn't really bat an eye, knowing that this particular member didn't give a rats ass on his appearance, or wear his robes like the other members of the Akatsuki.

"I take it your interrogation was successful?" Pein questioned.

Hidan immediately leaned himself back against the wall his purple eyes ablaze with anger that made Pein wonder, what was now wrong with the priest, hoping he didn't have any further headaches.

"I asked her about her fucking powers!" Hidan growled.

"And? How did she answer?" Pein responded, eyebrows raised and his attention at full capacity.

The raging priest huffed and he crossed his arms, tapping his foot on the floor to control his anger, before he asked his leader about something that was unrelated to the subject completely.

"She fucking said she heard a voice," Hidan admitted.

"A voice? What kind of voice?" Pein questioned further.

"The voice was within her fucking mind! She couldn't say anything further as she fucking doesn't know herself!" Hidan stated.

"I see... interesting," Pein stated

"Tell me something, do you know anything about a fucking boy called Uzumaki...Naruto Uzumaki!" Hidan growled, his rage clearly evident as his tone of voice was laced with venom.

Pein was surprised at the familiar name, though he felt like sighing in resignation, knowing that Hidan hadn't been listening to the Akatsuki meetings previously held. Also the leader wondered how Kakuzu put up with him.

"Why did you bring up that name for?" Pein asked genuinely curious.

"The girl had a fucking orgasm and called HIS fucking name, that's why!" Hidan hissed.

Pein was shocked speechless at the reply, he didn't know what Hidan was douing to the girl, until he realized that he honestly didn't want to know what led up to those events.

"For your information Hidan, Naruto Uzumaki is the container for the nine tailed fox." Pein announced, watching his subordinate's reaction carefully.

Hidan just stared quietly, the words he just heard sunk in to what his leader had just announced. A large smile graced his handsome face, as he began to laugh insanely. Pein kept his eyes upon the laughing priest before him. Hidan's laugh was so intense that the Rinnegan user could see the tears falling from his eyes, wondering what he thought it was so entertaining.

"And can I ask, why you find this so funny?" Pein questioned, not sure if he could stand the answer from the sadist of the group.

"That's fucking perfect!" Hidan announced with a chuckle.

"And why is that?" Pein asked.

"Well that's fucking great! He is on our fucking hit list? That gives me the perfect excuse to torture that fucker, at least until the nine tails is ripped from his fucking body, then I can send him to lord Jashin who can make his afterlife even more fucking miserable!" Hidan growled.

"So I take it you don't like him due to the girl's obvious attraction to him," Pein answered.

Hidan sent a wave of killing intent that even had Pein surprised, apparently hitting the nail on the head with that last remark. Hidan cooled down slightly, ready to approach the other matter with the leader.

"I have a fucking idea that I want to bring to your attention," Hidan stated seriously.

"Oh?...And what is that I wonder?"

"I know you want her to join the Akatsuki, right? What if I can do that using one of my fucking rituals?" Hidan announced, as Pein grew more curious.

"Go on. I'm listening."

oOoOo

Hinata opened her eyes hearing a key turning the lock on the door. She groaned, feeling her arms cry out in protest as soon as she moved them. Her legs and whole body were in agony from what the two men subjected her to. The door then opened, her heart sinking even more knowing that anything else could now happen to her, though she was hoping that what happened earlier isn't going to be repeated any time soon.

Her mind thankfully was still in a slight blur, but what she had dreamed seemed very real, until she remembered the questions on who Naruto was, and who he was to her. Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of betraying Naruto like that. It was private to her, a secret she had tried so hard to keep within her, but somehow not only do her team mates know of her affections that they regularly teased her about, Sasuke had immediately remarked about her feelings for the dense blonde, which shocked her even more. Was she that obvious? She was aware that Neji knew she had a crush on Naruto, and of course her younger sister Hanabi teased her terribly about him at home. Her father even knew about her attraction, thanks to the relentless teasing from her sister but he never commented further.

But now they knew her attraction. The Akatsuki, the enemy of konoha, she had told them about her Naruto-kun. Hinata felt disgusted with herself, clenching her fists in silent rage. Then she heard steps approaching her, through her tears she could make out the obvious Akatsuki robes, as she looked up at who was standing above her.

After talking with the leader Itachi had immediately set of to her prison, down in the basement part of the tower. He had felt Hidan leaving soon after, he had left the office obviously knowing he was on the way to Pein. He had gripped the key firmly in his hand, concluding it was most probably the best time to talk to her away from both Hidan and Deidara. Being in the Akatsuki was testy at best. Kisame, although bloodthirsty, was a loyal partner, better than the others in his opinion. But with what was occurring with the girl Itachi couldn't not turn off his emotions. He was only hoping he wouldn't break in front of the rest of the members.

The girl had told him more or less that he needed to confide the truth to Sasuke at least. Though he had been thinking about it many times since that night he had killed off his entire clan, he had already decided to give his life to the younger Uchiha, as a redemption for the many sins he had committed, even if they were all out of love for his younger brother.

Itachi found himself already in front of the large doors that lead to Hinata's prison, calmly placing the key into the lock and unlocking it, then quickly entering inside. He scanned the room noticing slight movement to his right, then hearing the springs of the mattress protest loudly from the moving huddle of a petite form on the bed.

Itachi slowly made his way through the room, his onyx eyes taking in the girl's appearance, diverting his attention away from her torn shorts, revealing creamy skin. Her body was still fighting the after effects of the drugs used on her earlier, courtesy of Sasori, who was currently preparing more to use on her, much to Itachi's own disgust. He saw her fists gripping the blankets, feeling her anger, as she openly tightened her palms on the blankets in silence.

Itachi felt sorry for her. She wasn't like many kuniochi he had seen in his years, though she had a silent strength, but she noticeably showed her fear, and still tried to hardest to disobey the odds. Itachi sighed as he crouched down on to one knee.

"Hyuga," Itachi stated softly, noticing her slight flinch.

"Itachi-san, w-why are you h-here?" Hinata whispered.

"I need to talk to you about your position here," Itachi began.

"..."

"Hinata Hyuga, it will be in your best interests to join the Akatsuki." Itachi stated.

"N-No...I-I...won't betray m-my village!" Hinata answered.

Itachi sighed, knowing that would be her answer. He could see the defiance in her eyes, along with the hatred she was feeling.

"It wouldn't be wise to go against at us Hinata, you are now a prisoner and we won't relent on our persuasions," Itachi warned.

"I will not b-betray Konoha, n-not my f-friends n-not my f-family" Hinata hissed.

"Hinata, you are now in Hidan's hands, and believe me when I say that he hasn't even started with you yet. I know that you fear him, it is clearly evident that you do. He will convince you otherwise, by using much harsher methods, that will make everything till then seem like child's play," Itachi remarked in disgust.

Itachi had witnessed what both Hidan and Deidara did, he could easily see their sexual attraction to the girl, who was completely innocent to sex. Well, he believed her to be, after hearing her scream someone else's name other than the two perverts.

"I-I don't c-care...I..w-will not b-betray my comrades..." Hinata defiantly answered.

"I have spoken to our leader, he has granted me permission to talk to you, before Hidan returns, to persuade you to join the organization while you still have the choice. There won't be another chance Hinata Hyuga," Itachi warned.

"..."

"If you join it will help you against Hidan and Deidara, and give you some protection from them if you relent and obey to our wishes," Itachi continued, seeing Hinata think on the matter.

Hinata didn't know what else she was supposed to do. She knew that everything Itachi had just told her was the truth, she couldn't detect any deception coming from him. If she gave herself to the Akatsuki willingly, that could stop both Hidan and Deidara from continuing their assaults of a sexual nature, at least before she finds herself growing to like their advances. Or should she keep herself adamant on not joining this group of psychotic group, which would most likely result with more 'persuasions'.

"I c-can't Itachi-san" Hinata answered

"Hinata, you love Naruto Uzumaki, don't you?" Itachi announced.

Hinata looked wide eyed at the elder Uchiha, feeling her face darken in embarrassment. Dread overcame her, knowing that she had admitted his name to the two of them, but how did Itachi know? Itachi however decided to use this development to his advantage.

"Hinata, do you know what the purpose of the Akatsuki is?" Itachi questioned her, noticing immediately the blank stare that showed her confusion.

"We have orders to get the tailed beasts who reside in their human hosts, and Naruto Uzumaki is the container of the nine tailed fox," Itachi answered.

"Wh-What? N-No!" Hinata whimpered, her tears clearly falling as she tried to refuse Itachi's announcement.

"It is true Hinata. Why do you think he had it so rough when he was a child? You must have wondered, why he was treated so harshly? Why was he hated so badly by the villagers? By the very Shinobi he fought beside?" Itachi continued on.

"S-Stop it!? So what if Naruto-kun is the container of the nine tails! He is only the jailer, he is no monster! Why are you after him? Like you said he had had it rough, why must you keep on trying to take his life!" Hinata hissed in pure rage

Itachi could see the anger and frustration that radiated from her lilac eyes, showing all the emotions she held dear within them.

"Then join the Akatsuki," Itachi replied back softly.

"N-Never...I will not hunt Naruto-kun for this psychotic group!" Hinata growled in anger.

Itachi shook his head, knowing that the gamble he took just back fired. He decided it was better to leave now, before he agitated her further and she unleashes her unknown chakra. He turned around and walked towards the door that was her prison.

"Remember Hinata, I came here to help you, but I will respect your wishes. You have made your choice. But be warned, Hidan isn't that forgiving if you disobey him," Itachi warned as he left the room, locking the door behind him.

Hinata heard his footsteps grow more quiet with each step he took. Her body was shaking in complete anger, now knowing what their objectives had been about. No wonder the boy she loved had it so hard, proving himself again and again that he wasn't the monster that the villagers and Shinobi were thinking he is.

"Oh, Naruto-kun...I...never knew..." Hinata whispered with a sob.

Everything she had witnessed growing up, that had been done to the blonde boy of her dreams, finally made sense to her. The reason why he had gone away from the village to train with Jiraiya, was so that he could protect himself from the Akatsuki, whom were now trying to recruit her powers to use against Naruto. Hinata vowed she would rather die than to hurt him.

oOoOo

So your telling me you can actually do that? You can actually bind her to you?" Pein asked again, not really believing what he was hearing.

"Yes! Of course I fucking can!" Hidan admitted, his pride slightly hurt that his leader wasn't believing him.

"So tell me, why haven't you used this technique of yours before?" Pein questioned in slight disbelief.

"Because I fucking didn't find anyone interesting enough to fucking bind myself with," Hidan replied sarcastically.

"So you plan to use this jutsu on the girl?"

"Yes, I fucking do! This will indeed control her, I will be able to asert my dominance over her and bend her to my fucking will. It will be permanent too. Once I have fucking completed it, only if some lucky bastard manages to kill me will undo it. But that's something which I highly fucking doubt! I am fucking immortal!" Hidan reassured.

Pein was intrigued. If Hidan could do what he stated he could, it would be a huge asset, and bind the girl to them in more ways than one. He knew that Itachi had been to see the girl, and wondered if she had agreed to Itachi's proposal. If so, what problems did this bring now?

"So let me get this straight: due to your religion of Jashin you have a ritual that can bind a person to you, in order to make the person in question bonded with you, and you can control them with your body, or will? Permanently?"

"Yes, I fucking do. Think of it this way, I will be able to fucking find her if she fucking escapes again, as I would sense her immediately. I will be able to fucking control her using my own fucking chakra, also I would be able to sense if her powers kick in, and any fucking rebellious thoughts she has against us."

"Very well, I grant you permission to perform this ritual. How soon will it take you?"

"I need to gather some fucking items and consult my Jashinism scriptures, then pray to my god Jashin himself, so I would fucking say another two days. But the girl is to remain in my fucking custody, got that?" Hidan demanded.

"Agreed," Pein answered.

Hidan straightened himself up as he left the room and Pein to his thoughts. He decided to see if Sasori has the drugs ready, he hasn't finished his talk with the princess yet.

oOoOo

Two snakes had slithered in the wet habitat that was the Hidden Rain Village. They had tracked the girl to this part of the Shinobi nations, instantly disappearing before they were detected. As soon as they vanished their master and summoner would immediately receive the information they had gathered.

oOoOo

The meeting room was in the midst of discussion, when Sasuke felt his summons disappear, relaying all the gathered informations to him quickly. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the news, and he looked at his sensei and former team mate.

"Anything wrong?" Tsunade asked, her question made everyone go silent.

"I have found out where she is being kept," Sasuke stated calmly.

"Where teme, where is Hinata-chan!?" Naruto demanded.

"She is being held in Amegakure," Sasuke replied immediately.

"The Hidden Rain Village?" Kakashi questioned surprised.

"I have heard that there is a Shinobi that rules that village, other than Hanzo the Salamander. The people there think he is a god," Jiraiya announced

"Well, this is troublesome," Shikamaru stated.

"Why do you say that?" Ino asked, annoyed at her lazy team mate.

"We now know where they are and where Hinata is being kept. This could also mean that they may now discover that we know Hinata is no longer dead as they had hoped. This was a safe bet on their part to have their base in the Hidden Rain Village, knowing it will be extremely difficult to try to sneak into it and rescue her without us being discovered. It's not going to be easy, that's for sure, and it will take more time to perfect any plan we come up with to rescue her."

"Wait, are you tell me we have to wait!?" Naruto asked, his hands clenching in anger. The room remained silent as Shikamaru looked at Naruto.

"Yes I am, Naruto," Shikamaru replied bored.

"But Hinata-chan is in danger! Kami knows what they have done to her! We need to rescue her now!" Naruto demanded.

"Why are you so concerned for Hinata all of a sudden, Naruto? Beforehand you didn't know who she even was," Sakura replied to a very surprised room.

Naruto listened to the pinkette's words, his rage slowly bubbling to the surface, the anger clearly shown within his blue eyes, that began to once more flicker red, much to everyone's disbelief.

"Don't you fucking dare, bitch!" Naruto growled making, Sakura open her mouth wide in shock.

"I AKWAYS knew who Hinata-chan was! Only that I was too busy wasting my time and energy with a stupid stuck up bitch like you, who I thought was my fucking team mate and friend, but obviously you were too stuck on your Sasuke-kun to notice! Thank Kami I woke up!" Naruto seethed.

"Besides, you knew, more than anyone, how she felt about me, yet you still didn't tell me! You knew that, due to my upbringing, I wouldn't notice anything like that. Now that I think about it, I don't think I ever realised until I finally opened my eyes, what the feeling of love truly is!" Naruto admitted.

"So do me a favor and shut your mouth! I don't want to listen to your annoying voice anymore, obviously you're just sore seeing as teme can't stand your guts either!" Naruto finally delivered the bombshell.

"What!? Sasuke-kun doesn't hate me, so don't lie!" Sakura seethed.

"Really? Well, pardon me but I don't sense the love hearts coming out of his eyes. All I feel is killing intent from where I am standing," Naruto calmly stated, seeing the shock in her green eyes.

Sasuke had his eyes closed, trying not to involve himself, but he felt everyone's eyes on him nonetheless. Sighing he opened his eyes, immediately everyone noticed his active Sharingan, the red with black tomoes spinning, his face serious as ever.

"Let me just say this now, to clear the air here: I am not interested in anyone that is sitting at this table, namely you Sakura! I never understood your obsession with me. I mean, can you really sit here and say you know me? All you did was being annoying and haunt me, screeching my name, asking for dates. What I find amusing is that apparently I treated you like you treated the dobe here," Sasuke admitted .

"Just drop it now Sakura, I am not interested in you. I never have been. All I want is to avenge my clan, and no one will stop me from my goal, so do yourself a favor and put all that time and energy you wasted on me, and find someone that deserves it ," Sasuke turned his eyes away from the pinkette, who had tears falling down her cheeks, shocked at what she had just heard from his lips.

"Shizune, take Sakura to another room and stay with her," Tsunade ordered, feeling sorry for her apprentice.

"H-Hai."

They all watched as Shizune took a weeping Sakura out of the room, as Jiraiya took over, placing up the privacy seals once more.

"Okay, can we please move on to the task at hand?" Tsunade sighed.

oOoOo

**A/N:- Thank you for the reviews and a big thank you to my beta Ookami88 for your help and suggestions hope you liked the chapter as more is in its way soon.**

**Till next time bye for now xx cc**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto **

**Warnings:- This story is rated M for a reason and will contain smut/Mature themes in this chapter and in future! (Lime in this chapter DeiHina)**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 20**

Hinata was rocking herself on the bed, feeling physically sick. Her stomach was growling, crying out for something to appease her growing hunger pains. She hasn't had a good meal in days and she knew she had lost weight. Her mind was trying to ignore the hunger, stomach cramps, and terribly aching limbs from being bound.

Her heart was broken. Contained within a room that was now her prison, being held against her will, subjugated to assaults on her body of sexual nature, holding on to her sanity only by a thread. Now that they have her, they want her to join their crusade in hunting the Jinchuuriki that house the tailed beasts within them. Use her powers to capture these people that the villages treat with contempt, that made her realize that the one she loves with all her heart houses the nine tails within him.

Itachi had been the one to tell her what she never would have guessed, but remembering the words demon and monster clearly within her memories while growing up, she knew the Uchiha's words were the truth. Naruto Uzumaki didn't ask to house the Nine Tails, who she had believed the fourth Hokage had killed when he lost his life those many years ago. Why was it Naruto who was chosen as the container? Why? It didn't make sense to her. Why would the most important man in the village choose an orphan new born as the jailer to the demon fox?

Her mind went to the image of the fourth Hokage, his blonde hair, white long cloak with red writing on the back. Hinata's eyes widened in disbelief, could it be possible that Naruto Uzumaki is the Fourth Hokage's son? She had to admit the idea seemed logical to her as Naruto looked similar to the Fourth judging the pictures she had seen.

Hinata had a slight smile on her lips, the thoughts of Naruto seemed to brighten her mood, even if her surroundings was dark and dismal. She heard the footsteps approaching, making her thoughts of wonderful times shatter like glass, her stomach clenching in fear. The sound of the key turning the lock had her heart beating faster within her chest, not knowing what to expect next.

The person stepped inside, locking the door behind himself, as he made his presence known. It was Deidara. Hinata's face warmed considerably, knowing that he had done things to her body that she wasn't comfortable knowing about. She gripped her knees tighter to her chest as he kept his gaze on her.

"W-What do you w-want?" Hinata asked clearly nervous.

Deidara smirked, knowing that the girl was clearly not as drugged as before. He was quite grateful to the fact that Hidan had let him come down here to watch over her, while the priest had something to look into.

Flashback...

Deidara was sitting in his room bored. He tried to occupy himself with his clay sculptures, at the same time wondering, what his punishment would be, hating the fact that the girl was no longer going to be in his hands. How can he punish her now? He couldn't get the scenes of their last encounter out of his mind, his aching cock flooded with her juices that absorbed into his aroused, hardened skin.

She felt perfect in his arms, the feeling of her soft skin upon his lips as he kissed her shoulder in complete ecstasy of the pleasure he was experiencing. The fact that Hidan had been watching clearly turned the girl on even more, but the thought that another name was called upon her release made Deidara's thoughts and emotions darken as he clenched the clay sculpture in his hand.

How dare she call out another man's name when it was him that was making her body shudder in pleasure as he brought her to orgasm! Not some sniveling snot nosed brat, who was both the boy she had a so called crush over, and a demon harboring the Nine Tails inside him. Nothing more would give him satisfaction at seeing those lilac eyes watch in horror as they took the demon from him, letting her see his last moments of life. That destroyed feeling would make her realize that she had no hope, and that she would feel exactly what he had felt when she called out his name rather than his, who did all the work to bring her pleasure.

The sound of loud knocking brought him out of his thoughts altogether. Deidara opened the door, seeing the silver haired priest standing outside, glaring at him.

"What do you want now, un?" Deidara asked annoyed.

"Keep watch over the fucking girl. I have things to do," Hidan hissed.

"What things?"

"Never you fucking mind, and don't you dare penetrate her!" Hidan warned seriously while handing over the keys of Hinata's cell to the bomber.

"How long, yeah?" Deidara questioned, growing curious.

"A fucking day and a half...Why? Don't fucking want to?" Hidan sarcastically remarked.

"No, I will do it, un," Deidara stated.

Hidan huffed in annoyance, as he marched his way towards Kakuzu's room. Deidara closed his door, grinning widely, staring at the bunch of keys in his hand. He decided there was no time for the present, though he would need to make a stop at Sasori's room on the way. Sasori had many gadgets and toys that he built when mending his puppets, and he used them to make his battle toys more effective. A few of his gadgets could be useful for what Deidara was planning with the beautiful Hyuga.

Flashback Ends...

Deidara smirked seeing the girl's obvious discomfort at his presence. He eagerly took a seat beside her, which has made Hinata stiffen. Deidara didn't like her reaction and grabbed her with both of his arms, so quickly that it surprised her. The blonde pulled her to him, then he pulling her up to her feet, holding her tightly against him.

"You know something, Hinata-chan, un? You have made me very angry, yeah," Deidara whispered, making all forms of her feeble struggling stop.

"Do you know why, un?" Deidara continued.

Hinata trembled, knowing that he wasn't very happy. She could feel it from the way he was gripping her tightly, from the sound of his whispering voice, which was laced with venom, making her involuntary shiver against him. Hinata shook her head, not knowing why he was so angry with her.

"You don't know why, un!? I'm hurt Hinata-chan, especially since we have grown much closer during those past few days, un," Deidara retorted.

Hinata felt her face go aflame in embarrassment, knowing what he was getting at. She didn't know what to expect from this man, but she could feel his hardened member against her stomach, aware that there was nothing she could do.

Deidara held her in his one arm tightly, as he searched his deep pockets for something he had taken from Sasori. He grabbed a thin bracelet made of some sort of metal, it had symbols along the side, which he had already activated before entering the room. Quickly the missing ninja placed the bracelet on Hinata's wrist and locked it securely. This particular item was designed to use the intended person's chakra against them. Whenever Deidara felt like it, he could push the button on a small device, that he had currently in his pocket, and it would make the cuff pull chakra from the victim's system, then it would be released back into the body like an electrical current. On a high setting it could be extremely painful, but on a lower setting it could be pleasurable to an over sensitive body.

Once Deidara had placed it on Hinata's wrist, he let her go. She stumbled away from him, her legs giving away as she fell to her knees upon the cold hard floor. She looked at her wrist with wide, frightened eyes, not knowing what to make of the small dainty bracelet currently decorating her body. Her eyes noticed the delicately engraved symbols on the side, still not being able to focus her eyesight to the best of her ability, feeling the remnants of the drugs inside her system. She tried to remove the bracelet herself but all she accomplished was scratching her skin when it wouldn't come off.

"Well, Hinata-chan, I'm going to enjoy this greatly, un!"

"W-Wha- AHHHHH!" Hinata screamed, feeling her body get a shock.

"(Chuckle)...Wow, that potent, un?" Deidara grinned.

Hinata panted, seeing the symbols on the bracelet light up, then go out. Deidara moved towards her, grabbing her shaky arm and pulling her up towards the bed. Hinata tried to stop him but she felt another shock upon her skin, making her stop altogether. Deidara pushed her down onto the bed, ripping off the remains of her tattered clothing, enjoying her creamy large breasts, now fully exposed. Hinata felt anger swell up inside her, as she tried to cover her uncovered body with her arms. Deidara laughed and he continued taking in her body once more to his viewing pleasure, then tut-tutting in annoyance when she tried in vain to cover herself up with her arms. He immediately grabbed the offending arms away as he hovered above her.

"Now I'm going to love this, and I won't give you the chance to even think of anyone else, yeah!" Deidara stated.

Hinata couldn't move as he held her arms with his hands, looking at her intensely. She felt vulnerable and embarrassed, but she wasn't at her best to overpower him. Deidara continued to roam her naked body with his blue eye, his long blonde hair falling over his shoulder as he looked over her perfect curves.

"D-Don't!" Hinata begged.

"Do you realize that I am going to be punished soon, un? Because of you and your escape attempt, yeah!" Deidara hissed.

Hinata shook her head, not knowing that fact, but she made the choice and took the chance to escape, wanting to go back home, to her family, to her friends and village that she missed greatly. Deidara reached his one hand out and stroked her cheek, his blue eye locked onto her lavender ones. Hinata didn't move, didn't speak.

The former Iwa ninja got up and walked over to the desk, removing his robe, but not before taking out a few things from his pocket. Keeping his back to her, he was doing something she couldn't see. The long haired blonde placed some items briefly on the desk, and he stripped down to nothing. Hinata gasped, seeing his lean and muscled body, her face blossoming in scarlet blush when he turned around, facing her, an holding something in his hand that she tried hard to see and identify. Hinata tried to move away the closer he got, but another shock filled her body, making her moan loudly.

Each shock she felt filled her body with pleasure, making her already heightened senses extremely responsive. She could make out the blatant smirk on the man's lips as he got back onto the bed, spreading her legs wide and staring at her exposed sex. Hinata shivered, feeling his hand gently make its way up towards her intimate place, though she did notice that he also was wearing a bracelet on his wrist. She hadn't seen it before but rather felt the touch of the cold hard metal upon her skin.

Deidara brushed his fingers on the girl's heated sex, noticing immediately the still present after effects of the cream Hidan had rubbed onto her opening, wondering if he should put some more on her just for the hell of it. Hinata could feel his fingers on her exposed flesh, hoping he would stop, but she jolted when something cold was clasped on her clitoris.

"W-What a-are you d-doing!?"

"You will soon find out, un," Deidara teased with a smirk.

Hinata tried to struggle against him but her body was hit with another shock that flooded through her, making her nerves on end jolt inside her. She couldn't help but moan loudly, her eyes widening at the feeling. A dark chuckle escaped the blonde's throat as she tried to focus on his grinning face.

His hands now were trailing along her sides towards her breasts. Deidara quickly grabbed each of them with his hands. Hinata flushed at the contact, feeling his palms giving firm gropes, as if making sure she was aware it was him she feeling and no one else. Something hot and wet trailed along her skin, stroking her nipples, causing her to flinch. Hinata then remembered that his palms had mouths and tongues of their own, and they already had been used on her body last time.

"Your fucking body is always so sensitive, un!" Deidara remarked, still continuing to grope her.

Hinata tried to cut him out by closing her eyes, so that she didn't have to look at him, but another shock quickly made her eyes open again. The blonde stared at her with a glare.

"Oh no, you don't, Hinata, un! You will know everything I do to you is done by me and me only, yeah!" Deidara stated huskily.

Hinata tried to push him of her, but was quickly stopped as he grabbed her hand and held it by her head, then he lowered his face towards hers. Hinata felt her heartbeat speed up, she was feeling annoyed, angry even, at having these things done to her. Why was this happening to her?

"W-Why?" Hinata whimpered, feeling his warm breath on her cheeks. Deidara stopped still at hearing her question. It stunned him to see seeing her lavender eyes searching his lone one for an answer.

"Can't help it un, you seem to draw me to you, yeah," Deidara answered honestly

He crashed his lips onto hers, biting her lip and making her yelp at the harsh bite, his tongue entering inside her mouth, fully exploring everything, as he kissed her fiercely. Hinata wanted so much to bite his tongue, but thought better of it, knowing that the shocks she was receiving were growing stronger each time she disobeyed.

Deidara broke his kiss and was panting above her, staring intently at the girl, enjoying himself immensely as he snaked further down her body, regarding her intimate place with his eye. He pulled her hips upwards, so that she was able to see what he was going to do. Hinata flushed red at seeing his intense gaze on her womanhood. Deidara gently brushed his fingertips along her wet slit, enjoying the noticeable shiver of her skin. He opened her folds, looking at the light pink flesh of her sex, wanting to taste it more as he explored her pussy with his mouth.

Hinata jolted and her back tried to arch, but she was held at such an angle where she couldn't move. Her whole body trembled at the feeling this man's tongue licking her insides gently, his breath was brushing upon her sensitive clit, that was more exposed due to being caught in the grips of the clasp. It seemed to make her small bundle of nerves become more sensitive, causing the kunoichi to stifle a moan, wanting so much not to feel it.

"Don't fight it, un. I know your body likes it, yeah," Deidara hummed.

Hinata saw stars as his tongue pierced her entrance, swirling around it, going deeper and causing her to let a moan escape her lips, much to the man's enjoyment.

"I knew you liked it, un!" Deidara smirked, as he continued his advances with his mouth.

Hinata tried so hard not to feel his tongue explore her intimate place, tears were falling from her eyes as she wanted to ignore the feeling that this man was giving her between her thighs. His tongue flicked against her clasped clit, making her parted thighs tremble violently against him.

"So you can feel how good it is, un," Deidara whispered huskily, enjoying her sweet unique taste.

Removing his tongue from her tight entrance, he flicked it over her exposed clit, then he glanced at the bracelet he was wearing and pressed one of the symbols that connected his device to the clasp and the bracelet Hinata was wearing on her body. This time the target was the clasp, a pleasurable vibration of the metal resonated around her clit, bolting the Hyuga, as she moaned hard, her entrance getting wetter by the minute, her thighs continuously trembled as her juices leaked out of her pussy. Deidara eagerly lapped them up with his tongue, noticing the girl's glazed eyes, still recovering from what she had just felt.

Deidara stared at her large breasts, that heaved each time she breathed, while licking the residue of her juices on his lips, deciding he wanted to play with her large teasing tits some more. Grasping his hardened cock in his hand he stroked the entire length, humming in satisfaction, feeling his throbbing hardness about to burst. Hinata stared, surprised at seeing his penis right in front of her, not knowing what she could do to fight him. Deidara placed his rock hard cock on her chest, grabbing her large breasts with his hands, his cock in between them, then thrusting his hips strongly, enjoying the sensations of her soft skin rubbing his sensitive member.

"Shit, un...that..feels...good!" Deidara moaned as his thrusts quickened.

Hinata tried not to look at him, his face contort in pleasure before her very eyes. His long bang moved with him, as his blue eye kept his gaze on her own lavender ones, he pinched her nipples causing her to react to his touch, all the while he pumped his cock faster between her breasts.

"Your tits are fucking perfect for a titfuck, yeah!" Deidara groaned, as he kept up his thrusts.

Hinata could feel his firm grip on both her breasts, that were squished firmly together, his manhood in between her fleshy globes, the hot firm hardness seemed to get even more erect, as the man rubbed his cock feverishly against her tits. Deidara was groaning above her, she couldn't help but see the pleasure he was feeling and watched on mesmerized.

Deidara watched her intently, he was feeling terribly aroused. Why was she making him like this? Since he first laid eyes on her, he was pulled to her dramatically. He wanted her to be his, but knew he had a serious competition with Hidan. The thought that he could lose her to the mad priest, stirred something in the pit of his stomach. His thrusts became more violent, as he rocked his hips vigorously, feeling his release about to burst, his balls tightened, his palms' mouths licked and sucked on her erect nipples, causing Hinata to moan loudly beneath him, driving him even more crazy.

"That's right, un! It's me doing these things to you, yeah!" Deidara groaned.

Hinata felt his palms begin to nibble lightly on her nipples, causing her to moan again at his advances, her breasts feeling terribly sensitive to his touches, making her body tremble violently.

"Lick it, un," Deidara panted, Hinata looked on confused as he released his one hand grabbing her face.

"Put my dick in your mouth, un," Deidara huskily pleaded.

Hinata flushed at the request and felt another shock go through her body, this time it was stronger, as if to warn her to obey. Hinata lowered her face with the guidance of his hand, her breath brushing his sensitive tip that was deep purple in color, a slight gathering of white substance dripping from his slit.

"Lick it, un," Deidara whispered huskily, making Hinata obey him.

Hinata's tongue lightly traced the head of his cock, seeing the blonde bomber tremble above her, peaking her curiosity as she tasted his essence on her tongue. It was salty but not unpleasant, she couldn't believe she was being ordered to do this, but she had to obey, not wanting to experience another shock through her body. She slightly licked around his swollen head, causing a loud groan to escape his lips, it sounded very alien to her.

Part of her felt horrified, but another part of her wanted payback. Although she wasn't experienced, she knew that the man that was groaning was fully enjoying what little she was doing to him. She felt his hands grip her breasts again, his palms resuming their work on her sensitive nipples, causing her to moan again.

"Nnn...that's it...good girl, un!" Deidara moaned out, his thrusts was slow as he waited for her to take more of his cock inside her mouth.

Hinata began to take him in, only so far, as he moved in and out of her mouth, her tongue swirling around his head, while he moaned his praises to Kami at the pleasure he was receiving. Deidara couldn't hold out much longer, he was feeling way too good, and gripped her breasts painfully tight, as he went even faster. Hinata wanted to hiss in pain with how hard he was gripping her breasts, the fast friction of his cock burning on her sweaty skin.

"Shit!...Hina...nngh!" Deidara moaned long and hard as he released his seed, landing it all over her mouth, tongue, and dripped down to her chest.

Deidara looked down at the girl, panting from his intense release. Noticing his seed over her mouth, he gathered what was around her chin and bottom lip with his finger, and then he placed it inside her mouth.

"Lick my finger clean, un," Deidara ordered.

Hinata could taste his essence, swallowing some of it. She felt tired, wanting to sleep and dream of happy thoughts to keep her sane, but she doubted this man above her, watching every little detail of her actions, was going to let her do that. Hinata sucked his finger, removing all traces of the white fluid, pleasing the rogue ninja greatly, as he smiled when removing his finger from her lips. Deidara got up from the bed, he walked over to his pants that he slowly put back on, his mesh black shirt following. Picking up his robe he grabbed some clay, keeping the bracelet device on his wrist.

He approached the still nude Hinata and placed his Akatsuki robes over her, deciding to do more to her later. Looking at her, he knew she must be hungry, and while she was their prisoner, they also needed her healthy for their plans. The blonde wanted to know, what exactly Hidan was up to. It was like him to give him that order to watch his 'toy'. What kind of preparations would take him a day and a half? Deidara was curious and decided to try and find out.

"Sleep. I will be back later, yeah. I will bring you some food then, un," Deidara stated softly, grabbing the keys and leaving the room and the girl alone once again.

Hinata let her tears fall down her cheeks, once she heard the set of keys clash together, the sound of the door locking, and then footsteps growing faint with each step. She felt scared and angry, and most of all humiliated. They were trying to break her spirit, but she vowed she would not crumble, she would put up with anything they dish out if it protected Naruto.

Hinata closed her eyes, begging for her reality to disappear and let her happy memories float from within her tired mind.

OoOoO

The meeting was adjourned for the night. Sasuke and his team were taken by Kakashi, to put them up for the night and away from prying eyes, namely Danzo. Tsunade and Jiraiya knew what the old war hawk was like, devious and dangerous at the same time. His views to make Konoha stand out as the most powerful, and to cause a major threat to the other villages, was something the both Sannin didn't need to deal with at this moment.

They already had to keep tabs on him regarding Naruto, being certain that the old cripple was keeping an eye on the Fourth Hokage's son, due to being the jailor to the Nine Tails, most likely plotting and planning on how he could use him to his advantage. Both Sannin knew that their sensei's rival wanted to become the Hokage, but was thwarted by Tsunade becoming the Fifth, when Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, fell in battle to protect the village and its inhabitants from Orochimaru, their former comrade.

They both had been talking through the night, realizing that there was still so much to investigate and plan out, seeing as the Akatsuki had chose a strategic place to hold up against from any impending attacks. They had dismissed the entire room leaving the blonde boy to go over his thoughts. He couldn't stomach to go to Ichiraku's, he just wasn't feeling hungry, he was more worried about Hinata.

The way Naruto felt, he just wanted to storm the Hidden Rain Village and release holy hell on the members of the organization that have thrown his life on edge making him training relentlessly just to make sure that he could survive whatever plans they had, knowing that he was targeted because of the demon fox he held within him.

The fox was strangely quiet as of late, something that the blonde was grateful for. He came to the familiar apartment complex, one of which was his home. Entering inside the dark lonely room, with just the bare essentials inside, he stood in the surrounding darkness, only the pale light of the moon's rays shining from the outside.

Sighing Naruto decided to head straight to bed and try to get some sleep, although he knew that would be quite a task in itself. He just let his body carry him to his bedroom, removing his clothes on the way, then jumping on to the bed, his eyes just stared up into the ceiling, his thoughts plagued by Hinata, and what he had seen through Sasuke's mind.

Naruto could still see the uncertainty within Hinata's lilac orbs, making him feel genuinely afraid. He wanted so much to be there for her and give her words of encouragement, just like she had done times before, reassuring him when he was going to fight her cousin Neji. Naruto hoped that they would come up with a plan to rescue her, but for now he had to have faith in his friends, who also wanted to bring Hinata home.

Taking a deep breath Naruto closed his eyes, hoping that he could get some sleep. He will need all the energy he can get, and without even noticing it, the blonde found himself quickly drifting off to land of dreams.

oOoOo

Hinata had managed to finally fall into a deep sleep, her thoughts drifting around her family and friends. It was a welcoming and soothing sight to the harsh reality she was currently in. The young girl found herself suddenly in familiar surroundings of her own mind, inside her subconscious. She looked around, trying to see if anything stood out.

The darkness twisted and distorted around her, as if she was entering a different dimension within her own mind. Hinata felt nervous as she watched great changes happening around her, everything was spinning in circles until she had to close her eyes to stop the dizzying feeling she was expecting to feel.

Lilac pupils fluttered open, she was now in a brightly lit room that made her eyes squint in protest. Hinata could sense that she wasn't alone, as well that something was now covering her body. Looking down at herself the girl could now see that she was once more in a long flowing white gown.

Hinata's tried to look around but the brightness of the room blinded her. It suddenly began to dim gradually, and she wondered, where her mind had taken her now? Would this mysterious voice return and give her answers she so desperately wanted? Opening her eyes once more the young kunoichi could see someone in the distance, coming closer. Hinata watched stunned, as a familiar person came into view. Her legs nearly give out underneath her, as the person stopped finally, noticing her too.

Both young teens felt the time slowly pass by, as they just kept their eyes locked on each other, not sure how and why they were both here, but the looks in their eyes said it all. Within seconds a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Hinata's small waist bringing her into Naruto's chest, hugging her tightly against himself. Words were never spoken as they both felt the warmth flow through each other's bodies, giving them the comfort they so desperately needed.

"H-Hinata-Chan?" The familiar voice whispered, the young blonde man still in shock but happy to see her.

Hinata couldn't believe it, she was completely stunned. The familiar scent that she remembered filled her senses. Tears gathered in her eyes, her heart was beating like crazy, her slender arms wrapped themselves around her crush's torso, not wanting him to disappear.

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered.

_A/N:- Hello everyone thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows again a big shout out to my beta reader Ookami88 for your work and suggestions and I just love collaborating with you on this story!_

_I have left it at this cliff hanger and just to let you know lemons are up and coming! _

_please leave your reviews I always love reading them! _

_Till next time bye bye for now xx cc_


	21. Chapter 21

**Dislaimer:- All Characters from Naruto belong to M. Kishimoto**

**Warnings:- Rated M Lemon in this chapter!**

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 21**

_**From the previous Chapter...**_

_**oOoOo**_

_**Both teenagers felt the time slowly pass by. They just kept their eyes locked on each other, not sure how and why they were both here, but the looks in their eyes said it all. Within seconds a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Hinata's small waist, bringing her into Naruto's chest, hugging her tightly against himself. Words were never spoken, as they both felt the warmth flow through each other's bodies, giving them the comfort they so desperately needed.**_

_**"H-Hinata-chan?" The familiar voice whispered, the young blonde still in shock, but very happy to see her.**_

_**Hinata couldn't believe it, she was completely stunned. The familiar scent that she remembered filled her senses. Tears gathered in her eyes, her heart was beating like crazy, her slender arms wrapped themselves around her crush's torso, not wanting him to disappear.**_

_**"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered.**_

_**oOoOo**_

Hinata couldn't believe her eyes at what was happening before her. It was Naruto, her beloved knuckleheaded ninja that she cared so deeply for. He was now hugging her tightly against himself. Her heart quickened as she closed her shocked eyes, holding him back just as tightly, not wanting to wake from this dream to her nightmare of a reality.

"N-Naruto-kun..." She whimpered, her voice full of emotion.

The familiar scent filled her senses, the faint smell of ramen that was her love's favorite food, "The food of the gods" she had heard him once announce, with his trademark grin that made her smile warmly. His grip tightened, as he held her closer. Hinata could hear his heart that was beating just as fast as her own.

"H-Hinata-chan... it is you, thank Kami," Naruto whispered.

Hinata relaxed herself within his tight embrace, not wanting to move away from him in hopes for the dream to continue. Naruto felt the same, being stunned at the sight of the girl constantly appearing in his thoughts, who was now in front of him, equally as shocked as he was. He wondered how this was possible but put that question aside for now.

"Naruto-kun, i-is this a dream?" Hinata sobbed.

"If it is, Hinata-chan, I hope we don't ever wake up," Naruto whispered, feeling how her body trembled against him, and her silent sobs tore at his heart.

Naruto pulled away slightly, looking down at her as she hugged his chest tightly, noticing the glistering tears falling down her cheeks. That sight made his heart clench. His gentle friend always smiled in his direction, and he never realized that the girl had feelings for him, until now that is.

He traced his finger along the tracks of her tears, an action that made Hinata look up at him. Pale lilac tinted eyes stared up at him with unshed tears pooling around them, her rose tinted cheeks slightly darkened, which made Naruto realize that he hadn't seen anything more beautiful than what he saw now, it made him blush a little too.

"Hinata-chan, how did I get here? Last time I was awake, I was in my apartment trying to get to sleep," Naruto asked carefully.

"I-I do not know, Naruto-kun... a lot has been h-happening with m-me. I d-do not entirely know what or w-why..."

Naruto sat down cross legged, still holding Hinata's small hands in his, pulling her down with him as she straddled his lap, blushing furiously at the situation.

"Hinata-chan, we found your headband and it was soaked with your blood, leading us to believe you had been killed by the Akatsuki," Naruto stated gently.

Hinata looked at him with wide eyes, her shock evident upon the news she had just been told.

"Sasuke-teme met with me and Kakashi-sensei and told us you were alive. He even came back to the village and we saw what happened through his memories thanks to Ino's father. We are devising a rescue plan to get you back!" Naruto continued, reassuring the girl by rubbing her back gently with his hand.

"N-Naruto-kun... I am a p-prisoner of t-the Akatsuki. T-they are trying to get me t-to betray t-the village, to g-get the Tailed Beasts... T-To capture you N-Naruto-kun," Hinata replied softly, tracing her trembling hand upon his cheek, seeing his eyes widen at the news that she knew he was the jailer to the Nine Tails.

"Y-You know my secret, Hinata?" Naruto whispered, his stomach turning into knots, expecting the reaction he had received for most of his life, to now surface from the girl he realized he had now fallen in love with.

"Y-Yes...it m-makes sense now. I never understood w-why the village treated y-you so cruelly. But I-it doesn't m-matter to me! You are you, Naruto-kun, you are a hero who keeps us a-all safe from the Nine Tails a-and I won't let them h-hurt you! I w-would rather give m-my life than to give y-you to them!"

Naruto stared wide eyed at Hinata, who looked at him intensely, her lilac eyes showed the truth of her words and the genuine love she had for him. It was making his body relax from how tense he was before.

"I-I know I shouldn't s-say t-this to you, N-Naruto-kun. I know I-I am being selfish b-but I need to tell you t-this... I love you, N-Naruto-kun. I always have and always will," Hinata stated calmly to him, Naruto's face still showing a surprised expression.

Naruto grabbed her and pulled her closer once more into an embrace. He began to sob, knowing that she had accepted him for who he truly is, and that she didn't care that he was the holder of the Nine Tailed Fox. His heart was beating wildly within his chest, smelling her familiar scent that seemed to calm his racing emotions, while she hugged him back as tightly, enjoying the embrace.

"I-I never knew, Hinata-chan... I never knew, please forgive me for not noticing before... but I will tell you this now... I love you too, Hinata," Naruto confided, feeling her smaller body stiffen and hear a small gasp escape her lips upon his throat.

"S-Say t-that again... please, say it again," Hinata whispered.

"I love you too, Hinata-hime," Naruto repeated.

Hinata cried with tears that weren't tears of sorrow, but happy tears of joy at hearing those words. She wanted so much to hear then, and now they made her heart soar with joy and happiness. Naruto lifted her chin, noticing the smile on her luscious pink lips as she looked back at him with nothing but happiness and love. That image made him return her smile.

"Naruto-kun... I-I am worried about my chakra," Hinata whispered.

"I saw everything what happened, Hinata-chan. Do you know what it is?"

"N-No, I don't... The Atkatsuki are hoping to use my powers, to use me, as a weapon for their schemes. Only a voice within me has spoken about this power briefly, but I'm afraid Naruto-kun," Hinata confided, her grip on him tightening enough that the blonde couldn't help but notice.

"A voice?"

"Yes, it called me Byakugan Hime."

"Has the voice told you anything?"

"The v-voice told me to escape, that's w-when I encountered Sasuke-san and his team. He w-wanted me to help him defeat I-Itachi... But I-Itachi isn't what he seems to be, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-san needs to know this!"

"What do you mean, hime? Teme wants revenge, Itachi did kill their clan, their parents."

"But why d-didn't he kill Sasuke-san?... N-Naruto-kun I d-don't know why but my c-chakra can do t-things, feel things and I k-know there is a hidden t-truth that hasn't been r-revealed. I j-just know t-that if S-Sasuke fulfills h-his revenge h-he will regret it," Hinata confided.

"I need to know what it can be, otherwise teme won't listen to me hime. You know how Sasuke can be."

"I saw it when I entered his genjutsu without him k-knowing."

"How did you do that, hime?" Naruto asked in awe, making her blush at the intensity of his gaze

"I-I don't k-know... I-I just happened t-to do so?" Hinata truthfully admitted.

"Wow hime, I would of loved to see teme's face," Naruto smirked.

"Naruto-kun... I know Sasuke-san noticed but t-the Akatsuki h-have another Uchiha in t-their ranks, Tobi is h-his name. H-he acts as though he is a child b-but it I-is all an act. The o-others seem wary of h-him . When I-I faught them h-he revealed himself accidently."

"How many did you fight Hinata-chan!?"

"F-Four, t-then the r-reinforcements."

"Wow... you're strong hime! You always were, even when you doubted yourself!"

Hinata blushed at the compliment, her heart beating fast at seeing his blue eyes sparkle which made him that much more handsome in her eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun, the Akatsuki are planning t-to control t-the elemental nations, b-but so far I-I have b-been kept b-bound and d-drugged, so I don't e-escape their clutches again."

The smile vanished from his face, as did the sparkle in the blonde's eyes, they flickered red from hearing the news Hinata had confided. The Hyuuga could sense that Naruto was getting angry at the information he had just heard.

"Drugging you!?"

"Y-Yes... S-Sasori of t-the Red S-Sand he has been creating t-the drugs they a-are using on me. T-they makes me weak, my senses are clouded, leaving me v-vulnerable," Hinata admitted, hating that she was feeling useless.

The pair was sitting silently for the moment, the peaceful tranquility of their subconscious surroundings enveloped them, while keeping their gazes on one another. Hinata swallowed, knowing that the way things were going with her being held captive she may never have the chance to give herself to the one she desires the most. She didn't want her innocence, no matter how close she nearly lost it to either Hidan or Deidara, to be given to anyone other than the blonde before her.

The very thought at what she was about to ask made her blush intensify to the deepest shade of pink, which Naruto immediately took notice, finally knowing that the red faces weren't because the girl was sick, but because mainly due to him, and he wondered why it had appeared intensely on her cheeks.

"Hime!? What's wrong?" Naruto enquired gently

"Naruto-kun... I-I know this is sudden, but I have a request I w-wish to ask of you," Hinata softly asked, caressing his cheek with her hand.

"What is it hime?"

"N-Naruto-kun... I am being violated by some members of the Akatsuki, namely Deidara and Hidan... I-I don't know how much I can take, I don't want to give m-my first to them! I want to give it to the one I love, which is you!" Hinata admitted.

Naruto was stunned at the request, but then her words sunk in and he felt his anger surge within him once more, that she was being put in that situation. The very thought of those bastards touching her made his blood run cold, and his chakra flair within him. Hinata felt him grip her tightly, his eyes said it all, as she noticed his chakra spike at the revelation.

"I-Im sorry, Naruto-kun... you must feel disgusted by me..." Hinata whispered tears falling.

Naruto broke from his anger, looking into her lilac tinted eyes as he held her closer. The thought of her being used that way sickened him to no end, but he wasn't disgusted with her herself, he never could be. He was disgusted with those men doing such a thing to the shy, beautiful girl on his lap.

"I would never be disgusted by you, Hime... I'm angry at what they are doing to you! When I find them, they will wish they hadn't touched you with their filthy hands!" Naruto growled.

"Naruto-kun... I want you to take my v-virginity," Hinata stated as bravely as she could.

Naruto heard her request and was shocked, within a few seconds his face turned a deep shade of red as the girl's words sunk in. The blonde had never even kissed a girl yet, his only experience being that horror kiss of crashing his lips with Sasuke back at the Academy, a scene he wished to never repeat again and forget about it completely.

Naruto started to feel nervous. He wasn't stupid, and knew what he had to do. The hyperactive ninja could see a tiny Jiraiya sitting upon his shoulder, giggling like his usual perverted self, reminding his pupil of the conversation they had, that the books the old lecher had his disciple help in writing them on their training journey, would come in handy some day.

"A-Are you s-sure, H-Hinata chan!?" Naruto asked, stuttering nervously.

"Yes, I am. You are the only one I want, no one else... I don't want my first time to be taken by some rogue S-Class nin. Naruto-kun, I love you, I want to give myself only to you," Hinata confided seriously to him.

The blonde was mesmerized, his blush still present on his cheeks and his heartbeat sped up quickly, once again the sound of a perverted giggle could be heard from a tiny Jiraiya sitting on his shoulder, was he going crazy?

("That's it my boy... she's gorgeous! I envy you, her breasts could rival Tsunade-hime's!") Mini Jiraiya giggled perversely again, causing Naruto to want to hit him. A deep chuckle also resonated within him, the Nine Tailed Fox was also hearing this supposedly private conversation.

Hinata felt nervous as Naruto remained silent. He looked like he was deep in thought, had she asked the wrong thing? Didn't he want her? The very thought frightened her, she didn't want to lose him.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto heard her sweet voice, how hurt she sounded. It was enough to bring him from his inner thoughts, telling the fox to shut up and give him privacy, also hoping mini Jiraiya would take the hint too. He saw Hinata's beautiful eyes beginning to water, so he held her closer. Naruto was sure that he would do anything Hinata asked of him, even though he was extremely nervous himself.

"Hinata-chan... are you sure... I mean... are you sure you want me to take it?" Naruto asked her again softly.

"Yes... I couldn't give it to anyone else but you... I love you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't help but to smile at her words, his heart soared at the news. Even though he was surprised and extremely nervous, he would do anything for this indigo haired beauty that mesmerized him.

"Then... um... I'm honored, hime. I-I... am, well um... you will be my first too, hime," Naruto nervously stated, rubbing the back of his head which he always did out of habit in uncertain situations.

Hinata smiled, the tears left her eyes, the thought that she would also be Naruto's first made her heart soar with happiness. She leaned in closer, bringing her lips to his shyly. Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he felt the soft lips press against his own, making him relax at the pleasant feeling, and ignoring the mini Jiraiya that was continually giggling and clapping, ultimately making him disappear completely focusing his thoughts solely on his hime only.

Naruto kissed Hinata back, both of their lips moving in sync with one another. Her tongue caressed his bottom lip making a groan escape within him as the blonde let her tongue enter his mouth. The kiss grew more passionate as their tongues caressed each other passionately in a fiery dance. Hinata then moved her hands towards his black, down to his meshed shirt, and pulled it up harshly, revealing his well toned chest to her hungry eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but shiver anxiously, feeling this beautiful goddess touch his skin with her fingertips was making his loins stir like crazy. It was very intense to the young ninja. They finally broke their kiss, both panting breathlessly. Naruto removed his shirt and trousers, leaving himself in just his boxers, while Hinata stood up, her eyes never leaving his, as she lowered the straps to her white long flowing dress.

Hinata felt nervous and shy, but also determined to make this pleasurable for both of them. Naruto watched her in awe as the straps of the dress fell down her shoulders, the material peeled away, revealing the stunning and beautiful body the quiet Hyuuga heiress possessed. Naruto felt his member grow rock hard and his boxers felt extremely tight.

The white dress pooled to Hinata's feet, Naruto swallowed a moan of appreciation. She was gorgeous and he felt extremely flattered that this beautiful princess wanted him and only him. A surge of pride swelled within him at this knowledge. Her creamy white skin looked edible to him, her pink tinted cheeks said it all. His eyes roamed further down, locking on her large firm breasts with pink protruding nipples, showing him her arousal, making him lick his dry lips at the sight.

He was stunned speechless at the body she possessed and wondered, why she had hid herself with the oversized clothing. Naruto's eyes went further down to her firm stomach, tiny waist with large hips and long slender legs, then seeing her most secret of places with a patch of indigo curls that was neatly kept. The marvel of Hinata's nude figure made his mouth water.

"Come here Hinata-chan... you're so beautiful, y'know," Naruto confided.

Hinata smiled, feeling relieved. She had never felt confident in her body, her adolescence started early, her breasts grew bigger that they were soon larger than Ino's, making her the only girl from the Konoha 12 with an ample chest at the age of thirteen, a fact that she felt extremely embarrassed about. Although, unknown to her, the girls envied her gorgeous figure and couldn't fathom, why she would hide herself in baggy clothing.

Hinata went to the blonde, who held her hand gently, like he was holding something precious, bringing his lips to hers once more. Hinata moaned softly as she felt his hands gently caress the sides of her figure, then nervously groped her breast making her moan louder into his kiss.

Naruto felt his cock throb terribly at the lusty sounds she made. He continuously groped her breast, amazed at how soft it really was, his fingers brushed against the hardened peak of her nipple, enjoying the fact that Hinata arched more into him, and her moans grew louder at his touches.

"M-More...touch me more..." Hinata moaned softly.

Naruto nearly came right then and there, but he calmed himself down quickly. Never had he seen Hinata look so sexy and desirable, his heart soared that she wanted him and only him to be her first and be with her forever. A princess to her clan, and yet she didn't want any other noble, or lord, or prince for that matter, but she wanted him, the Jinchuuriki to the Leaf Village, an orphan with no family, or wealth. To her, he was someone she loved with all her heart, and wanted him for who he really was, and here she was, moaning his name softly through her pink, parted lips and driving him crazy.

Taking a hold her breast he lowered his lips to her hardened peak, sucking it softly into his warm mouth, his tongue gently caressing it, the nipple straining even more to his advances. Hinata panted, her hand holding his head in place, twirling her fingers into his blonde locks that was surprisingly soft against her touch.

Naruto tweaked her other nipple, not wanting to neglect the other breast. He groaned when he felt her soft hand glide down the contours of his chest, going lower and lower, down towards his manhood that was still restrained within his trousers. Breaking away from her succulent breasts, he maneuvered himself to take off his clothing, leaving his member free for her eyes to see, feeling nervous and extremely vulnerable to her prying eyes that remained on his large hard cock.

Naruto relaxed slightly when he saw her rising blush travelling towards her neck. However a shy smile graced her lips, as she quickly took hold of his hard member with her hand, making him jump, feeling sensitive to the touch.

"H-Hinata-chan?"

"Shh... relax N-Naruto-kun, l-let me touch you... p-please?"

Naruto was stunned to silence at hearing her plea, nodding his head slowly in agreement, as he watched the indigo haired beauty run her hand up and down his stiff shaft, causing him to release a moan that was music to her ears.

For Hinata, the desire within her was building up at seeing her love's member so hard because of her actions, it made her deliriously happy. Stroking Naruto's cock, causing him to let out deep moans of pleasure, made her grow extremely hot between her thighs. He looked so sexy, so handsome! This was better than any erotic dream she had, and she wanted to store this moment in her memory forever, just in case she may never get the chance to do this again with the boy she loves with all her heart.

Hinata stroked the top of his sensitive cock, causing the blonde to shudder at the pleasurable new feeling coming over him. A deep chuckle could be heard at the back his mind, as he tried in vain to block the fox out, knowing the monster was watching everything happening with him. Hinata licked her parted lips, lowering her head and licking the tip with her tongue.

Naruto's eyes opened wide, feeling something warm and wet trail along the head of his cock. The jolt of pleasure he felt made his body shiver as a moan escaped his lips. He was a shuddering mess, shocked at what was taking place in front of him, but he couldn't stop her, he didn't want her to stop, it felt too good.

Hinata, feeling braver, took his entire cock into her mouth, sucking him slowly inch by glorious inch. Naruto couldn't believe his eyes, the shy indigo haired beauty was sucking his cock, the sight of her pale pink lips surrounding his cock made his heart thump and his cock twitch. It was so arousing and he worried that he wouldn't be able to hold off from releasing, did she know what she was doing to him?

Hinata began to move her head up and down, the extremely warm and wet depths of her mouth brought stars to the boy's eyes, as he tried not to thrust his hips forward and push his length deeper into her. It felt so sinfully good to him, the sensation of her tongue caressing against his cock, that he couldn't help but moan at the amazing pleasure he was experiencing.

When Hinata picked up her pace, Naruto held her head, fisting her indigo locks, knowing he was going to release soon, especially when she hummed against his length, the vibration made his cock throb and twitch inside her mouth, alerting her he was close to his release.

"Ohhh Hinata...! It feels soo good!" Naruto groaned his praises.

Hinata felt her wetness grow and began to touch herself, which Naruto immediately noticed, and found it extremely arousing to see.

"H-Hinata...! Oh...Shit...! I'm... going to cum!" Naruto groaned loudly.

Hinata remained sucking him, he tried to stop his release but he exploded inside her mouth, a loud moan and a shivering Naruto was the result. He watched with lidded eyes and orgasmic pleasure, as Hinata swallowed every single drop of his essence in its whole entirety, then releasing his cock with a pop sound, revealing his semi withered manhood, that her tongue was licking the top clean, enjoying the noticeable shiver from his body.

Hinata then sat up, licking her lips for any miniscule residue that may have escaped her lips. Naruto looked at her, finding the view so sexy and feeling his cock grow hard once again at the seductive sight. Feeling his restraints snap he grabbed a hold of her causing a surprised gasp to escape her lips. He pulled Hinata into his lap, claiming her lips, tasting his own essence, causing him to harden even more and finding it extremely arousing as their tongues danced.

Hinata felt his hardness against her, raising her hips and straddling the blonde teen, so that his hardness brushed against her pussy that was soaking wet with need. They broke away from the kiss, catching their breaths as they panted for much needed air. Naruto could feel how wet she was, his hand explored her breasts, while he could feel her aroused pussy grind against his hard cock.

"Wow...you're so wet hime," Naruto whispered out a moan.

"N-Naruto-kun, I need you please," Hinata moaned back, feeling extremely aroused.

Naruto smirked. He wanted to tease her, see her lose herself in pleasure, and was determined to be the one to give it to her.

"What do you want me to do to you, hime?" Naruto whispered into her ear, enjoying the trembles of her body against him, as he licked the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"T-Touch me p-please..." Hinata begged.

"Hmm...where do you want me to touch you?" Naruto whispered huskily.

"D-Down ahh..t-there..."

"Down where, hime, tell me," Naruto teased.

"B-Between m-my thighs!"

"What do you mean, hime... here?"

Naruto touched her inner thigh lightly, tracing his hand up and down her soft skin, enjoying teasing the shy princess straddling him.

"H-Higher... p-please N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whimpered.

Naruto chuckled, finding her completely adorable and extremely sexy. His hand travelled higher towards her intimate place. His fingers traced her wet opening lightly, causing her to buck her hips, releasing one of the most erotic moans he had ever heard, and he was trying so hard not to jump her.

"Hmm, is it here, hime? Shall I touch you here?"

"Y-yes...Oh K-Kami yes!" Hinata moaned louder.

Naruto bit his lip, he had never seen her like this and it was driving him crazy, knowing she wanted him this much. He could feel how wet she was and positioned his cock at her entrance, while his fingers brushed against her wet folds causing him to groan his approval.

"Your so hot inside, hime! Tell me, what do you want?"

"Kami... I want you Naruto-kun! Please make me yours! I want to be yours! Mark me, wound me! Just as long as it's you!" Hinata pleaded.

Naruto grinned, knowing he couldn't refuse her plea any longer. He had teased her long enough and it was hot. He found her tiny bundle of nerves easily, then pressed his finger on her pleasure button, making her flinch due to the jolt of electricity that shocked her body throughout completely. Naruto circled her clit, loving her moans that escaped her parted lips, her eyes glazed with lust as she looked at him deliriously with pleasure.

Finally having enough, he gripped her hips, pulling her down very slowly, feeling his cock pass through her damp folds, feeling her wetness caress his sensitive tip, inviting him to continue on with his journey for dominance. He deeply groaned at the incredible new pleasure he was feeling, he began to push inside her tight pussy walls, that were stretching to accommodate his size. He heard Hinata moan seductively against him as every glorious inch of his cock was being sucked in by her dripping wet pussy that was pulling him, and encouraging him to come inside.

"Fuck...you're so wet hime!"

"M-More!" Hinata moaned lustfully at the sensation of him filling her up.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, feeling her tight wet heat envelope him in its tight embrace, breaking past her barrier with ease. Hinata showed no discomfort as he was fully embedded within her. He remained still, both of them getting used to each other, as Naruto stopped stimulating her clit. Hinata was panting breathlessly, their eyes both locked on each other, showing how much they felt for one another, as they began to kiss once again. Both were enjoying the closeness and their new bond they shared together, wanting to remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

Naruto broke the kiss, catching his breath, feeling her velvety tightness. It was amazingly good, as her pussy hugged his cock tightly he could feel the slight trembling of her inner walls, that were so wet and smooth against him. Hinata moved her hips, both of them gasping at the pleasurable sensation they were both feeling.

"Oh, Hinata!" Naruto moaned loudly, the feeling was out of this world.

"Ahh... N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned in reply, feeling pure bliss.

Naruto let her move, encouraging her to go at her pace. Although she was embarrassed, she felt so aroused she didn't care as she began to move her hips, going at her own pace that was slow and unsure, building a rhythm, as his cock began to move in and out of her, causing the young woman to tilt her head back in pleasure.

Naruto saw her neglected breasts in front of him, her nipples both hard, enticing him to touch them, which he did, caressing both mounds, he fondled one nipple, squeezing it with his thumb and finger whilst his tongue flicked the other.

"Ohhh... yes... Naruto... more, touch me more!" The Hyuga princess moaned, stirring the blonde teen's arousal further.

Hinata looked and sounded so sexy that Naruto was losing control of his senses. Pushing her backwards he began to thrust himself in and out of her, the sounds of her wet sex could be heard around, as their skins slapped together in their haze. Hinata continued to moan, her walls clenching tightly around the hard member, causing Naruto to keep himself in check in case he released prematurely, which was the last thing he wanted to do.

Hinata felt so good inside, he never thought sex would be so good, and could now understand why Ero-Sennin visited so many brothels when they left for three years of training. Each time he'd thrust inside she would suck him in, taking him deeper and deeper inside of her. She was so hot, so wet, her tightness was sinfully good, as he looked at her beautiful face that was showing her complete pleasure.

"Oh Hinata!" Naruto moaned in pleasure, his whole body enjoying the sensations he was feeling.

"H-Harder... f-fuck me h-harder!" Hinata moaned in demand, which turned the blonde on more.

Never had he imagined the shy beauty talk so dirty, it was so hot seeing her large creamy breasts bounce frantically up and down with each hard and fast thrust he gave. Her tight channel was like a silk glove, gliding against his hardness like a gentle caress, but so much better. Taking her lips he passionately kissed her, sucking the tip of her tongue, enjoying her seductive moans, and wanting to hear more and more of them. Releasing her tongue he traveled to her succulent breasts, licking her large creamy globe with his tongue, focusing on her ripe nipple.

"O-Ohhh... N-Naruto-kun!"

"You're... so... sexy... hime!" Naruto answered with each thrust of his hips.

Hinata was lost in the pleasure and bliss, enjoying the sensation of Naruto's hard cock thrusting in and out of her wetness, making her whole body tingle in delight, each stab of his member made her pussy clench around him tightly, not wanting him to leave. The pleasure she was receiving from him was sending her wild, losing herself to the best feeling she had ever felt with the one boy she wanted to be with the most.

Naruto could feel her tightening and somehow knew she was close. Sneaking his hand between them he sought out her pleasure button, pressing on it lightly, causing his lover to gasp a desperate moan as their eyes locked on one another. Naruto timed his thrusts while he circled the girl's clit, watching her going wild before him, as she'd thrust her hips to match his movements.

"W-Wait... Ahhh... S-So... goood!"

"Hime, you feel good! Cum... cum for me, hn!"

Naruto watched her, she looked so beautiful as her whole body shook with pleasure, he quickened his administrations, adding more pressure, causing her thighs to shake frantically against him, as her climax was about to burst.

"Fuck!" Naruto hissed as her walls gripped him tightly.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Hnnn... Shit!"

Hinata climaxed, her juices exploded over his cock as he carried on thrusting, prolonging her orgasm, feeling his own limit about to burst, which he finally couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled his cock out from her wetness, releasing his seed all over her stomach, groaning as his body trembled in pleasure. Hinata panted breathlessly beneath him, looking as her blonde lover in all his glory release his seed, feeling the warm liquid hit against her sweaty skin. It was an intimate sight to behold for both of them as they came down from their high.

Naruto collapsed beside Hinata, his arms gripping her sweaty body against his, not wanting this moment to end as they sought comfort in one another. Their hearts were beating fast within them from their naughty but pleasurable act, their eyes remained focused on one another, too frightened to close them in case either one of them disappear. Whether this was a dream, or if it wasn't, they knew that what they experienced was something special and they would make sure to experience it again and again.

"I love you, hime... I will find you and bring you home, believe it," Naruto whispered confidently.

"I love you too, Naruto-kun... I never will stop loving you, and when you find me I want to be yours forever... I want to have your children one day and live happily with you, and share your dream of being Hokage t-to make this world a better place... I know you will succeed," Hinata answered softly with a smile and small blush, confiding her dream to him of the future with him by her side.

Naruto smiled, liking that scenario and imagining himself with Hinata with their children that were a mixture of them both, and found he couldn't wait for that to happen. He was determined that they will make that dream come true together.

The realization of parting came to the pair's minds, their hearts clenched at the thought of only just finding one another, then to be abruptly parted away, it drove them both crazy, especially Naruto. The blonde hated the idea of his girl being held prisoner by a group of S-class rogue nins, that were touching her against her will. It made his jealousy peak.

_**"Gaki,"**_ A deep voice resonated within him, causing the Jinchuuriki to jolt from his thoughts.

Naruto found himself in the darkest reaches of his mind, a large golden cage was in front of him, the shadow of a large creature contained within. The tailed beast he held prisoner, residing within his body since the village was attacked all those years ago on the very day he was born.

"Why did you bring me here, you damn fox! Can't you see I want to be with Hinata for as long as I can!?" Naruto shouted.

The great beast swished it's tails as it roared in anger at the boys tone of voice. Naruto stood defiant, glaring back at the fox that had caused his life to be a living hell since the childhood, and was still being targeted by now because he held it within him.

**_"Do you know who you're talking to, gaki!? I am the Nine Tailed Fox and you will not talk to me in such a manor!"_** The beast roared in anger.

Naruto remained silent, his fists tightly clenched by his sides, his knuckles turning white with how hard he was squeezing them.

"_**I have watched and heard everything that has taken place here. Her chakra feels familiar somehow,"** _The fox growled.

"Wait... you said the chakra from Hinata-hime is familiar to you?... How?" Naruto asked.

_**"Not now gaki... spend your last moments with her, it will end soon. Now go!**_"

Naruto blushed at what the fox was stating to him.

"Why are you telling me this?"

_**"Who knows, maybe it was just to say thank you for letting me see the good show just now. She is one sexy vixen and I agree with your choice."**_

Naruto was shocked speechless as the fox kicked him out of his domain. He returned to a frantic Hinata that was trying to wake him up from his daze, the thought that the fox had watched everything that happened annoyed him greatly, he didn't want anyone to see his hime like that, only he could see it.

"N-Naruto-kun!... Naruto-kun!"

"Hime?"

"Oh thank kami... I-I thought something..."

"The fox wanted to talk to me, hime. He told me a few things, and one in particular was that when he felt your chakra it was familiar to him, but he wouldn't explain further on it, only that our time together is growing short."

Hinata's eyes widened, the thought of them separating upset her greatly. She wanted him to stay with her, she didn't want to go back to her prison, she would rather remain here with Naruto. The blonde teen saw her sadness and felt his heart clench at knowing she was currently still a prisoner with their greatest enemies. He tried to reassure her that they will find her, and bring her back to him and their village.

"Hey now... I will find you, I promise, and I never go back on my word do I?" Naruto stated softly.

"I-I know, I just don't want to leave you."

"Neither do I, hime... But let's spend our final moments together doing something amazing, hey!"

Hinata wiped her tears as she smiled warmly, hugging him, while they both kissed and touched one another, exploring their bodies, relishing every second of their time together, knowing that they would disappear back to their reality any given minute.

Their surroundings began to fade, causing both shinobi to stiffen, fresh tears began to gather in both of their eyes, knowing it was hard to let go, as they both kissed each other holding themselves together tightly.

"I will find you, hime... I love you!" Naruto stated, his voice echoed as his body faded.

"I believe in you, N-Naruto-kun... I love you with all my heart!" Hinata replied with tears, as she too disappeared from the beautiful dream she had just experienced, dreading waking up to her reality a prisoner of her enemies, the Akatsuki.

oOoOo

**A/N:-Hello everyone a big thank you to my beta ****Ookami88** **Love your ideas and suggestions! Thank you to everyone that has reviewed I hope you liked this chapter! so please review guys!**

**Until next chapter bye bye for now**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:- All characters From Naruto belong to M. KISHIMOTO! **

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 22**

**From Previous Chapter...**

oOoOo

_**Hinata's eyes widened, the thought of them separating unsettled her greatly. She wanted Naruto to stay with her, she didn't want to go back to her prison, she would rather remain here with him. The blonde teen saw her sadness and felt his heart clench at the fact she was currently still a prisoner of their greatest enemies. He tried to reassure the distraught girl that they will get to her, and bring her back to him and their village.**_

_**"Hey now... I will find you, I promise, and I never go back on my word, do I?" Naruto stated softly.**_

_**"I-I know, I just don't want to leave you."**_

_**"Neither do I, hime... But let's spend our final moments together doing something amazing, hey!"**_

_**Hinata wiped her tears as she smiled warmly, hugging him, while they both kissed and touched one another, exploring their bodies, relishing every second of their time together, knowing that they would disappear back to their reality any given minute.**_

_**Their surroundings began to fade, causing both shinobi to stiffen, fresh tears began to gather in both of their eyes. It was hard to let go, as they both kissed each other one more time, holding themselves together tightly.**_

_**"I will find you, hime... I love you!" Naruto stated, his voice echoed as his body faded.**_

_**"I believe in you, N-Naruto-kun... I love you with all my heart!" Hinata replied with tears, as she too disappeared from the beautiful dream she had just experienced, dreading waking up to her reality as a prisoner of her enemies, the Akatsuki.**_

oOoOo

Naruto awoke to the yell of his own voice, blue eyes opened wide as his eyes quickly focused in on his surroundings. He saw the familiar walls of his bedroom with ramen posters on one of the walls.

His disappointment registered on his face, as he realized that everything that had happened has been nothing more than a wishful dream. But to him, it seemed so real, he had never experienced anything like that before in his dreams, especially starring the Hyuga princess.

He stretched his body, feeling stiff and achy especially around his groin area and the back, which puzzled him slightly. He then remembered that Hinata was indeed held hostage by the Akatsuki. Although she was now no longer believed to be dead, she was still not safely back where she belongs, back in the village with her friends, family and, dare he say it, him.

He casually began to walk out if his bedroom his thoughts was on the dream he experienced, and had to fight his rising blush when her sweet moans filled his mind. He had never seen anything so erotic than what he had experienced moments ago.

Entering his bathroom Naruto turned the water on to his shower, and when stripping off his clothes he slept in, he could smell the scent of his sweat along with a familiar scent that was sweet and calming. He heard a rumble of laughter deep within him. The Nine Tails seemed amused about something in particular apparently, until Naruto suddenly then realized who the scent did belong to.

His eyes widened in complete shock as he brought the material to his nose, inhaling the scent that made his heart beat faster, knowing that it was indeed Hinata's scent! But how could that be? Was what he had dreamed...real? His face turned crimson as he remembered every detail of what had occurred last night, and that he had to admit he thoroughly enjoyed experiencing it with the indigo haired beauty.

The bounce of her large firm breasts, her parted pink lips, the way she moaned his name softly, in a gentle mantra of prayers, that sounded so sexy as her beautiful face was contorted in pleasure. Hinata had been so seductive, her body so responsive to his every touch. He could remember how tightly she gripped his member and how hot and wet it felt. The very memory made him harden, but then his fists clenched in anger at what she had told him, why he had agreed to take her innocence in that way.

The Akatsuki had her imprisoned, holding her in Amagakure, where their forces would be strong and strategically hard to penetrate their defenses. But they were doing unspeakable things to her, and that was making the rage inside him rise, the very thought of their hands touching his girl made the room he was in heat up due to his red chakra that was surrounding him.

Within seconds he was within the familiar scene of his subconscious, a large fox was laying down, his eyes glaring at the boy in front of him, only the bars of his sealed prison due the sacrifice of his nemesis, the fourth Hokage, kept them apart. He had saw the boy as dense as he was in the beginning, to think about the consequences of what had occurred last night and had waited patiently for the boy to catch up to speed.

His jailer didn't disappoint, as he finally put two and two together and could feel his inner rage spike deep within as his own chakra seemed to come out surrounding the boy as his face began to turn animalistic. Although the fox didn't actually care shit about the consequences, if Naruto went on a rampage within the village it wouldn't bode well for what was happening, and the fox was intrigued about the recent events he had witnessed, so pulled his jailer within.

_**"Calm yourself gaki,"**_ the Fox growled in warning watching as red eyes flickered to blue in an instant.

"Why did you bring me here?" Naruto growled back.

**_"So, the gaki finally realizes that what he thought was a dream was actually true? You mated with that Hyuga princess last night and chose her as your mate,"_** the Fox calmly responded to a shocked blonde boy in front of him.

"W-What...y-you mean it was r-real!?"

_**"Yes, it was real... that girl, her chakra... it... seemed familiar somehow, but I am not completely sure..."** _The Fox answered.

"What do you mean? Do you know what's wrong with Hinata-chan?"

**_"No... at least not at this moment. Until I am near her to sense her chakra in full action. Besides I think you need to speak with your Hokage and that Uchiha brat especially,"_ **Kurama growled.

Naruto was then back in his bathroom, the water hitting his shower floor, with loud knocking on his apartment door that sounded frantic, along with the calls of his name. Naruto headed to the door opening it and seeing his sensei Kakashi, along with a boy his age he hadn't seen before, beside him.

"Naruto are you ok? Your chakra flared" Kakashi stated with concern.

"Um... yeah... sorry, come in," Naruto replied stepping to the side as the two of them entered his apartment.

As soon as the door was closed the strange boy changed from the disguise he had been using and there stood Sasuke, former team mate of team seven, the first ever bond the blonde had ever made.

"Teme... I'm glad you're here actually, I need to pass on a message to you."

The raven haired boy looked at Naruto skeptically, wondering what he needed to pass to him. If it was another stupid fan girl confession he would go crazy.

"Who from?"

"The message is from Hinata-chan, you see... I met her... last night only different to you teme."

Both Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked, but Sasuke remained his usual self as he took in this information.

"She told me to tell you that..."

oOoOo

**Meanwhile in Amagakure...**

Hinata had awoken on the thin mattress that protested loudly with each move of her body. She hissed and groaned, feeling stiff and achy especially between her thighs, a fact which then made her freeze. Her body was frozen in time, as everything she had dreamed came to her like a flash of lightning, as images made her cheeks turn the deepest shade of pink, and her heart soar with happiness.

Naruto's scent still lingered, the subtle smell of ramen and her home, it made her realize that it wasn't just a dream, it was real! She had confessed to her love and he had accepted, he had told her he loved her too, and he had taken her innocence, like she had taken his. The thought that the blonde boy of her dreams had made her desires come true, she had made love to him and it had been fantastic. Even if she died right this moment, she would die with the very thought of her long one sided love had been answered, and had confided that Naruto loved her back.

Hinata then felt her heart clench, as she took in the familiar dark grey walls that was her prison, seeing the chains on hooks, the many ropes scattered about the room, along with many tools upon the steel tables, that was used for methods of persuasion to get answers out of their enemies no doubt.

An enemy she currently was, that was being held against her will by the dangerous Akatsuki organization, which wanted her powers to be used against the very people she cared for and she refused to agree to. Hinata was determined that she would rather die with honor than betray her village, no matter how frightened she was at being at their mercy. She would not relent, that was not her nindo, her ninja way that she shared with Naruto Uzumaki, the boy she loved.

Her thoughts wondered to her Naruto, would he also realize that what had occurred last night was in fact real and not a dream like she had assumed? The thought that he could think that it was in fact a dream terrified her greatly, she didn't want him to think that it wasn't real, as what she had told him was the truth.

Her heart raced, as she remembered everything that had taken place. She wondered how it was even possible, but was over the moon it had occurred nonetheless. The blonde boy of her dreams agreed to her wish and gladly accepted her innocence that she held intact by the skin of her teeth. She took great satisfaction that he had also admitted he loved her back, and felt that her silent prayers had been answered. Hinata was determined to have a future with her all time love.

The way their bodies melded together in perfect sync, bringing untold pleasures to one another, it made her body shiver deliciously, while the dull ache reminded the shy girl that she hadn't been shy at all, in fact she begged for more, that made her face go as red as a cherry. But even though she felt embarrassed, she was glad it had happened. She would protect her future and her lover no matter what, and that in itself gave her the courage to continue living, and putting up with the living hell hole that she was currently held captive in.

The sound of footsteps alerted her that she was soon going to have unwanted company, and realized that she was no longer groggy, meaning that the drugs must have worn off, which greatly relieved her, as she wrapped the thin blanket around her exposed body, funding her tattered and ripped clothes around the room, much to her disgust.

The door began to be unlocked and it opened, revealing two familiar figures that entered into the room, making her fear spike within. She watched the two figures carefully, as they shut the door behind them with a lock of the key.

Deidara smirked as he saw the beautiful Hyuga, who watched their every move, trying in vain to conceal her body from his view. That greatly amused him, since he had already seen her entirety before. The thin material was shaking due to her trembling hands, as Sasori too slowly took the girl's form in with his own eyes. He sighed slightly, walking over to the steel clinical table, getting out his instruments and concoctions of chemicals that he would be administrating upon her very soon.

Deidara saw the look in his partner's eyes, he hated to be held up and they had both originally thought the girl would be still asleep on the bed, where they could easily administer the drug to keep her sedated and her chakra in check.

"I thought you wouldn't be awake yet Hinata-chan... Didn't I tire you out that much, yeah?" Deidara teased, seeing her flinch at his remark.

Hinata felt her cheeks flush at his words, as she tightened her grip on the blanket, her anger growing, and that seemed to make both members notice as her chakra started to flare. Sasori sent a glare to Deidara in warning, they didn't need the girl to lose control of her powers, not when it was just them here. He wasn't fully armed to combat against her if it happened.

"W-Why are y-you here? Don't you t-think you h-have done enough t-to me already..." Hinata responded bitterly.

"Why, we are here to give you your daily dose of medicine, un," Deidara answered, grinning cockily at seeing her shocked expression to his words.

Hinata visibly paled as she caught a glimpse of a familiar purple colored vile containing the said drug that was being continuously administered into her blood stream. This drug dulled her senses, as if she was constantly lethargic, her mind would get foggy and she would become coherent. Her eyes would glaze over and she would find that her surroundings would be blurs, where her eyes couldn't focus and it was all because of that purple colored liquid the red head was preparing.

Deidara loved the spike of fear coming from her, her hardened glare crack like fragile China when she was told of the medicine that was going to be pushed through her soft creamy skin. It was to keep her submissive and clearly not a threat to their plans until she would join them in what they wanted her for, especially the strong power she possessed.

"I-I don't want that d-drug in my s-system," Hinata whispered.

"Tough, un, it's to make you obedient, yeah," Deidara stated calmly, as Sasori signaled that he was ready when he was.

Hinata had seen the interaction and had slowly stood up, holding her make shift shield covering her nude body like a life line. Within seconds Deidara was in front of her, grabbing her wrist as she struggled violently against him, begging the blonde to let her go.

Sasori stood watching, leaning slightly against the wall. He could see his blonde partner thoroughly enjoying himself by teasing the beautiful prisoner in front of him. He had watched the girl intently, as the blanket began to fall revealing her nude body to their eyes. Hinata pulled her wrist free and was about to use her Gentle Fist, but found that her arms wouldn't move, while Deidara stepped away, so amused that he was chuckling, seeing that Sasori got a full control of the girl's without her realizing.

"W-What?!" Hinata hissed.

"Don't bother trying to fight me, Hyuga. You're now under my control," Sasori stated calmly.

Hinata glanced at the red haired ninja, noticing his fingers of his left hand move as though he was playing a music instrument. She gasped as her body began to move towards him, each step bringing her closer, as she tried in vain to break away from his control.

Sasori watched each step she took, his fingers moving in coordination as if he had weaved her under a spell. Despite no longer being human, deciding that he wanted to become everlasting and not age or decay, seeing the girl's nude unblemished body made him wish he had retained his humanity.

His eyes roamed over the curves of her body, each slight bounce of her large breasts with each step closer occurred, he could see why his blonde partner seemed so intrigued by the beauty and could see his blue eye slightly narrow at him, which amused Sasori greatly.

Although they had differences of opinion on art, both would probably agree that this girl had a certain charm and a unique power that intrigued every member of the Akatsuki. Her flawless beauty seemed to grow by the day, making her far more enchanting than she realized, and seemed to entrance everyone. He could see why Hidan and Deidara wanted her so badly and make her theirs.

"P-Please...d-don't!" Hinata pleaded.

Sasori ignored her, as he held control over her body, while he turned to grab the syringe. Hinata felt the tears she had tried to hold within, fall. She hated feeling so weak and outnumbered, why couldn't they just leave her alone. She felt a burst of rage swell inside. Fed up of being paraded in her birthday suit, when she was clearly not at all into it.

"Be a good girl, hn. Take your dose of medicine and maybe I will give you a treat," Deidara stated with a smirk.

"No thank you!" Hinata growled.

Deidara was quite shocked at the anger within her voice, and felt insulted at her remark, it angered him greatly. Sasori tried not to smirk at the Hyuga princess in front of him, as he made her arm rise towards him, very quickly aligning the sharp instrument to her vein he administered the drug without incident, leaving it a few seconds before he released his chakra strings from her body.

Bringing his hand down the girl was released from his grip. She felt her legs buckle on her, making her fall upon her knees at his feet. The red haired puppet nin watched her body tremble and then quickly succumb to the fast effects of the drug he had created. He had to admit, he was interested in what would likely take place, as his partner came up behind her grabbing her harshly by her arm.

"The effect of the drug will last for a few hours. I will be back later to give her the next dose," Sasori stated.

"Leaving so soon, Sasori-danna? Don't you want to help me teach this beauty to obey her superiors, un?" Deidara asked with a smirk.

"Whatever. I don't have time to watch your perverse play," Sasori replied with boredom evident.

"Aww, you're no fun. It might be thrilling for you to watch, yeah!" Deidara teased.

"(Sigh)... You do realize, Deidara, that we have other things we need to do? Like prepare for our objectives?" Sasori answered.

"Yeah, I do know our objectives, but leader hasn't exactly told us when we will commence on hunting them down, un."

"..."

Hinata had heard the bits of conversation and her stomach clenched into knots, knowing that they would be going after every tailed beast from every village that had one. There was nine in total, and Hinata knew two of the jailers, one being her Naruto, the other being the current Kazekage of Suna, Gaara.

Deidara pulled her up against his chest, as he placed her on the bed, roaming her curves with his one blue eye, as Sasori watched his every move.

"I don't see why you don't watch a good show, Sasori-danna."

"Deidara... How many times do I need to tell you not to call me that!?" Sasori hissed in warning.

"Hn... Whatever. I'm certainly going to enjoy myself before that religious bastard comes back," Deidara announced.

"What is Hidan up to anyway? I haven't seen him and it's been too quiet."

"Who knows, he told me he had things to look into," Deidara shrugged.

"Well then, I will leave you to your... thoughts."

The red haired puppet nin glanced at the subdued girl, now completely under the drug's effects, as he unlocked the door and leaving his partner to his fantasies. The puppet nin was surprised to see Itachi leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, his face remained normal showing no emotion whatsoever, as he just glanced briefly into the girls prison room, then looking at him.

"What's got you so intrigued, Itachi?" Sasori asked, feeling curious.

"I was waiting for you, actually," Itachi coldly replied.

"What is it?"

"Leader wants you, there is a mission up and coming. He will fill in the details."

Sasori nodded, as Itachi went in the opposite direction, while Sasori watched him disappear, before he made his way towards Leader's office, wondering what up and coming mission they would be sent on.

oOoOo

**Konoha inside the Hokage tower...**

Tsunade was sat in her chair. Currently her room had a silence seal up all around it, with a henge disguised Sasuke Uchiha, that was accompanied by two other members of Team Seven, although he was no longer part of it.

"So, what has you all storming into my office like a group of hyena's this morning?" Tsunade sighed in frustration, rubbing her temples.

"Baa-Chan something happened last night, and I need to discuss it with you!" Naruto shouted, getting her attention.

Tsunade glared at the blonde boy in front of her desk, gone were the days when his face filled with mischief, begging her for a mission to find Sasuke, who currently just leant against the wall, with the usual Uchiha glare. Kakashi stood beside Sasuke, looking quite observant instead of reading his orange book of smut.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Uzumaki?!" Tsunade hissed making the said ninja flinch.

"Look, something important happened. I met Hinata-chan last night within a dream and it was real!" Naruto announced.

"Naruto, it can't be possible. It was probably a dream you had."

"No, I swear, It was definitely real! Even the damn fox confirmed it! Look, this was what I wore last night to bed... smell, that is definitely Hinata-chan's smell"

"Listen Naruto, I know you have be-...What did you just say?! The fox confirmed it?! What are you talking about, did he actually speak to you?!" Tsunade demanded

"I went home and fell asleep, even though I had a lot of stuff on my mind. I found myself in another world, it was like bright white. As I walked around I saw the surroundings change in a blur, and a figure of someone appears in the distance, wearing a white hugging dress, with long indigo hair. I was shocked as Hinata-chan appeared before me, y'know. We hugged each other and she was sobbing into my jacket, she was as shocked as I was," Naruto stated.

"What did she tell you?" Tsunade asked stunned.

"She told me that they have been trying to find out about her powers, and that a voice in her subconsciousness has been speaking to her, and she is scared as she doesn't know what is happening, y'know. Also that they are trying to get her to join them and use her powers against us, which she has so far refused," Naruto stated leaving out the other part until Kakashi and Sasuke were not present.

"How in the hell is this possible? How is Hinata doing this?"

"Look Baa-Chan, we have to get her out of there and fast! I want to tell you something but in private."

"I want to know how she got in our minds so easily, and what this message meant," Sasuke growled.

"What message?"

"Hinata-chan told me to tell teme here not to go after Itachi, and that if he did, he would regret it, that there is something else he needs to know apparently... the truth," Naruto stated calmly

"I don't know what is going on anymore, that's for sure, but I will look into it further, Uchiha."

"Whatever, I will hold back for now until I know more of this so called truth Hinata is talking about, but I want answers!" Sasuke seethed.

"Maybe she will enter our minds again when we sleep, besides I want to hurry up the rescue of Hinata, and we need to make a plan up fast! She is in danger!"

Tsunade saw the desperation in the blondes eyes, that held a meaning within them. It made Tsunade think that something untoward was happening to the Hyuga princess, and could see that Naruto wanted to talk privately to her, without Kakashi, Sasuke and Shizune present.

"You two, go round up the others for the scheduled meeting. Shizune go with them and make sure that Danzo and the elders are left in the dark. I don't need them meddling in our attempts at rescue, let alone knowing Sasuke is back in the village, so make sure Sasuke that your disguise holds well."

"Hn."

"Kakashi, keep an eye on him."

"And another thing... you both need to talk to Sakura. Whatever it is that has gone on, especially you Naruto, I want it sorted. It cannot go on, do you hear me! It's an order as your Hokage!" Tsunade reasoned.

"Fine," Sasuke answered.

"Whatever, Baa-Chan" Naruto shrugged.

All three left the room, leaving Naruto and Tsunade alone, as she began to once again put up the secrecy seals around her office. She gazed at the blonde that reminded her so much of her fallen younger brother.

"Well Naruto, what have you not told me that you kept back from them?" Tsunade asked.

"Baa-Chan, I beg you, I need to get her out of there. She is being molested by some of the members of the Akatsuki!" Naruto confided.

Tsunade felt sick to her stomach but wasn't exactly shocked. Any kunoichi falling prisoner to their enemies always ran the risk of being raped and sexually assaulted, to get information by the men and woman interrogating them.

"S-She told me she loved me, and asked me to take her v-virginity."

Tsunade felt her jaw drop to the floor in shock, and nearly fell from her chair. Hinata actually confessing and making such a proposal was highly unlike her.

"And what happened?" The elder blonde asked intrigued.

Seeing the boy blush bright red confirmed her suspicions, a sly smile graced her lips. At least Hinata got her wish, she thought inwardly, as she listened to everything the blonde had witnessed in this real dream he had experienced, still surprised that such a thing had occurred, and by Hinata nonetheless.

"So you actually realized that she loved you, huh?"

The blonde was still blushing to his ears, as he rubbed his head nervously but had a rare shy smile that said volumes on the subject.

"Y-Yeah, I was too stupid to notice what was always there in front of me, and I realized that I love her too," Naruto confided.

"Good. I promise, we will do everything in our power to get her back. Shikamaru and his father are coming up with a plan and hopefully it will be successful, but you must be patient Naruto," Tsunade warned.

"I know, but I hate the thought of them doing those things to her, Baa-Chan!"

"I know, I do too, Naruto, but let's keep this to ourselves for the moment. I don't want Hiashi knowing about you deflowering his daughter. Also, I need you go be honest with me, what happened between you and Sakura?"

Naruto stiffened at the question, especially at the mention of Hiashi, forgetting the fact that he would probably suffer the elder Hyuga's wrath if he found out. But then, regarding Sakura his face changed.

"We had words on our way back from the rescue mission."

"Oh, and what was it about?"

"Hinata."

"Go on."

"When Kiba told me that Hinata had feelings for me, I thought it was a joke, y'know. But seeing everyone's faces told me it was the truth and it made me realize that what I thought of her being weird was because of her liking me. I felt terrible and confided this to Sakura, as I nearly got hit by Kiba. I knew he was emotional, I mean we all were."

"What was said?"

"I asked Sakura, if she knew about Hinata liking me, and she admitted that she did. I was shocked and hurt that she never said anything to me, seeming as I kept asking for dates even I front of Hinata-chan, and she knew. I realized that it wasn't her place to say how Hinata felt, but it was the way she dismissed it like it was nothing, as if it wasn't important anymore, and as if we should just forget it ever happened, even telling me so!"

Tsunade knew that Sakura was probably in the state of shock, and was probably not herself as everyone of the team was emotional as they all cared about Hinata.

"Still Naruto, you need to talk this out with Sakura, as well as Sasuke. If you have differences then you must talk it out, all three of you for that matter. You're part of the village's Shinobi forces and teammates that must work together, and I don't want to see an atmosphere like that, do you understand?"

"Fine, I will talk to her."

"Good. Besides, it seems you have moved on from Sakura, and I doubt Hinata would want you two fighting each other on her account," Tsunade gently reasoned.

oOoOo

Snakes were travelling through the long grass on their way to track down the person of interest their master had set out. Orochimaru was not a very patient man, and seeing his future vessel not arrive back to the base made him wonder, what had happened to Sasuke.

He had expected Sasuke and his team to arrive back days ago, along with the Hyuga Heiress, so he could see her powers for himself. Kabuto had been contacted by Sasori about any information on the Hyuga chakra system and any fluctuations regarding their levels in power.

To say that Orochimaru was intrigued was an understatement, the scientist in him was fast becoming interested in what it was all about. But now, his one objective was finding out where his student and future host was currently residing. His summons were looking for the traces of their targets, which were leading them to Konoha, that surprised the Snake Sannin greatly.

"Why are you resssiding in Konoha, Sssassuke-kuun?" Orochimaru whispered.

Giving his summons a new order, he watched as the slithering snakes disappeared to seek and find out his student, but to observe first before approaching. He wasn't stupid to trust the younger Uchiha fully, and knew that time was not on his side, and that he would need to commence the ritual soon, and that Sasuke Uchiha was the most suitable host for him. The dream of securing the Sharingan would be achieved finally after all these years.

oOoOo

**A/N:- A big thank you to my beta Ookami88 for your help as always I really appreciate all of your help and always look forward to your ideas and suggestions!**

**A big thank you to the reviews and messages regarding last chapter I'm glad you enjoyed it until next time bye bye for now cc**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer:- All Characters From Naruto Belong to M. Kishimoto.

Chapter 23.

From Previous Chapter...

oOoOo

"Why are you resssiding in Konoha Sssassuke?" Orochimaru whispered.

Giving his summons a new order he watched as the slithering snake dissapeared to find and seek out his student but to observe first before approaching. He wasn't stupid to trust the younger Uchiha fully and knew that time was not on his side. He would need to commence the ritual soon. Sasuke Uchiha was the most suitable host for him, and soon the dream of securing the Sharingan would be achieved finally after all these years.

oOoOo

Pein was looking through the scrolls on his desk, the classified and ancient jutsu's would be perfect for their organization's objectives. He had decided that a meeting should be called, seeming as Madara was breathing down his neck wanting their objectives to come into play.

Pein wanted to take his time seeming as their plans had failed, especially with the capture of the Hyuga princess. According to his spies around Otogakure, Orochimaru was on the move hoping to secure his wayward student Sasuke Uchiha, who was apparently discovered residing within Konoha, something which made Pein realize that they knew the girl was not dead, as they made her out to be, but in their current possession.

Madara, who currently went by the name of Tobi, was demanding that they made the girl succumb to their ways and fast, but so far Itachi had failed trying to bring her to their side. The holdup was the girl's apparent feelings regarding the blonde Jinchuuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, holder of the Nine Tails.

Sasori had reported that keeping the girl drugged was doing more harm than good, and that he advised that it was not frequently used upon her. Hidan was still a no show, having left two days ago heading to a Jashinist temple on the outskirts of the Wind Country, that he never divulged about, stating it was a secret and also a sin to disclose such sacred information to non-believers.

This left Pein to wait until the Hyuuga girl could be used, and wait for Hidan's return, which left Kakuzu climbing the walls, itching to go out and hunt the many bounties, earn the subsequent rewards on offers, while complaining each and every hour he remained within the tower, all about losing money, something the man from Waterfall detested with every fiber of his being. All members stayed out of his way, considering that he would kill anyone and anything possible when he had his rages, only Hidan could survive this due to his immortality.

Pein sighed, feeling another headache coming on, and knew that he had to give out missions to the remaining teams available. Calling Konan to his side, the woman looked at him, her eyes said it all. She knew that there was a lot going on and little time to make sure things went to plan.

"Shall I announce the meeting?" Konan asked.

"Yes, it is needed. We cannot wait to much longer and the girl is still resisting us," Pein answered.

"Maybe you should have something to use as leverage?" Konan responded.

Pein thought on the suggestion. It was a possibility that he could fall back on, but what it could be? He didn't need her chakra to come into effect, plus he couldn't keep drugging her either. They was still none the wiser regarding the girl's unusual chakra, all possible leads were now no longer available. Their only option was to seek out the Snake Sannin and drag him back to the base if needed.

Pein was certain that due to his interests and influence, spending most of his life going through experiments with histories of genetics, in his quest for immortality and power, maybe he would know what the girl possessed, and he would be easy to target and hunt down. Besides, they needed to start their actual missions to capture the tailed beasts and hunt down and capture their hosts.

"Call the meeting. I may have an idea," Pein stated calmly deciding that this could be the best outcome.

oOoOo

Hinata, after being drugged nonstop, finally was coming to her senses the day before. She awoke to the deep red hair of the puppet-nin Sasori, she was still feeling lethargic as her muscles felt like jelly from being led in one place for a few days, though it was a relieve for her that she would not be drugged again.

"You are to follow me and you will behave yourself," Sasori stated calmly.

Hinata nodded as she gripped the blanket around herself. She stood up and began to stumble due to her legs feeling weak. The puppet-nin caught her arm, holding her steady as he sighed, feeling that all of this was beneath him, yet he still did his duty anyway.

Sasori dragged the girl from the prison she had been kept in since her arrival. As he pulled her along the long corridors, up a flight of steps, Hinata was keeping her eyes to the ground the whole time she was being led to their destination. They came to a large door that they conveniently stopped beside, the red haired shinobi turned to her, releasing his grasp upon her arm and opening the door, pointing to her to go inside.

Hinata entered, opening her eyes, blinking at the well lit room, adjusting her eyes to take in the harsh rays of light that pierced her lilac tinted eyes. She suddenly found herself in the communal bathroom and glanced behind her to see where puppet nin stood leaning against the wall.

"Go and wash yourself, you have ten minutes," Sasori stated.

Hinata sighed, knowing it was too much to ask for to actually be allowed to wash herself alone. She walked over to the shower cubicle, turning the switch as the water began to spray. Hinata stepped back turning slightly seeing that the red headed man was watching her intently.

Removing the thin tatty blanket, as it fell to her feet upon the cold stone floor, revealing her nude body to anyone watching, Hinata hissed slightly as the heat of the water fell upon her skin. Taking the soap she began to wash herself, relishing in the water, cleansing her body that needed it terribly. Hinata had done nothing but think about Naruto, welcoming her sleep in hopes of meeting him again and experiencing the pleasure that she had felt with him. It seemed to have ignited her body with an unquenchable flame that was smoldering within her and couldn't be put out.

She had been kept within her prison, refusing meals and refusing to talk to her wardens, which seemed to aggravate them, especially Deidara. Sasori watched her like a hawk, seeing the wondrous curves, even though she had lost weight, which didn't surprise him at the least. She had been severely sedated and when food was brought she refused to touch any of it. Deidara would try to force it but she would spit it out or make herself sick, which made the blonde angry and also worried.

This in turn made Sasori take over watching the girl, advising Pein that it would be best to take the girl off the drugs he had been using on her. Not only that he had taken to watching over her due to his blonde partner losing his temper, seeing as the girl wasn't reacting to him as he wanted. Itachi had also come in to check on her, which he found unusual for the stoic Uchiha, but never commented further about it or even brought the subject up.

Hinata heard a knock on the door and she stiffened slightly as the door opened, revealing the female member of the Akatsuki, Konan, who handed clothes to Sasori. Hinata washed the soapy suds from her body and she rinsed off the shampoo from her hair feeling refreshed as the dirt, grease and grime fell away from her dirty and soiled body. Feeling a lot cleaner she turned off the water, grabbing one of the many towels on the hooks beside her, wiping the moisture from her creamy skin, feeling better in herself.

Wrapping the towel around herself and another around her long wet indigo locks, she walked towards Sasori, who held a small pile of folded clothes that had to be Konan's. Taking the clothes from him, Hinata turned away and proceeded to finish drying herself, revealing her nude body to the male, while keeping her back turned to him at all times as she stared at the clothing that had been given to her.

Dark blue shorts, that fitted her hips with slight room to spare, told her she had lost weight. Sighing Hinata put on a black mesh skin-tight top with long sleeves, not wearing a bra it was the next best thing to cover herself. A cropped short sleeved blue t-shirt with a long v-neck at the front went over it, showing her mesh covered waist and toned stomach beneath. She grabbed a band off the side putting her still damp locks into a high ponytail. Her hair was getting longer, the bangs had grown out quite nicely, though she needed to trim her fringe as it was getting in her eyes, Hinata noticed.

Sasori had watched her, still mesmerized by her perfect body and her beauty, although he knew she was malnourished and his next objective was to get her to eat before Hidan returned. Then he had to attend a meeting that Konan had just informed him about and wondered what was going to happen.

The missions so far had been brief and relevantly simple, keeping their presences unknown at the moment, as they would certainly be targeted especially by the Hidden Leaf village. Hinata coughed slightly, alerting Sasori back to his surroundings, as she stood a few meters away from him.

Long creamy legs with well toned thighs that revealed her pale creamy skin, her well rounded hips were now covered by figure hugging shorts that suited her frame perfectly. A mesh shirt underneath that covered her toned stomach and waist, with a cropped shirt that looked even shorter due to her impressive cleavage.

He handed her some mesh stockings and sandal boots that were by his side, which Konan had given him. Hinata quickly put them on, also feeling her stomach growl in protest loud enough that even Sasori had heard.

"Now I will take you to the kitchen, where you will make yourself a meal to eat, do you understand?" Sasori stated in a warning tone.

Hinata never answered but she obeyed the red head for now, at least deciding that she should have something to keep her going. Since the dream she had been severely homesick and missed seeing her beloved Naruto. Relishing the night in hopes that she would see him again and prayed to every deity out there that her wishes would come to pass.

Hinata's body shivered, feeling the cold air as she walked along the corridor, following behind Sasori. They arrived at the kitchen, which was larger than the kitchen at the previous hideout. The kitchen was stocked with food and all the appliances you could think off. Sasori took a seat at the wooden table that was large enough for all members to sit upon.

"You're free to make whatever you want," the puppet-nin stated.

Hinata nodded. She searched the cupboards and the fridge, going through what provisions the Akatsuki had. Hinata felt she couldn't eat a heavy meal, she hadn't eaten properly since her capture and had lost weight, so decided to make something light and simple, noticing some soups which would be easy to digest.

Sasori watched the girl as she searched around the kitchen, he never took his eyes of her, especially when she grabbed a knife from the drawer. The puppet-nin kept looking over her body, liking what he was seeing and thought she would be a perfect puppet to add to his collection, where she would remain as she was now, but he knew that he couldn't do that, for now at least. Maybe when the girl has outlived her usefulness, and Deidara and Hidan lost their infatuation, he could take her for himself and make her into a work of everlasting art.

oOoOo

Konoha...

Tsunade sighed as she looked upon Shikamaru and his father, both whom awaited for her approval. The rescue plan's details was in front of her, and she had every faith that it would work. The downside was that it required a fair amount of her shinobi, and so far she has managed to keep this from the elders, the council and most of all Danzo.

Hiashi was sitting beside the two Nara shinobi, with his serious features said it all, while the dark rings under his eyes alerted the Hokage to the fact he hadn't slept, but pushed it to one side for now.

"Very well... Good job, Shikamaru, but we will have to do this carefully, do you understand?"

The young Nara heir nodded his head in agreement, knowing instantly what she was talking about. He wanted to get this mission started, he wanted his fellow friend and shinobi back as much as everyone else. It had been difficult what with keeping everything secret from the outside interference, and he was very surprised one obnoxious blonde ninja kept it quiet so far.

"I will give you the go ahead, Shikamaru. Choose your teams wisely and give me your final report once you have decided where to start. Your strategies always seem to astound me. It is possible you will surpass your father, if you haven't already" Tsunade calmly stated with a sly smile.

Shikamaru nodded but didn't say anything. Shikaku placed a hand on his son's shoulder, feeling proud of him. Hiashi was strangely quiet as he watched father and son get up and make their way to the door.

"I suggest Hiashi that you let us deal with it for now and keep your own council out of this. Make sure your elders know nothing of these events," Tsunade warned.

"I am well aware of the consequences, Hokage-sama," Hiashi replied.

"Go home and rest, Hiashi."

Hiashi nodded, feeling his age. He hadn't slept very well since his eldest daughter's disappearance, trying to keep her younger sister from falling into deep depression. Although the circumstances has changed, knowing his daughter was still alive, he hasn't been able to give the news to Hanabi, going as far as even telling Neji to keep it secret for now, in fear others would hear about the circumstances.

Tsunade watched the stoic Hyuga clan leader leave her office, a former shell of what he was before, and could only imagine what the man was going through. They were all concerned with Hinata's welfare and had been working tirelessly to get her back. The other problem was keeping Sasuke's whereabouts a secret from dangerous eyes within her own village. Although Sasuke and his team were in disguise, there was always the possibility that they would be discovered.

oOoOo

Naruto was currently within team 7's training grounds, blowing off steam. He was getting frustrated with every second that passed but knew that they had to plan carefully, given the circumstances. The sound of footsteps approaching alarmed him, until he noticed it was Kakashi, who stood to the side, watching him. His eyes said it all. Naruto sighed, picked up his gear and followed after his sensei.

The silence didn't last long, as Kakashi led his student towards the Nara estate. Hope began to swell within him, that Shikamaru had finally came up with a plan, and was relieved to see the other members of the Konoha 12 already there.

"About time. Come inside, it's so troublesome," Shikamaru declared in a bored tone.

Everyone entered inside the Nara household, as Shikamaru's parents stood to the side with Neji, who activated his Byakugan to make sure no one that shouldn't be there was present. Once the Hyuga prodigy nodded the all clear, Sasuke and his team released their henges and waited for Shikamaru to begin.

"You all know why you are gathered here, yes?" Shikamaru announced.

Everyone who was in the large room nodded their heads in agreement.

"I have come up with a plan, and those of you who are here will be needed, along with a few others that will be briefed later, which I will leave in your hands, Kakashi-sensei."

"Very well," Kakashi stated putting his orange smut book away.

"I have added your team, Sasuke, to the plan, with the information you gave me regarding their unique abilities."

"Hn."

"So, when do we start!?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Tomorrow at down. There will be four teams. I will divide each into the groups, so pay attention. Sasuke are you positive that what you mentioned to me the other day is certain?"

Everyone looked to the quiet Uchiha, who was leaning against the wall with his arms folded, and eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Yes. I sensed two of his summons and I know he knows that I am here, unfortunately, but my objectives come first." Sasuke stated calmly.

"What's going on?" Ino asked.

"Two snake summons located that I was here within the village, so my previous master knows where I am," Sasuke sighed.

"So, we will have problems with the treacherous snake then?" Tenten questioned for confirmation.

"I have also taken into the account that the Akatsuki would know we are aware of Hinata being alive, and also planning a rescue. I have decided that having three teams would be beneficial for this rescue mission to be a success," Shikamaru stated calmly.

Everyone nodded their agreement, as they each had thoughts about the upcoming mission to rescue their friend and comrade from one of the most dangerous group of Shinobi ever gathered.

"Due to the fact that this mission is highly secretive from the elders and council, particularly Danzo and his 'Root' shinobi, it would raise too much suspicions if we all left together as one. Lady Tsunade has agreed that if we split into three teams, she can handle the deceptive missions that she will present to the elders, to make them think that the teams will be away on."

"Who have you chosen for each team?" Neji questioned.

"The first team I have chosen will head out first at dawn tomorrow, we need to scout the terrain and cover all aspects of Amegakure. Lord Jiraiya will lead this team, with his toad summons he can send information gathered to the other teams. In that team will be both members of team 8, due to your exceptional tracking skills, also joining this team will be you Neji, your eyes will be valuable to the team. Tenten, you will also be in this team, and one of Sasuke's teammates, with your permission of course Sasuke," Shikamaru queried.

"Who do you want?" Sasuke questioned.

"Karin. Her abilities will be beneficial to the group, with her sensory skills she can help the team immensely in detecting the approaching enemies, and of course any intel that Lord Jiraiya can send back to us. Karin would complement the team and rise up our chances to get this mission sucessful," Shikamaru stated.

Sasuke looked at Karin, who was quietly leaning against the wall opposite to him. She had heard everything said and could feel his dark eyes upon her, which made her heart beat faster, like it always did. It made her feel giddy and wanted in her own delusional way.

"Will you do this Karin?" Sasuke calmly asked, knowing he couldn't force, her like he couldn't force any of them.

Naruto glanced at the redhead, who he knew from Sasuke was also of Uzumaki descent, and part of him was happy that there was another member to his clan and he wasn't the only Uzumaki left.

"Fine... I will do this if you require me to, Sasuke-kun," Karin announced smoothly her answer sickenly sweet.

Sakura, who was sitting beside Ino, stiffened at the unknown redheaded female calling Sasuke affectionately, clenching her fists, but keeping her temper in check, although her mind was thinking all sorts of scenarios.

"Right, you will all head out at dawn and proceed to Amegakure, be our eyes, ears, and find a way inside the village. The second team will be led by Kakashi-sensei, and this team will be Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, along with Juugo, and Suigetsu."

Everyone nodded to the team selection. Naruto knew that he would need to have words with Sakura, since he would prefer to not be on the same team as her for now, but remembered Tsunade's request. Also they needed to have a team talk, to get everything out and sorted. His priority was solely on rescuing Hinata, and that Sasuke would need to have words with her too.

"Your team will leave later in the day, to not arouse too much suspicion. The third team will consist of myself, Ino, Choji, Lee, Sai, Gai-sensei and Yamato-sensei. We will be the last to depart. Any questions?"

No one said anything, all knowing the teams they would be in, and Shikamaru proceeded to fill them in on what each team will be doing.

oOoOo

Amegakure

Pein's tower...

Sasori had arrived to the meeting room that was filled with all other Akatsuki members, except from Hidan that was currently off doing whatever the insane priest was doing. The lilac ringed eyes glistened in the darkened room, showing Pein's Rinnigan eyes, as Sasori took his seat besides Deidera and Kisame.

"Now that everyone is here, apart from Hidan of course... He has not yet returned from his mission before anyone of you ask," Pein stated calmly.

"So where has the priest disappeared to, huh?" Kisame questioned, growing intrigued.

"It is not important, he has made me aware of a prospect that could be very useful to our organization. He has gone to gather what he needs, and let's just leave it at that," Pein answered.

"What is this meeting for, then? Will we be going on missions now?" Kisame asked in hope.

"A few of you yes. The rest of you will be studying and training," Pein answered.

"WHAT!?" A few of them shouted, feeling insulted at such a announcement.

"Calm down everyone. Each of you will be given some scrolls that contain old Jutsu's, that were thought to be lost, but were in fact being kept in an old temple. Itachi and Kisame managed to bring these after we obtained the ones from the Hyuga we have imprisoned."

"What about the girl?" Kakuzu grumbled.

"Itachi will be watching over her for now. I require a few of you to go on a mission and bring someone here," Pein announced.

"Who un!?"

"Orochimaru."

Itachi, along with everyone else in the room, was surprised at such a suggestion. Orochimaru had tried to get hold of Itachi whilst they were on a mission. Itachi suspected Orochimaru was up to something, knowing how obsessed the fellow Konoha traitor was with the Sharingan, and he wasn't surprised when the Snake Sannin tried to back stab him, only to fail epically. He knew that this failure to secure him would lead the snake to seek out the only other living Uchiha, namely his younger brother Sasuke.

Itachi heard through Zetsu that Sasuke was attacked whilst he and his team were competing in the Chuunin Exams, and were ambushed by the snake in the Forest of Death, leaving Sasuke with the Curse Mark. Then, after a few months, Sasuke decides to abandon the village, leaving to seek out the snake, knowing that Orochimaru wanted his body as a host for himself and the secrets of the Sharingan.

Knowing now that Pein was planning to bring the traitorous Sannin back into the organization filled the older Uchiha with dread, especially for Hinata.

"Are you fucking with us! Didn't he betray us and go solo!? Why would we need him?" Kisame hissed.

"I require his services and it is much needed, especially regarding the Hyuga princess we have in our custody," Pein reasoned.

Each member grumbled, not liking the idea of having the treacherous snake amongst them again, but could understand to some point the reason of having him here. Withholding any further comment, Deidara wasn't happy, especially leaving the girl with Itachi. The blonde's jealousy was growing within him at the thought of any of the members being alone with her, especially Itachi, who he hated with a passion.

"Tobi, you along with Konan and Zetsu will go find Orochimaru and bring him here, by force if necessary," Pein continued to order.

"Hai, leader-sama."

"Sasori, you will make sure you are well stocked in what you need. Take Deidara with you, but don't take too long, our spies are indicating that Sasuke Uchiha is back inside the Leaf Village. I am expecting an attempt at rescuing the Hyuga princess."

"Well, that's just great, un," Deidara mumbled, hating the fact he was not going to be there.

"It was to be expected when word got back to them," Itachi calmly answered.

"Remember, each of you are required to look at these scrolls. It could come in good use to our plans and arsenal," Pein once again stated.

Pein signaled that the meeting was now over as each member departed on to their tasks. The rest grumbled, going back to their rooms. Itachi made his way to Sasori, who provided the prison keys that was holding Hinata. Never saying a word he left to grab what he needed to get hold of.

Deidara glared at Itachi, his hatred bubbling to the surface.

"Don't get to comfortable with her, Itachi, un! I may have to put up with you for now but I'm warning you now, do not to get too close to her. yeah!" Deidara hissed, whilst leaving to catch up with Sasori.

Itachi however never answered, he was deep in thought, knowing that his brother was currently out of Orochimaru's hands and it intrigued him. According to Sasori, his little brother was last seen trying to take Hinata for himself, and was gone by the time he arrived. That intrigued him. Itachi hypothesized that she must have done something to Sasuke, and he wondered if she asked him to go back to Konoha to let them know she was alive.

The eldest Uchiha was trying not to let his own emotions show. He was worried about the plans involving Hinata, also what was going on regarding Hidan, especially since the priest went on some sort of solo mission. Ever since being recruited into the Akatsuki, the number one rule was that all missions they were sent on had to be done in pairs, with the partner you were assigned with. Itachi wondered why Hidan was allowed to go solo, and knew whatever it was, it most probably wouldn't be good for Hinata.

Itachi broke from his thoughts as he was soon standing in front of Hinata's prison door. Taking the keys out he began to unlock it, there was a lot he had to discuss with her, and hoped this would give him time to try to find any information, for both their sakes. Although he was a member of this organization, he was not really loyal to the actual cause, and if he could help Hinata escape the group's clutches, he would do so without drawing attention to himself in the meantime.

oOoOo

Konoha...

Naruto headed to one of the unused training grounds, as he waited for the members of the team seven to arrive, in order to have the talk that he promised Tsunade they'll have. Naruto just wanted to get it over and done with. He calmed himself down, knowing that after all Sakura was also a comrade, and they would have to work together if they wanted this rescue mission to succeed.

Naruto just wanted to get going, every second they wasted sitting idly by could be dangerous for Hinata and he didn't want her to go through anymore of what she was suffering now. The thought of losing her again frightened him immensely, the pain he felt inside at the thought of her being dead made him acutely aware of the deep feelings he had for her, that he didn't realize was genuine feeling of love.

What Naruto thought he had felt chasing after Sakura, asking for dates to Ichiraku, was nothing compared to what he felt for Hinata. The feeling was immeasurable, although at first he wasn't really sure of the feelings that were growing deep within him. Only after he thought she was dead did he realize that his heart hurt terribly as though he had died inside himself. Only the words from Sasuke that she was indeed alive, but in the clutches of the Akatsuki, brought him back to life and then he finally realized what love truly was.

Naruto hoped he would encounter her again in his dreams, just so that he knew she was still alive, not knowing was killing him more with each second passed, but he kept up his determination and faith in her. He knew Hinata was strong, that he was sure of, and they promised each other they would be with each other, their shared nindo of never going back on their word, kept him going.

Naruto was broken from his inner thoughts as Sasuke approached in disguise. He had instructed his team to remain with Shikamaru, to go over the plans until his return. Sasuke stood a few steps away from the blonde, they looked at each other, both had the same thing on their minds, wanting to get this talk over with as they waited for the final two members to show up.

They didn't wait long as Kakashi arrived into the grounds with Sakura following behind, her head lowered slightly as they was now all gathered.

"Now, that we are all here, I think we should clear the air, don't you?" Kakashi stated calmly to his three team members.

Naruto sighed deciding to go first.

"Sakura, I was hurt and angry at finding out you knew how Hinata felt about me, knowing I was asking you on dates, especially in front of her sometimes. When Kiba told me, I was shocked and thought it was a joke, but your face said it all, and I felt betrayed that you knew that before me."

Sakura kept quiet listening to the blonde, Kakashi and Sasuke listened on intently.

"I still feel some anger towards you, but a lot of it I blame myself for not realizing it sooner, so I can't blame you completely. I have decided for the good of the team and the upcoming mission ahead, to put it aside Sakura," Naruto finished.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement, the tension was still high between them all, as she silently took in all what Naruto said. Her jade green eyes locked on Sasuke, her stomach in knots at seeing her handsome team mate standing not too far away. She had tried so many times to move on from her feelings for him, but each time she tried she couldn't, her feelings for him just would not disappear.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

"Listen well Sakura and listen good. I have never understood why you have held me on such pedestal as you have. I am not blind to your affections, and it clearly irritated me at the academy. You and that Ino, along with practically all the other girls back at the academy, were fighting over me constantly, which was tedious and annoying. I hope since my departure, when I left you unconscious on the bench, that you have grown up more and advanced as a proper kunoichi of this village, and according to Kakashi you have apparently," Sasuke stated calmly.

"My goals are still the same as they were since then, although there are some aspects that have been relayed that need to be looked into, before I can take my revenge for my family and clan. It seems since I have returned your feelings are still the same towards me, but I am not at all interested in rekindling them, so I might as well just let you know now."

Sakura felt her heart be crushed by his words and felt tears gather and fall down her cheeks. She wasn't surprised that this would be the outcome, as Sasuke had never really given her any sign of striking up a romantic relationship, but she held out hope. Her mind was then focused in the red head on his team, was he in a relationship with her? That Karin girl?

"A-Are you seeing that girl in your team?" Sakura asked, wanting to know.

"I am not in any type of relationship with anyone, Sakura. Karin is someone I recruited to help me succeed in my revenge and that is all. She is just like you, obsessed with me to even steal a toothbrush I used. I cannot fathom, why you girls seem to go shit crazy over me," Sasuke sighed with irritation.

Sakura sobbed slightly, trying in vain to stop herself from crying. Naruto glanced away knowing that this would be the likely outcome. Kakashi hated seeing Sakura heartbroken, but knew that she needed to hear this to recover as quickly as possible, even though it would highly be unlikely.

"I'm sorry Sakura, I truly am, but you needed to know this. I meant what I said, that day when I left the village, and I am glad you have come so far since then," Sasuke stated softly.

Sakura nodded. Kakashi decided to take Sakura back home and talk to her if she needed it. Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura disappeared with Kakashi, both had different feelings at what had just took place and hoped that now they could move forward for the upcoming mission.

oOoOo

A/N:- Hello everyone I hope you all had a great Christmas and a great New Year! I apologise to everyone who has been waiting for me to update this story and of course my others. I haven't been well and on top of that I have been living between two homes that I have finally moved back home permenantly just before christmas.

Also I suffered major toothache so my Christmas was ruined due to that but had my wisdom tooth removed a week ago and have just recovered from that! I did however write chapters of this story as well as The Lustful maid.

I want to thank my beta reader Ookami88 for being patient as well as conversing our ideas for the story. Also Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourites this story as well as messaging me regarding updating. I can assure all my readers that I will not abandon any of my stories they will be completed but I will ask for you to be patient I hate rushing as then i don't feel my best if I do!

I have plans for future stories this year which I hope to make a start once I finish some of my ongoing stories.

Next chapter should be up soon once my beta is finished looking over and amending any mistakes on my part.

Thanks for reading bye for now x


	24. Chapter 24

A Toy For The Akatsuki

Chapter 24

_From previous chapter..._

oOoOo

**_"I am not in any type of relationship with anyone, Sakura. Karin is someone I recruited to help me succeed in my revenge and that is all. She is just like you, obsessed with me to even steal a toothbrush I used. I cannot fathom, why you girls seem to go shit crazy over me," Sasuke sighed with irritation._**

**_Sakura sobbed slightly, trying in vain to stop herself from crying. Naruto glanced away knowing that this would be the likely outcome. Kakashi hated seeing Sakura heartbroken, but knew that she needed to hear this to recover as quickly as possible, even though it would highly be unlikely._**

**_"I'm sorry Sakura, I truly am, but you needed to know this. I meant what I said, that day when I left the village, and I am glad you have come so far since then," Sasuke stated softly._**

**_Sakura nodded. Kakashi decided to take Sakura back home and talk to her if she needed it. Both Sasuke and Naruto watched as Sakura disappeared with Kakashi, both had different feelings at what had just took place and hoped that now they could move forward for the upcoming mission._**

oOoOo

_Amegakure..._

Itachi had entered the dim lit room, making sure to lock the huge door behind him. Glancing around he saw Hinata sitting cross-legged on the bed, looking as though she was meditating. Itachi walked towards her, noticing straight away her pale lilac eyes were immediately upon him.

"Itachi!?" Hinata whispered, slightly surprised to see him instead of Deidara or Hidan.

"I see that you have already been taken care of. Have you eaten?" Itachi questioned, noticing that she was dressed, but he could tell she had lost weight since her capture.

"Y-Yes. Sasori t-took me to the bathroom, so I c-could wash myself, even though my p-privacy i-is being violated."

Itachi didn't answer, knowing that Pein had wanted her watched at all times and that meant she couldn't be left alone for too long.

"Why wouldn't you submit yourself to the Akatsuki's cause? If you did, you wouldn't have to put up with this," Itachi reasoned.

Itachi was a master at hiding his true emotions and feelings, no one could read him as he kept all his emotions in check. Not even the other members of the Akatsuki could get him to lose his control, no matter how much they tried, mainly Kisame, who seemed to have a mutual respect, considering they were very much alike in terms of the crimes they had committed within their villages.

But Itachi's mask was slightly slipping seeing this girl, the Hyuga princess of a noble clan, in the clutches of this organization. Itachi was constantly reminded of his younger brother, knowing that they were virtually the same age. Seeing this girl, who was now sitting before him, not knowing what was going to come next, even though thanks to the meeting he knew what would soon be coming towards her.

"I will not join the Akatsuki. I'm sorry Itachi, but I would rather die than submit and become a puppet for everyone here to use. As I said before, I will not abandon my friends, my family or my village." Hinata stated firm

Itachi knew deep down that this would be her answer, and he respected her for not breaking, especially after hearing what in this room was being done to her. He wondered back to when they were recapturing her, and she had managed to counter his Sharingan, it had been bugging him since they returned, knowing that no one from the Hyuga clan could do that to his knowledge.

"Hinata... how did you do that?"

"P-Pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Back when we were about to fight," Itachi calmly asked again.

Hinata remained silent, just staring into the onyx eyes that never left her own, searching deep within her soul for answers regarding the mysteries she contained within.

"I-I do n-not know, Uchiha-san," Hinata whispered, afraid of who else was listening to this conversation.

"P-Please believe me... I-I don't know w-what is happening myself."

"I heard you said that you heard a voice within your subconscious, is that true?"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement as Itachi contemplated on her answer. Sighing deeply, he knelt down on one knee, staring deeply into her lilac eyes. A slight blush adorned her cheeks at the intensity of his stare.

"Hinata, you need to find out what is going on within you. It seems that Pein is going to bring in Orochimaru to gather information on you," Itachi silently confided.

Hinata flinched and her face drained completely of color at the news. She grew more frightened of the circumstances she would now be put in. Would she be able to carry on and continue to be strong until Naruto came for her? The scenarios of what would become of her in the snake man's hands made her feel sick and faint. Itachi knew deep down he would have to help her in some way, but how?

"Get some rest, I will be watching over you for now," Itachi stated softly, clenching his fists at seeing the tears falling down the girl's ghostly pale cheeks.

oOoOo

_Outskirts of Yagakure..._

Hidan stood looking over the horizon. He had finally arrived at his destination. Clutching his medallion, that held the symbol of his faith, he closed his eyes and whispered a prayer to his Lord Jashin.

Hidan went towards the secret entrance, known only to followers of Jashin, to one of the secret temples, hidden from those that would destroy it. A few hand signs was done and the boulder lifted enough for him to enter, revealing steep steps leading deep underground.

Hidan grinned as he began to descend down the steps, keeping his guard up in case any blasphemous intruders had entered inside. Holding his scythe tightly within his right hand, the mad priest had finally reached a large door. Hidan chuckled as he opened the door without a care in the world, immediately taking in his familiar surroundings.

His cloak had stains of blood from two unfortunate shinobi belonging to Suna, who he had encountered earlier in the day. He enjoyed ripping them apart, seeing them writhe frantically on the ground as he performed his ritual. He watched with glee as the two shinobi died an agonizing death due to his unique Jutsu.

Hidan rubbed his torso, seeing as his wounds from impaling one of his rods within him was now virtually healed, leaving no scar but just dried blood in its wake. Hidan was thankful his healing capabilities did him well, his battles were mainly one sided on his part and was enjoying his alone time away from Kakazu.

His eyes surveyed the large open room, it was still as he remembered it from all the experiments that was conducted upon him, to reach the immortal status they had all wanted and desired. The end result was by far a success thanks to his Lord Jashin, as long as his sacrifices appeased his God he would be rewarded.

Hidan noticed that the temple was abandoned and hoped that what he came here for was still here. Walking around the dark room he found his way to one of the many corridors that this underground temple contained, as he searched throughout, knowing that he couldn't leave anything amiss, if it could help him fulfill his plans.

oOoOo

_Konoha..._

It was getting late and Naruto could feel that his energy was truly spent. Sasuke had stayed with him, discussing the matter of Sakura and their talk from earlier, each wondering how she was coping, and also if this predicament would hinder the rescue mission, hoping that Sakura was above all that, especially as they would be working together on this mission tomorrow.

Sasuke wanted to find out the meaning of the message that Hinata confided to Naruto. Was there something more that was being kept from him about his clan's massacre? Sasuke wondered of the many possibilities and really wanted to speak to Hinata, to find out more of what she knew. The other part of him wanted to know about the power she seemed to contain within her and also the relationship between her and Naruto.

Sasuke, as well as all the Konoha twelve, knew of Hinata's affections towards Naruto, apart from Naruto himself it seemed. Up until he had abandoned the village, Naruto was still none the wiser, still hounding around Sakura, constantly asking her out on a date. It seemed pitiful to the Uchiha, he could clearly see that Sakura was not interested in the blonde, since she had eyes only for himself.

But when he met up with Kakashi and Naruto to bring news that Hinata was clearly alive and needed help, Sasuke had seen quite the opposite in the blonde. Naruto had confided that he had apparently met Hinata and they had talked, but Sasuke wondered if more had occurred that Naruto decided not to mention. He seemed to have a faraway look, as if he was in a daze, something which wasn't normal for Naruto, who was always head strong and hyperactive.

Sasuke also wanted to spar with Naruto, to see where their training had led them, and of course who was stronger. Sasuke sensed that Naruto had indeed come far, but just how much farther was he? Did the blonde surpass him or not? He really wanted to test it out, but also knew they couldn't draw attention to themselves either, and he had a feeling that would happen if they did eventually fight.

Naruto had many things on his mind, namely Hinata. He hoped that she was alright, he wanted nothing more than to leave the village now and bring her back. He was determined that he would remain beside her from now on, and he vowed that it would be a promise of a lifetime. He couldn't imagine looking to the future without her.

"What are you thinking about dobe?" Sasuke questioned, hating the silence.

"Just thinking about Hinata-chan, y'know."

"Hn... So you finally realized she loved you after all this time?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, a slight red adorned his cheeks, as his mind was filled with images of their union that seemed to replay within him all the time. Then hearing the Fox chuckle didn't help, knowing that the Fox was enjoying the replay just as much.

"Yes... I know I was an idiot, I didn't notice her feelings for me. I thought she was weird, a good weird though. But she always made me feel calm, y'know... She always gave me the words that I wanted to hear the most, and she... She believed in me from the very start, never laughed at me or put me down for that matter, not like everyone else did."

"So how did you finally work it out?" Sasuke asked further, really intrigued.

"When we were sent out on a mission to find her, when we found her torn and burnt jacket thanks to Kiba, we were all beside ourselves with worry, especially when Pakkun had located four different scents, including Hinata-chan's. When Kakashi confided that the four scents belonged to members of the Akatsuki, I was shocked. I could feel my rage beginning to grow at the thought of Hinata fighting them. Don't get me wrong teme... Hinata was never weak in my eyes. I always knew she was strong. After you left the village, myself and team 8 went on a mission to find a special bug, a Bikochuu beetle, that could track anyone with their scent."

Sasuke's eyebrow rose as he listened, intrigued on what the blonde was saying.

"What we didn't know was that there were three shinobi from Iwagakure that also were looking for this insect, as they were quite rare and only on a certain season did they hatch. Well, thanks to Hinata, we found it and Shino kept it ready to use in finding you," Naruto confided.

"To find me!?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Well, yeah... Apparently it was Hinata's idea to take this mission, as I kept hounding granny Tsunade daily to let me search for you, so she finally relented and allowed me to join team 8 on the mission," Naruto continued, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"What happened?"

"Hinata-chan got captured by the three shinobi of the Kamizuru clan, and they demanded that we trade the bug for her. Shino had hidden the bug carefully, as we went to the meeting point, but they captured us using a big ass queen bee. When they took us to where Hinata-chan was being kept, she was nowhere to be seen and one of the men realized that she had perished due to the water current and the huge waterfall. Well, as you can guess, I lost it and told Shino not to say anything. One of them was about to stamp on my head, except I freaked him out, thanks to the Fox... I was so angry, I had never felt such rage at the thought of Hinata being hurt, or worse dead," Naruto stated calmly.

"But suddenly, there was a paper bomb that went off, and from the smoke that finally disappeared, there stood Hinata-chan, protecting us all. The three shinobi began to summon all these frigging bees from their arms, and they were heading for us! Shino told me to calm down and watch, I was confused at that, until Hinata did this really awesome Jutsu!" Naruto continued with a smile.

"What Jutsu was that?"

"Oh... man, what was it called again... Oh, I know now! She called it 'Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty- Four Palms'. It was amazing teme, believe it!"

"Hn."

"The bees were destroyed, and couldn't get through her to get to us. Shino had managed to use his bugs to release us from the cocoons of honey. He told me later that Hinata trained hard to develop her own unique Jutsu, and she wanted her family to acknowledge her, but most of all she wanted my approval. I never understood why I was so important until now. Kiba was the one that told me in his anger about Hinata-chan's feelings. I thought it was a joke at first, until everyone had serious looks, even Sakura. That's when I knew that what Kiba had said was true."

"Do you feel the same way, dobe?"

"At first I didn't know what I felt. I was stunned that someone actually had feelings for me, especially from Hinata-chan. I then realized that what I thought was weird behavior from her, it was actually her being around me, with fainting and blushing deep red. But when I spoke to Sakura about it, and she tried to dismiss it, I got angry at her and couldn't be around her for a while. I would just get angry. I hated the fact that everyone knew how she felt about me, apart from myself, and after seriously thinking about those times I realized that I also had feelings for her."

"Do you actually understand about love dobe?"

"Not at first, I didn't. I thought I was in love with Sakura, but what I feel for Hinata is by far greater than anything I felt for Sakura. Besides, she would never love me back. She has deep feelings for you and you know that, teme," Naruto growled.

Sasuke never answered, as he stared up into the dark skies above that held many twinkling stars, like glistening gems on a black canvas. The large moon shone down at the two, instantly making both of them think of Hinata, even though her eyes had more of a lavender tint.

"I had better get back, knowing Karin and Suigetsu they will be arguing, and Karin needs to be off by dawn," Sasuke calmly announced, standing up and stretching.

"Yeah... I'm determined to get her back teme, you know that, don't you?"

"..."

Sasuke never answered, as he disappeared into the surroundings, leaving Naruto sitting and staring up at the stars, deciding it would be best to head back to his apartment and rest for the mission ahead. He hoped he may encounter Hinata again, for his own peace of mind.

He was missing her like crazy, he wanted to smell her scent of lavender, as it seemed to have a calming effect upon him. Hearing her sweet voice sent his heart soaring, he just wanted to hold her in his arms again, run his fingers through her indigo locks, as his lips locked with hers.

The blonde stood up, letting out a deep sigh as he made his way back to his apartment, deciding that he wasn't up to visiting Ichiraku tonight. His appetite hasn't been great since he returned from the rescue mission, even though he now knew Hinata was alive, but until she was safely back where he could see her, his appetite couldn't improve, so he ate little.

Hoping from rooftop to rooftop he came to his apartment complex, breathing another sigh of relief at not being stopped by anyone to talk to. He was now feeling exhausted and just wanted to get to sleep, and hope his dreams would lead him to Hinata again.

Unlocking his front door Naruto entered inside, noticing for the first time in days the state his apartment was in. Forming the usual hand signs two clones appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Yes boss?"

"You two clear this mess up, I'm going off to bed," Naruto stated as he yawned

The two clones of the blonde nodded and got to work, cleaning up the mess around them, while Naruto went ahead to his room. Taking off his jacket and mesh shirt, placing them over a chair, grabbing a clean shirt from the drawer. Removing his black and orange pants, leaving only his boxers on, Naruto crawled into bed. He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, his thoughts were constantly about Hinata and their brief time together. He could feel the familiar tightness growing in his boxers at the visions appearing in his mind. Groaning, within a few minutes Naruto was fast asleep from exhaustion, with Hinata still on his mind.

oOoOo

Hidan had been searching the temple for hours, cussing each time it turned up empty, until he found a small room, filled with scrolls of written documents, and a large book that he remembered seeing in his time here.

The large book was filled with information that Hidan wanted. He placed it into a storage scroll, deciding to look through the scrolls that were on show, in case there was anything useful in them for him to use.

Hidan was feeling pure excitement at finding what he came here for, and also looking forward to his plans he had for Hinata. He decided that he'd take a majority of what he found, placing scroll after scroll inside a storage seal, while knowing that time wasn't on his side. Hidan had wasted enough time as it was searching for what he was after.

Once he had sealed everything of interest, the priest gathered his scythe, placing it upon his back, glancing around the room in case there was something he could've missed. To his pleasure there was nothing else the temple held that he would need. The silver haired priest made his way back to the entrance, deciding to make haste and get back to Pein's tower, and back to his delectable prisoner, who he couldn't wait to dominate and bind to his will.

The cold night air greeted him as soon as he stepped outside, he glanced around the darkened surroundings to get his bearings, and began to make his journey back to the Akatsuki hideout. He briefly wondered what Deidara was doing, and that sudden thought made his pace quicken, so he could get back as soon as possible.

oOoOo

_Outskirts of Otogakure..._

The air around began to spin into a vortex, as two cloaked figures appeared out of thin air. Tobi had used his Sharingan technique 'Kamui' to take himself and Konan, who already knew of his real purpose within the Akatsuki, with him.

Both members waited until the third figure materialized from the ground beneath.

"Zetsu, have you located him?" Tobi questioned.

"Yes, I have. He is in the hideout, preparing to leave, along with one other, Kabuto, I believe."

"Interesting. Well, let's go welcome him. His plans for the Uchiha will have to wait for now," Tobi stated.

Zetsu disappeared into the ground, as both Konan and Tobi made their way to where the snake ninja was currently hiding at.

oOoOo

Orochimaru was currently planning to get his way ward student Sasuke, as well as the other three, back into his hands. He was livid at the thought of his pupil being back in Konoha's clutches, when he had plans to take over his body and finally unlock the secrets to the Sharingan. A dream that he had envisioned for himself for years, trying to unlock the secrets to one of the three major eye Kekkei Genkai in the Shinobi world.

Orochimaru was pondering many things, as numerous questions started to surface within the snake sannin's mind. So far, any spies he had within Konoha were blind to what was really going on, and he wasn't naive to know that his ex-teammates, Tsunade and Jiraiya, knew what was likely going on and he was raging that he had nothing to go on.

All he knew was that Sasuke had wanted to go and retrieve the Hyuga heiress, due to her showing exceptional power, that even surprised him, by going on what Sasuke had admitted, when asking permission to retrieve her. Also there was the Akatsuki, what was going in with them? He knew the Akatsuki was going for the Tailed Beasts and their hosts, to extract them in order to create a world of peace, but to Orochimaru something was amiss.

He was deep in thought when Kabuto entered inside the large room, his glasses grunting from the only light within the dimmed room.

"Any newsss?"

"No, my Lord."

Suddenly a vortex appeared, startling Kabuto briefly, as he stood before the snake sannin, to protect him from the unwelcome visitors. Orochimaru, however, knew immediately who was now standing inside his room, as another appeared from the ground.

"Well well well...What bringsss you three to my humble home?" Orochimaru asked outright.

The three Akatsuki members stood, staring at the snake sannin. Tobi walked forward, his one eye staring straight at him.

"Orochimaru, we have come for you to bring you back into the Akatsuki."

"Oh... And why ssshould I do that?" Orochimaru questioned, intrigued but also shocked.

"Because we have a use of you, and we will take you by force, if you don't come with us willingly," Tobi stared firmly.

Kabuto reached for a scalpel currently on his possession, but stilled when he felt Orochimaru step beside him, reading what his Lord was saying silently.

"Do I get to know, why you need me back?"

"All will be revealed to you in due time, you are to come with us now."

"And my sssubordinate?"

"If he us useful to our cause, then he may come along. You will most probably need his assistance in this matter, but be warned, any future attempt at betraying us again will not end in your favor! You will be watched thoroughly from now on."

Orochimaru glared openly at the three members, not liking to be ordered around. However he was very intrigued at what they needed his help for, and it must be big if they decided to recruit him back.

"Very well, myssself and my asssociate Kabuto will accompany you, but I will need to bring sssome thingsss with me."

"You have 1 hour to seal what you need, and you will both be watched, so don't even attempt to escape or trick us for that matter, or we will end your life in seconds!" Tobi warned.

oOoOo

Itachi had returned to the room, holding a glass of water and some food, hoping to get Hinata to eat to get her strength back. So far, the others weren't back yet, although he knew it wouldn't be long until they arrived back. A few of them had been training and studying the scrolls they had been handed, that worked well with their elemental affinity.

Kisame was moaning about having to remain within the tower, and agreed with Kakuzu, that he wanted to go out and cause destruction somewhere, even though Kakuzu was more to do with money from bounties.

Itachi entered inside, seeing that Hinata was stretching and doing simple exercises to keep her body supple.

"I brought you something to eat and to drink."

Hinata stopped her stretching and took a seat on the bed, as Itachi placed the water and food on the side table. Hinata felt her stomach grumble, her appetite was growing, and the food looked more edible that what Deidara was bringing her before.

"Make sure you eat it all, you will need your strength, Hinata," Itachi stated.

Hinata sighed, agreeing silently, as she began to eat what was on the plate, while Itachi continued to watch her.

"I suggest after you eat, you get some sleep, seeing as you haven't since I last left you. You'll need it by what I revealed to you and he could be arriving soon."

Hinata stopped in what she was doing, fear once more began to dwell within her, due to the snake sannin being summoned to experiment on her. That made her subconsciously shiver at the very thought. But she pushed it down, she was a Hyuga! She had to keep strong, not only for herself, but for her friends, family and village. She knew they would come for her, she just knew it.

Itachi, who was watching her intently, knew what she must be feeling within herself.

"I will check on you through the night, Hinata, but please make sure you eat and get some sleep."

"I will, Itachi," Hinata quietly answered, watching as he left and heard the keys locking the door, his footsteps disappearing and leaving her in silence.

Hinata managed to eat everything on the plate that Itachi had prepared for her. It was light and not too heavy on her stomach, as she tried not to think if any of the things mentioned earlier. She was feeling the exhaustion and decided that Itachi was right, and she needed her strength and wits about her more than ever now.

Finishing drinking the glass of water, Hinata stretched as she got under the covers and rested her head against the pillow, missing her large comfortable bed back in her room at home, with the thick fluffy pillows and thick comforter that always kept her warm when going to sleep. The advanced fragrance that always filled her room made her calm, as she drifted off to sleep, and she usually awoke to her sister Hanabi snuggling up to her, when she constantly snuck into her room from a bad dream the younger girl had had.

Hinata smiked at the memory, as a lone tear drifted down her cheek. She missed her sister deeply, as well as the rest if her family and friends within her village. Especially Naruto. She wondered what plans they had come up with, and believed in the blonde completely, she just had to be patient and remain strong, even though it was getting hard to, but she had to keep her faith no matter what.

Without realizing it, she had finally succumbed to her exhaustion and was finally asleep, filled with thoughts of her Naruto-kun.

oOoOo

The ring pulsed as the lone cloaked figure cursed, having to stop his journey back to base. He stood silent, closing his eyes to listen to the telepathic commands of his leader.

"Hidan... I trust you are now done with your mission?"

"Yes, I fucking am. I was currently in my way back to base."

"Good... I trust you have what you needed?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good. I have sent for Orochimaru."

"The fuck!? What the fuck for!"

"We need answers, Hidan, to what is going on with the girl. Remember, we want her for our own cause, not just so you and Deidara can use her body for your own pleasures," Pein warned.

"The girl is under my authority, Pein! Remember that! If the fucking snake wants to check up on her, then he does under my fucking supervision, got it?"

"Fine, I will allow it."

"I will be back by dawn, as long as there are no fucking distractions."

"Very well. I will see you upon your return."

Hidan awoke. He began to pick up pace, resuming his journey, livid at the thought of the snake ninja coming back to the organization. What the hell was Pein thinking by doing so! Whatever the outcome, Hidan won't allow the bastard to touch his prize, not without him being there, and that's final!

oOoOo

_A/N:- I have been quite busy writing not only this story but my other two stories as well. As always I would like to thank Ookami88 for your assistance in this story, i couldn't do it without you!_

_I have had some reviews Regarding pairings to this story, Currently this story is HidaHina, DeiHina, and NaruHina. There may be slight relations to other members of the Akatsuki but those three are the main! Most have asked for NaruHina and HidaHina those are the main two pairings to this story. How it will end I am not sure its what comes to me when I write. But the story is no where near to finishing yet!_

_I would like to thank those that are enjoying this story it is one of my favourites even though its not as popular as my other stories as it is more darker I suppose. That's the fun thing about writing you can change your style plenty of times and let your imagination run wild._

_To everyone reading, following, favouriting thank you! I am currently writing chapters to three of my stories I will place an Author Note to my other story Demon Fox Lover that for the time being will remain on Hiatus! I am not abandoning any of my stories but concentrating on three of my ongoing as two are not to far off nearing completion._

_Until next chapter bye bye for now x_


	25. Chapter 25

**A Toy For The Akatsuki**

**Chapter 25**

_**Previous Chapter...**_

**oOoOo**

_The ring pulsed as the lone cloaked figure cursed, having to stop his journey back to base. He stood silent, closing his eyes to listen to the telepathic commands of his leader._

_"Hidan... I trust you are now done with your mission?"_

_"Yes, I fucking am. I was currently in my way back to base."_

_"Good... I trust you have what you needed?"_

_"Yes I do."_

_"Good. I have sent for Orochimaru."_

_"The fuck!? What the fuck for!?"_

_"We need answers, Hidan, to what is going on with the girl. Remember, we want her for our own cause, not just so you and Deidara can use her body for your own pleasures," Pein warned._

_"The girl is under my authority, Pein! Remember that! If the fucking snake wants to check up on her then he does under my fucking supervision, got it?!"_

_"Fine, I will allow it."_

_"I will be back by dawn as long as there are no fucking distractions."_

_"Very well, I will see you upon your return."_

_Hidan awoke and began to pick up pace, resuming his journey, livid at the thought of the snake coming back within the organization, and what the hell was Pein thinking by doing so. Whatever the outcome, he won't allow the slithery bastard to touch his toy, not without him being there and that's final!_

**oOoOo**

Hinata finally managed to relax somewhat, as she lied down on the pathetically thin mattress, her thoughts were on what Itachi had confided to her regarding the Snake Sannin being brought back into the organization, from which he had left. Hinata had heard from Kiba what had happened when they pursued Sasuke, who had left the village in pursuit of power, namely turning to Orochimaru to accomplish it. Naruto, along with Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, and her cousin Neji, attempted to rescue Sasuke and bring him back.

They each had to fight the Sound Four members, leaving Naruto to try to bring Sasuke back by force if necessary, while each member of the team went up against a group of shinobi that was created by the Snake Sannin himself, all expendable as they each went to their deaths. Naruto and Sasuke had fought, but Naruto was brought back empty handed. Sasuke had escaped right into the snake's hands, it left her crush injured and distraught.

Hinata knew that Sasuke wanted revenge for his clan, his parents, and had to fight his elder brother to avenge those that had fallen in cold blood. Hinata however knew that there was something not right underlying that very fact, she could sense it somehow. Although Itachi was ranked in the bingo books and he was rated dangerous and difficult to go up against, for some reason when she looked at his dark opal eyes they were far from the ruthless killer he had been heavily portrayed to be.

Hinata had seen the flickers of emotions stirring within the dark depths of his eyes. The elder Uchiha was as handsome as his younger brother, and she could understand why so many woman in her village were hit by Cupid's arrow over them. Sakura and Ino were prime examples of their devout feelings in Sasuke pursuing him religiously, even if the young avenger was not in the slightest bit interested. Hinata could remember the heavy stampede of footsteps from the two kunoichi running into the classroom and fighting over who got their first so that they could sit by the younger Uchiha, who looked annoyed at the whole scene.

Hinata gave a slight giggle at the memory ,relishing in the brief reprieve on thoughts that were mostly surrounded in turmoil since her captivity. Her thoughts once more drifted towards Itachi's news regarding the Snake Sannin. Unlike Jiraiya and Tsunade, Orochimaru was ruthless as he was ambitious, his name was notorious throughout Fire Country and beyond. He had fought Lord Third and had helped the elderly Hokage to his death. The funeral of the fallen shinobi along with the third Hokage was still fresh in her young mind.

It was packed with shinobi from the clans to those that was not from a clan to the villagers each one had a poignant memory regarding those that had died and were paying their own respects. Orochimaru was never discussed, it was a deep regret of Lord Third that he had never taken his students life, after all the inhuman experiments he had conducted under the Hokage's very nose.

That thought made her shiver internally as well as externally. Experiments, that was why the snake was brought in, to see what this power was she contained within herself, that even she herself didn't know a thing about. The thought of that man touching her, even looking at her made her skin crawl, the countless innocent victims that he had experimented upon was a well known fact throughout each village and known to each Kage that ruled.

Hinata was alone, with no one she could call a friend or ally, apart from Itachi. The other members looked at her differently, two of them in particular looked at her with lust. Taking a deep breath she decided she should try to get some sleep, the days was agonizingly long since her captivity, and all she wanted to do was escape and get home back to her family and friends, but in particular to the blonde haired, blue eyed shinobi, that stole her heart and had given her his.

He was her ray of sunshine she could count upon, whilst she was stuck amongst the dark wilderness she found herself within. She needed to see him again and warn him of what was now happening. She still had faith in her comrades that would never diminish, and she would never forsake her nindo, their nindo. Giving up was not in her vocabulary although her clan thought her weak, Naruto gave her strength and confidence in herself, and she would not betray that, or him, no matter how bleak the situation really was.

**oOoOo**

**Konoha...**

The cool night air did nothing for the blonde as he decided he couldn't sleep, tossing and turning in his bed with the many thoughts of Hinata swamping his mind. He hadn't been in his apartment half an hour when he had gotten undressed and decided to take a walk across the village, anything to ease the raging torrent of thoughts escalating within. Even the Fox held captive within him remained strangely quiet, which Naruto was grateful for, as his two clones had already long dispersed when they had finished making his apartment much more tidy.

The walk didn't last long as the village had settled down for another night, dim lighting was present casting a magical glow along the empty and silent streets he walked upon. To be honest, Naruto was too lost in his thoughts to appreciate the silence all around him. He passed a few shinobi that were on night duty, they noticed him but never said anything to the young blonde as he passed, he never registered them anyway, he was in his own world before deciding that he had better return home. He felt that hours had passed but in fact only an hour had actually gone by, when he opened his front door glancing at the small wall clock hanging on his lounge wall.

Naruto had many thoughts rushing through his head as he closed his front door, the mission although secretive had been set at dawn, the first group would set off towards Amagakure and be the eyes and ears of the large team that would follow after them.

Naruto sighed, as he went to his small kitchen deciding to root through the cupboards and see if he had any tea that he could make in attempts to relax him. Filling the kettle he turned it on as he paced the room feeling his anxiety build with each second passed. A knock on the door alerted him and he wondered, who it could be at this hour?

Naruto sighed as he went to his front door opening it to see four figures before him.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto whispered.

"Can we come inside Naruto?"

Naruto nodded as he stepped aside as the group entered inside the room. Shikamaru, Inoichi, Kakashi and Sasuke ,who had unhenged himself, and now stood in his small sitting room.

"Um... What can i do for you guys?"

"We're not all here yet, Naruto," Shikamaru stated as the others took a seat on the floor and couch.

Another knock on the door alerted everyone, as the confused blonde went to the door, finding Jiraiya and Tsunade, with Shizune holding Tonton in her arms.

"Well, let us in gaki," Jiraiya announced softly to the confused Naruto.

Naruto once again stepped aside as the three entered inside his small rundown apartment.

"Good, I see everyone I called for arrived safely and unnoticed," Tsunade announced.

"Shizune, Jiraiya, if you will please," Tsunade ordered.

Jiraiya and Shizune, who put the small pig down upon the floor, began doing hand signs as a seal activated within his home, keeping unwanted eyes and ears out of what would be said and done inside.

"Ok, what is all this about baa-chan?" Naruto exclaimed, as he heard his kettle whistle on his stove and headed to the small kitchen to turn it off.

"We are going to see if we can help you communicate with Hinata again," Tsunade stated softly.

Naruto stopped stock still, his blue eyes wide at the revelation.

"W-What do you mean help me communicate with Hinata-chan!?... Can you do that?" Naruto answered, hope was tinged in his voice.

"It could be possible Naruto. I had to tell Jiraiya here and I think with our help it could be possible," Tsunade reasoned.

Naruto remained quiet, hope building within him. Hinata had been on his mind constantly, he hated waiting for the mission ahead, he wanted to leave now and get her back home to them, but most importantly to him.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"I know some seals that originally came from your own clan Naruto... it should be very possible, seeming as I believe Hinata has left some kind of link between you both," Jiraya stated with a sly smirk.

Naruto felt himself blush, knowing that very look, and glared at Tsunade, knowing that the Slug Princess must of told the pervert everything that had happened between himself and Hinata, he thought it was just a perfect dream but it had been very real.

"It could very well be possible kit... Your mother's side of the family was proficient in seals, especially fuinjitsu, that's how the pervert came about learning and understanding some, including your father's," The Fox announced within him.

"What do you mean my mother and father!? You knew them!?" Naruto shouted inwardly.

"Of course I knew them... I was sealed within one of them, your mother was the jinchuuriki before you."

"Naruto... OI!" Jiraiya shouted, seeing him in a shocked daze.

Naruto was brought back to the present, the fox's words about his parents instilled in his mind.

"The Fox has just told me that he knows who my parents are!" Naruto announced to the shocked and stunned room

"What!?"

"Listen Naruto, he is telling the truth about your parents," Tsunade announced her eyes held pain and regret

"W-What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"Your parents Naruto, I knew them, as did Jiraiya and Kakashi here."

"You knew then, why the hell wasn't I told about them damn it!" Naruto growled out.

"Because your parents were well known in their own right, especially your father and if his enemies found out that you were his son, they would killed you to avenge those that your father killed in battle," Jiraiya stated to Naruto.

Naruto was quiet, taking all of the words in.

"Look Naruto, I promise that I will tell you who your parents are, but we first need to do this whilst we have the time," Tsunade reasoned.

Naruto was conflicted, he wanted answers to the many growing questions that were rising within him. He had thought that he was an orphan and his parents were unknown, but the fact that three people that he trusted whole heartedly actually knew his parents, upset him greatly. Even the fuzz ball knew who they were. The blonde felt anger bubbling away within him, for keeping this away from him, but suddenly a pair of lilac tinted eyes and a beautiful smile flashed before his mind, that halted his anger altogether.

'Hinata-chan...' Naruto stated softly in his mind.

Naruto sighed as he nodded his head in agreement, he would wait for now for the answers he had so badly wanted to know about, his birth and the reason for this being kept in secrecy. The others were shocked too and intrigued to the revelations they had just heard.

"Fine, I will wait for now... But I want answers," Naruto stated.

"And I promise I will tell you, but first let's get this ready, shall we?" Tsunade stated.

Sasuke and Shikamaru moved what tiny bit of furniture Naruto had, making space on the floor, as Jiraiya immediately began to draw symbols in a very large circle.

"Will it be just me, baa-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"No gaki, it won't be, not this time, but hopefully if this works, we will be able to set a possible link where you can easily communicate to her," Tsunade answered.

Naruto nodded, as he watched his godfather continue writing the symbols on his floor. The minutes passed by and Jiraiya finally stood up, taking a good look over each detail to make sure it was correctly done.

"Right, that's done. Now, if you would like to undress..." Jiraiya stated.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade roared, eyes blazing with fury.

"It has to be done, hime. I have to write symbols on everyone present, apart from Shikamaru and Shizune, as they would be waiting on the sidelines."

"Very well, undress," Tsunade announced, with a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

Jiraiya worked quickly and efficiently, as he used his brush with chakra ink and placed the elaborate symbols on parts of the body of each participant that was also coming along. Once Inoichi was done, Jiraiya got him to sit at the top of the circle.

Next was Sasuke, followed by Naruto, and last, but not least, Tsunade. Once they were ready, Jiraiya conjured up a shadow clone and managed to get his clone to write the delicate symbols upon his body.

Once done, the clone disappeared in a puff of white smoke. Shizune, Kakashi and Shikamaru were still dressed as they were remaining on the outside, to make sure everything was in order and not disturbed. Kakashi had already summoned his ninja dogs, who were guarding the perimeter outside Naruto's apartment.

"Right then... Naruto, I need you to sit in the middle of the circle. Tsunade, I need you on the one side, I will be opposite. Sasuke I need you to sit opposite Inoichi."

The five shinobi sat around and within the circle, with Naruto in the dead centre. Jiraiya took in each of their positions, happy with how it was, he nodded his head to Tsunade.

"Shizune, if you would please," Tsunade ordered.

Shizune carefully walked over towards the circle, handing over something from her hands, as Tsunade handed it to Naruto. Slight confusion adorned his face, as he took the item in his hands, it was a headband that belonged to Hinata. His heart thumped wildly as he held it gently in his hands, seeing the dried blood that made his heart clench. When he thought he had lost her and would never see her again, he had never felt such pain residing from his chest, and never wanted to experience that again. He vowed it would never happen again and he would bring her back home safely.

"Right, now listen up, everyone hold hands, apart from Naruto." Tsunade ordered. "Are you guys sure that you will be fine keeping an eye on us?"

"Of course Lady Tsunade, we will make sure that nothing is disturbed, and will watch over you safely while you're out," Kakashi stated reassuringly.

Tsunade nodded and she glanced at everyone within the circle, then holding her eyes with Jiraiya, who locked eyes with her.

"Jiraiya, over to you," Tsunade stated, Jiraiya nodded.

"Naruto, you are to hold Hinata's headband and relax. I need you to think about her and the place where you saw her. Inoichi, you know what to do, as well as everyone else. Use your chakra. Tsunade, myself and Naruto have high chakra reserves, although each one of you have an impressive amount. I want each of you to relax, keep your breathing steady and concentrate on Hinata, that is who we want to see and communicate with."

Everyone nodded as they prepared themselves.

"Each of you will feel a tug on your chakra, just remain relaxed and calm and keep your concentration on Hinata and our objectives. Remember, this will be a dreamscape, keep the questions to a minimum. I am not sure how long we will be able to keep contact with her," Jiraiya stated.

Jiraiya took a deep breath glancing at everyone present within and around the circle, seeing their eyes closed and in deep concentration as he quickly activated the seal and closed his eyes, feeling the tug on his chakra as everything around him went black.

**oOoOo**

**Amagakure...**

The rain was heavy as the small group finally approached Pein's tower. Tobi led the way as Orochimaru, along with Kabuto, trailed behind him, following obediently, with Konan and Zetsu watching the rear. The door opened, letting the group inside, Tobi directed them through the narrow but long hallways finally arriving to the destination they wanted.

Tobi knocked once as the voice bid them to enter. Opening the door Tobi walked inside, his childish voice once more broke the silence. Orochimaru stood to one side, as his eyes focused in on the pair of Rinnegan eyes that was upon him.

"I see you managed to convince him to return, along with an assistant?" Pein questioned

"Yes Pein-sama... I managed to convince him to return to us and I have warned him of the consequences if he should betray us again," Tobi's voice answered.

"I take it you told him why we brought him back within the organization?"

"No, not really, only bits... I thought it best if you explained it to him."

Pein nodded as he rested his chin on his clasped hands.

"Konan, I want you to take his assistant to one of the rooms above, it should be large enough for Orochimaru to use as a base for his impending investigations," Pein ordered.

Konan nodded, as she waited for Kabuto, who looked at his master, feeling the amount of chakra in the room, especially from the one who held the Rinnegan eyes. Orochimaru nodded, giving him leave to do as they ordered.

The room was silent for a few minutes after the two departed. The Snake kept his options close, fully intrigued on what they was about to inform him, though he knew it was something regarding the Hyuga captive they held, and from his own sources as well as the information provided from his future vessel, it was to do with the Hyuga Heiress from the Hyuga clan.

"We brought you here for a reason, Orochimaru, but just because you are here and back within our organization we do not fully trust you and your objectives regarding the Sharingan. We are not in the slightest bit interested in your own goals, but we do insist that you work with us in this investigation regarding the Byakugan," Pein began.

"Ku ku ku... You have my attention," Orochimaru chuckled ominously.

**oOoOo**

_**Dreamscape...**_

Lilac tinted eyes blinked in confusion, taking in her surroundings, finding herself immersed within a white fog. Hinata groggily stood up, trying to regain her bearings, as she tried to think where she could possibly be. Was she finally asleep back in her cell? Was she back within her mind again? Maybe, just maybe, she could get the answers she so badly wanted, and find a way to escape and reunite with her friends and family, but most of all Naruto.

The white mist surrounding her didn't feel cold but at normal temperature, although confused, she felt rather calm and collected. Using her bloodline she searched with her Byakugan, to see if she could find anything or anyone within this dreamscape.

Within seconds she picked up faint traces of chakra, more than one was clearly evident, as she quickened her pace to where she could locate them. Her heart raced, as she hoped that it would be Naruto again. She missed him dreadfully since she last saw him, although the brief flash of memories made her blush a brilliant shade of red at how wanton she was when they made love.

Her pace quickened as the presences grew more and she found herself stop, she was panting hard as the mist suddenly lifted, seeing a group of confused but familiar faces stood not too far from her.

Naruto suddenly stiffened, feeling the sudden presence of the girl he loved. His head turned as his eyes caught sight of her, taking her all in, she was so beautiful his heart was thumping wildly.

"H-Hinata-chan!?" Naruto announced, as everyone stiffened and turned in one direction.

"N-Naruto kun," Hinata whispered softly.

Hinata ran as fast as she could wrapping her arms around the stunned blonde, as she took in his scent, not caring or even registering the others around them. Sasuke was stunned, as was the rest of them, seeing Hinata clearly being held within Naruto's arms, it was quite touching. Jiraiya was grinning perversely at the scene, until Tsunade elbowed him in the side, making him yell out in pain.

Hinata and Naruto were brought out of their own world, as they finally registered that they were no longer alone, and had company this time. Hinata squeaked in embarrassment, as she saw the mixture of shock and happy smiles amongst her comrades, who couldn't keep their eyes off her and Naruto.

Tsunade coughed, as she stepped forward towards the young couple that was still holding on to each other tightly.

"Hello Hinata," Tsunade began.

"H-Hokage sama," Hinata stuttered and bowed formally.

"I am surprised this idea worked, but I'm happy that it did...Well done, Jiraiya," Tsunade exclaimed.

"Well of course it would! I am the legendary Toad Sannin, aren't I?" Jiraiya stated with his trademark pose, but no one really took any notice, which made him slump his shoulders slightly.

"Hinata, we have set out plans for a rescue. We need you to tell us anything and everything you have so far gathered," Tsunade stated calmly.

"All I know is that I am being held within a tower, it's the Akatsuki's main base of operations," Hinata replied nervously.

"How do you know all of this, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked softly, holding her tightly against him.

"I heard them talk when they attempted to bring me food, for now at least the one called Sasori has stopped proceeding to drug me. The one called Hidan went on a solo mission, but according to Itachi he is expected back any day now," Hinata continued.

"Itachi!?" Sasuke hissed, his rage rising.

"Calm down Sasuke, we still need answers, then you can ask Hinata your own questions," Jiraiya warned.

Sasuke reluctantly agreed, there were so many questions swirling around in his mind about his brother, and the cryptic message that Hinata had given the love struck dobe.

"H-Hokage sama... T-They wanted me to surrender and give my allegiance to them and their objectives. I have so far refused. I will not betray my village to their cause. Itachi came to me to try to convince me, but I refused, even after I have been tormented and abused mentally and physically by a few members, namely Hidan and Deidara."

Tsunade looked upon the petite girl with somber eyes, she knew the risks of any kunoichi that fell into enemy hands. She was happy that Hinata had managed to see Naruto and give herself to the knucklehead. She could see the blonde holding her tightly against him, trying to protect her in any way even though the questions they asked was vital.

"Alright. Jiraiya, Inoichi, who have we got so far regarding the members of the Akatsuki?" Tsunade asked

"So far we know of Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Sasori of the Red Sands, and this man named Hidan," Inoichi answered.

"Anyone else Hinata?"

Hinata nodded her head

"You are correct... Deidara is from Iwa and he builds clay sculptures that explode, Sasori has an arsenal of puppets and deals with poisons and toxins, he had been making the drugs for me to take. Hidan is psychotic and he talks about his religion and God Jashin and sacrifices, his partner is Kakuzu who loves to cash in on bounties, and is their so called medic in some ways, but easily angered with threats to kill. I heard one of them call Hidan and Kakuzu the zombie duo," Hinata stated calmly.

Everyone took in the information.

"Zombie duo?"

"Y-Yes, they are apparently immortal. I heard Hidan mutter about Kakuzu wanting money all the time and that he had 5 hearts."

Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, who nodded. He had heard a few things from his spy network and Hinata had just confirmed it.

"Are those all the members?"

Hinata shook her head side to side, her eyes opened, showing them all how worried she was, as she bit her lower lip, holding Naruto tightly to draw strength.

"N-No... there are a few more H-Hokage-sama. There is a creature shaped like a Venus fly trap, half white half black, they call him Zetsu, he can merge into the ground and trees. I think he is their spy. Then there is Tobi, he wears a Orange mask he talks like a child, but don't let that fool you. He actually spoke to me in his actual voice the day I woke up in one of the other bases I was taken to. He only shows one eye and that is definitely of the Sharingan."

"How is it possible, the only three to have the Sharingan is Itachi, Sasuke and of course Kakashi," Jiraiya stated shocked at the news.

"Hinata is telling the truth, I saw with my own eyes the man in the mask activate the Sharingan, I am certain it was a mistake on his part though," Sasuke stated calmly to the group.

"It w-was Sasuke-san... From what I heard when I was drugged, a few members do not trust him. He acts like an idiot, but is far from that, and I feel he has a larger role within the Akatsuki itself. The other members are a woman named Konan, and next to the leader called Pein, and his eyes hold the Rinnegan," Hinata continued.

Jiraiya was shocked by the revelation, but remained quiet for now.

"A-Also, I-Itachi told me that they have recruited Orochimaru back into the organization!"

Tsunade and everyone around them gasped eyes wide including Sasuke.

"Explain," Sasuke demanded.

"Itachi was trying to get me to surrender to their whims, but I refused. He told me that Pein had decided to bring the Snake Sannin back into the organization, by force if necessary. They have brought him back so that he can understand what I have within me and this power I hold. I-I'm terrified, he makes my skin crawl. He could unlock the secrets to my clan and I would then be classed as a traitor to my own family!" Hinata sobbed.

Naruto felt his stomach turn and his heart clench in fear, as he held her shaking body closer to his own, breathing in the scent of her hair, as he tried hard to give her comfort. He turned his blue eyes to Tsunade, pleading with her that whatever must be done they had to do it soon.

"Inoichi."

"Yes, lady Tsunade?"

"I need you to quickly probe Hinata's mind, see if there is anything that could help us that she may have overlooked."

"Hai."

Inoichi walked over the indigo haired beauty, who was being held by Naruto. She looked at his warm smile, and knew she had a job to do.

"Relax Hinata-chan, it won't take me long," Naruto whisperd softly.

Hinata nodded, as Inoichi placed his hand upon her head. Within seconds Inoichi was slumped on the floor as he took over Hinata's mind. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, the news that Orochimaru had joined the ranks of the organization didn't help matters, and she knew that their plans would need to change.

"Jiraiya?"

"I think that we will have to change our plans accordingly, Tsunade. I suggest that once we are back we report our findings to Shikamaru. The first team I am leading will leave as planned, but the second will need to leave earlier than stated, with the last of us leaving ahead of time also. Maybe we could contact Gaara and let him in on the loop. The Akatsuki is a common enemy to not just Konoha but every village within the elemental lands," The toad sage stated with his eyes closed.

"Agreed. I second your proposal," Tsunade answered.

Inoichi stirred as he got up from being on the floor. Tsunade immediately assessed the elder Yamanaka, who was now back in his own body.

"Anything?"

"Only a voice," Inoichi whispered. "But lady Tsunade, we need to get her out of there quickly! I have seen what they have been doing to her, if that was my daughter I would kill those bastards! However, in truth, I'm not sure how much more Hinata can take..." Inoichi continued with slight blurry eyes. Tsunade nodded in agreement, seeing how he looked genuinely worried for Hinata.

"Jiraiya, you're up next," The blonde leader yelled out

Jiraiya nodded, going towards the young couple. As the white haired Toad Sannin got closer, he smiled at the two pairs of eyes that looked at him curiously.

"Ero-sennin?" Naruto announced with a raised brow.

"Relax gaki. Hinata, I need you to remove your dress. I have to draw some symbols on your body," Jiraiya carefully stated.

Hinata blushed, but reluctantly nodded, hoping that she had underwear upon herself. Naruto however was giving his sensei the death glare, not liking his Hinata to be too exposed to unwanted looking eyes. Hinata removed her dress, relieved that she had her certain assets covered.

The blonde knucklehead blushed red, matching Hinata's own, as Jiraiya swallowed thickly, inwardly cursing how lucky his young student and godson was. Hinata flinched, feeling the soft wet contours of the brush against her skin, but after a few minutes Jiraiya had finished, as he then told Naruto to remove his jacket and top this time.

Hinata quickly put back on her dress, noticing that she had been watched by most of everyone, her cheeks blazing with color. Jiraiya had finished placing the symbols as he activated them, the intricate writing glowed on their bodies and it faded, as though he had never placed them at all.

"Why just us?" Naruto asked confused and curious.

"This should help strengthen the link between you two, hopefully you will be able to communicate easily to one another once the link has been permanently activated between the two of you," Jiraiya explained,

"What do we need to do?"

"I will let you know shortly, but first more questions. I'm afraid we are running out of time," Jiraiya answered.

"Hinata." A familiar male voice announced getting her attention, seeing Sasuke Uchiha walking towards her.

"Sasuke?" Hinata stated confused.

"What did you mean when you told the dobe here to give me that message regarding my brother?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata swallowed, as she took a deep breath to explain what she has been feeling about Itachi.

"There is something that does not sit right with me, Sasuke san. I heard what had happened, as well as what everyone told us, when your family and clan was murdered. I understand why you want to avenge your family by killing your brother. But your brother is far from the villain he has been made out to be," Hinata stated calmly.

"..."

"Your brother seems to care deeply for you, Sasuke-san. I in fact know that he is hiding the actual truth of that night from you and from others. Why, I don't know, as he hasn't revealed them, no matter how I have tried. I have told him to be truthful with you. I feel that it was something he didn't want to do, I'm not sure why, and I always wondered why you were the only one left alive, where everyone else from your clan perished. When you two meet I suggest you talk with him, Sasuke-san. I will try to get him to do so as well. There is something about that night he knows, but is hiding it. I can see it in his eyes, I can see the conflicting emotion within them," Hinata reasoned.

"Hokage-sama, I feel that there is something that was not mentioned about that night, maybe you can find out what it is," Hinata continued.

"Fine... I will trust you for now, Hinata," Sasuke stated.

Hinata nodded. Sasuke kept his gaze upon her briefly before turning away, the questions within him were rising. The look in her eyes held the truth of her words and valid points that he himself questioned ever since that fateful night. He just hoped that he would get the answers to the mystery of that night that plagued his dreams since it occurred.

"However..." Sasuke stated, as everyone turned to the younger Uchiha.

"I also want to have the link with Hinata, so that whatever she finds out regarding my brother is relayed to me as well," Sasuke continued.

Hinata stared at him and nodded, she owed him, that was for sure. If he didn't grant her request, everyone would be none the wiser to her being held captive.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked as he glanced at his ex team mate.

"I a-agree to your request, Sasuke-san. Besides, i-if it wasn't for you no one would know I was still alive," Hinata answered.

Sasuke nodded as he removed his top. Jiraiya shrugged, as he quickly went to work and then having to write another symbol on Hinata again, to set the link once more. Once activated, Sasuke and Hinata redressed, Hinata quickly had to ask some of her own questions while she could.

"H-Hokage sama... m-my father, Neji, and H-Hanabi are they..."

"They know about what has happened Hinata, all apart from Hanabi, as far as I know. We are keeping this information from most of your clan, in particular the elders. If they knew you are very much alive and hold this unknown power, they will want you back and keep you for their own agenda. Until we can rescue you and understand what is going on, I need you to keep calm and listen for anything that could help our cause," Tsunade replied.

Hinata nodded her head in agreement, she felt her hand within Naruto's being squeezed gently in reassurance.

"Anything more on what these powers you have seemed to possess within you?" Tsunade asked curious.

"I-I don't Hokage sama... I have never experienced it before, but it seems if I get angry or scared they seem to surface within me," Hinata confided.

"Yes, we saw some of what you could do thanks to Sasuke's memories," Tsunade answered in deep thought.

"O-Only a voice seems to come to me within my subconscious, but as of yet I have learned nothing on to how or why I seem to have this power. I don't want it, all I hear is the voice call me 'Byakugan Princess' but nothing else other than that."

"We will look into it Hinata... It's something to go on at least."

"Ero-sennin," Naruto called, beckoning the man to come over to him.

Jiraiya sighed, as he walked over, seeing Naruto wanting to ask him a question, he hadn't left Hinata's side throughout.

"What is it"

"D-Do you think I could remain here with Hinata-chan for a while longer? I-I need to talk to her alone," Naruto whispered softly.

"I'm not sure Naruto, but you can try. I think we are almost done here, but if you do, try not to be too long. With what has been mentioned I expect the mission will be brought forward, so Shikamaru will have to fill us all in on the objectives at hand." Jiraiya answered somberly.

Naruto nodded, hoping that he could have a little more time alone with Hinata. He wanted to talk with her more but felt uncomfortable with the others present.

"Hinata... I know this is easy for me to say, since I'm not in your predicament, but remain strong. We will rescue you... Your father,and cousin have been distraught since your capture," Tsunade stated.

"P-Please, tell them that I-I love them," Hinata answered.

"I will. Anyone else?"

"Please, also tell my team mates and K-Kurenai-sensei, that I miss them and l-love them too."

"Very well," Tsunade stated with a small smile.

"Let's go, I can feel the pull already, time is up!"

Everyone gathered as each one seemed to fade from the surroundings. Natuto's eyes widened running over towards Jiraiya

"Hey... What about me? I want to stay with Hinata-chan!" Naruto stated, not wanting to leave her yet.

"Use your own chakra, gaki," Jiraiya stated calmly as he disappeared from view.

Naruto flared his chakra hoping that he wouldn't disappear, hearing the Fox within him telling him to remain calm. He calmed himself, looking towards where Hinata was still standing, his heart racing when their eyes locked in each other.

"Naruto-kun..."

"Hinata-chan... let's talk."

**oOoOo**

**A/N:- Hello to my readers following this story! I'm sorry that I have taken this long to update but I have had alot going on. I concentrated more on the lustful maid which is now complete. I still have Hard Love to finish as well as update this one too. I had this chapter written for a while but managed to finish it. I'm working in this one and my new story In A Demon's possession as well as a new one Hot For Teacher.**

**A big thank you to my beta Ookami88 who has helped me greatly!**

**I will be updating this story once or twice a month maybe more as I'm always writing so I hope you continue to enjoy x**


End file.
